The ties that bind
by crazednthu
Summary: Hermione is alone, hated, and deserves it. What she did was unforgivable, but does she deserve to start her 7th year alienated and pregnant? Review!
1. Letters and Lines

I want to write an R/Hr story that is powerful, somewhat messy, and doesn't have straight edges. I want to show a different side to their relationship and turn it over a couple of notches into a more realistic relationship. So, in this story Hermione is not always perfect and Ron is not always clueless. Here you go! Oh, and I rated this T but I think it might border M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk perfectly still. It was August 25th and in just a week she would start her last year at Hogwarts. She stared at the two letters on her desk. Both would affect the rest of her life, drastically. The first one she had received two weeks ago. It made her smile and feel proud of herself. It was from Hogwarts. The professors had decided to make her Head Girl.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations, after six years of attendance at Hogwarts and reviewing your records, the staff and I have appointed you to fill the position of Head Girl. Be on the Hogwarts Express September 1st at 10:00 A.M for further instructions. See you fresh and ready and once again, congratulations._

_Best Wishes,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She smiled wider. Her parents had been so proud when they read her letter. Her excitement only increased when she wrote Harry. He too received a letter from Hogwarts telling him that he had been appointed Head Boy. Their last year together was promised to be a great one full of responsibility and honor. The words responsibility and honor made Hermione peek at the other letter. She had received it just yesterday. It made her smile fade and shame washed over her body. It was from her doctor. She had decided to ruin the rest of Hermione's life.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Your test results have come in, and it is confirmed that you are two months pregnant. If you have any questions or concerns, please, contact my offices at the toll free number listed at the foot of this letter._

_Keep in touch,_

_Patricia Gordon_

Hermione snorted at the phrase, _if you have any questions or concerns_. _Concerns_? Of course, she had _concerns_. She had been feeling a little under the weather and decided to get a simple check-up before school started. She was supposed to be told that she had a slight cold and should take medicine, or that due to stress and excitement her body was working overtime. However, she was never supposed to be told that she was pregnant. None of the options on her list of possible illnesses should have concluded that she was two months pregnant at that.

Hermione pondered and realized that she had no idea how this could of happen. Well, she knew how it happened. The point was how could she let it happen? Everything was going so well for her, for the most part. She was Head Girl and would graduate in June. She was seventeen, turning eighteen in September, and would become a curse breaker after leaving school. She planned to attend an internship while working at her parent's dentist office. Now, she wasn't even sure if her parents would allow her to stay in their house after finding out.

"If they find out," Hermione said quietly.

She took a piece of parchment from her desk and decided to write a letter of her own. She needed to tell someone before she did something mental. Hermione went over her very small list of people she could talk to or at least would talk to her. The list narrowed quickly to only one person. He was the only person she had left and her only friend left in the world. Hermione wrote fast and choppy and hoped it was all still a dream.

After writing the letter, she decided to go to the drug store just in case this was a mistake. She knew good and well that the hospital's test was a lot more accurate than a home kit, but it was always nice to have a second opinion anyway. She grabbed her keys and went to her car. Even though she could Apparate, her parents wanted her to get her drivers' license and not depend on magic to get her everywhere. She didn't mind. She enjoyed driving and loved her car. Of course, they would probably take it away from her after finding out, or she would have to sell it for money after her they kicked her out.

Hermione quickly sped to the nearest drugstore and rushed in. She headed straight to the baby section and tried not to look noticeable to any of her parent's friends. The childcare aisle was horrible. She couldn't stand looking at all the diapers and formulas, and all the happy mothers and fathers beamed at her in a mocking way.

She looked around for cameras and people. When she thought the coast was clear, she pushed several white boxes of home kits into her bag. The brand or price didn't matter to her. She quickly fixed her composer and awkwardly walked out of the store. While driving home, Hermione was in another world. She had never stolen a day in her life. Then again, she had never been pregnant.

"Maybe I'll get caught and they'll throw me in jail," she said in hopes. All she could do on the drive back was glance at her bag and what was inside. It was suddenly the most important thing in her life.

When she got home, she went to her room to complete the second phase of her mission. Hermione was smart, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what to do. Just pee on the stick and wait a minute. Yes, it was simple enough but the minute lasted a century to her. She walked into her bathroom and looked at the little white stick on her sink. Hermione felt a pang in her heart, but decided to try again. She did grab six of them.

Hermione was once again at her desk. The two letters were still in their spots but now a little white stick also found its home there. It was a little white stick with a tiny blue line on it. The tiny blue line lay there still and innocently. How could one _line_, one _color_ make her feel so lost and petrified. It wrote a letter to her as well. She had just received it two minutes ago. It made her feel disgusted and destroyed.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Because you are a dirty slut and deserve to die, I've decided to make the first move. I won't kill you physically, but you can do that yourself. No. I've decided to kill you in another way. I will take away your future. I will steal everything you have worked so hard to achieve and take as your own. Maybe, because you're so weak, you'll finish the job once I'm through with you. No one would care anyway…_

_Yours,_

_Little Blue Line_

Just as she felt the pressure of it all crash against her, a knock hit her door. Hermione jumped and grabbed at her chest. For a spit second she wondered if she could be scared badly enough to where it could un-pregnant her.

"Hermione, I'm coming in. Get decent or stay as you are. Both are good for me," a male voice said. She turned around and in walked the only person she could count on. A small sense of relief came over her as Harry Potter, the only person who loved her, came in. "Yeah, it's probably good that you're dressed. I was taking the piss earlier," he added, closing the door behind him and sitting on her bed. He smiled at her. Hermione tried to return his smile, but she couldn't. "No, really I was joking. I didn't mean that I wanted to see you…you know."

"I know, Harry. I got it," she said.

"Then what's wrong, Hermione? Is this all about your letter? If so then you'll have to explain because I didn't understand it at all," he said.

Hermione licked her extremely dry lips and tried to find her voice. "Come over here and read this," she whispered. Harry looked at her strangely but got up. As he walked up to her desk and his smile reappeared.

"Hermione, I've already read this letter. I got one too remember? I'm happy you're Head Girl," he said. Hermione frowned at him. He hadn't noticed the little white stick with the little blue line.

"No, Harry not that letter; the one next to it," she said, handing it to him. Harry took it and sighed slightly. It only took him thirty seconds to read the two sentences, and another thirty to drop the letter and collapse to the floor. He sat down and removed his glasses so he could put his face in his hands. Hermione was impressed. When she read the letter, she put her pillow over her head and tried to suffocate herself. It was silent for a while. Hermione thought Harry had fallen asleep. "Well," she croaked, unable to take the silence for any longer.

He finally uncovered his face. "When did you get this?"

Hermione felt her heart take another pang. He didn't yell at her, but she didn't know if that was good or bad. "Yesterday. I got some blood work done last week because I thought I was sick. It actually would have been better if she told me I had cancer or something," Hermione cheeked.

Harry gawked at her. "This isn't funny," he shot.

"I know its not," Hermione said back.

Harry nodded, running his fingers through his black messy hair like he always did when he felt overwhelmed. "Is there any way the doctor can be wrong about this?" It was then that Hermione showed him the little white stick with the blue line. He looked at it. His green eyes were huge now. "You know these things aren't always correct," he added. It was then that Hermione opened her desk drawer and dumped the other 5 white sticks with blue lines in his lap. He bit his lip and kept opening and closing his mouth. "Well…I mean…um…two months?" he finally said defeated.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that means it was back in June when it happened."

"How have you been feeling?" he asked, taking a stick and examining it.

"Well, I've felt a little dizzy at times and nauseous more often than not but they're things that anyone with a cold would feel," she defended.

"Does anyone else know?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm going to dump the sticks in the river, and I'll hide the letter, or burn it," she said.

"What about the doctor? Will she tell your parents?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm an adult and she's my personal physician. She can't tell them anything that I don't want them to know," Hermione said.

Harry kept his eyes on her, and Hermione could see the wheels turning in his brain. "Please, don't get angry with me for asking this…"

"I won't," she said.

His face turned slightly red. "Well…D-do you know who the father is?"

Hermione looked back at the white sticks. That one little detail made the situation so horrible. She did know who the father was, and it killed her. The guy should have been the last person to get her pregnant, but he did and it complicated everything. She was carrying his child. "Yes, Harry I know whom the father is," she murmured.

Harry touched her arm. "Hermione…" he started.

She turned back to him and let out a quivery breath. "It's…it's…Ron's. The father is Ron," she sobbed.

The only expression on Harry's face was one of…anxiety. He exhaled and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they looked sympathetic and heartbroken. "Oh Hermione, that's…that's bad. That's really bad," he said honestly.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled. "I know, Harry. I know it's really hard," she said.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. "Well, you have to do something, Hermione."

"Don't you think I know that? Of course I have to do something but I don't know what! I have no idea how I'm supposed to do this," she snapped. H

Some of Harry's stiffness faded. "Shit, I'm sorry. You're right. Listen, you should tell your parents. They can help you. Your mother will help you," he tried.

Hermione put her hands up. "No, I can't tell them. They won't understand and they'll be ashamed and hate me forever. That's only if they don't feel those things already."

He rolled his eyes. "No, it won't be that way. They'll still love you and-"

He trying to sugarcoat everything only made her fear and anger grow. "With all do respect, Harry, you don't have parents and wouldn't know how they'd react!" she snapped at him.

He gave her a look. "You don't have to take it there. I'm only trying to help. You wrote me."

Hermione felt another pang. On top of everything else that was wrong, she now hurt the only good in her life. She felt like such a thick bitch. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried before Harry pulled her into a hug. He held her, and Hermione broke down. She cried for the first time since she had received the letter and watched the little blue lines mock her. "Harry, I'm so sorry," she choked in his shirt, as she smelled his warm scent. It made her feel safe and she wished she could fade away in his arms.

"Hermione, it's okay. You're scared, and so am I. I love you and I want you to remember that. I'm here for you, and I'll do whatever you need me to," he assured.

Hermione pulled away, looking into his face with her wet eyes. "You will? You don't hate me?" she asked.

Harry smiled and Hermione felt her heart lift a bit. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward. He lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. It was a kiss of friendship and of love. He was telling her that she could trust him and that he wouldn't leave her.

He pulled away and wiped tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "Hermione, I love you so much. I could never hate you. I never have. You are my sister. You're my family and family sticks together," he said.

Hermione blinked and more tears dripped down. "I love you too, Harry. You're the only friend I have. You're the only one who stood by me. I need you to help me through this. Help me through whatever it is that I'm going to do," she pleaded.

"I will. I promise you that," he said, letting her face go and sitting back on the floor. "What do you think you'll do?" he asked. Hermione shrugged. There had been a few ideas that crossed her mind such as jumping off a building or drinking a bit of arsenic, but she didn't have the nerve to and she honestly didn't want to. "Are you going to keep it?"

It was that question that finally broke her out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked.

Harry blushed again. "You know…are you going to keep the baby," he questioned.

Hermione touched her stomach. She had never thought of that option. She didn't even think it was an option. "I…don't know," she said honestly and feeling horrible for it.

Harry looked pained as well. "Whatever you do or don't do, I think you should tell Ron. He deserves to know. It's his right to know."

Just hearing Harry say Ron's name made her body pull in two very different directions. "I know, Harry. I know I have to tell him and soon. If I do get a…well I know doctors don't want to take you after four months or so," Hermione explained, not looking at him.

"Do wizards know about this stuff?" Harry asked.

She thought about what she had learned from one of her Muggle Studies books. "I think they do, but I don't know if they perform the procedure. I'd rather have my doctor do it anyway."

Harry shifted and seemed uneasy. "So, you're doing it then?"

Hermione gave an aspirated sigh. "No, I'm not saying that. Please, there are too many questions being asked here."

"I'm sorry but it's not everyday that I'm involved in something like this. Can I ask one more? It'll be the last bloody one I promise," he said.

"Sure," she breathed.

"When are you going to tell Ron?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably when I see him on the train. It needs to be now, actually, but I know he'd never come by or meet me somewhere. I'd write Ginny and ask her to make him come, but she's not talking to me either," Hermione said sadly.

"I know she's not. I can try to get him here," Harry offered.

She had considered the idea earlier but knew it wouldn't be right. She couldn't be selfish anymore. "No, I'm not putting you between us. You're stretched enough as it is. Just be there with me when I tell him. He won't take my word for it. He wouldn't take my word for anything anymore…" Hermione had to stop talking before everything came back.

Harry took her hand in his. "I'll be there with you. We can do this, Hermione. You can do this."

Hermione nodded, turning away from him and looking at her two letters, and the little white stick with the blue line. She could do this, but she wasn't sure she wanted to.

* * *

Author's Note:

Oh my gosh, I have such great ideas for this and I'd love to continue! Please review review review! Oh and **NO** just in case anyone is wondering... THIS IS **NOT **A HERMIONE/HARRY STORY. I don't do those…I hate those. No offense to anyone who does like them. I just can't do it. They're only best friends in this and their friendship is important to the plot. They do care for each other and show it some but it's nothing more than brother/sister I SWEAR! So, now that you've read this chapter please review!

~CRAZED


	2. Truths and Lies

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione's alarm clock went off for the third time, but she simply rolled over and put yet another pillow over her head. Her bedroom door opened. "Sweetheart, you need to get up. You have to be at the train station by ten," her father said, opening her blinds.

Bright, burning light hit her eyelids. "Ah, okay, I'm up," she whined.

"Hermione, you used to be such a morning person. I'll grab your bags," her father chuckled before leaving her room.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I used to be a morning person. Back when I wasn't pregnant or sleeping for two," she mumbled. She showered and wondered when she would start showing. Then again, she made no guarantees that she would keep the baby so she could possibly never have to worry about it.

Afterward, she went downstairs and sat at the breakfast table. The smell of all the food made her queasy. She barely ate her two pieces of toast. Her mother, who was reading a paper, looked at her. "Now, Hermione, I'm not sure things won't run smoothly today but try not to make them worse, alright."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Her mother put the paper down and folded her arms. "All I'm saying is-"

"What? Don't act like a scarlet woman? I'll do my best," Hermione cut in, getting up. "I'll write," she said in passing as she gathered her stuffed and Apparated.

A second later, she was in front of the train station. Usually she felt a cozy, familiar feeling in her heart, but today she felt distant and tense. Hermione had to tell Ron. All week she tried to find a good way to bring it up, but all she had was: "He_y, Ron, did you nice a summer? I've been okay. I got some news though. I'm pregnant, but don't worry you're the father."_

"I can't do this," Hermione said, getting on the train. It was mostly empty. She went back where the Prefects and Head Boy and girl sat. McGonagall and Harry were already sitting down.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, I was just about to go over the agenda for the school year with Mr. Potter," Professor said. Hermione smiled and sat down. The whole conversation went on, and Hermione pretended to care.

"Blimey, I'm going to be busy this year. Captain duties and Head Boy duties will be bloody hell," Harry said sometime later after professor left.

"Yes, Head Girl and mother duties will give me hell, too," Hermione whispered shortly.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. How are you feeling?"

Hermione held her stomach. "I feel incredibly sick, but I don't think it's from the baby."

"Are you ready to tell Ron?" he asked.

"No, but I have to. I thought after we got some patrolling completed I'd tell him," Hermione explained.

Harry and Hermione were supposed to patrol the entire train but she tried her best to stay away from where the six and seventh years sat. She was already nervous and the last thing she needed was a reminder of the past. After awhile she went back to her compartment. She sat staring at her hands and trying to find the right words.

"Um, I'm done. You want to give it a go?" Harry asked, sliding the door open. Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "I can go get him if you want," he added, looking a little nervous as well.

She stood up and straightened her clothes "No, I want to go, too."

Harry and Hermione made their way back toward the end of the train. It was the more popular place to go. Hermione saw Lavender and Parvati as she past a compartment. They rolled their eyes at her. They past a compartment full of Slytherns and they gave catcalls.

"Hey, love, do you wanna come sit on my lap?" One of them asked while opening the door. Hermione closed her eyes and kept walking.

"Sod off, Jackson, and twenty points!" Harry yelled back.

"You don't have to do that," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I do," Harry said, opening a compartment door.

"Hey babe," a female voice said. Hermione walked in front of the door. Neville, Luna, and Ron all stared at her. Ginny finished her kiss with Harry and gave her a once over before turning her attention back to Harry. "So how was patrolling?" she asked as if Hermione wasn't even visible.

"It was fine I reckon," Harry answered, looking from Hermione to Ron. Ron stared directly at her and her insides twisted and burned. It wasn't until that moment that she truly realized how much she had missed him. Sure, she felt the pain and loneliness but seeing him again brought back all the things that she had needed desperately.

"Hello, Hermione," Luna said smiling. Hermione gave a phony smile.

"Did you have a nice summer?" Neville chimed in.

"Oh, um, yes, it was okay," Hermione said, trying not to look to at Ron. Neville gave her a wink and her confidence grew a little. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Ron for a moment."

Ron's face was blank. "I have nothing to say to you," he said simply.

Hermione held her hands together for support. "Well, that may be but I have something to tell you."

"That's too bloody bad because he doesn't want to hear it!" Ginny shot.

"Gin, this has nothing to do with you. Hermione and I have something to talk to Ron about," Harry said. Ginny closed her mouth and sat back.

Ron looked from his sister to Harry. "Make this quick," he said, getting up and walking past Hermione. She slightly gasped as he brushed against her but she couldn't live in it. They followed him out and headed towards their compartment.

When they got in, Ron sat at a booth. Harry closed the door and sat in a booth opposite him. Hermione sat by Harry. She chewed on her lip and tried to find the words to start but was distracted. Ron's long and thin legs were sprawled out. His red hair was as messy and vibrant as ever and he had his tie loose and shirt un-tuck. Ron looked so incredibly gorgeous and it didn't help that his blue eyes were burning a hole in her heart.

"So, what do you want?" Ron asked, breaking Hermione out of her trance.

"Well, Hermione and I have something important to tell you, and you need to listen," Harry said, nodding to Hermione and raising his eyebrows.

She took a breath and looked at Ron. "Okay, over the summer I got some tests done because I was feeling a bit ill and when I got the results back...they weren't what I'd thought they'd be," she said slowly.

It was quiet for a bit.

Ron shrugged. "Okay," he said.

Harry nudged her in the side. She jumped and continued. "Well, it turns out that I'm not sick…but I'm…pregnant. I'm two months pregnant actually," Hermione explained.

Once again, it was quiet. Ron blinked several times. His face went from vacant to amusement. "You're pregnant? Damn, Hermione, I always thought you were a good storyteller, but I must admit that this is a bit cliché."

Hermione felt her heart drop. It had taken so much courage to let it all out and Ron was practically laughing at her. "Ron, this isn't a story. I am pregnant and it's your baby," she said.

Ron snorted. "Oh, come on. Don't try that shit with me."

"Ron, it's not shit. She is pregnant, I swear. Hermione, show him the letter," Harry ordered.

Hermione tried to pull the letter out of her cloak but Ron held his hand up. "That doesn't mean anything. She could have written it herself, or even you could have written it. For fuck sake, Harry, why are you helping her do this?"

"I'm not helping her do anything. This is the truth. I wouldn't lie to you and you know that," Harry tried to explain.

"Ron, I wouldn't ask him to lie for me. I'm telling the truth. This is real," Hermione urged.

Ron gave her a look. "Why in the bloody hell would I ever believe you?"

Hermione felt her throat and eyes sting. "N-now I know you have every right not to trust me and every right to be mad, but I wouldn't lie about this."

"Well, you're right I don't believe you, but you're wrong about how I feel. I'm not mad. I'm fucking furious. I can't believe that I agreed to come and talk to you…especially after…" He shook his head and stood. "It doesn't even matter,"

Harry grabbed his arm. "Ron wait-"

"No, Harry, I respected you when you said you wouldn't take a side, but I reckon over the summer she convinced you otherwise. Hermione does have a way of getting what she wants," Ron spat.

"Ron, don't say that!" Hermione yelled as tears clouded her eyes.

"How can you be like this? You know that I would never do that to you," Harry asked, letting him go.

Ron's jaw dropped. "How can I be like what? Harry, did you go mad over the summer? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm protecting myself from her and I'm now asking myself if I need to do the same in your case. I'm not the bad person here so stop making me feel that way."

"I will when you stop giving me reason to," Harry said.

"Then fuck you, Harry. Pick a side or bugger off!" Ron shouted. He then rounded on Hermione. "Don't you ever try and feed me your half-cocked story again. It's pathetic and only makes the situation worse." It was clear that he was trying to keep his composer.

"Ron...please don't," Hermione choked as he headed for the door.

He turned around. His eyes were slightly wet. "Even if you are pregnant, Hermione, it's not mine. Don't you remember why I broke up with you in the first place?" Hermione looked away and let her tears blister down her face. She felt stupid. There was no reason for her to assume that Ron would forgive and forget. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone about this," he added before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Harry sat next to her. "We'll try again tomorrow I guess. I'll talk to him some more tonight and hopefully he'll calm down."

"No, no more tries," she whispered.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"What do you think, Harry? It means it's over. I'm getting it done," she declared.

Harry shook his head. "No, we only gave it one go. Ron will come around. He just needs some time-"

"I don't have a whole lot of time. If he won't believe me now, he won't later. Not in a day or in a week. I'll just get an…abortion. I really don't care anyway. I want this out of me before it messes up my life anymore than it already has." Hermione's words made her feel repulsed with herself. She didn't think she would ever be so heartless to speak in such a way.

Harry's shoulders slouched in defeat. "Hermione I-"

"I'm not looking for your blessing just your support," Hermione cut in.

Harry smiled sadly. "Of course I'll support you. I'll be there for you with whatever you choose to do," he said.

Hermione spent the remainder of the train ride alone. Harry had to get back to Ginny. She tried to think of a way she could pull it off without Ron but she kept concluding that she couldn't and she didn't want to.

When they got to school Hermione wanted to go immediately to her private room, but she had to stay for the announcements. While a lot of the Gryffindors ignored her or gave her dirty looks, the Slytherns gave her nothing but attention. While getting her seat a Slythern grabbed her arse and whispered, "When do I get my turn?" Luckily, Harry didn't see it, but Lavender did. She laughed.

Hermione felt as if she was in hell. Slytherns behind her kept giving catcalls and Ron, who was sitting in front of her, kept ignoring her. As soon as dinner arrived, Hermione went to her room. She walked in and for a moment her agony disappeared. She was in awe. The room was a large room and had it's own toilet. She also had a desk with side tables and a wardrobe. The bed was about the same size as the one in her room at home. She quickly changed and laid down in it.

Her stomach grumbled but she didn't have to courage to go back to the Great Hall. She would never be able to eat with everyone either ignoring her, staring at her, or giving her grief. She sighed and fluffed her pillow.

There was a knock at her door and it made her heart skip a beat. She had no idea who would want to visit her and a small voice in her head told her it was Ron. However, when Hermione opened the door, Harry stood on the other side with a napkin and a juice cup.

"I figured you'd be hungry," he said. Hermione smiled and let him in. It was a relief but also a bit of a disappointment. She took the napkin and hastily ate the chicken leg and muffin that was inside. "So, are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione swallowed hard. "No, but hopefully I will be. I'll write the letter tonight," she said, wiping her mouth and taking a sip of juice.

"You know we can give this another go. I can talk to Ron," he said.

She patted his hand. "I know but it won't matter. I thought about it and there's no positive outcome for this. Besides, I don't want you in the middle of us again. He got mad at you because of me."

"We're fine," he tired.

"Harry, please, let it go," she said gently.

"What if Ron does bring this up one day?" he asked.

"I don't know. Tell him I was lying, but you didn't know," Hermione offered.

Harry gave her a look. "No, that's mental!"

"Harry, Ron already hates me." Her throat hurt saying this. It was an ugly truth that would never go away. "I have nothing to lose, but you do. You don't want to lose him or Ginny for that matter do you?" Harry shook his head again. "See, neither do I, so just let it go. Look, can we talk some more tomorrow? I'm really tired," Hermione said, feeling tears burn her eyes.

She walked Harry to the door. "I'm really sorry about this. I wish things were different," Harry said, hugging her.

Hermione hugged him back. "Me too, and thanks for the dinner," she said. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and went to his own room. Hermione closed the door and sat to her desk. She took out a quill and a piece of parchment from the drawer. As she wrote her letter, she thought about why she and Ron broke up, and why Harry instead of Ron might be in the room next to her own.

_Flashback_

All Hermione knew was that there had been a massive fight, major punches, and Ron was involved. She practically sprinted to the hospital wing. She looked around and soon left. He was in there but not Ron. She went to the Gryffindor Common Room next. There was a small crowd by the stairway. Lavender and Parvati rushed over to her.

"Oh my Merlin! I had no idea Ron had that in him," Parvati said.

"I know! I wish I had someone to do that for me. You're so lucky, Hermione. What were you thinking when you saw it? Did you think it was romantic?" Lavender asked.

Hermione frowned. "I didn't see anything. I was in the library and I overheard some people talking about. Where is Ron?" The two girls both pointed to the stairs. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and ran up the stairs. She barged into the 6th year Gryffindor boys' room without so much as a knock. Inside was cheering and laughter.

"It's about bloody time you got here. Did you see your boyfriend?" Seamus asked.

"Even if she saw it, it's unbelievable. I didn't know Ron could do that," Dean chimed in.

"Paul has to be at least five kilos bigger," Neville added.

"If not more than that. Hermione, Ron was brilliant," Harry finished.

Hermione looked at him. He was sitting on Neville's bed with Ron. She ignored the slight panic at hearing Paul's name. "I need to talk to Ron alone, please," she said. All the guys gave catcalls as they left.

"Put your tie around the knob if you need to, mate," Harry said cheerfully, patting Ron on the back. He winked at her before closing the door behind him.

Hermione shook her head at their immaturity and sat next to him. Ron turned his face to her. His bottom lip was swollen, his nose was bloody, and he had a bruise forming over his left eye.

"Love, it's not as bad as you think," he said through his nose.

"Oh, Ron, hush!" Hermione ordered, taking her wand and ridding his face of the blood. "Now tell me what happened." She touched his nose.

Ron hissed. "I took Paul out," he said simply.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Why would you do something like that? He's a lot bigger than you and could have really hurt you."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, he didn't. You should see what he looks like," he said rather proudly.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "I did. He looks dreadful," she said. Ron smirked. "That still doesn't tell me anything," she added.

"Hermione, I took him out because he was pissing with me. He was saying things that should not have been talked about at all," he explained.

A bit of fear grew inside her chest. "What about?" she asked. Ron shrugged. "Come on, Ron, what did he say that made you so angry that you risked your badge and Head Boy position?" Hermione questioned.

Ron snorted painfully. "I don't give a shit about that stuff," he said.

"But I do. So tell me. Was it about Ginny again?" Hermione asked, hoping that it was.

Paul Douglas was a 7th year Slythern who gave Ron and Ginny hell every chance he could get. The Douglas', like a lot of the families who had children in the Slythern house, did not like the Weasleys' stand on muggle rights and protection laws. He was a lot like Draco only he carried out his threats. He didn't mind getting violent with either of them.

Ron shook his head. "No, it wasn't about her. It was about you."

Hermione felt her stomach flip. "W-what about me?" she whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, looking away.

Hermione gently turned his face toward her. "I do. What was he saying about me?" she asked.

Ron's ears turned red. "It was horrible. The things he said were just disgusting and made me sick. I know he hates me but even that was too much," he explained.

The anticipation was eating at her. "Ron tell me please," she urged.

He exhaled deeply. "Fine. After dinner when everyone was clearing away, Paul said very loudly so that the entire Great Hall could hear that he shagged you many times. He went into detail with the Slytherns about things you two have apparently done to each other," Ron explained slowly.

Hermione felt her heart race. She couldn't believe what she was wearing. Nightmare after nightmare hadn't prepared her for this. "H-he did? Paul said he did things to me in the library?" she asked more to herself.

"Yeah, he talked about how apparently this one time..." Ron trailed off.

"What?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, how did you know that?"

Her face went completely scarlet. Shje could not believe she had let that slip. "Oh, um…well…I just figured. When he tutored me, we would go there a lot," she rushed.

Ron nodded. "Oh, I reckon that's true. Anyway, It's just really strange. I was so angry, and I couldn't take it anymore."

She sighed quietly in relief. "But why now? He's always been like that with you."

He rubbed his neck. "I don't know. He's never said anything about you before so hearing all that shit got to me. It was just so horrible and realistic. Everything he said was entirely too believable and graphic." Hermione like her ears were melting off. She hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Ron looked down then back at her. "Yeah…Paul was pretty realistic and detailed. He may be a Slythern, but he's not that good."

"What are you getting at?" she asked.

"I dunno. I was so angry at the time that I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying but-but a lot of it was real," he said slowly.

Her heart began to fall. "Ron, I…I don't understand." She was lying. She knew perfectly well what he meant and it scared everything inside of her.

Ron shifted in his seat. "Well, how would he know that you have two moles on the inside of your left thigh?" he said.

Hermione shook her head and stood up. She felt like her whole body was on fire now. "Let's not talk about this anymore!"

He didn't listen. "Also, how does Paul know what kind of knickers you own or what color they are?"

"Ron, will you shut up!" Hermione bellowed. She could barely breathe now. It was actually happening.

Ron stood up. "Hermione, what's going on? How could Paul know all that?"

"He made it up!" she cried.

"That's fucking bollocks and you know it! Hermione, he knew that stuff. How did he know? Did you tell him?" he asked. Hermione shook her head, frantically. He paled. "Did…you show him?" he whispered.

Hermione ran to the door. She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle going through this. Ron jumped in front of it. "What in the bloody hell are you doing? Why won't you answer me?" She tried Apparating. "Hermione, tell me what's going on, please," Ron pleaded in a shaky voice.

She didn't want to deny him but she had to. She couldn't put them both through this. "No, I can't!" she sobbed, collapsing to the floor. Tears streamed from her eyes and her muscles ached.

Ron fell to his knees in front of her. "Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hermione looked at him. His blue eyes were incredibly wet. His bruise was settling and his lip was red and puffy. They were his battle wounds. They were his wounds for protecting her honor. She didn't deserve him.

"You are so beautiful," she choked. "I love you."

Ron blinked and tears fell. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. Even though she could taste a bit of blood in his mouth, she loved it. His lips were so soft, and he tasted so good. When she pulled away, she was crying.

"Hermione, you're scaring me," Ron confessed.

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore. "Ron, Paul…was telling the truth. You're right. He did know those things first hand. Everything he said is probably true."

"What? Wait…but-but that can't ben. He said a lot. He said…he said so much about. He…so he was right about…" Ron stopped and frowned as if it hurt him to say the words.

She saved him the trouble. "Yes. He was telling the truth. We…we did have sex, and it was more than once," she said, feeling like the world's dirtiest person.

Ron gasped. "What?"

"Ron, you have to understand. It didn't mean anything. It never meant anything. It was stupid and I ended it," she explained.

Ron stood up, shaking his head. "No, no this isn't right. He was lying. You would never do this especially not with him," he said.

Hermione stood up as well. "Ron, I don't like him. I hate Paul and myself for sleeping with him-"

"So why did you?" Ron cut in.

She bit her lip. She didn't quite know the answer herself, and what she did understand she didn't want to say. It sounded too evil and pathetic in her head. "I don't know. After the first time, I just couldn't stop. However, it never meant anything and you have to believe that. Nothing matters but you," she reassured.

He rolled his eyes. "Well it has to mean something. You're letting him shag you!"

"No, Ron, I ended it two months ago," Hermione said.

Ron's eyes grew. "Two months ago! Two months ago! You mean this has been going on all year. You two were fucking over Christmas holiday and Valentine's Day and my birthday. Were you sucking him off on my birthday!" he shouted.

Hermione jumped, feeling sick. Hearing Ron scream at her shattered her and his words turned something rotten in her stomach. It was awful. "Of course not, Ron. You have to understand that it was a mistake. I realized it and I stopped it. I hate him and I love you!"

Ron shook his head and grabbed a fist full of his hair. "You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have lied. You wouldn't have cheated on me. You cheated on me, Hermione. You let the one guy that I hate the most be with you. You wanted the one person who has hurt Ginny and I so much in the past to take you. How can you be so heartless?"

She didn't know what to say. He sounded so broken and weak and it was her fault. Everything was her fault. "I-I didn't mean to be. I didn't want him. None of this was simple. You have to understand."

"No, I don't. I don't understand. How could I ever? I love you, Hermione. I bled for you tonight and I risked expulsion for you. It's been two years. For two years I've been nothing but faithful to you and have given you everything I have but you threw it all away," he cried.

Hermione felt her heart completely sink. "Ron I-I l-love you. It's only you I p-promise. I'm so sorry. I never m-meant to h-hurt you. I don't want to throw anything a-away. I want w-what you have," she stuttered in agony.

Ron's bottom lip trembled. "You didn't hurt me. Hurting me would be telling me I'm shit. Hurting me would be not talking to me for a week. No, this is worse. It feels like you killed me. You've killed us and everything inside of me that loves you."

She body froze and a terrible chill took over her. "What are you saying? I'm sorry, okay. Ron, you have to believe that I'm sorry."

Ron had an expression of his face that she had never seen before. His eyes were so dark and unreachable. "I don't care that you're sorry. I won't forgive you for lying and destroying everything that we are. I can't be with you anymore. I don't even want to look at you. I never want to see or talk to you again."

Hermione's eyes were huge. She couldn't breathe. There was no way that she could lose Ron. He couldn't breakup with her. "Ron-"

"Get out," he shot.

Hermione stepped toward him and took his arm. "Ron, please."

He snatched his arm away. "I said get the fuck out! I hate you. I fucking hate you!" he shouted, yanking open the door. Hermione jumped and ran out. She ignored the puzzled faces and whispers. She spent the rest of the night in the bathroom.

_End flashback_

That had been last June and only two weeks before school let out. Ron had detention everyday and was terminated from Prefect. He didn't talk to her once. Neither did Paul. Those last weeks had been hell for her. Though Ron didn't say anything everyone knew what Paul said was true. Everyone knew they broke up that night and there was only one reason why. Everyday Paul revealed more and more and told everyone everything. Her life became an open journal for everyone to read.

Hermione's friends abandoned her. Ginny gave her quite the yelling and slap. Besides feeling bad for Ron, she felt betrayed. Just a week prior, Paul had tripped her while she carried her hot soup. Ginny couldn't believe Hermione could be so stupid and a terrible friend. Harry was the only one who talked to her. He was furious but decided to stay friends. He tried to bridge the gap between her and everyone else but it didn't work. All her friends thought it was a shame she could do something with such a horrible person. Hermione wondered herself.

Mrs. Weasley wrote her parents about it shortly after school let out. She thought they should give her a good talking to. After that day her mother acted differently and her father never really looked her in the eye. Hermione figured her parents that she was more than a proper slut.

Hermione put her quill down and read the letter.

_Dear Dr. Gordon,_

_I want to schedule an appointment with you so we can discuss the possibility of an abortion._

_Hermione Granger_

The letter was brief but packed so much emotion that Hermione could hardly stand it. The day Ron broke up with her was the day she died emotionally, but after the procedure, maybe she would die physically.

* * *

Author's note: Review and you'll see if she gets it done!

CRAZED


	3. Then and Now

First, I want to thank you all for reviewing. That makes me happy! I got a very interesting review that made me think. Just in case there was a misunderstanding, Hermione had never been raped by Paul. She did it willingly every time. In fact, I decided to write this chapter just so you all would understand their relationship a bit.

Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter

Hermione slammed on her alarm clock. The horrid screeching was excruciating, but it was the only tune that could wake her. During her shower, she kept dozing off. "Great Herms get yourself killed," she mumbled waking up. That word stung. She shook her head trying not to think about the decision she made. Before she walked out of her room, Hermione had to prepare herself. It was only Thursday, and already she wanted to drop out. Over just three days, people had made her life dreadful. The only thing that made it worse was that she was now three months pregnant.

Hermione went into the Great Hall. She looked around for an abandoned spot at the Gryffindor table, and to her luck, there wasn't one. She had a choice, she could sit in the space next to Seamus, and be subjected to torture of angry glares from Lavender, or she could go hungry. Hermione chose the latter. She huffed and went to the library, again. She took out her Ancient Runes textbook and read it until her first class started.

Hermione loved her first hour. There weren't too many Gryffindor, or Slytherns in it. Her second class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, was full of them. She had to sit by Dean Thomas. He didn't act mean to her, but he didn't talk to her either. After class, Dean pulled her aside. "Hey, um, I just want you to know that you don't have to be worried about me saying mean things to you. It's not my place to make you feel like shit," he rushed. Hermione was taken aback. Other than Harry, Luna, and Neville, Dean had been the first person to talk to her. She was about to answer but Lavender walked up to her.

"Listen, I don't want you chatting to Dean. He's my boyfriend and if I ever see you messing with him again, you'll regret it. Ron may not be able to touch you, but I can," she warned pushing Hermione and yanking Dean away. Hermione bit her lip. She could have given her detention, but what would be the point? She felt miserable all through Potions. Luckily she sat next to Harry, but she didn't talk to him. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

Hermione had to go to lunch. Her stomach wouldn't allow anything else. She decided to take her chances sitting by Dean, but when she got there the spot was taken. She had to sit next to Harry. Hermione kept her head down as she sat. It was quiet. Ginny was on the other side of Harry and Ron was right in front of her. She broke apart her turkey sandwich and slowly nibbled on it. Hermione was so hungry, but every bite was horrible. She could feel Ron's eyes on her. "So, when are try outs?" Ron said to Harry.

"Oh, well at the end of the month. I'm not sure how many-"

"Well look who it is. Mudblood, don't you have your filth to spread?" a voice said. Hermione looked up. Draco was standing right behind her. "Oh, now you have nothing to say? Well, I just want you to know that Paul's little bedtime stories are still our favorite. I think the idea of him even letting you touch him is a bit disgusting, but whatever. According to him, you were just too easy. I have to ask though, did you spit or swallow?"

Bursts of laughter emerged from the Slythern table. Even Lavender and Seamus laughed a bit. Hermione felt her face heat up. Tears fogged her eyes. For some reason she looked to Ron. He was looking at her. A pained expression was on his face. His lip was bit, and his ears were red.

"Draco that's detention and 50 points you bastard," Harry growled getting up and dragging him away.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. It's worth it anyway," she heard Draco say. Hermione continued to stare at Ron.

"How could you just sit there and let him talk to me that way?" she choked. Ron opened his mouth as if about to apologize, but turned it around.

"It's not my fault. You brought this on yourself," he mumbled. Hermione felt her heart plummet. All desire to eat left her. She shot up and ran out of the hall. Catcalls and laughter from the Slythern table followed her. She went into the library and cried. She stayed in there the rest of the lunch break.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was just…is it strange to say I was waiting on Ron?" Harry asked her during Herbology.

"No, I was waiting on him as well. It doesn't matter really. I'm okay so lets just drop it," she said. She couldn't concentrate. People kept mumbling "_do you spit or swallow_?" at her. Her stomach was cramping. She hadn't eaten a full meal since school started. She knew it had to be bad for the baby. Then again, she realized it didn't matter much. After school, Hermione decided to do her homework first, and may be by the time she was finished, most people from dinner would be done. Arithmancy was her favorite subject. The work was grueling and kept her mind off everything.

Last year she could hardly stand the workload. Hermione complained to McGonagall, and her solution was a tutor. At first, she wouldn't hear of it, but learned she couldn't comprehend the assignments on her own.

That's when she was formally introduced to Paul Douglas. He would be her tutor. Ron was furious with the idea, but Hermione reassured him that everything would be okay. Well, it didn't turn out _okay_. Though he was a horrible person to Ron and Ginny, she had to admit Paul was charming. Not to mention quite attractive. He was tall and burly with curly brown hair and fierce brown eyes. Hermione was surprised that he showed her nothing but respect. He was in Slythern, but didn't really act the part.

On night during early fall, Hermione and Paul were out by the lake going over notes for her test the next day.

**_Flashback_**

"Now you see Hermione, your chart has to be in perfect condition. If there's one thing Professor hates more than the wrong answer, it's sloppy work." Paul explained. Hermione smiled at him.

"I figured that out the hard way. Thanks again for meeting me on such sort notice. I'm just so worried," Hermione confessed. Paul smiled back.

"Oh, it's alright Hermione. I was the same way last year. Besides, I like spending time with you," he said running his fingers over her cheek. Hermione felt her skin heat up. She pulled away.

"Um, maybe we should go. It is getting late," she breathed. Paul's fingers went to her lips, and he traced them.

"You are so adorable," he whispered. Hermione stagger breathed and pulled away once more.

"Paul, I'm with Ron, and if this is going to work you have to respect that," she said. Paul removed his hand.

"Oh, I do, but I don't think you do. It's okay to want to experiment and try something different. I can tell you want me. I won't tell, I promise. It will be just this once," he whispered getting closer. Hermione could barely breathe.

"I…I…I," she stammered before Paul's lips pressed against hers. She wanted to pull away, but couldn't. He felt so good and different. Hermione thought it would be okay and so she leaned back against the grass and made the biggest mistake of her life.

_**End flashback**_

"Oh get out of my head!" Hermione screamed to no one. She put those memories away but recently they kept coming back. After that first time, Hermione felt terrible. She couldn't look Ron in the eye, but it didn't stop her from sleeping with Paul. Almost every time they met they had sex. She tried ducking him, but Paul always knew where to find her. In the beginning, it was all right, but after awhile it just became routine and Hermione felt more and more vile. It took almost five months for her to realize it was sinful, but when she did, she decided enough was enough.

_**Flashback**_

Paul was kissing her neck. Never hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make her moan. They were in an abandoned classroom, and Hermione was propped on the table. Paul was against her. "Um, Paul we…n-need to talk," she breathed.

"Ump?" he mumbled against her neck.

Hermione licked her lips, "We need to stop this. I can't do it anymore." Paul pulled away and looked at her. His lips were so red and moist.

"What?" he asked. Hermione removed his hands from her ass.

"Paul, I don't want this anymore. I'm with Ron, and it's killing me to keep lying to him," she confessed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"After all this time? You're just now feeling guilty?" he asked.

Hermione felt foolish. "No, I've always felt like this-"

"Don't blame this on me. I never forced you into anything," Paul cut in.

"I know Paul, but I just want to stop. I love Ron more than my life, and he deserves better," she explained. Paul rolled his eyes again.

"You really want that red headed piss ant?" Paul joked. Hermione scowled and pushed him.

"Don't call him that, and yes I want him. I _need_ him. He's the best person in the world," Hermione said smiling.

Paul snorted and put his hands once again on her ass. "Okay it's been fun. Don't worry I won't tell, but I want this last time if that's okay with you," he declared before going back to her neck. Hermione tried to push him away.

"Paul I…ah…aw…just…one last time," she moaned as his hands snaked around to her front and found more intimate placing to caress.

**_End flashback._**

"That's it! I'm doing to dinner!" Hermione screamed again to no one. She threw her Arithmancy book on the floor and headed to the Great Hall. Her plan did work. It was mostly empty. She sat by herself at the Gryffindor table, and eagerly ate chicken legs, Shepherd's Pie and cake. That's the only thing she ever wanted, meat and sweets. "Only 3 months and you're already taking after your father," she mumbled to her stomach.

After her glorious meal, Hermione wanted to go straight to bed. As she walked down a corridor, she could hear someone behind her. "Hey love cakes," the voice said. Hermione felt her heart stop. She turned around. Curtis Jackson, a 6th year Slythern, was behind her. Hermione turned around and began walking. "Oh come on peaches, would it help if I said I'm a cousin of Paul's?" he asked.

Hermione spun around. "Look, leave me alone before I throw you in detention with your mentor Malfoy. You aren't funny so shut up," she warned. Curtis smirked at her and before she knew it, she was slammed against a stone wall. Curtis reached for her wand and threw it. He put a hand over her mouth while the other held her hands above her head. Though he was a year younger, Curtis was easily taller and stronger. Hermione screamed and tried pushing him away.

"Now, that's no way to talk to me. I want to let you go, but if you scream I'll break your neck, understand?" he said. Hermione nodded frantically. He let go of her mouth.

"Please, I'm sorry… just let me go," she choked.

Curtis smirked. "No, I want to see those moles Paul talked about," he whispered as his hand went up her skirt.

Hermione gasped. "Oh God please stop," she whined as she felt his fingers reach her underwear.

He kissed her lips. "Paul said you liked to be touched here. I mean you're single now. It shouldn't matter if we have a quick shag," he explained. Hermione closed her eyes.

His cologne was horrid and her stomach was turning. Just as he was about lift her skirt up, footsteps emerged. Curtis jumped off her and ran in the opposite direction. Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes as bile filled her throat. She reached down and picked up her wand.

"Hermione?" she heard someone say softly. She jumped and turned to the voice. It was the last person she expected, but for some reason the only person she hoped would find her. Ron was standing about six feet away from her. His face was scrunched and he looked…concerned. All she wanted to do was run up to him, and tell him what happened, but she remembered what Ron had said to her. It was her fault. Therefore, she ran from him and went straight to her room.

Hermione locked the door and tripped into the bathroom. She bent over the sink and threw up what little food was inside of her. Afterward, she rinsed her mouth and stumbled into her bedroom. Her stomach and head hurt. Her eyes and throat burned, and she could not stop crying. On her bed was letter. She walked over to it and sat. Hermione ripped it open. It was from her doctor.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your appointment is tomorrow at 4:30 pm. At this time, we will terminate your child. The procedure is confidential, and will take between three to four hours. The directions to the clinic are in closed, and we thank you for your bravery._

_Patricia Gordon_

Hermione stopped crying. Her hands were shaking. It was happening. Tomorrow was the day. She would not be pregnant anymore. No one had to find out about her. Her future was still possible. She broke down again. She lay back on her pillow clutching the letter tight. "Oh gods what do I do?" she choked. Her other hand felt her stomach. "I'm so sorry. I just can't do this. I'm so so sorry," she cried. "Ron, I'm sorry. I love you so much, and I'm sorry," she breathed. Hermione spent the rest of the night crying and thought about the day to come. It was the day she would end her child's life, and possibly her own.

Well, that was distressing. Next chapter will be up soon. I promise Ron will be in it. I don't want to give too much away.

CRAZED


	4. Old problems and new solutions

Ugh! I thought and thought about it! I was going to wait to post this chapter but decided NOT to wait. I'm the most impatient person in the world and I was going to faint if I didn't have this chapter out NOW. Well, my ranting is done. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He's not the one I desire anyway…

Hermione didn't even need to shut off her alarm. She didn't sleep for one minute the night before. She kept reading her letter from the doctor. The word _terminate_ kept flooding her brain. The word was harsh and heavy. Terminate your child. "It's not your fault you were conceived by dysfunctional parents," she wheezed rubbing her stomach. Hermione felt nauseous. She went to the bathroom and chucked up morning sickness. She debated going to class. No one would even notice she was gone but decided to go anyway. It was probably going to be the last day she would ever have class.

At her desk she wrote a letter to Harry. Hermione wouldn't call it a suicide note, but a" just in case" letter. It was for him to read just in case, she decided to apparate home afterward, and drive her car off a bridge.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, **it** happened. I'm so sorry I wasn't stronger, but as much as I spire to be, I'm not you. I don't have your strength and support. Please don't blame yourself, or anyone else. Most importantly, don't blame Ron. It's not his fault this happened. Let him know his feelings were justified, and that no matter what, I'll always love him. Tell my dad he's been the greatest, and tell my mother I tried my best to be perfect. I love you and I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

It seemed a bit dramatic, but she could care less. Hermione felt so abandoned and wretched that the more she wrote, the more sure she was going to kill herself. She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks, and prepared herself for her last day at Hogwarts, and her last day alive.

Hermione skipped breakfast, and her stomach protested severely. In the library she tried to skim all of her favorite books and reread parts of them. "I think I'll miss this place more than anything," she mumbled walking out. In Ancient Runes Hermione paid attention more than she ever had. It was a shame she wouldn't be able to continue furthering her education in the subject. It seemed Dean took what Lavender said to heart because he didn't attempt to talk to her. Hermione was a bit disappointed. She always liked him and thought they could relate easily.

"So, you want me to go with you?" Harry whispered to her during Potions.

"No, I have to do this on my own," she whispered back.

"You don't have to do anything Hermione. This is wrong, and you know it," he pressed.

Hermione bit her lip. "Don't tell me what's right and wrong. This is my decision and it's what I want to do, please don't fight me on it," she pleaded. Harry didn't say another word. Time was drawing near and Hermione was beginning to feel sick. She skipped lunch and went outside. She looked at all her surroundings. Hogwarts was a beautiful place, and it held so many great memories. A tear crept out of her eye. "I'm so sorry my baby. You would have loved coming here," she wept holding her stomach.

After class Hermione paced her room. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't breath. The letter was on her desk. She was sure Harry would find it. She checked her watch. "Only 3:30. In another hour I'll be committing murder," Hermione mumbled to herself. After throwing up twice she decided it would be a good idea to lie down. She didn't sleep, only dozed off and thought about what hell would be like. Exactly at 4:20 Hermione heard a knock at her door. She jumped up and answered it. "Harry, what do you want?" she asked anxious.

Harry put his arms around her. "Please be careful. If you need me you know where to find me," he breathed. Hermione hugged him back for the last time.

"Don't wait up for me," she said pulling away. Harry nodded. Hermione gave herself a look in the mirror and walked out of her room. "Harry, thanks for everything. I love you," she breathed.

Harry smiled sadly. "I love you too. I hate this. I hate this so much." Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry had a certain concerning look on his face that reminded her of Ron. That alone was enough to make her walk away from him without another word.

Hermione walked outside and down the patch of land by Hagrid's hut. She could apparate just before the Forbidden Forest. It was against the rules for her to leave school without permission, but it didn't really matter. She took a deep breath, and a second later she was in her bedroom. Hermione had to be quiet. Her parents were right downstairs. She almost went down to see them, but decided against it. She looked around at all her things and pictures of her family. She walked over to her side table and opened it. She pulled out a blue box and opened it. Inside was silver charm bracelet. Ron had given it to her on her 17th birthday. She put in on.

At that moment she broke down. She sat on her bed for a moment and really thought about what she was about to do. "No, I'm not turning back," she croaked. She wiped her face and got a grip. Checking her watch she saw it was about 4:30. "Okay, here I go," she whispered before disapparating.

Hermione was standing about 20 feet away from the health clinic. From this distance it looked like a small innocent white building. No one could guess that inside were pathetic girls like her terminating their children_. _Hermione began walking, and every step felt like a stinging pain.

She wasn't raised a religious person, but Hermione knew there was a hell. She had seen enough horror in her life to know there were demons, but then there _had_ to have been angels. It was harder for Hermione to believe there were angels rather than demons, but as she got closer to the clinic the more her beliefs began to change. Maybe there was a heaven and a god.

"There has to be a god," Hermione breathed holding her stomach as she got within feet of the clinic. Oh, there was a god in her opinion and he had sent one of his angels down to save her life, again. Hermione stood in front of the angel. The angel walked closer to her.

"I…I can't let you do this," Ron said looking at her anxious but determined.

They stared at each other for eternity it seemed. Ron gave up first and looked down. Hermione cleared her throat. "How did you know I was here?" she asked quietly. Ron looked up.

"Um, Harry told me you would be here. He gave me the location," he explained. Hermione nodded.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I've barely seen you all day, and…I…was worried. After last night, I had no idea if you were okay," he said. Hermione wanted to smile and embrace the warm feeling that was filling her up, but didn't. It was too late. She was not about to let Ron ruin this.

"Well, I'm not. If you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I'm late for," she rushed. Ron frowned.

"I guess you weren't lying about being pregnant," he said. Hermione gave him a look.

"It sure looks that way doesn't it?" she said rudely walking past him. Hermione turned around. "I wasn't lying about the other part either," she added. Ron shook his head.

"I don't believe that," he breathed. Hermione felt anger fill her veins. She walked back over to him.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm three months pregnant. That means the earliest it could have happened was the beginning of June. The last time I slept with Paul was in March. You may not believe this either, but the only other person I've ever been with has been you. We must've done it and just don't remember," she explained. He looked down at the ground as if trying to recall. When he looked back up his eyes went from disbelief to realization.

"Shit," he whispered.

Hermione frowned at him. "What is it?" she asked.

Ron stared at her. "You said June?" Hermione nodded slowly. Ron bit his lip and stared at the ground for a whole minute before looking up. "Oh my god. You're right. I can't believe you're right."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Um…it was in June. In fact I think it was like June 4th or sometime close around it. I remember because the Cannon's played the Boulders that day and because of what we did. After hall duty we went to the Prefects' bathroom. It was only supposed to be a good snogging session, but you were so hot, and I needed you remember?" he asked. Hermione's eyes grew large.

"Oh, and we shagged tub! We didn't use a spell or potion. We were rushing, and I…well you know how I am," Hermione said. Ron's face turned bright red. Like lightening, everything charged through her mind. She remembered that night perfectly. They had never been so intimate before. *[Random plug- read my Transparency story to learn about that night :)]*

"Oh my God. You weren't lying. You are pregnant, and it's my child. I…I…didn't know I…," Ron went on. He had the same lost and pained expression on his face as Harry did when he found out. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, it's okay. It doesn't matter. That's why I'm here to fix it. You don't have to worry about it," she reassured. Ron gaped at her.

"Hermione, of course I have to worry. You're about to kill my baby." he said a bit hysterical.

Hermione glared at him. "Actually, I'm about to kill _my_ baby. For three months I've carried it, and now _I'm_ getting rid of it. You had your chance Ron. I'm sorry, but it's my choice," she pressed. Ron bit his lip, and tears glazed his eyes. Hermione had to turn away. Other than the night they broke up, Hermione had never seen Ron cry.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm so sorry I was mean to you and I didn't stick up for you-"

"It was never about that Ron. It hurt that you thought I could be that cruel. That I would make up a story about something like this," she explained looking back at him.

"Can you blame me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, and that's why I'm here," she said. Ron let his tears fall. He didn't bother wiping them away.

"Hermione, please don't do this. I fucked up okay? Don't punish the baby for our mistakes. Please don't kill my baby," he asked quietly. Hermione bit her lip. She felt so horrible. Her heart was pounding and her stomach hurt.

"Ron, you don't understand. I'm three months. They can't take me after four. If I don't do this now I may not have another chance. This can't be just a moral decision. It has to have staying power," Hermione explained. Ron licked his lips and looked down. He barely breathed. When he looked back at her his eyes were fierce.

"I don't want you to do this. I want you…I want us to have this baby. I promise I'll stand by you and help you in whatever way I can. Please trust me Hermione," Ron pleaded. Hermione felt tears swell. A lump formed in her throat.

"You…won't leave me?" she asked. Ron got closer to her. He put his hands around her stomach. Hermione's skin burned at his touch.

"I swear I won't leave you. I'll would never leave…my family. I'm a Weasley for Merlin's sake," Ron said. Then he did something Hermione thought he would never do again, Ron hugged her. He wrapped his long, strong arms around her. Hermione was frozen. Ron was so warm and smelled so sweet. She broke down. She held him back tightly and cried.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm sorry too. Please lets just go," he whispered stroking her hair.

They apparated back to school and hurried to Hermione's room. When they got inside Hermione sat on her bed. She was shaking. Ron walked into her bathroom. He came back out with a glass of water and a wet towel. "Here," he said. Hermione took the glass and downed the water in one gulp, and then she wiped the sweat off her face and neck. Ron sat at her desk. She looked up at him. He was staring at his hands. There was an intense quietness in the room. Hermione's heart was beating out of her chest. She hadn't been alone with Ron since they broke up. Once again she was distracted by how gorgeous he looked. Ron had always been able to drive her crazy.

"So, how have you been feeling?" he asked looking up. Hermione shook herself mentally.

"Well, nauseous and some days I can't stand a certain food or smell. When I do eat I only want meat and and sweets. Seems the baby gets its eating style from you," she said smiling.

Ron returned the smile. "Well, I hope that's _all_ it gets from me. Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know yet. It's too soon to tell. I need to go to a doctor and see what is up," she explained.

Ron nodded, "So, who all knows?"

"Just you and Harry," Hermione said. Ron clasped his hands.

"Well, we need to tell our parents. I don't know about you, but I have no idea what to do," he confessed.

"Don't worry, I don't either. When do you want to?" she asked.

"Next Hogsmeade visit I guess. We need to get this over with," he breathed. Hermione nodded feeling queasy. No way could she tell her parents, but she had to.

"Next visit is on the 19th. It's on my birthday," Hermione said. Ron gaped at her. "It's okay though. Maybe that will be enough to keep my parents from killing me," she tried to joke. Ron didn't laugh.

"Yeah, so what's protecting me?" he asked. "I can't say how sorry I am for not believing you and for letting that ferret talk to you that way," he added. Hermione nodded. Ron turned and looked at the letter on her desk. She held her breath. Ron would pick it up. She knew Ron better than anything, and she knew he loved to know other people's business. True enough he picked it up.

"Ron don't read that," Hermione shot, but he was already down the page. When he finished he dropped the letter and frowned at her.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ron asked. Hermione exhaled.

"Ron, please don't judge me. You have no idea how I was feeling," she said.

Ron shook his head. "You thought suicide was the answer? That's a bit much," he said.

"Yes, Ron I did. Just like I thought getting an abortion would fix everything. I'm alone Ron, and I'm hated. I had no one to talk to. Harry tried but it only made it worse. I was a few hours away from becoming a murderer. I'm sorry you saw that. I'm sorry I got pregnant and I'm sorry I hurt you," she choked. Ron came over and sat next to her on the bed. Hermione wiped her tears.

"Look, I'm sorry too okay? I'm sorry that I ignored you and made you feel that horrible. You have to know you can always talk to me. No matter how mad I could ever get at you, I would never want this," he tried.

"Yeah but-"

"No, no buts. I'm here now. I'm scared Hermione. I am so horrified about the future, and what's going to happen to us. Please don't think you're alone in this. I'm the one who got you this way. I made you pregnant. It's just as much my fault and my problem as it is yours," he said wiping a tear that went down her cheek. She shuddered and looked up at him.

"We can do this," she said.

"I sure as hell hope so," Ron answered. He got up and picked up the letter. He handed it to her. "Lets begin with this," he said. Hermione read it over and took out the other letter in her pocket. It was her abortion papers. Hermione ripped them both up, and threw them in the trash. She turned and smiled at Ron.

"It starts here," she said feeling the charm bracelet on her wrist.

Okay I only just realized this story is rated T. I have to tone this down, and I began in this chapter. Sorry, I told myself I could pull of a story that was not M lol. I like to be naughty, lol. I don't know though...

CRAZED


	5. Parents and Pain

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate you all really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The alarm clock went off and Hermione slowly reached up to turn it off. She blinked several times and sat up. The room was spinning and she felt bile mount in her throat. "Oh god," she choked jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom. Once again, the first thing Hermione saw in the morning was the toilet. Morning sickness was disgusting.

In the shower, she hissed while washing her chest. Her breasts ached and her nipples were tender a lot of the time. Hermione was worried that there was something wrong. She got out of the shower and examined herself. Besides her red and blotchy chest, she still looked the same. Her stomach was flat and regular. "Maybe I'll go through the entire pregnancy without gaining a pound," she thought to herself.

That morning at breakfast, she had four pieces of toast, two eggs, three pieces of bacon, and six sausages. Harry who was sitting right in front of her kept stifling his laughs. Ginny simply looked appalled. Ron had not told her about Hermione being pregnant. "Blimey, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Ron said taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, you said never to wake you up for breakfast because your stomach would," Harry said. "It's good you're up though. Hermione here was about to have her third helping. Gods you two get more alike everyday. What's your secret?" he added not able to hold his laughter back. Both Ron and Hermione blushed fiercely. Ron looked at her. Since their revelation, the two of them had been civil to each other. Ron didn't talk to her unless it was about the baby and her health.

"Yeah it's been pretty disgusting. Why are you even sitting here?" Ginny asked.

"She can sit here if she wants to Ginny," Ron shot up putting jelly on his toast.

"Well, I guess I'll leave then. I've lost my appetite anyway," Ginny said scowling. She picked up her bags and left. Hermione's face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry I said that," Harry said watching Ginny leave.

"Oh it's alright. I probably would have done the same thing. Ginny will be okay once she understands," Ron said reassuringly. Hermione looked to him.

"You think so?" she said. Ron smiled a bit.

"Well, she may hate you, but she won't hate her niece or nephew. Gin loves kids," he said. Hermione smiled back.

"Aw how cute. Mummy and Daddy are back together," Harry said. Ron's smiled faded. He had a pained look on his face.

"We're not back together," he mumbled. Hermione's smile faded also.

"So, how are you feeling?" Harry said changing the subject. Hermione turned back to him.

"Oh just fine if you count the constant hunger. I don't understand. I eat all day and night, but in the morning, everything comes back up hot and chunky. Why do people call it morning sickness is it lasts all day?" she asked. Both Ron and Harry dropped whatever food they had in their hands.

"Sorry about that," Hermione mumbled rubbing her chest. She figured bringing up her sore nipples was a bad idea.

"No, it's okay. I mean…I guess we can ask your mother or my mother tomorrow," Ron said taking a chug of his juice. Hermione nodded feeling low. She almost forgot tomorrow was the day they were going to tell their parents.

"Are you sure tomorrow is the best day to do it? I mean it's your birthday," Harry said. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't like I had anything special planned anyway. Besides, I want to get this over with so I can get a doctor to look at me. I have so many concerns already," she explained.

"Something wrong Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked as his eyes grew big. Hermione grinned.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I just want to know what my body is in for that's all," she said. Ron nodded not looking too convinced.

"How are you two going to do this?" Harry asked.

"Well, we decided to tell our parents at the same time. Just one huge blow out. We wrote them and said we had urgent news that they needed to hear. We're meeting at Hermione's house tomorrow," Ron explained as color rose on his cheeks.

"I'm so scared. I mean I'm barely dealing with this. I don't know how my parents will be able to," he added.

"You're scared? My mother will probably disown me, and my dad will…well he can't do any _less_ than he already is," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, I can't say that they'll be okay with this, but they are your family and will have to be there for you," Harry said soothingly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Harry?" Hermione said.

"What?" he replied.

"**Shut up**!" she and Ron said together.

That night after school, Harry and Hermione had hall duty. "Well, at least I can get exercise while I'm pregnant," she said as the walked up a staircase.

"I can't wait till you're fat. I can't say enough how happy I am that you didn't go through with it," Harry said smiling at her.

"Yeah me too. I'm just glad Ron was there. He really saved my life," Hermione said smiling back.

"I knew he'd come around. You should have seen how worried he looked when I told him where you were. Before you know it, you two will be back together," he said nudging her. She laughed.

"Harry, just because we're going to be parents doesn't mean he's forgiven me," Hermione explained. Harry stopped her.

"Are you saying you don't love him?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Harry, of course I love him. I never didn't," she said.

Harry nodded looking to the floor. "I know I said I'd never bring this up, but why then? Why did you cheat on him?" he asked. Hermione felt guilt in her chest.

"I don't know. I…just know that it was the biggest mistake of my life and had nothing to do with not loving or wanting Ron," she mumbled. They were quite.

"If you could be with Ron again, would you?" Harry asked after awhile.

Hermione smiled sadly. "If I could, I would be with Ron for the rest of my life," she answered solidly.

* * *

There was a knock at her door. Hermione lifted her head from the toilet and wiped her mouth. "Just a second," she said weakly. She washed her face, mouth, and looked herself over in the mirror. It might have been her birthday, but she didn't look or feel it. Her face was yellow and her eyes were bloodshot. Never the less, she opened her door and saw Ron.

"Hey Hermione," he said a little nervous. Hermione didn't smile but motioned him into her room. He sat on the bed with his hands clasped. She leaned against her desk and rubbed her stomach.

"Morning sickness again?" Ron asked frowning. Hermione shrugged.

"It might be, but I could just be nervous about today," she said quietly.

Ron nodded. "Yeah I barely slept last night. I kept thinking this was a dream or something."

"More like a nightmare," Hermione mumbled more to herself. Ron's frown increased.

"You really want to do this today?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron. I already had my birthday celebration with Harry. He got me a gift certificate to Honeydukes. For when I get _those Ron cravings_ he says," Hermione explained rolling her eyes.

Ron chuckled a bit. "Well, that's Harry for you. He left me a note by my bed. It's a list of stuff he wants of mine just in case I die today."

Hermione snorted. "That sounds smart. I was wondering if we could just go to Hogsmeade for a bit. In case this is the last time I get to go there," she said.

Ron shrugged. "Alright, you want to get some breakfast out there first?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

It was strange being in Hogsmeade with Ron Hermione thought. The two of them didn't really talk. People from school saw them together and stared. They didn't even talk at each other while eating. Hermione didn't really mind that. She thought she would throw up every time she opened her mouth anyway. "What time are we supposed to be there?" Ron asked while they were sipping their tea at a shop.

"At around three. So we have about a half hour," she said quietly. Ron nodded, his eyes getting bigger by the second. "You know we can still back out," she added. Ron looked up at her.

"You know I was thinking about that. Honestly. I even wonder if stopping you at the clinic was a good idea," he said slowly. Hermione bit her lip as her heart dropped. She knew this was a bad idea, and that she shouldn't have gave in. She felt so foolish.

"I can still get it done Ron. It's not too late," She said trying to hold back the tears. Ron nodded.

"I know that. I kinda want to tell you to go back, but I can't. You want to know the main reason why?" he asked. Hermione nodded as her eyes began to fog. Ron leaned over their table and put his hand on her stomach. She jumped at his gentle touch.

"Because I see you, and the way you eat. I can't help but stare at your stomach, and think about what the little girl or boy inside you is feeding on and what food does it get the most pleasure out of. Apart of me is inside you and I couldn't live with myself looking at you and not seeing me. Does that make sense?" he asked blushing and pulling his hand away. Hermione blinked and let her tears fall.

"I understand it completely. Apart of you is inside me, and apart of me is mixed in as well. I want to keep this baby Ron. I really want her or him. No matter what anyone will tell us," she said.

Ron smiled. "Good, so do I," he whispered.

At three the two apparated in front of Hermione's house. Both cars were in the driveway. "Oh great they took off work for this," she mumbled to him.

"Yeah and my parents actually agreed to see your parents. My dad is okay, but mum hasn't been so smooth with you Grangers since…well you know," Ron explained not looking at her.

Hermione could only nod and gulp. "Yes I know. My mother isn't too pleased with you either for some reason. My dad... well he's never liked the idea of you taking his little girl away."

Ron snorted. "Well, I don't want to think about how he'll feel when he finds out I knocked his little girl up. I reckon he'll want my bollocks on a platter," he said. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah my parents didn't even know I was having sex until they got that letter in the mail from your mother," she explained.

"You know I never told her to write that," he said looking at her.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh it's okay. I deserved it. To tell you the truth if your mother wouldn't have told my parents I wouldn't of," Ron turned away from her and bit his lip. "So, you ready?" she added changing the subject.

"Yeah, like a person is ready to get a dementor's kiss," he mumbled.

They walked up the stairs and looked at the green wooded door. Hermione took a deep breath and heard Ron do the same. She knocked rapidly on the door. It only took a second before Hermione's mother opened the door. She didn't really smile only nodded at her and Ron. "Hello Hermione…Ron," she said as more of an after thought opening the door.

"Mrs. Granger," Ron said.

"Mother," Hermione mumbled.

"Everyone is in the living room," her mother said. Hermione and Ron walked inside and looked around. Hermione's father was in his lazy boy chair staring at the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on the love seat. Mr. Weasley was staring at his clasped hands, and Mrs. Weasley was meddling with a loose string on her skirt.

"Hey mum, dad," Ron said quietly walking in front of everyone. They looked up. Mr. Weasley smiled. Mrs. Weasley took one look at Hermione and scowled.

"Hello sweetheart. I don't mean to be rude, but why are we here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Molly dear-"

"No Arthur, I don't understand what needs to be said. Ron, you're not here to tell us more things she's done are you?" she shot still not taking her eyes off Hermione. Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Now excuse me Molly, but don't go starting things up again. How do you know we aren't here for something your son has done?" Mr. Granger shot back.

"Samuel, please," Mrs. Granger said sitting in a chair. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Granger turned away from each other and looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"Why are we here Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ron's eyes were massive. His face turned scarlet.

"Oh um well…ah H-Hermione…and I have some…news to share," he choked out. Everyone was silent.

"Okay, well what is it?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ron turned the darkest shade of red known to man.

He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

"Oh um well. I…we…I…can't. Hermione I can't do this. I'm sorry," he breathed turning to her and shaking his head. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione didn't look up at her only kept her focus on the floor. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"I'm…p-pregnant," she said shaky.

"What was that?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione looked up at her this time.

"Mother, I'm pregnant," she said loud and clear.

The room was silent. Everyone's face was vacant. Hermione could hear Ron's heart beat out of his chest, or maybe that was her own. Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence.

"Why would you think something crazy like that?" she asked. Hermione tore her gaze from her mother and looked at Ron's mother.

"I don't think it. I know it," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, this is ridiculous. Why would you be pregnant? You don't even know what it means to be pregnant," her mother said.

Hermione frowned. "Well mother I know because I am. I got some blood work done back in August and Dr. Gordon confirmed I was two months," she explained. The room was quiet again.

"That would mean you're about what 3 months?" Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded.

"You knew this entire summer and didn't tell us? You were hiding from us?" her mother asked.

"Well, I didn't want you to know until Ron did and after we figured out what we were going to do," Hermione said.

"Wait, what does Ron have to do with this?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron gave her a look. "Hello, mum it's my baby. I got Hermione pregnant," he said. Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Ronnie you don't know that. She could just be telling you so you will help her. It wouldn't be the first time she's lied," she said glaring. Hermione felt like Mrs. Weasley was cutting a hole in her chest.

"Mother I do know. Hermione is not lying. I did this," Ron said.

"Actually Ron you don't know. Hermione what is going on here?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione looked at he mother.

"What?" she whispered. Mrs. Granger shrugged.

"Well dear Molly has a point. How do you know its Ron's and not…Paul's?" she asked. Tears began to swell in Hermione's eyes. She couldn't breath.

"I know it's not because it's not. I haven't been with Paul in six months," she choked.

"Are you sure about that?" he father asked.

"Yes dammit I'm sure!" Hermione yelled as tears rolled down her face. She wiped them away hastily in embarrassment. It was silent again.

"Ron how long have you known?" Mr. Weasley asked. Ron rubbed his neck.

"Since school started," he said. Mr. Weasley nodded and then looked at Hermione.

"You're not lying?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I am pregnant and I swear its Ron's," she said looking at him. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Well, that's good enough for me. There's no point arguing. She would know more than us," he said. Hermione smiled a bit feeling her throat burn.

"Thanks dad," Ron said. Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"Well, I mean are you two back together or something?" Mr. Granger asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't be parents," Ron said before Hermione could even get a word in.

"Okay, so you two are still in school, you two are not even dating, and are going to have a baby. What do you two plan to do?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Mother that's why we're here. We need help. I've never had a baby before and I need to know what to do," Hermione explained. Her mother scowled.

"Well, you should have thought about what to do before you got yourself into this mess. I can't believe you. How could you be so stupid?" she asked. Hermione's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe her mother was saying this. Hermione turned to her father for support but he kept his head down.

"Now Patty, Hermione's not stupid. What she and Ron did was stupid but not them personally," Mrs. Weasley said frowning. Mrs. Granger blinked.

"Molly, I don't know how you raise your kids, but around here getting pregnant before you're married or even out of school is a stupid thing and only stupid people get that way," she explained slowly. Hermione leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Well, I raise my kids to know that if they make a mistake they can come to me," Mrs. Weasley shot back.

"So you're saying this is acceptable-"

"No, I'm not. Patty, I have a daughter too, and I don't encourage her to get pregnant by her boyfriend, but I do tell her never to fear talking to me about things. Maybe you should learn how to do the same," Mrs. Weasley said. Mrs. Granger was about to retort, but Ron cut in.

"Can you two please stop arguing? This is not about you or how you differ in parenting skills. This is about Hermione and me. No, this isn't even about us. This is about our baby. Your grandchild that Hermione is carrying. We didn't come here for a lecture or to be referees in a duel. We know we messed up. We feel ashamed and believe me we've been as low as we can get," Ron explained looking at Hermione and taking her hand. "Now I'm scared. We're scared and we're admitting it. We screwed up, but not the baby. Now help us. Teach us how to do this please," he urged.

Mrs. Weasley gazed at Ron. There was a tint of pride in her eyes. "You two are really going to have a baby? I'm going to be a grand mother _finally_?" she asked.

"Yes mother you are," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione. "My son really got you pregnant?" she asked. Hermione nodded. She couldn't speak. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well, I can't forgive you for what you did to him, but I can't stay mad at you. Especially if you got my grandchild in you. Of course I'll help," she added. Ron squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"I'm in too. Someone has to show you how to be a father," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione smiled at him and looked to her parents.

"Mother, Dad, please help me. I can't do this without you," Hermione wheezed. Mr. Granger shook his head. Mrs. Granger looked to her father to her.

"Hermione, I love you and so does your father, but I can't just stand by and help you make the biggest mistake in your life worse," she said quietly. "I'll be here only if you really need me," her mother said not even looking at her in the face. Hermione swallowed bile.

"F-fine," she stammered. She let go of his hand and looked toward the floor. Once again, it was silent.

"So, I think we should start by deciding how you're going to have this baby. Do you want a doctor or a healer Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione frowned. She hadn't really thought about it.

"I think it's best if she has a healer. I don't know if Patty or I will be able to take her to the doctor so often," her father answered for her. Hermione looked up at him. He too was staring off.

"Well I can take her if that's alright," Mrs. Weasley said. The Grangers nodded.

"Okay, well I'll get her first appointment for next month," she added.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione whispered.

"No problem dear," she answered looking sympathetic.

"How many people know?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Just Harry," Ron said.

"Well, I think for now it should stay that way. You can tell Ginny. Your brothers will probably find out too," Mr. Weasley added. Ron mumbled something that Hermione couldn't make out.

"It would be best if you told Albus and McGonagall as well," he said.

"What!" Ron and Hermione said together. Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"Well, you just can't hide a baby in your room. They need to know so they can give you the time off you need Hermione and can help schedule appointments for the hospital," he explained.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey can help you with the morning sickness you have," Mrs. Weasley added.

Hermione's eyes lit up. She even smiled a bit. "I think telling is a great idea. We'll get right on it," she said.

"I think it's time we wrap this up. It seems everything is under control now," Mrs. Granger said standing up and going to the door. She opened it. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it's been a pleasure. I guess we will be keeping in touch," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other.

"I guess so," Mr. Weasley said. He walked over to Ron and shook his hand. "We'll write later and make sure you tell them soon," he added. He briefly hugged Hermione. "Let us know if you need anything," he whispered to her. Mrs. Weasley hugged both Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe you two did this. I could ring your necks but...oh we'll figure something out," she said. They gave Hermione parents a look and disapparated. Ron looked from Hermione to her parents.

"Um, I'll wait outside," he mumbled disapparating too. Mrs. Granger slammed the door.

"Well, _excuse_ me. I guess doors are just pointless!" she screamed.

"Mother please. I'm sorry okay. I'm so sorry," Hermione said. Her mother came over to her.

"Hermione you have no idea what you're in for-"

"Then why don't you help me get through it! I need you," Hermione cut in.

"No Hermione you need a lot of things, but I'm not one of them. How dare you not tell us you are pregnant? You are so stupid! I didn't think you could get any worse but you proved me wrong," her mother said. Hermione felt hot tears burn down her cheeks.

"Mother this isn't about Paul. This is about Ron. If he can get past this, why can't you?" she asked.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Oh you think he'll stick around? While you two are in school it'll be okay, but the moment the baby is born and he realizes what his life will be like, he'll leave you," she explained. Hermione shook her head.

"No, you don't know him. Ron's not like that," she said.

"Yeah? Just like you weren't the kind of person who would cheat on him, but look what happened. Hermione, you are 18. What are you going to do?" her mother asked.

"I don't know but I guess you won't be there to help will you? Some mother you are. I can't wait to tell your grandchild what a cold bitch you are!" she screamed. Her mother gawked at her and a second later hit her hard across the face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that! Ever since you found out you were a witch, you acted different. Like you could do whatever you wanted. Well, magic will not save you this time. Face it you ruined your life!" her mother yelled. Hermione touched her face and looked at her father through stinging eyes.

"I guess you'll just sit there and let her do this?" she asked. Her father said nothing. "Right, well don't worry. You two won't have to worry about me. I'll do this with Ron's family. They've been there for me more anyway," Hermione added walking to the door. She opened it.

"By the way, my birthday has been great thanks for asking," she said walking out.

Hermione didn't say anything as they made it back to school later that evening. She and Ron went to her room. Hermione sat on her bed and stared at her pillow. She couldn't believe her parents could be so terrible and detached.

"Well, it went better than I thought," Ron said handing her a glass of water and a chocolate frog. Hermione took both.

"Yeah, it's a good thing your parents were there. I'm glad they're going to help," she said taking a sip of water. Ron shrugged.

"Yeah it is. I guess that with seven kids you have to be open to everything. I'm sorry about your parents. I see your mother had a little extra to tell you," Ron said touching her red cheek. Hermione shivered at his touch. Her eyes began to water.

"Is is so stupid that I wanted them behind me?" she choked. Ron shook his head.

"No, I wanted them behind us too. They're your parents so they have to come around. If not you have my family and me," he said rubbing her cheek. Hermione bit her lip. Ron's fingers were so soft and warm.

"Thank you for taking over and sticking up for me," she breathed. Ron moved his hand.

"Don't thank me. It's what I was supposed to do. I told you I'd be there for you. However, you might be alone in telling McGonagall. She doesn't like me much," he confessed. Hermione giggled.

"I know, not since you beat up one of her favorite students last year," she said. Ron smiled and shrugged. Hermione opened and took a bite of her frog. "Hmm, how'd you know I wanted this?" she added.

Ron blushed. "Well, you said the baby eats like me and chocolate always makes me feel better," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're going to be a great dad. Just like your own," she said.

"I hope so. I think you'll be a better mother than your own," he said.

Hermione snorted. "I hope so. I could never make my child feel the way she did today. I mean aside from everything I didn't even get a happy birthday," she said sighing.

Ron blushed harder and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out a small box. "I wasn't sure when I'd give this to you," he said.

"Oh Ron you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione said setting her water down and taking the box. Ron chuckled.

"Well, I didn't. I mean I did. I bought this last year, and just never gave it to you. I never thought I would have the chance again. I kept it anyway," he explained. Hermione opened it. Inside was a silver necklace. She pulled it out. The charm on it was a book with _HJG_ written in gold letters. "I see you wear your charm bracelet. I had everything but the book on it. So, I got this. You can put two pictures on the inside. It's a locket. I know it's not much but-"

"It's beautiful Ron. Help me put it on," she said smiling. Ron ears matched his hair. He got up and took the necklace. Hermione pulled her hair to one side of her neck. She closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt Ron's warm breath on her skin. His fingers brushed her neck and she got the chills.

"Happy birthday Hermione," Ron whispered as he snapped the necklace on. Hermione let her hair go and adjusted the book. It went with her bracelet perfectly.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said to him. Ron looked at her and nodded. They stared at each other for a while.

"Well, I should go," Ron said getting up off her bed. Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Um...yeah. We'll discuss when to tell Dumbledore and stuff tomorrow I guess," she said walking him over. Ron nodded. "I guess we can tell Ginny. I want her to know," she added. Ron opened the door.

"Okay that's fine. Well goodnight," he said standing on the other side. Hermione nodded. Ron looked down and then back at her. He hugged her. Hermione hugged him back.

He pulled away. Ron bent down and hugged her stomach. "Night sweetheart," he whispered kissing her stomach. Hermione laughed feeling her heart lift higher than it's been all day.

"Well, see you," he chuckled walking away. Hermione leaned against her door frame and watched him.

Hermione closed her door and walked over to the mirror. She examined the necklace. It was perfect for her. "Mother, everything else you said might be true, but I know Ron's a good man. He won't leave me," she whispered to herself while holding her stomach.

I love doing that. I have sisters that are pregnant, and I always hug their stomachs and talk to the babies…doesn't everyone? Lol

CRAZED


	6. Two steps back and one step forward

Well, I thank all you lovely readers for reviewing! That really makes me happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Ow," Hermione whined while putting on her Head Girl badge. She had been trying to put it on for at least 10 minutes now and it was giving her a headache. Then again she seemed to be developing headaches quite often now days. "I'm so stupid," Hermione whined again as tears filled her eyes. There was a knock on her door. "What do you want?" she cried.

"Hermione, you alright?" Ron said through the door. Hermione stomped her foot and opened the door. "Why are you crying?" he asked walking in.

"Ugh! This stupid badge doesn't want to be pinned to me. I wouldn't want to be pinned to me either," Hermione croaked almost ripping her cloak. Ron's bottom lip quivered and he looked like he was on the verge of laughter.

"Um…you want me to try?" he asking smiling. Hermione huffed and threw him the pin. Ron shook his head and walked in front of her. She watched his pale, freckly fingers open the pin and then connect it to her cloak with ease. Even though she was layered, Hermione's skin burned at his touch on her chest. "There all done," Ron said wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Thanks," Hermione said sitting on her bed. "So you ready today?" she added while putting on her shoes. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean a week ago, we told our parents and made it out alive, but teachers are another thing. They do not have to be loyal to us. McGonagall already hates me. If she gave me two weeks detention for punching a Slythern, I don't know how's she going to reach when she finds out I knocked up her favorite student," he explained. Hermione only half listened.

"Ah, can you hold a second? I have to pee," she said rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was trying her hardest. She tapped her hands and moved her legs, but it was not enough. She shot her hand into the air. "What is it Ms. Granger?" Professor Slughorn asked. Hermione's face flushed. She never interrupted a teacher during a lesson, but this was important.

"Ah, can I be excused?" she asked. Professor frowned at her.

"Now, Ms. Granger do you see the rest of us being excused?" he asked. Hermione's already flushed face went darker.

"But this is an emergency," Hermione tried to explain. There were giggles throughout the room.

"Now Ms. Granger everyone has an emergency now and again but-"

"Oh screw that!" Hermione cut in. She grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom. She went straight to the nearest bathroom and had a pee. She did not return to class. It was only the second time she had ever walked out of class. Instead, Hermione went to lunch early. It was nice to get first pick of everything.

She made herself a turkey sandwich with a chicken leg and three biscuits. About 20 minutes later the Great Hall began to fill. "Oh my god Hermione," Ron said sitting next to her.

"You are my hero. Everyone went mad after you left. What was wrong?" Harry asked sitting on the other side of her.

Hermione put her Transfiguration book down and shrugged. "I had to pee," she said simply. Harry and Ron burst into laughter. Hermione eyed the guys as they made their plates. "Well, I guess seconds won't hurt," she mumbled.

"That's the rule I live by," Ron said stuffing turkey sandwich into his mouth. Hermione nodded and picked up another chicken leg.

"Ms. Granger, I need to see you in my office," a stern voice said. Hermione dropped her leg and looked up. McGonagall was standing behind Harry. Her hands where on her hips and her lips were tight. Hermione gulped.

"Now professor?" she asked. McGonagall gaped at her.

"Yes young lady right now," she shot. Hermione jumped at the urgency. For some reason tears began to fill her eyes. She gathered her things and followed professor out the hall. They did not talk all the way to the Transfiguration classroom. As they walked up the staircase, Hermione felt her chest ache. "Have a seat Ms. Granger," McGonagall said sitting behind her desk. Hermione took a seat in the chair opposite her. "Now do you know why you're here?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "I walked out of Potions class," she answered.

"Ms. Granger, you did more than simply walk out of class. You insulted a professor and used profanity. Now as Head Girl, that is not only irresponsible, but down right imprudent. What would provoke you to do so?" McGonagall asked. Hermione felt her face flush again.

"He…professor….wouldn't let me leave," she said.

"Well it's his class room and his rules. If he doesn't want you to leave then you can't," McGonagall said. Hermione looked up at her. Irritation shot through her veins.

"Excuse me but I had to pee so unless he wanted a room smelling of urine I had no choice. It smells rotten enough in there as it is," Hermione spat.

McGonagall shook her head. "Ms. Granger what has gotten into you? How dare you talk to me this way? Are you forgetting your place?"

"No, but I'm going to defend myself. I had to pee and he wouldn't let me. It's as simple as that," Hermione said folding her arms.

"Well Ms. Granger if peeing is such a big deal to you can I ask if it's worth your badge?" McGonagall shot back. Hermione's whole composer changed. Tears fogged her eyes again.

"Oh professor I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I was rude. Please don't fire me," Hermione begged. McGonagall seemed frightened at her sudden mood swing.

"Ms. Granger pull yourself back together. I'm not going to terminate you. You're one of the best students this school has ever seen. I just want you to understand you can't abuse your privileges. Now if you really have to…excuse yourself then do so with class," McGonagall said handing her tissues.

Hermione blew her nose loudly. "Thank you," she choked. McGonagall nodded.

"Now why don't you head on back to class. I'll write you a pass," She said reaching in her desk. Just then, the door opened. Hermione and McGonagall both turned around. Ron was standing in the doorway. Hermione could have sworn professor growled. "Mr. Weasley why aren't you in class? That's detention tonight," Professor barked. Ron gawked at her.

"What? That's not…whatever. Dumbledore is waiting for us in his office," Ron said.

"That's Professor Dumbledore or Headmaster to you young man. Do you want to make it two nights?" McGonagall said. Hermione could tell it took all of Ron's strength not to roll his eyes or tell her he didn't give a fuck.

"No ma'am. I just want us to go see Headmaster," he said. Hermione gasped.

"Ron, I don't think this is the best time for that," she said eying him.

"Ms. Granger if Headmaster wants to see us than we should go. Do I need to go over the rules of Hogwarts with you again?" Professor asked getting up. Hermione shook her head getting up as well. She and Ron followed McGonagall out of the room. Hermione chest began hurting again.

When they went into Dumbledore's room, he was already sitting behind his desk. Ron and Hermione sat by his desk while McGonagall stood next to Dumbledore. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley told me you two have important news to divulge to us," Dumbledore said. Hermione shot a look at Ron. He shrugged lightly and the tips of his ears went pink.

"Well, I guess we do Headmaster. Since Ron was so keen on doing this now, maybe he should divulge it," Hermione said. Ron gaped at her as his entire face went red. They stared at each other for a while.

"Well, Mr. Weasley will you tell us please," McGonagall barked. Ron jumped and broke away from her. He licked his lips and rubbed his neck.

"Well ah you see….Hermione and I are in a little situation," he began. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What situation would that be?" Dumbledore asked. Ron looked at him.

"Well you see Headmaster Hermione and I are…going to…have a baby," Ron said slowly. Hermione looked down and rubbed her chest. It was burning like crazy. It was silent for a while.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley? Is this some kind of joke?" McGonagall spat.

"No. I wish it was but it's not. Hermione's pregnant," Ron breathed. Hermione rubbed her chest. It felt like something blazing was traveling up her body.

"Well Ms. Granger is this true?" McGonagall asked. Hermione rubbed at her chest until the hotness hit her throat. She opened her mouth to answer but instead gave a fierce belch. Ron immediately burst into laughter as Hermione face went scorching.

"I would say that's a yes Minerva, and I would guess that's heartburn Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said conjuring up a glass of water. Hermione took it.

"Thank you sir and yes I am pregnant," Hermione said feeling better. She sipped the water and the coolness greeted her throat beautifully.

"Ms. Granger, how could you be so irresponsible? You only what, 18?" McGonagall asked. She obviously found Hermione's gas appalling.

"Oh, it's not all her fault I was there too," Ron shot. McGonagall scowled at him.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Weasley, I don't count you innocent in this," she shot back. Hermione put her water down and frowned. McGonagall was acting like her mother.

"Now Minerva lets not yell at the children. I'm sure their parents did enough of that. The parents do know right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. We told them last week," Hermione choked.

"How far along are you?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked up at him. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't scowling either. "Hermione, I've been around a long time. I'm not so easily surprised. I've seen a lot in my years," he added.

Hermione smiled a bit. "I'll be four months in October," she said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, have you been to the hospital?" McGonagall asked not looking at her.

"No she hasn't but my mother is scheduling her a appointment soon," Ron said seeing how distraught Hermione looked.

"Well, I could shout to the roof about how upsetting this is, but I guess it's not my place. Albus, where should we go with this?" McGonagall asked. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses.

"Well, I guess we should tell Madame Pomfrey. She can assist Hermione with whatever medical attention she needs," he started. "Excuses from class if she needs it. Time off on weekends to go to the hospital, same for Ronald. You two do plan to finish school right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course. We don't know what we'll do when the baby is born but we're not dropping out," Ron said. Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Ronald. Now who all knows about this who attends Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked.

"Just Harry we were planning on telling Ginny as well," Hermione said.

"Well I think at least for the time being it should stay that way. After awhile your body will tell everyone all they'll need to know anyway," McGonagall said. Hermione nodded feeling embarrassed. "Actually with that I'm afraid we'll have to terminate you from Head Girl Ms. Granger," she added. Hermione looked up at her.

"What?" she breathed. Professor sighed.

"Ms. Granger, you can no longer be Head Girl. You can keep the room, however. We will give the position to the runner up, Hannah Abbot," she explained. Hermione gawked at her.

"That cow? How does she deserve this more than I do? She hasn't done anything since she became Prefect. Why are you doing this to me?" she shot.

Professor frowned."With all do respect Ms. Granger, I think you did this to yourself. You're the one who became pregnant-"

"So that's it? You don't want a pregnant teen representing the school?" Hermione asked cutting her off.

"Hermione, this has less to do with representation and more to do with your health. In upcoming months, your body won't be able to handle the stress. Now Ms. Abbot is a fine girl and she'll give your post a good name," Dumbledore reassured. Hermione's bottom lip quivered.

"But I've worked so hard for this. I've done so much," she choked.

"I know and it's a shame you have to give it up," McGonagall said giving her the same look her mother did.

It wasn't until later on that day that Hermione and Ron were released. They had completely missed the rest of their classes. They walked down the staircase in silence. "Are you hungry?" Ron asked as they made it to the Great Hall. Hermione said nothing. "Hermione I'm sorry about you losing your badge," he added. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"You know what? You may not have cared when you lost your badge but it's a big deal for me. Now, on top of everything, my mother is going to find out the only golden thing I still have is gone. Thanks a lot Ron," Hermione spat.

He frowned at her. "What did I do?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh I don't know...you got me pregnant," she suggested.

"Oh come on you were there too, and if I'm correct you were the one begging me to-"

"Stop being so disgusting! It's your fault I lost my badge. If you would have waited until tonight to tell them, there still would have been a chance," Hermione cut in.

Ron gaped at her. "It's not my fault McGonagall was pissed at you. You were the one who walked out of class," he shot back.

"Well, it's your fault everyone hates me! This wouldn't be so terrible if I had friends to share this with, but since you had to be a big baby and tell everyone what I did, now I'm the school tramp," Hermione yelled. Ron's face changed. His features softened.

"Is that what you think? You think I told everyone?" he asked quietly. Hermione blinked and let her tears fall.

"You have to of had," she pressed. Ron frowned at her.

"Well I didn't. In fact, I didn't even tell anyone we broke up. I had more important things on my mind. People were listening outside the door remember? God Hermione I was hurt, but I didn't want you to hurt too. I never asked for people to treat you differently, but I guess once again I'm the bad guy," he breathed. Hermione opened her mouth but Ron shook his head. "I have detention," he said walking away.

Hermione looked after him for a while and ran off to the bathroom. She threw up in the first toilet she saw. Afterward, she placed her head on the tile of the floor and cried.

"Hermione," someone said. Hermione looked up. Ginny was standing in front of her.

"Ginny I…I'm okay," Hermione croaked. Ginny frowned.

"No, you're not. Here," she said grabbing a towel. She wet it and bent down to Hermione. "Put this on you neck," she said using another towel to wipe Hermione mouth. Hermione sat up and obeyed.

"Thank you," Hermione said letting the cold towel sooth her throat. Ginny shrugged.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" she asked. Hermione chuckled.

"No, I'm pregnant," Hermione confessed. She was tired of waiting.

Ginny's eyes shot big. "What? Are you serious?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, you're going to be an aunt," Hermione said. Ginny eye's lit up.

"What! How and when did this happen?" she asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh you've been with Harry for over a year now. I think you know how, but it was back in June. I'm almost four months," she explained. Ginny smiled.

"Merlin, who all knows?" she asked rubbing Hermione's made her laugh.

"Oh, you, Harry, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, my parents and your parents. Don't tell anyone, please. I'm going to have to start keeping a list," Hermione said standing up and flushing the toilet.

"I won't. Shit, how are my parents taking it?" Ginny asked.

"Better than mine," Hermione answered.

"Well, my parents love kids. They had Bill only a few months after they were married," Ginny explained. Hermione stared at her.

"Ginny, why are you being nice?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Hermione, before last summer you were my best friend. You hurt me and my brother and I thought you deserved to be punished, but after seeing the way people have been treating you, I don't think that so much anymore. Harry told me some of the things people have said to you and it's sick. If Harry and Ron can look past it, then so can I. I was mostly mad at you for not being honest. Paul's a really bad guy," she explained.

Hermione almost threw up again at his name, "I know and I'm sorry. After having losing you, I realized how important you are to me. I want you to help me through this Ginny," Hermione explained. Ginny smiled.

"Of course I will. I've really missed you," she said. Hermione smiled back.

"I've missed you too. I guess this takes my friend count up to a staggering two," Hermione said throwing the towel in the trash.

"Make that four. Neville and Luna don't mind you so much," Ginny reassured. Hermione shrugged. "Wait, what about Ron?" she added. Hermione frowned thinking about their argument.

"He hates me and I know that. We're not friends, just…parents," Hermione explained.

Since Hermione skipped dinner, she was rather hungry laying in her bed later on that night. Her head hurt and her stomach growled, but she was far too exhausted to get up. There was a knock on her door. Hermione whined, but figured it was Harry with a plate or something. She slugged to the door and opened it. She was right about the food but not the person. Ron was standing on the other side with a tray.

"Ron, it's almost one in the morning," Hermione said not bothering to shield herself since she wore an over sized t-shirt and shorts. She noticed Ron's eyes flick down at her bare legs for a second.

"Well, I just got out of detention and I haven't eaten anything, and I don't know... I just figured you haven't either," he explained turning red. Hermione's nose took in the smell of muffins and roast.

"Okay," she breathed letting Ron in. She sat on her bed and Ron sat the tray on the bed also. He took off his cloak and sat on her mattress.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just got you what I got," Ron explained. Hermione nodded eying her roast, muffins, and mashed potatoes.

"This is perfect. I wish we had some-"

"Crumble? Don't worry," Ron cut in unveiling a small plate of the delicious treat.

Hermione exhaled. "Cheers," she said raising her glass of milk. Ron raised his glass of pumpkin juice and took a drink. "Hey, why do I get the milk?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "It's more for the baby. The protein and calcium keeps the baby healthy," he mumbled.

"Ah...you've been reading baby books?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed.

"I may have glance once or twice at a couple," he said quietly. Hermione grinned at him. Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't think I'm like you. I just…well with the way you eat the child needs nutrition somewhere," he said. Hermione giggled.

"Well I'm glad. I need to check out some books too. Maybe I can get some at the hospital," she said. Ron shrugged and took a bite of his roast. Hermione watched him. She wasn't really hungry anymore.

"Ron, I'm sorry I snapped at you. What I said was so wrong of me," she explained. Ron shook his head.

"Mood swings. I read about that too," he said. Hermione frowned a bit.

"Ron, it's more than that. What I said about Paul-"

"Can we please not talk about this? I'm fine okay? I forgive you," Ron cut in. Hermione nodded and they ate in silence.

"Well, I feel better," Ron said stretching afterward.

"Me too. Oh, I told Ginny," Hermione said taking her last piece of dessert.

"What did she say?" Ron asked getting up.

"Well, she took it the best out of anyone so far. I think we're okay," Hermione said getting up and removing the tray.

"That's a relief," Ron said grabbing his cloak and taking the tray.

"Ron, thanks so much for everything you've done," Hermione said walking him to the door. Ron shrugged dumping the tray in her trashcan.

"Like I said, don't thank me," Ron said hugging her. Hermione embraced him. It felt so good having him hold her. When they parted, Ron went down to her stomach and kissed it. How she wished his lips would kiss hers.

"Night sweetheart," Ron said rubbing her stomach. There was a little bump to it now.

"Ron, I don't think it can hear you," Hermione said. Ron stood back up.

"That's not the point. My baby is in there and I want he or she to know daddy's here," he explained. Hermione eyes swelled with tears.

"Who are you?" she breathed as her heart fluttered. Ron blushed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm…a dad," he said. Hermione stared at him. Ron stared back his eyes went to her lips. Hermione felt her stomach flip. He reached over and rubbed the corner of her mouth with his thumb. "Not are you only eating like me, but you're getting messy like me too," he breathed pulling his thumb away.

Hermione licked her lips and smiled. Ron smiled back. "Night Ron," she said. Ron nodded.

"Night," he said leaving. Hermione watched him. He turned back around. "By the way, brilliant shirt. They're a really good team," he said. Hermione blushed and closed the door. She walked over to her mirror and laughed. She was so tired that she didn't even notice she was wearing one of Ron's old Cannons shirts.

While she snuggled in bed, Hermione went over the roller coaster of a day she had. She lost her position, lost her mind, and gained a friend back, or possibly two. Maybe Ron didn't hate her and she and Ron could be friends, possibly a bit more.

* * *

Aw, I liked that. I love the Hermione mood swings. That was fun to write. Well as you know review lovely readers!

CRAZED


	7. Finding out and not knowing

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**_Flashback_**

Hermione had been trying to avoid him all day. The actions of the previous night would not go away. She could still feel him and taste him. Apart of her body welcomed the foreign touch, but the other part with the close relationship with her brain told her the touch was from an invader. Hermione paced the flying section of the library. All day she had been trying to come up with the right way to tell him.

"Hermione," a voice said. Hermione jumped and saw the one person she was not ready to see.

"Ron," Hermione said. He smiled and walked up to her.

"What are you still doing here? We can go to Hogsmeade now. Harry and Ginny are waiting for us," Ron said putting his hands on her hips. Hermione smiled at her boyfriend. Ron was so gentle. So unlike Paul had been.

"Um, I know but I have to check out a book. It's pretty popular and I want it for class," she came up with looking around him. Ron frowned.

"I'll never understand your passion for learning," he breathed.

"And you never will," Hermione said smiling. Just then, she saw a figure walk into the library. Her body turned cold and stiff.

"You okay?" Ron asked noticing the change. Hermione said nothing only stared at the figure. Ron turned and saw Paul smirking at them. Ron turned back to her rolling his eyes. "Well I better go. Meet me in the Great Hall alright?" he said. Hermione nodded finally taking her eyes off Paul.

"I love you," she said to him. Ron smiled.

"I love you too," he said letting her go. Before Ron could completely remove his hands, Hermione pressed her lips against his. Ron jumped at first but kissed her back. Her mouth marveled Ron's sweet taste and how timidly he moved his tongue. It was unlike Paul. Paul was confident and knew what he wanted. Hermione pulled away.

"See you," she said. Ron smiled and walked off. On his way out the door, Hermione noticed Paul give him a threatening look. The moment he was out of site Paul began walking over to her. Hermione walked to the back of the room so they would not be seen. Paul was the reason she had come to the library to begin with.

She sat at a table, and Paul sat next to her. He was smiling at her with hungry eyes. "I still don't know why you hang with that prat. His family isn't any better. Gods he's such a freak," Paul said chuckling. Hermione frowned feeling disgusted with herself.

"Well that freak is my boyfriend and I love him," Hermione said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well you didn't seem to love him last night," he whispered. Her face heated up.

"That's why I'm here. Paul last night was a mistake. I cannot do that with you. I can't be tutored by you either," Hermione said. Paul's grin faded.

"Hermione, that's rubbish. You are doing so much better in class. Professor says you are making top marks. Why would you give that up?" Paul asked. Hermione looked at him in astonishment.

"Because of what we did. You're supposed to teach me not-"

"Fuck you," Paul cut in. Hermione looked away.

"Maybe not in those harsh terms but yes. I have a boy-"

"Yes, you've said that already. Look Hermione I know you had a good time last night. So did I. I like you. You're adorable," Paul said cutting in once again. Hermione turned back to him. He was so handsome and grown up. She couldn't understand why he was into someone like her.

"Why? You hate Ron and Ginny. I don't think you care much for Harry. Why me?" Hermione asked.

Paul shrugged. "Hermione, I said I liked you. Not your friends or those red headed dirt bags. Since you've came here I've seen this person inside of you that you never release. I hate that Potter makes you ten years older than you are, and that the Weasley's make you feel like you have to settle for less than the best. I've watched you grow up into this stone cold girl, and I hate them for that," he explained.

Hermione bit her lip taking in all he said. "You're wrong. Harry's my best friend. I chose to be the way I am, and Ginny and Ron are my family. Ron doesn't make me feel like I'm settling. He makes me feel like…I'm the best out there. His love for me makes me feel like a queen," she explained. Paul nodded.

"Ron makes you feel good? What about when he makes you cry? When he doesn't understand you? How do you feel then, eh?" Paul asked. Hermione looked down. Paul took his hand and raised her chin. "Look, I can't tell you what to do. All I know is that screwing up your academic record over this is a bad idea," he breathed.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. She didn't even stop Paul from leaning over the table and kissing her. His taste was so different from Ron's. Paul was rough and demanding, and Hermione was torn between hating it and wanting it. She pulled away.

"Paul," she whispered.

"I know no more," Paul said getting up. "I'm still going to tutor you," he added walking away. Hermione watched him leave, and the second he was gone her heart once again broke.

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione woke up covered in sweat. She got up and walked into her bathroom. She only had a thin spaghetti strap shirt and shorts, but her body was soaked. Hermione splashed her face with cold water. Her bathroom clock told her it was only after five in the morning. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face seemed darker in a way. Not tanner, but darker. Hermione smiled feeling her stomach. She definitely had a bump now, and even her breasts seem just a bit more round.

"If only I could have been this developed before I was pregnant," Hermione breathed. She turned off the light and climbed back into bed. It was hard going back to sleep.

At breakfast, Hermione was tired out of her mind.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Ginny asked.

"Barely. I hardly sleep anymore. I keep having…nightmares," Hermione said not looking at Ron. He was reading his mail.

"This is for you Hermione. Mum has the schedule for the hospital," he said handing it to her.

Hermione read it over. "She says she'll be here at 2:30 pm tomorrow."

"Is this when you find out about the baby?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't think so. I've been reading, and I don't think that's what this check-up is for," she said.

"Well, all I know is that I can't wait to go. It'll be the first Saturday I won't have to listen to Harry yell," Ron said.

"Hey practice is critical. We play in just a couple of weeks. October is a nasty month for quidditch," Harry explained. Ron rolled his eyes. Just as Hermione was about put more jelly on her toast Hannah Abbot walked over.

"Hello. Hermione can I just say being Head Girl is quite wonderful. I'm sorry you were terminated. I guess you're image was a bit to porn star for Headmaster," she said rather loudly. Hermione turned scarlet.

"Yeah? Well your image is about to be bloody and bruised if you don't walk away," Ginny said standing up. Hannah smiled nasty at her and walked off.

"You didn't have to do that," Hermione whispered.

"Yeah I did. You sure weren't," Ginny said sitting back down.

"You have to start defending yourself," Harry said. Hermione shook her head and looked back down.

"What's there to defend?" she asked.

Ever since Hannah had been appointed Head Girl, people had been teasing her about it. The only upside was that people no longer asked her about Paul, but why she was fired. Still the Slytherns loved taunting her. The Gryffindors' didn't so much tease her anymore, but Lavender and Parvati still gave her a hard time.

While Hermione was in the bathroom during lunch Parvati approached.

"You know Lavender and I have this theory about why you were terminated," Parvati said washing her hands. Hermione quickly washed the soap off hers. "Well I'll tell you what it is. We think Dumbledore heard about the sexual favors you gave Paul and when you wouldn't put out for him, he fired you," she added smiling. Hermione shut off the water and looked at her.

"Okay first, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Not to mention the most disgusting. I can't believe you two think about that stuff. Second, how is that hurting me? If nothing else that makes me the good one and Hannah the slut wouldn't it?" Hermione asked. Parvati's smile faded. Hermione shook her head and walked off.

"Look don't get smart with me," Parvati said grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Let me go! Why are you even mad at me? I didn't do anything to you. Ron doesn't hate me. Why do you?" Hermione yelled snatching her arm away. Parvati gave her a look.

"You think Ron doesn't hate you? Of course he does. He's only being nice because he has too. Don't you know you're hurting him every time you talk to him. He doesn't want to be around you. You disgust him," Parvati spat.

Hermione shook her head. "You're lying. Ron and I-"

"Are what friends? Come on even you aren't that thick, or maybe you are. You did screw a guy with the biggest mouth in the world," Parvati cut in walking away.

The rest of the day Hermione felt like shit. Feeling bad on top of mood swings was horrible. She wanted to die. At dinner Hermione barely ate. She watched Ron the entire time. Parvati couldn't have been right. Ron didn't hate her. "Ron," she whispered.

He turned from his ham and looked at her. "Yeah?" he asked. Hermione tried looking into his eyes. Hermione could always read him so easily, but ever since that day on the train, he always seemed so vacant and unreachable. "Hermione, you okay?" he asked frowning. She was so turned on by his crystal blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Ron I-"

"Oh look what we've got here. Weasel and Granger having a private moment. Is this when Granger divulges exactly how she fit all of Paul in her mouth," Draco cut in as he and a few of the Slytherns walked over to them. The Great Hall burst into laughter and Hermione felt bile in her throat.

Ron stood up. He walked in front of Draco. "Oh what are you going to do Weasel?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I can't even go a month without detention," he breathed before punching Draco hard across the face. Draco cried out and fell back against a student from another table.

"Holy shit!" Harry said before he and Ginny burst into laughter. Hermione looked up at Ron in shock. He looked at her and smiled a bit. Heat rose from her stomach.

"Mr. Weasley! Follow me this instant! Mr. Potter you too," McGonagall said walking over to him. Ron nodded clutching his hand and followed her out along with Harry. Hermione jumped out of her seat and followed them as well. She couldn't help but smile as the echoes of Draco's whines filled the hall.

They walked into her classroom and went to her desk. Once again, Hermione sat in a chair and Ron and Harry sat beside her. McGonagall looked angry and almost disgusted.

"Now Mr. Weasley I would think after last year you would put your fighting away," she spat.

"But he was saying horrible things about Hermione-"

"Well then she should have handled it, not you," McGonagall cut in. "Mr. Weasley, do you care about your record, or that fact that I should expel you?" she asked.

Ron rolled his eyes and rubbed his hand.

"Yes he does professor. Ron...as you know has a short temper. He didn't mean to let it go. He's been under a lot of stress lately." Hermione said seeing the fierce look in McGonagall eyes.

She looked at Hermione. "Well I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but your word isn't much to go by," McGonagall said. Hermione felt her face heat up.

"Now wait a minute. Just because Hermione's pregnant doesn't mean she's not a good person or that what she has to say doesn't mean anything," Harry shot.

"Mr. Potter this doesn't concern you-"

"It does. She's my friend and so is Ron. I stand behind them," Harry cut in. Both Ron and Hermione beamed at him.

"Well Mr. Potter I want you to stand by the rules of Head Boy and give Mr. Weasley here detention," McGonagall said.

Harry gaped at her. "Professor I can't do that. I don't disagree with what he did and Ron's my friend," he explained awkwardly.

"Harry it's okay. It's your job. No wonder I didn't want it. Now, just give me detention so you won't lose your badge. They seem to be lost so easily now days," Ron said eying McGonagall the entire time. Hermione was so amazed on how blunt Ron was with her, and it turned her on more than watching Ron punch Malfoy. In fact, she felt a bit moist and hot in certain areas.

McGonagall scowled at Ron. "That's right Mr. Potter. Give Mr. Weasley weekend detention for a couple of weeks," she breathed.

"But we have to go to the hospital tomorrow," Hermione said.

"It's okay. My mum will still take you," Ron said not breaking his gaze. Harry looked from Ron to Professor with a pained expression.

"Ron...detention starting tomorrow I guess. Ah, 15 points from Gryffindor," Harry said stupidly.

While Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked back to the Great Hall Hermione kept thinking about what Parvati said. It was now the second time Hermione had put him in trouble. "Oh Ron why did you do that!" Hermione screamed as they walked. Both he and Harry jumped. Ron stopped and turned to her.

"Hermione I had to. I mean you heard what he said," Ron said.

"Well you should have let it go. Just like last time," Hermione said. Ron looked as if he was about to open his mouth but Hermione cut in. "Look don't think you owe me anything. Don't put yourself in jeopardy for me again all right? We're not even friends," she breathed before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day Hermione met Mrs. Weasley just right outside of the school. "Where's Ron?" Mrs. Weasley. Hermione scratched her head.

"Oh well he's…in detention," Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Again? He's more like the twins than he realizes. Well, no matter. We don't need him for this visit anyway," Mrs. Weasley said. They walked down the field to the edge of Hagrid's Hut. "Now dear just go to the main entrance of the hospital alright?" Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded a little nervous.

A second later, she was in the main hall of the building. "Oh," Hermione said leaning against a wall. The room seemed to spin.

"Yes, I was afraid of that. Apparating while pregnant can make you a bit dizzy. I'll have to get a portkey made or something," Mrs. Weasley said taking Hermione by the arm and leading her.

They walked up to the sixth floor. "Well… you would think being pregnant would grant you ground floor," Hermione said out of breath as she and Mrs. Wesley finally made it.

"Well dear I think this hospital was designed by a man. Now come on," she said.

Unlike the rest of the floors which mostly had white walls with statues, the maternity ward was full of color and large stuffed toys. Mrs. Weasley walked to the head desk while Hermione looked around in awe. Babies and pregnant women were all around her. Some women didn't even look that much older than herself. For the first time since Hermione found out she was pregnant, she didn't feel so…ashamed.

"Hermione this way," Mrs. Weasley said. They walked into someone's office. Inside was a tall and well-figured woman. She had smooth brown skin and neatly tied up black hair. She stood up and smiled beautifully.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Mills, but you can call me Sarah," she said holding out her hand. Both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione shook it. "Well have a seat," Sarah said. Hermione sat down in an extremely comfortable chair.

"Well, Hermione let me start by saying I'm very proud of you and that I'm not here to judge. I'm aware that you're only 18 and are still attending school. Even though you're young that doesn't mean you're any less prepared than a woman 35 and pregnant. I've seen woman twice your age come to me and say they can't handle the stress. So for you to decide your baby is a life and not a mistake says a lot," Sarah said. Hermione smiled and felt tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed. Sarah nodded.

"I have kids of my own. I know how daunting this is. May I ask if the father will be involved?" she asked.

"Oh yes my son is greatly involved. He couldn't be here today. Little trouble maker," Mrs. Weasley said rolling her eyes.

Sarah laughed. "Well that's another blessing. It's good to know there are still some good men in the world," Hermione nodded liking Sarah more and more.

"Okay down to business. Hermione when did you have your last period?" Sarah asked taking out a note pad and quill.

Hermione was a bit caught off guard. "Oh um…end of May I think. I didn't even realize I had been missing it," she said.

"So your four months. 16 to 17 weeks," Sarah said as she wrote in her notepad. "This is your first check-up correct?" she asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay well we need to examine you AFP, ANT, and CVS."

Hermione gaped at her. "Excuse me?" She said a bit frightened. Sarah smiled.

"Oh dear listen to me. Um in your first check-up we need to test your body for any problems with you or the baby. AFP is Alpha-Fetoprotein. We'll take some blood to check for any abnormalities in the baby's brain or spinal cord. ANT is Amniocentesis. It's a test to check for any fetal problems. CVS is chronic villus sampling. It's just a check for genetic disorders. You're muggle born so there are more things we have to check for with you than we normally would," Sarah explained.

"You think there's something wrong with my baby?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no dear this is procedure. I had to do the same thing as I'm sure Sarah did," Mrs. Weasley reassured.

"She's right. It's only to make sure you and the baby are okay and healthy," Sarah said. Hermione nodded not feeling all reassured.

Hermione had to give blood and let Sarah take fluid from her stomach. She almost passed out at the sensation. Afterward they met back in Sarah's office.

"Well now that the baby is taken care of lets focus on you. Pregnancy is about 36 to 40 weeks long, and is broken down into three trimesters. The first is 1 to 12 weeks. You've already surpass it. The second is 13 to 26 weeks. You'll experience mood swings, heartburn, trouble sleeping. Your skin may stretch and dry. Even may get lines called varicose veins. It's nasty but they'll go away. Your breast will grow and the nipples may leak but don't worry. You'll gain weight and swelling may occur. A dark pigmentation will surface on your skin which I can already see-"

"Um is there anything good about this trimester," Hermione cut in rather sharply. Sarah smiled.

"The end of morning sickness, usually. You'll start to feel the baby kick," she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Do you have any questions?" Sarah asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione you should know that I'll be here throughout your entire pregnancy. There are no embarrassing questions," Sarah said. Hermione looked from her to Mrs. Weasley.

"Sweetheart I've been pregnant six times," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded.

"Is it normal to have…to get…turned on easily," she asked. Sarah chuckled.

"Honey, you will feel more sexually charged than you ever felt in your life. I promise you that," She said. Hermione nodded. "Anything else?"

"When do I need to come back?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well I have you scheduled for same time next month. By then we can give you an ultrasound, and see the baby. We can mail your test results to you or your mother-"

"Mail them to me," Hermione cut in.

"Oh okay. Here is your nutrient packet. In there is a list of the do and do not eat. Helpful exercises and information that we didn't cover today. If you need anything or want to see me in person just write and I'll get you in," Sarah said getting up.

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her hand.

"Yes, thank you Sarah," Hermione said shaking her hand too.

"Not a problem at all. I'm here and once again I'm proud of you," Sarah said. She walked Hermione and Mrs. Weasley to the door.

"Um can you make a copy and send it to my parents…the muggle way?" Hermione asked. Sarah looked at her.

"Of course," she said.

Before Mrs. Weasley took Hermione back to school, they went for lunch in Hogsmeade.

"Sarah seems wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded. "What's wrong?" she added.

Hermione looked up. "Nothing it's just…"

"You wish your mother could have been here?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

Hermione nodded. "Even after everything I still want her with me in this," she said.

"I understand. Pregnancy is the one time you need your mother more than anything. Maybe she'll help you buy maternity clothes. You'll need those soon," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Hermione didn't return her smile.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked.

Mrs. Weasley reached over and took her hand. "Well the main reason has nothing to do with you being pregnant. When your mother told you were stupid and that she didn't trust that you were right about the father I just rather…gave up. I couldn't believe how a mother could do that to her child. I could never turn my back on Ginny like that," she explained.

Hermione nodded as her throat began to burn. "She expects the best out of me, and I let her down," Hermione confessed.

"No, you didn't do anything to her. You're not supposed to lift her up. She's supposed to lift you. That's what a parent does. You're not alone Hermione. Ron will be there for you," Mrs. Weasley said. "When he stood up for you, I've never been more proud of him," she added. Hermione smiled letting her tears fall.

"Ron's been amazing," Hermione breathed.

"I know you still love him," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione nodded and wiped her tears away.

"I never stopped," she croaked. Mrs. Weasley let go of her hand.

"Being young is hard. Your emotions play tricks on you. Being a young woman is even harder. You never know what you want. Exploration and self satisfaction are very important," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I want Ron. I never didn't. He was always the one for me," Hermione cut in.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I'm not going to say any more dear. I have my opinions. I'm still not okay with you breaking my baby's heart."

Hermione nodded. "I'm not asking you to. I just don't want you to think I didn't appreciate Ron. I loved him with everything I had, and I still do."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I believe that. I know he still cares for you. If you want him go for it. I just hope you realize it wont be the same the second time around," she explained. Hermione sighed in agreement.

When she finally got back to school later on that day Harry and Ginny were waiting for her by her door.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I took test for acronyms I can't remember and I found out the next 13 weeks will be a complete disgusting nightmare," Hermione said opening her door and letting them in.

"How was mum?" Ginny asked flopping on her bed.

"Alright. You're so lucky to have her," Hermione said. Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement. "My OB/GYN seems pretty nice," Hermione said taking off her cloak.

"Ron told me to get the information from you so I can slip it to him. He has detention with Filch. I swear McGonagall is after him," Harry said.

Hermione felt a little bad. The last time she had spoken to Ron she had yelled at him, again.

"Well tell him I'm fine and our next visit is in November," She said.

"Hopefully he won't be in trouble for saving you," Ginny said.

"That's what Ron does for the people he loves," Harry said wiggling his eyes at Hermione. She frowned.

"He felt bad about last time. That's all. I don't expect it again," Hermione said.

"Hey, you never know. This could be the first step in the right direction. Speaking of direction...Ginny...you want to come make some ups and downs with me in my room?" Harry asked taking her hand.

"Oh I thought you'd never ask Mr. Potter," Ginny said following him to the door. "See you," Ginny added opening her door and closing it behind her. Hermione ran after them.

"Hey use protection!" she screamed to their backs. Hermione shook her head and closed her door.

Review readers!


	8. Wanting and Needing

Thanks for all the reviews! I have to update on the weekends now do to school, but I won't take forever I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Rupert Grint is 18! Yummy...

October went by in a flash. The warm weather finally began to turn chilled and everyone was beginning to feel the gloom. However, no one was gloomier than Hermione. She was five months pregnant and it was finally beginning to catch up to her.

A screeching alarm went off and Hermione slammed her fist on it. "Oh shut up!" she moaned. Hermione dragged herself out of bed. After her shower, she looked herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were a bit chubby and so were her hands. "Oh hell!" she whined trying to put on her skirt. It did not fit over her plumped stomach so well. Even her shirt was a bit tight. Her breasts were bigger. Hermione was happy her robe still fit loosely on her. She did not need people finding out about her. It took her so long to get ready that she almost missed breakfast.

"Well, it's about time," Harry said as Hermione sat down.

"I had a little trouble getting ready. My clothes don't fit so much anymore," Hermione mumbled pouring juice. "I don't get it. I'm eating healthy. At least healthier than I was," she added.

"Well, you do have pie or some sort of cake at every meal, and besides you can't expect to not gain any weight," Ginny said. Hermione wasn't really listening. She was looking at Ron who was standing at the Hufflepuff table talking to Susan Bones.

"See something you want?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to him. Harry was grinning at her. His bright green eyes glowing. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just curious as to what they're talking about," she mumbled. Harry nodded.

"Well, she has the potions notes he slept through yesterday ," Harry explained. "Don't worry he's not interested in her," he added.

"Why would I care? He can like her if he wants to," Hermione said.

"Yeah I'm sure you wouldn't mind and anyway he doesn't. Look, its Friday and after school I'm taking you to get some sexy new clothes from Hogsmeade that will make Ron's bollocks tighten," Ginny said.

Hermione frowned at her vulgarity. "Ginny I just can't go-"

"Say it's an emergency or something and I'm coming with you. It will be okay. Take being pregnant to your advantage," Ginny cut in. Hermione stared at her.

"Ginny there is no advantage to being pregnant," Hermione said firmly.

Class was agonizing. Not only was Hermione boiling like a cauldron, but also her skirt was cutting off her circulation. "Can I be excused?" She blurted during potions class. Professor Slughorn gave her a look.

"What was that Miss Granger?" He asked annoyed. Hermione almost rolled her eyes but instead she sighed.

"May I be excused please? It's an emergency," she mumbled. Slughorn shook his head and exhaled.

"Yes Ms. Granger you can take another one of your many emergencies," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes that time.

In the bathroom, Hermione almost ripped off her cloak and un-buckled her skirt. It fell to the ground in a heap. "Oh now that's better," Hermione said rubbing her round stomach. A tiny push went against her fingers. "I know baby. I was getting rather hot too," she added to the kick.

"Oh my," someone said behind her. Hermione jumped and yanked up her skirt. Turning around she saw Luna Lovegood standing by the door. Hermione's heart began to race.

"Luna um I can explain you see um-"

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Luna asked walking closer to her. Hermione shook her head and put back on her cloak.

"No, um it's just I'm gaining a bit of weight that's all," Hermione said. Luna chuckled.

"Hermione, I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason. You don't have to lie to me," she said. Hermione's bottom lip trembled and she collapsed to the floor. Tears poured down her cheeks.

"Oh Luna please don't tell anyone," Hermione croaked. Luna walked over to her and sat on the stone floor next to her.

"Hermione, I don't know if you noticed but I'm not like everyone else. I don't care what you did. I'm not going to tell. I promise," Luna said rubbing her back. Hermione looked at her. She seemed sincere.

"You mean it?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

"You're going through so much stress right now and the last thing you need is more drama. It's not healthy for the baby," she said wisely. Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose.

"I know. Everything that happens to me happens to the baby. I'm so sensitive right now, and I don't think I can take anymore ridicule," Hermione confessed.

"Is it a girl or boy?" Luna asked.

"Well, I don't know. Ron and I find out this month," Hermione said.

"Ron is apart of this?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded making her smile. "I knew it," Luna said.

"You knew what?" Hermione asked. Luna shrugged.

"That you two were still destined," she said. Hermione snorted and stood up.

"No, he's just a good guy. He's in this for the baby that's all," Hermione said. Luna opened her mouth but Hermione cut in. "Look I better get back," she said walking to the door and walking out.

Ginny's plan was as easy as she said it would be. McGonagall gave her and Ginny permission to leave. They went to Hogsmeade and Ginny took her to a shop called Witch with Wizards.

"I didn't know there was a maternity shop here," Hermione said walking on.

"Well it's just not just for pregnant women to get clothes. It's got a lot of baby things too, and items for couples if you know what I mean," Ginny said excitedly. Hermione nodded seeing bottles of hot oil all around. "How about this?" she asked. Hermione looked at Ginny and gasped. Ginny had a pink and black two-piece lingerie gown.

"What on earth would I need this for?" Hermione asked taking the piece and putting it back on the rack.

"Oh I don't know. For when you get hot, and Ron-"

"Why would Ron see me in it?" Hermione cut in. Ginny looked at her.

"Oh come on. You know you two are back together," Ginny said.

"What is up with you, Harry, and Luna today? Ron doesn't want me. He's barely spoken to me in the last couple of weeks," Hermione said sadly.

Ginny frowned at her. "You talked to Luna?"

"Well more like she walked in on me and saw me pregnant. She said she won't tell," Hermione said looking at thin cotton robes.

"I told you she didn't hate you. How about this?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her. She held up a black skirt that had a fixed front so her stomach wouldn't get smashed.

"Now that's more like it," Hermione smiled. She and Ginny picked out a lot of shirts, jeans, and skirts. Hermione bought a new robe that wouldn't make her feel like she was roasting, and a few sports bras to support her growing chest.

When they got back to her room Hermione had to remove the Gryffindor symbol from her old robe and put in on her new one.

"You sure you know how to do that?" Ginny asked from behind her.

"Yes. It's not a problem-"

"Ewe, what the hell is that shit?" Ginny asked. Hermione frowned and turned around. Ginny was reading a baby book Hermione had checked out. She got up and walked over to her.

"Oh that's the umbilical cord," Hermione said.

"They have this smut in the library?" Ginny asked. Hermione laughed. It sounded like something Ron would say.

"This isn't smut. Its life. I must admit I felt the same way when I first saw it, and yes, it's in the library. In the restriction section that is. I got a curious look when I checked it out," Hermione said.

There was a knock on her door. When she opened it, she saw Harry and Ron outside. Hermione's insides automatically flipped. Every time she was in close distance to Ron she felt intense.

"We just came by to see our favorite girls," Harry said walking through. Ron didn't say anything only walked in.

"We went shopping. Hermione was both difficult and boring," Ginny said pointing to the clothes.

"Well I can't really strut around Hogwarts in a g-string and bottle caps can I?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I didn't know you could in this," Harry said pulling the pink and black lingerie from a bag. Ron's face went scarlet and so did Hermione's.

"Ginny, how could you?" Hermione snapped. Ginny burst into laughter.

"Oh my fault. I didn't mean to have that in here. It's not for you. It's for me," Ginny said taking it from Harry.

"Excuse me?" Ron said. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, it was cheap, I can fit it, and I thought Harry and I could use some spice in our relationship," she explained. Harry nodded at her licking his lips.

"Spice sounds good," he said rubbing his hands together. Ron slapped Harry's hands.

"No, spice is not good. Spice is bad. Spice gets you pregnant," Ron explained. Harry and Ginny laughed at him.

"Christ, you sound like Hermione," Ginny said getting up.

"Yeah, we're responsible," Harry said.

"That's what we thought!" Hermione and Ron yelled together. Harry and Ginny burst into laughter again and made their way out.

"Horny gits," Ron breathed as he closed the door. Hermione sat on her bed and rubbed her chest. Heartburn was an on going thing now. She looked up at Ron. He was glancing at the door. Hermione silently cursed herself. They were on the right track until she yelled at him. Ron turned to her. "What?" he asked. Hermione looked away feeling heat on her neck.

"Nothing, it's just...don't the two of them seem so much younger than us?" she asked. Ron chuckled walking over and sitting on her bed. He ran a hand through his hair. It fell back into his face gracefully. Hermione could not understand how he managed to look so stunning without trying.

"Yeah, but it's not just them. I feel older than everyone. When Dean or Seamus go on about a prank or something they have pulled I just think 'Is this how I was?' It's like there are so many more important things going on you know?" he asked looking at her.

Hermione continued to stare at him. His skin was so pale, and freckles so vivid. His lips were full and red. She had been having strange sex dreams lately about almost every guy she had ever met, and yet none of them was nearly as erotic as just being in the presence of Ron.

"When did you get so sexy?" she asked quietly. Ron's eyes went enormous.

"What?" he asked rubbing his neck. Hermione shook her head. She did not know she said it aloud.

"Oh...nothing...I mean...yes I understand," she said turning away. When she glanced back at Ron, he was smirking. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "Look Ron can we talk about what happen a while back, and what I said," Hermione added. Ron's smirk faded.

"Actually I have to go. I have to meet someone for a study thing," he said getting up. Hermione frowned.

"Who?" she asked. Ron rubbed his neck again.

"Susan," he said. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "I'll be here tomorrow though so we can go to Hogsmeade," Ron added. Hermione nodded again looking down.

She hated how she felt tears burn her eyes. She didn't let them fall until she heard the door close. Hermione climbed into bed and cried. Maybe it had to do with hormones or maybe because it had been two weeks since Ron had kissed her stomach or even touched her.

Hermione didn't get much sleep that night. The next morning she was a complete mess. The only upside was that she had clothes that would fit her. She put on some jeans and a t-shirt. They fit so no one could really tell she had a bump. Hermione sat on her bed and waited for Ron.

After almost an hour, she left. In the Great Hall, it was mostly empty. Mostly everyone had already left, but Ron was there. He was sitting on a table talking to Susan. She was twisting her red hair and looking rather intrigued by whatever Ron was saying. She laughed and touched his cheek. Ron licked his lips and smiled. Susan pulled away and waved bye to him.

Hermione almost ran back to her room. Her eyes were burning and her heart had dropped. She wanted to kill Susan and slap Ron, but she couldn't. "He's not doing anything wrong. He's not mine anymore." Hermione told herself before walking down and over to him. "Hey Ron," she said rather cheery. Ron smiled and took an apple from the table.

"Hey yourself. You look comfortable," he said chuckling. Hermione blushed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Ron's composer changed.

"Nothing, it's just you don't seem hot or pinched. I'm glad you found new clothes," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets just go," she said.

Hermione was really regretting coming to the visit. All her classmates where running around and flirting with each other. She and Ron were walking around in almost complete silence.

"You want to go to Honeydukes?" Ron asked.

"No, I'll be tempted to buy everything in the store," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well, you want to go The Three Broomsticks?" Ron offered.

"No, I saw Lavender and Parvati go in there. I don't need their words right now," Hermione snapped. Ron exhaled and grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want? What is wrong?" He asked. Hermione looked at him. She snatched her arm back.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Hermione said. Ron frowned.

"Hey Ron wanna come to Honeydukes with me? They have a sale going on," Susan said walking up to them. Hermione scowled. Susan didn't even acknowledge her presence. Susan didn't taunt her but she didn't talk to her either. Hermione realized that being ignored was ten times worse than being made fun of.

"Um actually I was-"

"No Ron go. I'm sure it will be fun," Hermione choked walking away. She walked until her legs gave out. She collapsed under a tree. She wiped her eyes and took in her surroundings.

It gave a nice view of the village. Hermione had been there before. In third year she and Ron had came there. It was the first Hogsmeade visit they had been on. It was just the two of them, and Hermione loved it. Ron was the one who showed it to her.

"Hermione," someone said. Hermione jumped but didn't turn around. Ron sat next to her and picked up a stick.

"Why are you here? You should be with Susan," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"No, I came here with you. I want to be here with you," Ron whispered.

"No, you don't. I know I'm fat and boring, and that Susan must be a whole lot more fun than me," Hermione cut in.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him. In the chill wind, his cheeks were pink as his nose and ears. He looked so adorable.

"It's comes from the fact that lately you've been spending a lot of time with her," she snapped.

Ron frowned. "What? Susan is my friend. I'm allowed to spend time with my friends," he said.

"Yeah well not if it affects us and this baby," Hermione shot. Ron gaped at her.

"I can't believe this. You know I'm always here, but that's not what this is about. You just don't want me to hang out with anyone who isn't you," he snapped.

"Yeah you're exactly right. I want you all to myself," Hermione yelled without realizing what she was saying.

"Well...you lost that privilege a long time ago," he breathed. Hermione felt a pang in her heart.

"Oh that's right because I'm a school tramp. You don't want people to think you've been put under my spell again right?" Hermione asked.

Ron exhaled and shook his head. "No, because every time I'm around you I feel my heart breaking all over again," he said quietly. Hermione gawked at him. Ron was looking directly at her. His eyes were vacant and unreachable.

"Well, if I'm such a pain to you then why do you continue to be around me? I never ask you to," Hermione said.

Ron frowned again. "Because I miss you. I miss you okay? I…don't hate you. You may think I do, but I don't," he breathed.

Hermione bit her lip. Heat blanketed her entire body. "Then how do you feel about me?" she asked.

Ron licked his lips and looked down. He moved closer to Hermione. He was so close that she could smell him. He looked into her eyes and Hermione forgot how to breathe. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

Hermione jumped and her body went stiff, but it only took a second before her composer changed. She kissed him back. Ron's lips were incredibly soft and warm. She moaned as Ron ran his tongue across her mouth gently. Before Hermione could take it into her mouth, he pulled away.

He was out of breath and his face was red. Hermione's pleasure went away as she looked into his eyes. For the first time in months, she could read him. Ron was scared.

"I feel like I need to hate you, but I can't," Ron choked before getting up and leaving Hermione alone.

I know it's short but I think plenty of power was packed into it. Review lovely readers!

CRAZED


	9. Trial and Error

Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel so good, I love reading them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…I don't want him anyway…

It was like the sun shining down on freezing hands. No, the taste of hot chocolate during winter. No, a good nights sleep after a long day. In any case, it was the best feeling of her life. Nothing in the world had ever felt as brilliant as having Ron's lips against her's again or feeling his tongue and tasting his sweetness.

"Oh ah hrmm," Hermione moaned as she tried to remember once again how Ron had felt. The speed of her fingers increased and the pressure began to build. With a sharp intake of breath Hermione released the tension that had been keeping her from sleeping. A choked cry signaled the final pulses of pleasure and heavy breathing took over.

She thought the simple exercise would help her go back to sleep, but like the other past few nights, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

Hermione and Ron didn't bring it up. It had almost been a week, and still not a word. She was so confused, Ron talked to her a bit more than before, but he always seemed rushed, and he was never around her alone. Hermione herself was a bit cautious around him. She had been so sure Ron hated her, then again maybe he still did. "Then why did he kiss me?" Hermione asked.

"What was that?" Harry said. Hermione looked up. She had almost forgotten she was at breakfast.

"Oh, nothing I was just…actually can I talk to you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. What's up?"

"No, not now...later maybe, after classes," Hermione said. Harry nodded and went back to his toast. Hermione nodded as well and looked around. Ron wasn't sitting with them. In fact he wasn't even in the Great Hall. Over the last several days he had skipped out on breakfast.

Besides Ron's kiss, Hermione had another distraction. The baby kicked every second of the day. Random yelps due to kidney shots had become a normal thing for her. At lunch Hermione tried to copy Harry's notes from defense class. She had to go to the nurse once again because of the constant kicking.

"Harry, these are so vague. How am I supposed to understand this?" Hermione complained.

"Well, I warned you. It's better than nothing," Harry shot back. Hermione shrugged but she wasn't paying much attention. Ron was walking over to them. He sat down next to her. Hermione felt her lips tingle. His taste filled her mouth and the pie no longer seemed enjoyable.

"Um, mum sent this. It's about the appointment," Ron mumbled handing a letter to Hermione.

She read it. "Oh she's not coming with us tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head and grabbed cheese for his sandwich.

"No, she has to go into town with Fleur so it will just be us two," Ron breathed. Hermione sucked in breath. Suddenly the thought of being alone with him didn't seem like a good idea.

"Well, that won't be so bad will it?" Harry asked. Both Hermione and Ron gave him a look.

After classes Harry met Hermione outside beneath their favorite beech tree.

"Okay, what is this about? I'm missing serious love making time with Ginny right now," Harry breathed sitting next to her. Hermione smiled.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked. Harry grinned. It was a love-sick goofy grin. The one he always got when asked about Ginny.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how I went so long without her. It's like I actually have a life. With Ginny I'm normal, and I can love her and have her love me," he explained. Hermione nodded.

"And I bet you would never hurt her, would you?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Never. I couldn't see myself hurting her," he said. Hermione nodded again and Harry frowned. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't really about Gin and me?" He added.

Hermione exhaled. "Well, I thought I loved Ron. I thought I could never hurt him, and that we were perfect. I thought we would be together forever. How thick is that?" she asked.

"Hermione, everyone makes mistakes," he whispered. Hermione chuckled at that. No, she laughed, hard. So hard tears rolled down her cheeks. Hard and stinging tears. She felt arms wrap around her, but she pushed them away.

"No! I don't want comfort. I want answers. How could I do this? How could I!" Hermione choked. Harry shook his head. "Oh come on Harry. You can do better than an old beat up cliché. Tell me why I ruined the best thing that had ever walked into my life?"

Harry looked at her. "I'm sorry okay? I don't know. I ask myself that every time I see you and him. Every time I see how miserable you look, and how hurt Ron is. It sucks Hermione. I can tell you that much. I hate that you fucked things up okay? I hate it," he said picking up a stick and snapping it into pieces.

There was silence for quite some time. The only noises came from nature and Harry's snapping.

"He… kissed me," Hermione finally whispered after a while.

"I know. He told me," Harry whispered back.

"Did he seem upset?" she asked.

"No, he didn't seem anything. He was just kind of…spaced," Harry answered.

"He told me I hurt him every time he's around me. He said he wants to hate me, but he can't," Hermione confessed.

"Ron is a bit of a drama queen," Harry joked. She looked up at him. Harry was staring off towards the lake. His green eyes reflected in the light so perfectly.

"I don't know what to do anymore Harry," Hermione said. Harry turned to her.

"Hermione, do you want him?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Then say it," he added. Hermione frowned, and Harry rolled his eyes. He moved closer to her. "Look, say you want him. Just do it."

She sighed. "I want him," she mumbled feeling ridiculous.

"Then just tell him," Harry ordered.

"Ah, Harry this isn't some daytime talk show," Hermione whined. Harry looked as though he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, right now your life is a pretty good soap opera. You asked to talk to me and here I am," he said simply.

"Yes, I said talk not psycho babble," Hermione spat. Harry rolled his eyes and got up. "Okay alright alright! What am I supposed to say to him?" she added standing up too.

Harry chuckled. "How about the truth. Go for it," He said.

"Go for what?" Hermione asked. Harry gaped at her.

"You know for someone with such a high intelligence you have no common sense. I mean go after Ron. Tell him how you feel," He said. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh no no no. I couldn't possibly-"

"What do you have to lose? Tomorrow you'll know about the baby, and he'll be in a good mood. It will be fine. Just say I love you," Harry reassured. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Maybe he was right.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was actually excited. She would finally know what the little busy body inside was. Just as she was pulling her shirt on, someone knocked on her door. Hermione chuckled walking to it. Harry and Ginny had already been in her room twice. They wanted to be the first to know what the sex was. However, when the door opened it was neither Harry nor Ginny.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said walking past her. Hermione collected herself and closed the door.

"Um hey Ron," She breathed. Ron took a seat on her bed and stared at him hands. Hermione opened her mouth but had nothing to say. She walked back over to her mirror and fixed her hair.

"So, you excited?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I stayed up all night thinking about it. What do you hope it is?" he asked. Hermione pulled her hair in a bun and looked at him. The moment their eyes met Hermione felt that tingle again, and her inner thighs felt moist.

"Oh I don't care. As long as it's healthy. Though, whatever it is, football must be in its future. He or she kicks every other second," Hermione said rubbing her stomach. Ron smiled and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her stomach and leaned down to it.

"That's my sweetheart. I'll let you play football now and then, but quidditch is the only real sport. Not some muggle game," he whispered. Hermione could feel movement right where Ron's face was. "I felt it," Ron added giddy.

"Well, the baby always reacts to your voice. I read that even at this stage a baby can recognize a voice. It loves you more already," Hermione joked.

Ron smiled. "No, it just misses me. It must be nice to feel, yeah?" he asked.

"Well, the random and painful kidney shots make it a bit frustrating, but yeah. I love it," Hermione said.

"I reckon," Ron whispered before kissing her stomach. He paused for a second then lifted up her shirt so her rounded belly could be seen. He rubbed it with his warm fingers and kissed it. Hermione had to bite back a moan. He quickly pulled away however. "Uh maybe we should go," he mumbled looking flushed. Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

Like promised, Mrs. Weasley had a portkey made for them. The climb to the 6th floor was harder than last time. "You okay?" Ron asked as they made it to the top. Hermione was out of breath.

"No, you try walking up here with a baby inside of you," she snapped. As she walked to the front desk Ron looked around the ward in awe. Hermione had to smile at how his blue eyes lit up when he saw over stuffed teddy bears and babies everywhere.

"This way Ron," she said.

Sarah's door was already open. "Hey Hermione," Sarah said brightly.

"Hello Sarah. This is Ron Weasley," Hermione said as Ron shut the door and sat in the chair next to her.

"Hello Ron, you can call me Sarah," Sarah said holding out her hand. Ron shook it and Hermione couldn't help but noticed the silly grin on his face. Ron licked his lips and smiled.

"Okay," he breathed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, as you know I'll be caring for Hermione and your baby. She told you all about the last visit right?" Sarah asked. Ron nodded still smiling. Even in the extremely comfy chair Hermione felt uncomfortable. "Well, good. It's nice to you you're apart of this. Most guys your age would have just quit. Hermione's lucky," Sarah added. Ron blushed.

"So, did you get those results to my parents?" Hermione cut in sharply. Ron shook his head and looked away.

"Oh of course. I told them everything came back negative and that you and the baby were okay," Sarah said. Hermione nodded trying not to feel jealous or angry with her. "How have you been felling Hermione?"

"Okay, my heartburn is a bit better. Morning sickness is going away but ah that…leak thing you mentioned started about a week ago," Hermione whispered. Ron frowned looking at her.

"What leak thing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Ron. I have some sanitary wipes for that. It will help with the irritation," Sarah said.

Hermione felt at least the anger part of her lifted. "Thanks," she said.

Sarah smiled. "So, if there aren't any questions lets go see the baby," Hermione and Ron both nodded in excitement. Hermione and Ron went inside a small room. She had to lie down on a hospital bed. Sarah raised her shirt.

"Oh, your line is showing," Sarah joked. Hermione giggled. She was referring to the dark line that had developed between her naval and groin. Sarah took a bottle and rubbed the clear content on a gloved hand. She then spread it over Hermione's stomach.

"Oh that's cold," Hermione said gasping.

"Yeah sorry about that," Sarah chuckled. Ron smiled as well. She pulled a TV type screen over to them, and picked up a wand that was sitting on top. "Now, this sensation will feel a bit strange okay?" She warned. Hermione nodded. Sarah circled the wand over Hermione's stomach, and Hermione felt the gel on her skin heat and prick.

A second later a picture appeared on the screen. Hermione was silent as she took in the being before her. It was small, but looked like a baby. It had eyes and eye brows, fingers and toes. It looked real. It was real.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered. She was staring at her baby. The child she was carrying. The person she and Ron had made. "Ron this is our baby," she added looking at him. Ron was staring at the screen. His mouth was slightly open.

"It looks so…real," he breathed.

"It is real Ron. This is your baby," Sarah said grinning. "This is the nose, mouth, ears. Hands and feet," she pointed.

"What's that coating?" Ron asked.

"That is amniotic fluid. It protects the skin. You'll love it for the birthing Hermione," Sarah said. Hermione nodded still transcended by the small sleeping baby. "So you two want to know the sex?"

Hermione snapped back and looked at her. Sarah was smiling. Hermione looked to Ron. He was looking at her. "What do you want?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Whatever you want," she breathed. Ron sighed and frowned.

"I wanna know," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Me too."

"Good so do I. This is my favorite part," Sarah said. She moved her wand and flicked it at Hermione's stomach. The baby's image began to get bigger and closer up. Hermione took a deep breath. She hardly noticed Ron slipping his hand into hers.

"Well, I am pleased to inform you that you two are the proud parents of a beautiful, healthy baby…boy," Sarah said as the picture came into focus. The baby was easier to see and looking down Hermione could see the tiny thing between its legs. Ron squeezed her hand.

"Boy? Are you sure?" he asked a bit high pitched. Sarah chuckled.

"Yes Ron I'm sure. You see this? It's called a penis. Girls don't have them," she joked. Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes. She was having a boy. A little Ron would be coming out of her. She had a son, and she didn't just feel happy. She felt…relieved.

"I'm having a boy," she choked. Ron looked at her. Either her eyes were too watery or Ron was a bit teary as well.

"Yes, you're having a boy. We're gonna have a son," he said sniffing. Hermione beamed at him.

"Yes we are," she breathed squeezing his hand back.

After a while Sarah finished up. She gave them copies of the baby pictures. "Thank you so much Sarah," Hermione said looking at her son.

"Oh no problem. You know where to reach me. Same time next month okay?" Sarah said. Hermione nodded.

"Bye Sarah and thank you," Ron said a bit giddy. Hermione hoped it was from the baby.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade before going back?" Ron asked as they left the hospital. Hermione looked at him. He was flushed and full of enthusiasm.

"Um actually I want to stop by my house. No matter what my parents have to be excited about this. I'll just meet you back at school," Hermione said. Ron nodded.

When Hermione got to her house she noticed both cars were in the drive way. They never kept the door locked.

"Hello," Hermione said walking in. Her father was on the couch reading.

He looked up at her. "Hermione?" he said. She had forgotten it had been about two months since he had seen her.

"Dad," she said walking over to her and hugging him. He didn't really hug her back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked taking her new figure in. Hermione felt embarrassed. She did look a bit sloppy.

"Well, I went to the hospital and got these," Hermione said showing him the pictures. Her father took them and sat back down in his chair. He scanned each of them. His eyes getting bigger by the second.

"Wow. This is ah…him?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, that's your grandson," she said. Her father looked up at her smiling. He had her eyes and it was easy to know how he was feeling.

"Hermione I-"

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Hermione turned around and saw her mother standing by the door.

"Well, I came by so you two could see the baby pictures. Come look at your grandson," Hermione said. Her mother walked over and picked up a picture. She didn't look nearly as amazed or excited as her father did.

"Well, at least we know you weren't lying," she mumbled.

Hermione gaped at her. "What?" she asked. Her mother returned the picture to the table.

"It's good to know you're actually pregnant-"

"Wait! You thought I was lying still?" Hermione asked. Her mother shrugged.

"Well, I mean it was a bit hard to believe," she said.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not receive my test results in the mail? Did you not here everything Ron and I said!" Hermione yelled.

"Hey, don't blame me for you being untrustworthy," her mother said. Hermione shook her head, and looked at her father. He was staring at the carpet.

"How dare you! Do you even care about what you just looked at? This is your grandchild! Does that not make you even a little happy?" she asked.

Her mother frowned. "Of course I'm happy, but don't expect me to pretend everything is okay. You're still only 18 and this is still the biggest mistake of your-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you ever fucking talk about my son like that ever! He is not a mistake! The only mistake is me thinking you'd be happy for me or that dad would finally grow some balls and stand up to you!" Hermione yelled. She knew that moment the words left her mouth it was bad. She really needed to stop hanging around with Ron.

Before she could even comprehend what she said she flew out of the door and apparated back to school. She ran to the prefects bathroom and mumbled the password that she got from Harry a few days back. She thought it would be a good place to be alone and let out all her feelings, but someone else was inside. Ron was sitting in the empty tub looking at the pictures. He looked up.

"Hermione you okay?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and joined him.

"No, my parents are horrible, and I…said some pretty rotten things to them. If the didn't hate me before they definitely hate me now. How did you get in here?" she said wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"Harry gave me the password," he answered. Hermione nodded still feeling terrible. Ron rolled his eyes, "Hermione, I'm sure whatever you said they deserved it," he said shrugging.

"Ron I-"

"Look, to be honest I could care less right now. Hermione, I have my son right here. Look at your son," he breathed passing her a picture.

Hermione took it and grinned. His eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful. How could she upset with something so incredible inside her?

"Wow, you're right. Ron, we're having a boy," she said running her hand over the baby's cheek.

"I can't believe it. I actually kinda thought it would be a girl, but I'm perfectly happy with this. I'm happy with him," he said smiling at her. Hermione smiled back.

"I'm relieved. I think you'll be a better man figure than I'd be a woman figure," she confessed.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I barely know how to be a man." Hermione bit her lip. They were so close. Just like before.

"Ron, why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Well, did you mean what you said?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Every word."

Hermione felt a pang. Her timing was terrible. "Look I know this is weird, but can I ask…what's going on? Ron look at me please," she asked. Ron put the pictures down. "Thank you. Now, why did you kiss me?" she asked again.

Ron shrugged once more. "I don't know, okay? Can we please not talk about this? Now is not the time."

"Oh come on Ron don't give me that! You kissed me remember? You started this. You know why and I think I do too. I felt it Ron. I know it and you did too," Hermione cut in. Ron frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Hermione exhaled. "Ron, I felt you. You kissed me because you wanted to and because you wanted me. I wanted you too."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, you've got it all wrong," he said. She gaped at him.

"What? Are you saying you didn't want me? You didn't feel anything? Can you look me in the eye and say that?" she asked.

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Of course I wanted you. Of course I felt whatever the hell it was, but it doesn't matter. It was a mistake okay? I'm sorry I kissed you," he breathed. Hermione shook her head.

"What? A mistake?" she asked. Ron nodded.

"I was just caught up in the moment. You were so upset and I hate it when you're not happy. I just forgot," he whispered.

"Just like when you held my hand or kissed my stomach? Was that being caught up in the moment?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged. "Ron you can't do this to me. Why do you keep pulling and pushing me away?"

Ron exhaled. "I...don't mean to. I forget about the new us sometimes, and the old us just takes over. I hate it when I let things get out of hand. I told myself I wouldn't," he whispered.

Hermione was silent for a while. Then with all her bravery she said, "But I…I love you. I want things to get out of hand. I want the old us."

Ron's feature softened. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were empty and unreachable.

"That means nothing to me Hermione. What you say and what you do are totally different things," he choked.

Hermione was in shock. This was not happening. She needed to get away. She needed to get away from his smell and his body heat. It was driving her crazy. Before she knew it the bathroom door was open and she was running to her room. Harry and Ginny were standing outside waiting. Harry got to her first.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" he asked excited. Hermione scowled at him. She shoved the papers in his face.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"Listen up. The next time you give advice think about it first. Not everyone has a perfect relationship like you two!" she screamed opening her door and slamming it in their faces.

Hermione splashed cold water on her face. All the commotion must have woken up the baby because he started kicking. Hermione took off her shoes and climbed into bed.

She had heard the word mistake two times already. Two times from two people she was supposed to be able to trust and depend on. It was too good to be true. Hermione never got what she wanted. For the first time in awhile she felt alone, and the feeling was comforting. It was home.

"It's just me and you," Hermione whispered to her son.

I know it's like I lift you up and let you fall right? Poor Hermione… well don't worry it wont always be like this, but come on, without struggle or pain where is love and compassion? It'll get better just have faith! Ron is not a monster okay? Review!

CRAZED


	10. Seeing one thing and wishing for another

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

December was Hermione's favorite month of the year. The snow, freezing weather, and hot chocolate always made her feel so tranquil. Usually, she, Ginny, Harry, and Ron would sit around the fire in the Common Room and talk about what they would do together over holiday. Well, Hermione was sitting in front of the fire with hot chocolate, but none of her friends were beside her, in fact, she was all alone.

It was the first week of December and everyone was at the quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Slythern. Hermione thought it would be a great time to be alone.

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" someone asked. Hermione looked up from her book and saw Harry standing in front of her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading," she answered.

"Well, aren't you going to the game?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "No, I don't see the point. Gryffindor is not even playing."

"That's not the point. You should go," he said.

"Why Harry? I'm not a big fan of quidditch," Hermione said stubbornly. "What is this really about anyway? You've never pressured me to go to a game before."

Harry sat down beside her. "Well, you've been avoiding everyone for the past couple of weeks. I know you're mad-"

"Harry, you don't know what I am and I'm not avoiding anyone. I need to be by myself to get used to the idea" she cut in.

"Ron is really beating himself up. He's worried about you," Harry whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not worried, and even if he was, why would I care? He deserves whatever crap he's giving himself."

Harry gaped at her. "What the hell is your problem? Why are you being such a bitch to him?" he asked. Hermione pouted and hit his arm. "Ow Hermione Jesus," Harry whined rubbing his arm.

"Well, I'm not being a bitch. Have you forgotten what happened? Ron does not care about me. He said it plain and simple. We're not in this together, and I'm beginning to like that idea," she breathed.

Harry frowned. "You don't mean that. I'm sorry he reacted that way, but you know Ron. He's the most…okay second most stubborn person I know."

"Who's the first?" Hermione asked smiling a bit.

"If I said her name she'll hit me again," Harry answered smiling as well. "Look, all I'm saying is don't be so closed off. Things are getting better."

"Harry go to the game. Your optimism is making me sick, along with whatever cologne you're wearing," Hermione said scrunching her nose. Harry chuckled and stood up.

He walked to the portrait hole still rubbing his arm. "Hermione, I am sorry, and I really don't think Ron meant it. He's hurting just as much...if not more than you."

Hermione shrugged, "Thanks, but I need to hear that from him."

* * *

"Slythern has really stepped up this year," Ginny said.

"I know. We have to practice like mad this month. Damn, December is the worst month to fly in," Harry added. Hermione was trying to pay attention to their dinner talk, but she was completely distracted.

"Hermione you okay?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione said still staring.

"Hello! Come back to us Hermione!" Ginny said louder.

Hermione snapped back and looked at her. "What?" she said again irritated.

"If you stare any harder you'll burn a hole in her cloak," Ginny chuckled.

"Love, I think that's her idea," Harry teased.

"Shut up both of you. This isn't funny. Why is he just parading around like this? After what I told him, you think he could at least show some modesty," Hermione whispered.

"He's not doing anything wrong Hermione. They're only talking," Harry said.

Hermione exhaled and looked back at her image. Ron was sitting next to Susan Bones at the Hufflepuff table. They apparently sat together at the game, and over the past couple of weeks have gotten pretty close.

"Are they together or something?" Hermione asked.

"No, they're friends," Harry said.

"Oh how would you know? You seem to get a lot of people's intentions wrong," Hermione snapped.

Harry seemed unfazed. "Hermione, I'm his best mate. If he was with her or even if he was interested in her, I would know."

"Yeah besides he doesn't want her. He wants you-"

"Oh stop with this rubbish! Are you two blind or just stupid! He doesn't want me!" Hermione yelled. She got up from the table and walked swiftly to her room.

"Look at fatty go!" someone whispered as she walked by the Slythern table.

She slammed the door to her room and threw off her cloak. She examined herself in the mirror. At six months, Hermione definitely looked pregnant. Her stomach was poking out, her face and hands were plump, and moving was becoming more difficult everyday.

"God, why am I worried about how I look? It's so pathetic comparing myself to Susan," Hermione said wiping her eyes. "I just need some sleep," she added.

There was a knock on her door. "Harry or Ginny, just go away I'm fine," she yelled.

"Hermione, it's me," Ron said.

"Okay, you can go away too," Hermione shouted.

"Come on let me in," he pleaded. Hermione let out an aspirated sound and yanked open the door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Ron looked down at his hands. "Well, can I come in?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned him in.

"Make this quick. I'm tired," she said sitting on her bed.

Ron closed the door behind him and leaned against her desk. Hermione tried with all her might, but she couldn't help but examine his entire body. Harry had been working them so hard at practice and it was showing. Ron was finally losing his boyish figure and began developing muscle and broad. He looked delicious and Hermione wanted him terribly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione mentally shook her head.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine. What do you want now?" she asked looking away.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You kinda left in a hurry," Ron said.

"Oh, well I needed to leave. So, if that's all you cam-"

"Hermione, what the hell is up? Why are you avoiding me?" he cut in.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not doing anything Ron. I'm going by the new rules you set."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him.

"You know what I'm talking about. The new rule in which you toy around with me, and then leave me the stupid one feeling sorry," she spat.

Ron shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh my god you're so full of it! Have you forgotten what happened a couple of weeks ago? The tub, me spilling my heart out to you and you washing it away," Hermione said. Ron's face turned a slight pink. "Yeah Ron...that."

Ron rubbed his neck. "Look about that, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just I didn't know what to say."

"Right, so you say something completely horrible? Gods you have no idea how awful that made me feel. I just came back from my parents saying they're disgusted with our son, and then you say you're disgusted with me-"

"I never said that Hermione," Ron cut in.

"You didn't have to. I saw that look on your face. That's why I've bee avoiding you. Besides, you don't seem to mind. Susan is a lot better company than me," Hermione said.

Ron gaped at her. He walked over and sat next to her. "Is that what this is about? You're jealous of Susan?"

"No Ron. This is about you. You act one way and say another. I can't take it!" she yelled.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to say-"

"I know you're sorry. You regret kissing me. You don't care about me, I know! It just hurts Ron, okay? I'm jealous alright. I hate seeing you with her! You were mine first! I was the one making you laugh! We sat together at games. You were mine!" Hermione choked out before she even realized what she was saying.

Ron bit his lip and looked away. He was silent for a while. "Just like you were mine first. I was the only one that was supposed to have you, to touch you. You were mine to kiss and make love to, not Paul's. You were mine to have only, not share," he whispered.

Hermione's heartbeat slowed. Ron wasn't looking at her. "Ron I-"

"When you told me you let Paul have you, I didn't believe it. Since the first time I met you, I just always thought you were my girl. I thought I had you," Ron cut in again.

"Ron you did have me. I've always been yours. You know that," Hermione whispered. Ron turned to her. His face was as always vacant.

"I thought I did, but if I had you, why did you cheat on me? Tell me why you slept with Paul?" he asked. It was Hermione's turn to look away.

"I don't know," she breathed.

"Don't give me that. You know why," Ron pressed. "Look at me and tell me why you did it," he snapped.

Hermione turned to him. "I…never meant to hurt you. It was never about not wanting you-"

"So, it was about the sex? Paul was better at it than me?" Ron said.

"Don't get all egotistical. It wasn't about that either. I just…he was…"

"He was what?" Ron asked.

"Dammit he was different. Paul was different from you in every sense of the word," Hermione shot.

Ron licked his lips. "So, you wanted him because he was different from me? You didn't like how I was?"

"No, I love how you are. It's not like that. It wasn't about you at all Ron. It was about me! Paul made everything about me, and I loved it. Sure, he was a bastard, and just a vile person all together, but when it was just me and him, it was about me. He ravished me. It's never about me, and I relished every second it was. I never thought someone like him would notice me. Other than you he's the only guy that has ever truly like me," she explained.

Ron gaped at her. "Oh I understand now. You fucked Paul to make yourself feel better. He made you feel like a goddess right? Well tell me, if he made everything about you and made you feel so good, then why did he tell everyone? Paul has said a lot of shit Hermione. You think people just tease you for fun? Hermione, Paul planned this from the beginning. He never cared about you. His goal was to fuck you and tell everyone every detail. He wanted to get to me. It was his last year Hermione. He used you. You knew it too didn't you?" Ron asked.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled. Ron got closer to her. "Hermione, I may never have had all the luxury or whatever Paul had, but at least I was honest. At least I wouldn't hurt you the way he did. I can't believe you think Paul treated you better than me. I can't believe you trusted him," he choked.

"Ron I don't know what to say. I'm sorry okay? I messed up. Paul used me and I let him. I just wanted something for myself," Hermione whispered. She felt so ashamed and dreadful.

Ron got even closer. She could smell him. "Hermione, my entire life was about you. I was yours. I thought that was enough," Ron said. Hermione shrugged and shook her head in defeat.

"I guess it wasn't, and now you have Susan to get back at me with," she said. It was quiet again.

"You have it all wrong," Ron said. Before Hermione could respond, he walked over to the door. "I'll probably regret saying this, but even though you thought I wasn't enough, I didn't feel that way about you. I never stopped thinking about you, or how everything I am is still inside you. I wish I could be with Susan. Things would probably be easier but I can't. You still have me, even if you don't want me."

With that, he opened the door and closed it behind him. Hermione sat completely still. Her brain was soaking in everything they had said to each other.

"_I never stopped thinking about you, or how everything I am is still inside you. I wish I could be with Susan. Things would probably be easier but I can't. You still have me, even if you don't want me." _Those were Ron's words exactly.

"What does that mean? Does he still love me?" Hermione asked herself. It didn't matter. She screwed up. In telling Ron the truth about Paul, he probably never wanted to see her again. Hermione was too tired to think too much about it. The next day was a Hogsmeade visit and she would end up spending it alone.

* * *

Like planned, while everyone else was heading off to Hogsmeade, Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"You can go with us," Ginny offered.

"No, you two have fun. I have a lot of homework to do, and it'll be a good day to spend in the library," Hermione said. Ginny gave her a guilty look but took Harry's hand and walked off with him.

"Hey Hermione," Neville said sitting next to her.

"Hey Neville you and Luna getting ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. Christmas shopping and all," he answered.

"You finally going to ask her out?" Hermione teased. Neville rolled his eyes and handed her a mug. Inside were tiny green leafs that smelled like honey.

"Um, Neville what is this?" she asked. He turned bright red and scratched his neck.

"Um, those are jasper leafs. You put them in your tea, and they dissolve right away. It's therapeutic, and will feel good to the baby," he whispered. Hermione gawked at him.

"Oh no don't worry. I won't say anything. I overheard Ron and Harry talking about it the other night. I just want to help," Neville added.

Hermione's composer changed. "Thank you," she said taking the mug.

He smiled and stood. "If you like them let me know and I'll get some more okay?" he said walking away.

Hermione felt a bit better, but Ron and Susan came into the hall and the good feeling completely vanished. Susan waited by the door while Ron walked over to her.

"Hey," he said sitting down.

"You going with her?" Hermione asked picking at her toast.

"Yeah, she's gonna help me shop," Ron said.

"Well, have a good time," she breathed. She felt a warm hand cup her chin. Ron pulled her face in front of his. Hermione breathed in his scent and became lost in his crystal blue eyes.

"Hermione, we can be friends okay? I want us to get back to where we were. Before the kiss and all the fighting. You don't have to be jealous okay? I'm not looking for a new girlfriend. I have too much going on," he said smiling.

Hermione smiled back. "Really?" she asked.

Ron wrapped his hands around her stomach and Hermione's whole body shook. His slightest touch sent her up the wall. "I mean it. I'm not sure where we are right now, but I hate us fighting over the past. We have a son Hermione. We keep forgetting that. I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry too," Hermione answered.

Ron pulled away. "I'll see you later okay?" Hermione nodded and he walked off.

She didn't even mind watching Susan link her arm with Ron's. Harry and Ginny were right.

Maybe things were getting better.

There, I thought I'd give you all something uplifting and full of hope. I'll just say you had better enjoy it while it's here…that's all I'm saying…

CRAZED


	11. Almost and not quite

Thanks for the reviews, though I must say I was a bit surprised by the overall mood of them. To clear things up…I am a Ron/Hermione shipper for life, and I would never put another couple above them, or have something horrible happen with them. Um, to make this short, RON IS NOT WITH SUSAN AND WILL NEVER BE! REBUILDING TAKES TIME! Thanks;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"So, how are you feeling Hermione?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I have a little cold, but I'm alright. I get hot at nights though, oh and I'm achy a lot," Hermione answered adjusting her bra.

"So basically Hermione is feeling like shit right now," Ron said chuckling. Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

"Well, the heat is normal. You are growing and the baby is adding extra body warmth. Just make sure to drink plenty of water and dress light. The ache is normal as well. Now this cold, I hope you're drinking tea for it and are staying away from the bad weather," Sarah said.

"Oh I'm taken care of. My friend is a genius at tea and all that herbal stuff," Hermione explained.

"Good, just make sure he checks what plant he uses. Some will be too strong for the baby," Sarah said.

"Uh, so her cold won't affect the baby? He's going to be okay?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah he's okay. The ultrasound went great, and the tests are clear. Hermione just needs to take it easy, and rest," Sarah reassured. Hermione nodded. "Now, if that's all then I think we're done. I will see you next month, and make sure you watch what you eat. It is okay to indulge but not too much. Try not to stay out in the cold too long," she added.

"Oh I won't," Hermione said getting up.

"Can we stop and see the babies before we leave?" Ron asked as they made their way down the hall.

Hermione chuckled. "Oh, you want to see the babies? That doesn't sound very manly."

"Hey, what goes on here stays here, alright?" Ron warned. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded. They reached the 'baby box' as Ron called it. A dozen sleeping babies were each in a separate plastic bed. All the boys had blue hats and the girls had pink. Hermione put her hand on the glass and pointed to a sleeping baby boy.

"That's what ours will be like," she whispered to Ron. He smiled and stood next to her.

"Yeah, only he'll probably be a bit bigger. All of us boys were fat," Ron said.

"That's a lie," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "Nope, in fact I was the fattest out of all of us."

"Well, at least it explains your eating habits," Hermione breathed. Ron nudged her a bit.

When they got back to school, it was after dark and passed their curfew. They tried walking in the darkness to keep from being caught.

"I think we stayed out too late Ron," Hermione said.

"It's alright. We have an excuse," he reassured.

"Ron, I don't think wanting to pig out at Honeydukes is a worthy cause," she snapped.

"Look, we were hungry and so was the little guy. What kind of parents would we be if we let him starve, huh?" he asked.

"Ron that's ridiculous. I can't use being pregnant as a crutch for everything," Hermione said.

"Of course you can," Ron breathed.

"Ugh, you are just like your sister," Hermione said.

"Ew, I don't want to think about that. I saw Harry and Ginny having a bit too much fun after practice. Gods if they don't stop they're going to end up like us," he said.

"What stumbling in the dark?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

A second later, a blinding light hit Hermione's eyes and she realized they were in front of her door.

"There we are," Ron said putting his lit wand in his side pocket. Hermione smiled.

"Lets not ever do that again okay?" she said. Ron shrugged and smirked.

"You know it was fun," he said.

Hermione rolled he eyes and felt a kick at her side. "Well, your son agrees at least," she added.

Ron put his hand to her side. "So, this is where his feet are?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and this is where his head is." She guided his hand to the other side of her stomach.

"Wow, I can't believe you have a living person inside of you," Ron said.

"Oh I can. Have you noticed how big I've gotten?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Not really. I don't think it's bad or anything."

"Well, let's just say instead of 'tramp' people call me 'fatty," Hermione breathed. Ron's smile faded.

"You think people are going to start finding out?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. She had been trying her best not to think about that. She felt Ron's hand adjust on her stomach. She looked and saw Ron's hand was still on her stomach and her hand was still on his. When she looked up, she saw Ron staring at her.

Since the fight about Susan they had been civil to each other. They didn't spend a lot of time together but when they it was pleasant.

They were close, and Hermione could hear steady breathing coming from Ron. She began to feel a bit warm and the space between them was getting smaller. Before long, they were right in front of each other. Hermione looked up at Ron and he licked his lips. She opened her mouth but when she did something horrible happened. A giant sneeze escaped her body and mist hit all over Ron's face.

"Oh shit," Ron said backing up and removing his hand. Hermione gasped and put a hand over her face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry," she whined sniffing snot.

"It's okay, I um needed a shower anyway," Ron said chuckling. Hermione looked at him. Ron was wiping mist out off his eyes.

"That was so disgusting. I'm so sorry," she breathed. Ron shrugged still chuckling. "Oh, I'll just go goodnight I'm so sorry," Hermione mumbled. She didn't even give Ron time to respond. She opened her door and slammed it shut.

* * *

"And you sneezed on him?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah it was embarrassing," Hermione said.

Luna laughed, "Well, at least you weren't kissing him. That would have been a lot worse."

"I guess, but it doesn't make it any less disgusting," Hermione explained. Ginny and Luna burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you two almost kissed," Ginny said. "Susan has been talking non stop about her so called date with Ron. I tried to tell her one Hogsmeade visit was hardly a date but she wouldn't have it. She said Hannah was going to try to fix them up. Like Hannah has had any luck with guys," Ginny explained.

It was a cold Saturday and mostly everyone was outside. It was one of the few times Hermione could hang in the Common Room during the day without being harassed.

"Susan and Ron? I didn't know Susan fancied him," Luna said.

"Well, she does, and I think he fancies her too," Hermione whispered. Ginny was about to open her mouth but Luna jabbed her.

"Anyway, enough about trash, what are you guys doing over holiday?" She asked.

"The usual for me. All my brothers are coming…well all but Percy of course. I think Angelina is coming over to 'visit' Fred. George said he'll keep us up with what happens there. Harry and I will be making fun of Bill and Fleur most of the time, " Ginny said cheery.

"Well, my Christmas is always pretty small. Just me, my dad, and his parents. My uncle may come. Neville said he wanted to do something, but I'm not sure. What about you Hermione?" Luna asked.

Hermione swallowed her piece of chocolate cheesecake. "Oh, well I wrote my parents apologizing for my last visit. They didn't bring up the fight and they want me to stay with them. My relatives are coming, which never happens. I guess they want to tell them about me," she said wiping her mouth.

"Slow down there and take a drink," Ginny said chuckling. She moved Hermione's milk closer to her.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry all the time. I'm showing it too. I've gained 15 pounds," Hermione confessed.

"Oh, that's fine. You can tell but not that you're pregnant. Besides your breasts are so huge now," Ginny said giggling. Before Hermione could explain how they ached every other second and that nasty liquid loved to soak her bras, the portrait hole opened. Harry and Ron came through.

"There you girls are. We were looking for you," Harry said propping his broom by the door. He shook the snowflakes out of his hair and sat on the floor next to Ginny.

"You guys were flying?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's great weather out there," Ron said taking a seat next to Hermione. "Luna, Neville told me to tell you he wanted to stop by the green house, and help cover the plants before the weather really gets bad," he added while taking off his coat. Hermione's hands were itching to run through his slightly damp hair and catch the snowflakes.

"Oh, well then I'll go then. Thanks for letting me in here girls," Luna said getting up and leaving.

"What were you guys talking about, huh?" Harry asked. Ginny shrugged and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against his chest. Hermione watched the two in awe. She felt it was almost unrealistic to look that content. Curiosity made her sneak a glance at Ron, and he wad looking at them in almost the same way.

"So, um holiday is in a couple of weeks. That means examines. I know I'm screwed on my Potions," Ron said changing the subject.

"Yeah, my Transfiguration grade is shit right now," Harry added. "I'm just glad this is my last year and then I won't have to deal with this anymore. I can just sit back and relax."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No you can't. What about a job?" Harry shrugged and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"I'll get a flat or something. I was thinking I'd shack up with Ron, but he'll have his hands full with you and the baby," he said.

"When is the due date anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Sarah told me sometime in March. Probably near the end," Hermione said.

"Since it's a boy do you have a name picked out?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea. Actually I think I'll let Ron figure it out," Hermione said casually.

"What! That's not fair! Just because it's a boy shouldn't mean I have to name him," Ron whined.

"Ron's it has nothing to do with that. I just figured since I get to carry him for nine moths and feel all the kicking and stuff you should be the one to name him. Just think about it okay?" Hermione said. Ron bit his lip but nodded.

"I guess that's fair," he said smiling. Hermione smiled back.

It was a week until break and the only thing that was coming faster than the cold weather was Hermione's weight. No matter what she did, the pounds just kept rolling in. It was taking a toll on her emotions.

"Hermione what is the base ingredient for the Septus potion?" Ron asked.

"Basil," she mumbled.

"Ah, I thought you said that was for the Aquins potion," he said.

"Oh well it's for both I guess," Hermione said.

"You guess! Hermione I need the-"

"Ugh! Ron not now! I'm trying to put these jeans on!" Hermione cut in.

"It's night. Why do you need jeans on?" Ron asked.

"I don't need them on, but I want to put them on. I can't fit into them anymore, and I bought them just last month!" she whined.

"Um, Hermione you're gaining some weight so that may be it," Ron tried. Hermione scowled and stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Obvious," she spat. Ron opened his mouth to apologize but there was a knock on the door.

"Oh Ron get that!" Hermione yelled. She closed the door behind her and peeled off the jeans.

"What is this?" She heard Ron say.

"Just some stuff," Harry said. Hermione pulled on her pajama pants again and opened the door. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville were sitting on the floor with bags.

"What is this?" Hermione asked joining Ron on the bed.

"This is your official baby shower," Ginny said excited.

"A baby shower," Ron said.

"Hey, it was the ladies idea. Neville and I were merely innocent bystanders," Harry defended.

"Well, it's close to Christmas and we thought this would be better than just giving presents," Luna said.

"Hey, any time is present time," Ron said eying the gifts.

"Don't get your hopes up. Baby shower gifts are usually for the child," Hermione explained. Ron's smirk faded.

"Too right you are Hermione. Well, here is mine," Neville said handing her a brown bag. Hermione opened it and pulled out a basket. It was full of herbs and tea leafs.

"Neville what the hell is this?" Ron asked.

Neville blushed, "Oh well it's a collection of different teas and smells. It's soothing and won't hurt the baby. You can use certain ones for teething and colds," he explained.

"Well, I think it's amazing. The leafs you gave me for the tea were amazing. Thank you," Hermione said.

"Here, Ron this may be more your style," Harry said handing him a bag.

Ron snatched and opened it. He pulled out a one-piece baby suit. It was orange with two black C's on it.

"Blimey! I didn't know they made these this small," Ron said gazing at the suit.

"Never did I. I looked everywhere for a one piece so I could just shrink it, but I found this," Harry said.

"Harry, this amazing, thank you," Ron said.

"Um, who says he will even be a Cannons fan?" Hermione asked. Ron pretended not to hear the comment.

"Well, this is from Luna and I," Ginny said. She handed Hermione a bag. Inside were blue blankets and pillows. Blue candles and t-shirts were also inside.

"Oh, how cute," Hermione said taking one of the blankets and spreading it out. Tiny baby dragons roomed the fabric. "This is so sweet," she choked.

Tears clouded her eyes and while she, Luna and Ginny smiled, they guys rolled their eyes and prepared themselves for the waterworks. For a while the five of them talked and had a great time discussing who would baby-sit, but it began to get late.

"Thanks for the surprise. It was nice really," Ron said.

"No problem," Neville said.

"Don't you kids stay up too late," Harry said eying them on his way out.

"Ha ha you stay safe Harry," Hermione said closing the door. She turned around and found Ron in her bed beaming at the Cannons piece.

"I can't believe babies are this small," he said holding it up and putting it against his chest.

"Yeah, our son will look adorable in it I'm sure," Hermione said.

"Oh, he'll be adorable in anything. My son is going to be the most handsome thing that was ever born," Ron reassured.

"Well, if he looks like you than I can see that," Hermione whispered.

Ron looked at her. "No, I want him to look like you. I want him to have your nose," he said.

Hermione sat next to him on the bed.

"Well, he can have your laugh," she said.

"Your brains then," Ron said.

"He should be funny and witty like you," Hermione said.

"But sensible and caring like you," Ron offered. "With your hands," he added.

"Your smile," Hermione said getting closer.

"Your eyes," Ron said putting the piece down.

"No, yours. They are such a beautiful blue," Hermione said.

"But brown is so amazing. Well, he needs your mouth," Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, yours. Your lips are incredible, and that smirk you have. I hope he has it too," she breathed. Ron blinked and looked away. Hermione didn't realize that by each sentence they had moved closer. Hermione could feel Ron's body heat. They were so close yet again.

"Ron look at me," Hermione whispered. Ron turned back to her. She placed her shaky hand on his cheek. It was burning. Ron placed his hand over hers.

"Hey, what are you two doing? I forgot my wand," Harry shouted through the door. Hermione jumped up and yelped. She could have sworn Ron cursed under his breath.

"I better go," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head, but he was already at the door. He opened it.

"So, what were you up to?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows. Ron sighed and pushed past him. Harry shrugged and walked in.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Harry you have the worst timing," she breathed.

Oh, I left ya hanging didn't I? Well, if ya want to know what happens you have to review lovely readers! Oh, and the sneezing thing was inspired by actual events…it happened to me before…it was NOT GOOD!

CRAZED


	12. Bits and Pieces

Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is just a transition. You are warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Fuck, could they give us something a little less strenuous before holiday?"

"Ron, it was a term exam. It's supposed to be difficult."

"Hermione, that exam was not hard. It was fucking impossible."

"Actually, I didn't think it was that bad, and stop swearing around the baby, Ronald."

"Oh will you two just get a room all ready?" Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione looked up and saw Ginny and Harry sitting across from them grinning ear to ear.

"Ginny, I think them getting a room is the reason they're in the situation they're in," Harry said with a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron went back to his sandwich.

"So, after the rest of the exams we are officially free from school," Ron said.

"Thank God. I don't think I could take another day of Snape. He's been riding me so hard. I can't wait to get a break," Harry said.

"Well, at least you have a nice place to go to. I'd rather stay here than go home," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh it will be okay. It will be a nice time for you and your parents to patch things up a bit," Ginny reassured.

"Ginny, my parents and I have never really been close. At least we have not been for a long time. I don't think anything good will come out of this," Hermione breathed.

"Hey, I know all about dysfunctional families. If nothing else just stay out of their way. I'll write to you to make sure everyone is still alive," Harry said. Hermione shrugged but she was not at all convinced.

That night after dinner, Hermione finally came to the realization that she had to pack. It was not as easy as she thought it would be. Bending down and reaching was becoming a real problem for her. There was a knock at her door.

"Hold on," Hermione said wobbling over to the door.

"Hey Hermione are you busy?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and let him in.

"I'm just packing. Though I don't think they'll let me stay long," she said walking back to her suitcase.

Harry examined her. "Hermione, you don't look so good," he said.

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm not completely over my cold yet. Plus, I think I'm just sick about the fact that I have to go home," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded. "Well, sit on the bed and I'll pack for you."

"No no no I got-"

"Hermione, just do what I say," Harry cut in. Being too tired to argue, Hermione sat on her bed and let him pack.

"You know, I think it would be alright if you came to the Burrow. This one?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded at the white t-shirt he was about to put in her bag. "No, I mean things are better but they're not that much better. Besides, I need to face them sooner or later," she breathed.

"Well okay but if you need to get out of there just write to me," Harry said folding socks into her bag.

"Oh, don't worry about me; you just have fun with Ginny and everyone," Hermione said.

"Well I can't if you're not happy," Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled. "Harry have I told you I loved you today?"

He chuckled. "Um, no I don't think so."

"Well, I do. I don't think I would have been able to get through any of this without you. Thank you so much," Hermione choked.

Harry sat down next to her. "Don't thank me. You're the one who's been doing everything," he said wiping a tear that escaped from her eye. "And you know what? Even if you didn't have me, you had Ron," he added.

Hermione sniffed and felt a warm feeling run through her body.

The next day was hectic. Everyone was saying their goodbyes and rushing off to go home. Hermione on the other hand took her time, and waited in her room until it was time for her to go.

"Hermione," someone said knocking on her door. She sighed and got up. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna had already said their goodbyes.

"Oh, hey Ron. Shouldn't you be gone already?" Hermione asked opening the door.

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Oh," Hermione said looking down. There was a pause of silence. Hermione could smell the cinnamon from his clothes and it was so relaxing. She looked up and Ron was staring at her.

"Well, have a nice holiday then," she added.

Ron nodded. "Yeah you too. Watch what you eat and take care of that cold." Hermione nodded as well.

Once again, they were staring at each other. Ron took a step forward. Hermione's breathing began to hitch, or maybe that was Ron's. Before she even knew what she was doing, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Ron's. They only held for a second but it was enough to make her dizzy.

He broke away and put his hand on her cheek. "I'll see you. Take care of my boy," he whispered.

Hermione licked her lips. "Of course," she whispered back. Ron placed his lips against her's one more time before pulling away. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her back.

"I better go," Ron said pulling away. He placed his hands on the sides of her waist and kissed her stomach. "I love you," he said to it. Hermione giggled a bit.

Ron stood straight up and gave her a smile. "Bye," he said.

"Bye," Hermione answered back.

The feeling on Hermione's heart was spreading all through her body. It was warm and safe, but it didn't last long. The moment she returned home, the sick feeling in her stomach returned. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello. It's Hermione. I'm here," she said sitting her things by the door. There wasn't an answer. She peeked outside the window to make sure that both cars where in the driveway and they were. Hermione sighed and flicked her wand. Her bags floated up into her room.

She wished she could just apparate to her room to take a nap, but one if made her sick and two it would make her parents even more upset with her. So, instead she flopped herself on the couch and pulled the blanket over her.

"Patty, do you really think that will be a good idea?"

"Samuel, why not? It needs to happen."

"Just look at her. She is so tired. This is the last thing she needs."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not the bad person here? She did this. She and…that boy."

"Lower your voice."

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. Her parents were in the kitchen with daggers in their eyes. She figured that right away they were talking about her.

"I will not. Hermione has got to hear this some time," her mother said.

"Well, why don't you walk in here and say it to me then," Hermione croaked. Her parents both jumped and looked at her.

"Hermione, how long have you been up?" her father asked.

Hermione ignored him. "Well, go on mother. Tell me what I need to hear."

Her mother stared at her for a whole minute before walking into the living room where she was.

"Now you listen, I will not have you disrespect me. You're lucky I let you come back after the terrible things you said to your father and me."

Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? You were talking about my son. I deserve an apology too."

Her mother chuckled. "I'm not apologizing for telling the truth. We are worried about you."

Hermione sighed. "You're not worried, you're disappointed. Dad, I don't know what you are, but worried isn't one of them," she said to him. Her father rubbed his eyes.

"Hermione, that's not true. I love you and so does your mother. It is just that this was not apart of the plan. We just want a nice Christmas without all the hassle," he explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I'm such a burden. I'll do my best to stay civil," Hermione spat. She got up off the couch and walked to the stare case. "You know you are pretty rich talking to me about hassle. I have been here two hours and already you're say I'm screwing up Christmas. You two are just great, and by the way, yes, your grandson and I are doing just fine!" she added before marching to her room.

Hermione slammed the door and flopped on her bed. She was shaking with anger but also satisfaction. Ginny and Harry were right, she had to start sticking up for herself. Her parents would just have to be the first to see the change in her.

I know really really really short, but this was like a setting up chapter. I didn't feel comfortable just jumping to the next part. Review and you'll get all the juicy stuff lol

CRAZED


	13. Holiday and Hell

Thank you for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

For the next few days, the Granger house was quiet. Hermione stayed out of her parents' way, and they tried their best not to make eye contact with her. However, with Christmas only a couple of days away, they had to interact.

"Hermione, can you pass me the pan?"

"Which one?"

"The one I always use for stuffing."

"You don't have to get feisty mother. Here you go," Hermione snapped and passing her mother the pan. She sat back down at her seat at the kitchen table and nibbled on frosting.

"Hermione, I thought you were making the pudding, not eating it," Mrs. Granger said putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, it's so tasty and the baby keeps kicking. It's the only thing that gets him to stop," she said smiling.

Her mother however rolled her eyes. "Well, you can tell him that there are a lot of people coming tomorrow and there needs to be some for them," she snapped.

"Okay mother I'm sorry. We're done," Hermione said putting the spoon down. She sighed and looked around their decorated house. "Why are we having Christmas dinner on Christmas Eve?"

Her mother continued to stir in celery. "Well, the day after Christmas you're father and I have to go out of town for a couple of days. We want time with the family, and enjoy their company. That's why Samuel went into the office today," she explained.

Hermione nodded and watched her mother. "So, who all is coming?"

"Well, your Aunt Nancy, and my parents," her mother said.

"Oh," was all Hermione could think of. Her Aunt Nancy was her dad's sister. She was older than he was, but acted at least half her age. Hermione had wished it had been her father's parents coming. Her grandparents on her mother's side were completely strict and closed-minded.

"Well, I guess everyone is excited about seeing my Christmas gift," Hermione joked after a while.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"I mean I'm sure everyone is excited about seeing the baby. I hope everyone bought me some nice baby things for Christmas," Hermione said.

Her mother stepped away from the stove and crossed her arms. "Um, I'm not sure what impression you're under but no one knows about the baby."

"Sure they do. Dad told me he told his parents," Hermione said. Her mother's eyes narrowed.

"Did he now?" she said. Hermione nodded. "Well, that may be but I did not inform my parents," she added. Hermione's eyes went huge.

"What do you mean 'I did not inform my parents'?" she asked.

"Exactly how it sounds. I didn't tell anyone," her mother said shrugging.

"Well, why not?" Hermione shot.

Her mother's face turned a shade of pink. "Well…I…thought I'd leave that up to you."

Hermione's composer changed. "After six months you just now tell me you want me to tell them? I get it now. You just don't want to explain to your parents how you've failed them right?"

"Excuse me but I didn't fail anyone Hermione Jane Granger-"

"That's right I did. You want me to tell everyone how I screwed up the family reputation right?" Hermione cut in.

"It's not my place to tell people you got yourself knocked up by that boy. That boy that you're not even with anymore," her mother spat.

Hermione felt a surge of anger run through her. "This has nothing to do with Ron and everything to do with you trying to hide me. Are you that ashamed mother?" she asked.

"No Hermione I'm not ashamed of you. I am ashamed of your choices and the company you decide to keep. You have no idea how troublesome all of this is about to get. You think you are just going to play house and enjoy the baby only when you want to. Well newsflash, the rest of your life-"

"Save it mother! You have no idea what my life has been like for the past six moths. You have no idea what kind of horrors I've been facing," Hermione cut in.

Her mother shook her head and chuckled. "You are so dramatic. Look, I need to get this done and you are not helping much. Why don't you go up to the attic and get the stockings alright?" she asked.

Hermione huffed and stormed out of the room. She marched up the stairs thinking about the fact that her family was coming tomorrow and had no idea she was pregnant. "At least dad made an effort," she mumbled while walking into the stuffy attic.

A box marked X-mas sat dusty in the corner. She sat by the box and opened it. Right on top were three red stockings. The names 'Hermione' 'Sam' and 'Patty' were on a separate one in the same sparkly gold glitter. Tears began to form in her eyes. She remembered making those stocking with her mother. Back before she knew she was a witch, and her family was happy.

* * *

Hermione didn't really wake up the next morning. In fact, she had barely gotten any sleep the night before. She wrote Harry right after dinner and told him everything. He wrote back immediately giving yet more pointless words of encouragement.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her outfit of choice had been a pair or black pants and a red t-shirt. Tried as she did to adjust her shirt anyone could easily see her stomach. Her face was chubby and she now wobbled. Her family was going to know. If not, they were at least going to be able to tell something was up.

"Maybe, weather will be so bad that everyone will have to cancel their trip," Hermione said hopefully. After about ten minutes, Hermione gave up on her hair and just decided to wear it down.

In the kitchen, her parents were at the table looking as if they were in the middle of a heated argument.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell them Patty."

"Same reason I don't understand why you didn't tell me you did tell them Samuel."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Her father immediately changed his composer. "Oh hey Hermione. You hungry?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes, but I'll get it," she sat down next to her mother. "So, what time is everyone getting here?" she asked pouring herself juice.

"Ah, we told them all the same time, but I think Nancy will be here a little late. You know how she feels about schedules," her father mumbled. Hermione had to smile at that.

"Well, I hope you thought about what you're going to say," her mother said.

The smile left Hermione's face. "I didn't prepare a speech if that's what you mean."

"Don't get smart. Not on Christmas Eve," her mother whispered. Hermione was about to snap back, but her stomach gave an enormous growl. Her son was hungry.

All day Hermione's stomach was in knots. She had thought about what she was going to say, but she couldn't find the words. She thought about all the other times she had told a group people she was pregnant, and how she wasn't nearly as nervous. Then again, Ron had been there. For a whole second Hermione thought about writing him and asking him to come by to help her divulge the news.

"Hermione, come down here!" someone yelled from downstairs. She jumped and looked around at the clock on her bedside table. It read 7:14pm. Hermione had no idea that she had been in her room worrying the entire day. She stood up and walked over to the mirror.

"Okay, you can do this," she told herself. She gave a deep breath before walking to her door and opening it. Even on the staircase, she could hear her grandparents commenting on how nice the house looked.

"Where's Hermione?" her grandfather asked.

Hermione took another deep breath and walked down the stairs. "Here I am," she whispered.

Everyone turned around to look at her. It was alarming how both of her grandparents immediately looked down at her stomach and held. The room was quiet. Hermione's whole body went scorching. She tucked hair behind her ear. Her grandmother was the first to look away.

"Well, it was a long flight and the food was just horrible. Are we eating now, or waiting for Nancy?" she asked.

"Oh no we can eat now," her father said. Her grandmother nodded and walked into the dining room without another word. Her grandfather sighed and turned away from Hermione. He walked into the dining room too without a second glance. Tears burned Hermione's eyes. She quickly wiped them away and walked into the dining room as well.

No one said anything to her as she took a seat next to her father. Her grandfather kept sending glanced at her, but he said nothing.

"So, mum, dad, how has traveling been?" her mother asked.

"Oh just fine. Peru has been the best for me so far. The weather was brilliant," her grandfather said taking rolls.

"Well, after this I just want to go home for a while. Settle back and catch up on everything I've been missing," her grandmother said flashing Hermione a look. Hermione tired her best to swallow her ham. "How has work been Sam? I heard from Patty you two are thinking about expanding," she added.

"Oh, well it was an idea we had. Since Hermione was going into an internship after she graduated we realized there was extra money around…but with…ah…new developments I'm not sure," her father mumbled.

"Let's not rule it out yet Samuel. Things happen but it shouldn't affect our business," her mother said.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. Her mother wasn't looking at her but she knew she was talking about her.

"May I be excused?" Hermione asked. She didn't wait for an answer. She stood up from her seat and walked swiftly out of the room. Hermione leaned against the front door.

She had nowhere to go. She could apparate to Ron's house, but she didn't want to ruin their fun. Tears once again burned her eyes. Just as she was about to open the front door, it opened.

"Hey Herms how are you?" her Aunt Nancy asked. "Sorry I'm late you know how traffic is. Well, I guess being a witch you can just like make cars disappear right?" she asked.

"No, um I wouldn't do that," Hermione said. Her Aunt Nancy nodded.

"Well, you are just like your dad. Good to the last drop, eh?" she said taking her leather coat off. Hermione examined her aunt.

She had short black hair and amazing dark green eyes. Nancy was tall and incredibly skinny. Looking at her, you wouldn't know she was in her early forties. After sitting her wet luggage out of the path of the door, Nancy got a good look at Hermione.

"Blimey! Either you started the holiday diet early, or you're pregnant girl," she joked. Hermione pulled at her shirt a bit. Nancy's eyes grew. "Oh my god…are you pregnant?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't find the words. "Ah…um…well…I...yes…I. Yes I am," she mumbled.

Nancy squinted. "No way. Did your dad put you up to this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I am. I'm having a boy."

Nancy put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing I can't believe it," she said pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Wait, you're not upset?" Hermione asked pulling her away.

Nancy waved a hand. "Well, I mean I never would have suggested getting pregnant this soon, but then again I don't want kids. No, Hermione I'm happy for you. Blimey, I should have gotten here sooner."

"Oh well you haven't missed much," Hermione said shaking her hand.

"Please I've been missing all the baby talk. I'm going to kill Sammy, mum, and dad for not telling me," Nancy said walking into the dining room.

"Wait Aunt Nancy," Hermione whispered while following her.

"Well, sorry I'm late," Nancy said.

"Nance, I'm glad you made it," her father said getting up and hugging her. Hermione caught her mother rolling her eyes. She never really got along with her. Nancy pulled away and punched his arm.

"Well, I'm upset that you didn't tell me. Did you tell mum and dad?" she asked.

"Tell you and them what?" her father said stupidly.

Nancy gawked at her. "Um, that my niece is fat and full of baby. Everyone else knew."

The room once again went quiet. "Actually, we didn't know," her grandfather said.

Nancy chuckled. "Come on look at her. Of course you knew."

"No, they didn't because I didn't inform them," her mother snapped.

Nancy looked from her to Hermione. "Is that true?" she asked her.

"I was just going to get to that before you walked in," Hermione whispered.

Nancy frowned at her. "Why are you just now telling us? How far along are you?" she asked. Her grandmother looked at her with interest.

"Oh well um, I'm six months," Hermione mumbled.

"And just now you're telling?" Nancy asked again.

"Well, I didn't know mum hadn't told-"

"Don't bring me into this Hermione. We talked about this," her mother cut in.

"Excuse me but you don't need to talk to her like that," Nancy snapped at her.

"Nance please don't start. Just sit down and eat with us," her father suggested.

"Sammy, you did tell mum and dad right?" Nancy asked. Her father nodded. "See Pat? Why can't you act more like your husband?" she added.

"Excuse me but that's no way to talk to my daughter," her grandmother said. Nancy gave her a look before sitting down next to her father. Hermione continued to stand by the wall.

"Hermione, why don't you sit down so you can inform us on everything your mother had lacked to tell us," Nancy said smiling. Hermione nodded and slowly took a seat next to her.

"Um, well it happened last June," she started. "It's a boy and I have an appointment every month to get checked up. So far he is just fine."

"Ah, how is the father taking it? Who is the father?" Nancy asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and ignored the looks her mother was giving her. "Well, his name is Ron-"

"Is he a wizard too?" her grandfather asked.

"Yes, he is. I met him my first year at school. We've been best friends ever since until our fourth year. That's when we started dating," Hermione explained.

"Wow, three years is a long time," Nancy said.

Hermione turned red. "Well, actually…we aren't together anymore," she whispered.

"What? He left you?" her grandfather asked.

"No, nothing like that. Ron is very active in this. The break up was before I told him I was pregnant," Hermione said.

"So, this Ron boy. He's apart of the baby's life? But you two aren't together?" her grandfather asked. Hermione nodded.

"You plan to have this baby?" her grandmother asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Unwed? You plan to give birth to a child without being married?" her grandmother asked.

"Grandma, I'm only 18. Why would I get married?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well I don't know. Why would you get pregnant before marriage. In fact why would you have sex in general before having a ring on your finger?" she snapped. Hermione's whole body went stiff. Heat rose all over her neck. Talking about sex with her grandparents was not something she wanted to do.

"Oh come on. Don't live in the stone ages. The point isn't why anyway. It happened and now a little one is on the way. I think it's great," Nancy said taking her hand. Hermione smiled at her.

"How can you say that? Hermione is only 18 years old , and she's about to become an unwed mother." her grandfather said. "I bet the father doesn't even help, The bastard," he added.

"Don't say that. You don't even know Ron. He helps a lot actually. He helps a lot more than your daughter," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, why are you setting me out as the bad one once again?" her mother sighed.

"Listen, can we all just calm down?" her father asked. "It's Christmas Eve. Lets not fight."

"Actually, I've lost all hunger and I'm tired. Barb, are you ready to go?" her grandfather asked getting up.

"Go? I thought you two were going to stay here," her mother said.

"We'd rather just go to a hotel. We have an early flight to catch," her grandmother said.

"But you don't have to be back until tomorrow night," her mother said upset.

"Well, traffic will be better this way. The presents are near the fireplace Patty," her grandfather said.

Hermione's grandparents excused themselves and walked into the living room. Her mother gave her a nasty look before following them. Hermione got up from the table as well and ran straight to her room. She flopped on her bed and let the tears that had been clouding her eyes finally fall.

Someone was shaking her. "Hmmm," Hermione groaned rolling over. She opened her eyes and saw nothing. A second later her bedside lamp was turned on, and her Aunt Nancy came into focus. "Oh, hi," Hermione mumbled sitting up.

"Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to see if you were okay before I went to bed," Nancy said.

"You're staying?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have to be back untill tomorrow afternoon," Nancy said.

"No, I mean after what happen with Grandma and Grandpa, I just thought you'd leave with them," Hermione said.

Nancy gave her a look. "First, why would I get a ride with them? They're in-laws and second, why would I leave?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. Because you found out your niece is an unwed mother."

Nancy chuckled. "Please. Like I care about that stuff. They're just old goonies trapped in the wrong decade."

"But mum and dad aren't. I mean dad tries a bit, but mum..." Hermione started.

"My brother is a big prat. He won't stand up to your mother. I have no idea what her problem is. Has she always been like this to you?" Nancy asked.

"Since this summer. I…did some things I'm not proud of and it screwed up everything," Hermione said.

"What did you do?" Nancy asked.

Hermione looked at her. Her short hair was messy and all over the place. It had a "Harry Potter" quality that made her feel comfortable. "Well you know that Ron guy I mentioned. I…sort of cheated on him last year and his mother told mum and dad. That's the reason we broke up."

Nancy looked at her for a while. "And he's still here with you? That's a keeper right there," she said.

"You're not even going to say anything or ask?" Hermione said.

"I'm sure you're tired of telling the story by now. Besides, it's not my place.I'm the last one who can preach about monogamy. All that matters is what's going on right now and this baby," Nancy said.

"I thought everyone else would be difficult to tell. Not my own family. Not my own parents," Hermione whispered.

"They love you. They may act like they hate you but they don't," Nancy said. "I know that better than anyone."

"They're just disappointed of me," Hermione breathed.

"In a way can you blame them? They didn't think they're baby girl would have a child before graduating or having a husband. I'm more disappointed in your actions tonight though," Nancy said. Hermione gave her a look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Nancy smiled and tucked a piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "Well, in all the years that I've known you, which means your whole life, you've always been such a strong person, who doesn't take any rubbish from anyone. Why didn't you stick up for yourself?" she asked.

"I did. I told Grandpa not to talk about Ron," Hermione said.

"No, I said why didn't you stick up for yourself, not Ron," Nancy said.

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again. Nancy was right. "I…don't know. I guess I've just been so used to people talking about me. You have no idea what school is like for me now Aunt Nancy."

"Hermione, no one has the right to disrespect you," Nancy said.

"But what I did was so horrible-"

"That doesn't matter. What happen is yours and Ron's business. Everyone else can shut their mouth," Nancy cut in. Hermione shook her head. "No, Hermione listen. If you let people tell you who you are, you'll lose yourself. Don't let anyone make you feel like you deserve this. Not even your parents."

"I did a horrible thing. I try to stick up for myself, but I always remember what I did and I realize I deserve it," Hermione said.

Nancy took her hand. "Hermione, I'm not saying forget it. What I'm saying is that there are bigger and better things going on right now. You can't stress yourself over this. Not with the little one in you," Nancy said touching her stomach. "Do you have a picture of this Ron bloke?" she added.

"Oh yeah hold on," Hermione said turning around and reaching inside her side table. She pulled out a picture of him that she took last summer while they were in Hogsmeade. "Here we are," Hermione said handing it to her.

"Oh wow a red head," Nancy said. "Oh he is a dish."

Hermione chuckled. "He hates this picture because earlier that day in class, he had an allergic reaction to a ingredient and his face was still a bit blotchy when I took it," she explained. "We had a really fun time that day. This is one of my favorites."

Nancy looked at her. "Were you two in love?"

"Very much," Hermione said.

"Are you still?" Nancy asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Very much, but I don't think anything will happen. I feel so guilty and he still doesn't trust me."

"Hermione, I think you should have some faith in yourself. You two are having a baby together," Nancy said. Hermione shrugged. Nancy handed her back the picture. "Well, I should head out."

Hermione nodded and went back to her spot under the covers. "Thanks for the talk and everything," she said.

Nancy tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Oh no problem. You're my favorite niece," she said.

"I'm your only niece," Hermione mumbled.

Nancy shrugged and walked to the door. "Remember what I said okay?"

Hermione nodded. "I will."

Nancy smiled and opened the door. "Hermione, I'm not sure if you've heard this yet, but I'm proud of you."

Hermione smiled. "I haven't and thanks." Nancy chuckled and closed the door behind her. Hermione turned out her light and settled under the covers. Once again, she barely got any sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up very late. After brushing her teeth, she walked downstairs. Nancy was on the couch in the living room reading.

"Hey sunshine Merry Christmas," she said. "You missed breakfast, but since it was leftovers I guess you've already had it."

Hermione laughed and joined her on the couch. It was nice for her. Being an only child, it was almost like having a sister.

"Merry Christmas. What are you reading?" Hermione asked looking at the black covered book.

"Oh just some poems. There is something for everything in here. Even you," Nancy said.

"I don't think there is one poem in here that applies to my life," Hermione said.

Nancy was about to answer but her father cut in. "Hermione, would you come in here please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She immediately grabbed a bagel from the table. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, can I just say that last night was a complete disaster. Your grandparents went back home," her mother said. Hermione looked down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"They were very upset," her father said.

Tears quickly clouded he eyes. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Well, it's not your fault Hermione," her father said.

"You were rude Hermione. That was not called for," her mother said.

"I know," Hermione said.

"Sammy, can you hand me an apple?" Nancy asked from the living room. Her father exhaled but got up. He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and walked out.

For some reason hearing her aunt triggered something. Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up. "I take that back," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" her mother said.

"I'm not sorry. I didn't do anything," Hermione said. "In fact, you and everyone else were being rude by ignoring me."

Her mother gawked at her. "We were not ignoring you, and you were extremely rude to your grandparents."

"Grandpa insulted Ron," Hermione said.

"Well, he had all reason to. That boy had ruined you-"

"Mother he is not 'that boy.' He has a name and it's Ron, okay? His name is Ron, and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here," Hermione snapped.

"Oh please. He hasn't been that big of an inspiration," her mother said.

"You're not hearing me. I mean I wouldn't be here alive mother. I never planned on having this baby," Hermione whispered.

Her mother blinked several times. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that I was going to get rid of the baby. I was going to terminate my son."

"Hermione that's ridiculous you don't believe in that," her mother said.

"Well, when you're alone your judgment changes. The point is that I went to the clinic. I made a appointment with Dr. Gordon, but you want to know what stooped me? 'That boy.' He showed up and talked me out of it. He saved your grandson," Hermione pressed.

Her mother shook her head and squinted. At the same moment, her father walked back into the room.

"Patty, what's wrong?" he asked.

Her mother looked at him. "Did you know Hermione was going to get an abortion?" she said.

Her father looked at her. "Hermione," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dad, you have no idea. You don't know anything. Neither of you do. It's Christmas, and instead of opening gifts and talking about all the great things you got for the baby, we're in the kitchen talking about how I wrecked dinner last night. Don't you two even love this child at all? What about me?" she asked. Her parents said nothing. Hermione shook her head. "Of course nothing," she mumbled.

Hermione turned around and stormed out of the kitchen. Nancy was still on the couch reading. She could have sworn she saw a tiny smile on her face.

Hermione spent most of the day in her room. She wrote to Harry and Ginny telling them how wonderful her day was going. Her stomach was growling but she couldn't go downstairs and confront her parents. She couldn't believe she had told them about the abortion. The only thing she could do was wait until break was over. Later there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Hermione croaked.

Nancy walked into her room. "Well, I'm heading out," she said.

"Oh please don't leave me here with them," Hermione said.

Nancy chuckled. "Them is your parents and you'll be fine. I'm proud of you though."

Hermione shrugged. "It didn't help. I actually think I made it worse."

"No, you kicked them right in the bollocks," Nancy reassured. "Just keep it up."

Hermione walked over to her and hugged her. "It would be a lot easier if you were around."

"I tend to cause drama, and that's the last thing you need. I love you so much, and call me when you get close to time," Nancy said.

Hermione nodded, "I will. I love you too."

Nancy walked back to the door. "Is it funny to say Merry Christmas?" she asked. Hermione chuckled and nodded. "Oh, I left a poem by the on the couch that I think you'll be interested in," she added.

Hermione walked her to the door. Her father said nothing as he took Nancy's bags and out and into the car. Nancy gave a stiff hug to her mother before walking outside. She gave Hermione the thumbs up before getting into the car. Her mother closed the door and walked upstairs without a word. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch. On the arm was a folded up piece of paper. She cringed as she found out it was ripped straight out of the book. Nancy had left the poem. It read:

__

This is me

My life in the reflecting pool

The real less not is all of me

Clay and solid matter

It feels like nothing

The past is my maker

My reflection is shattered

Hermione couldn't make out what the poem was supposed to mean, but for some reason it was all she thought about for the rest of the day.

After Christmas, things went back to normal. Her parents had to be at work the following days and Hermione was alone. She ate pretty much all of the Christmas leftovers alone, and when she wasn't doing that she was trying to figure out what the poem meant.

A few days before holiday was over Hermione was woken up by the doorbell. "Shit," Hermione mumbled trying to find her slippers. She stumbled down the staircase and wrapped her robe tighter around her body.

She opened the door expecting the mailman or a kid playing a prank, but it was neither. Hermione's eyes went huge when the person in front of her smirked arrogantly and said, "Hey Hermione."

Hermione continued to stare at the tall, burly guy with curly brown hair and fierce brown eyes. A familiar chill ran through her body and memories began to soar through her brain.

"Paul, what are you doing here?"

Dun dun duun! If you want more you gotta review! Oh, Aunt Nancy is inspired by my Aunt Claire. Review!!

CRAZED


	14. Never and Always

Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked out of breath. Paul simply smirked at her. She wrapped the robe around her body even tighter. "Paul, I asked you a question," Hermione breathed.

He chuckled, "Are you going to let me in first?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not. Whatever it is you can say it right here."

Paul did not seem fazed by her rudeness. In fact, he's eyes lit up. "Now, is that the way to talk to a former lover?" he asked.

"That's it, goodbye Paul," Hermione said closing the door. Paul put his hand against the door to stop it.

"Look, I was only pissing around, alright? I'm sorry, just please let me in," he asked. Hermione gazed at him. Paul looked gorgeous.

"How did you know I lived here?" Hermione asked.

"I will tell you anything you want, but you have to let me in first," Paul said smiling.

"Only for a second, okay?" she whispered. Paul nodded and Hermione let him in. "Now, sit on the couch and I'll be right back," she added. Hermione watched Paul sit on the living room couch and pick up the T.V. remote. He frowned at it and shook it. Hermione snorted and walked upstairs.

She went into her bathroom washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "Why am I doing this?" she asked herself. She sighed and walked back downstairs. Paul was still on the couch holding the remote in his hands.

"What the hell is this?" he asked laying it down.

"Paul, just say what you want so you can get out," Hermione said impatiently.

"Come sit by be," Paul said.

Hermione stomped her foot. "Paul, you're not going to tell me what to do in my own house. You're lucky that I'm even letting you be in here," she yelled.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Hermione, I know okay? I want to explain everything to you. Just please come over here and sit next to me." Hermione bit her lip but slowly walked over. She sat on the other side of the couch. Paul moved closer to her.

"I'm sorry," he said taking her hands. Hermione snatched them away.

"Please do not tell me that's all you have to say," she whispered.

Paul frowned at her. "What? What does that mean?"

"It means I hope you didn't come here to tell me you're sorry. Paul, do you have any idea what my life has been like since you decided to tell everyone everything?" Hermione asked. Paul said nothing. "Well, let me tell you. It has been a nightmare. Your Slythern friends cannot seem get enough of all the stories you have told them. How could you Paul?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was upset I guess."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How did you find out where I lived?"

Paul chuckled. "Last year McGonagall wanted me to deliver a message to you from your parents. I guess I just remembered the address. I wanted to come by over the summer, but I thought I'd give you some time to cool off."

"Cool off! Cool off! I needed a bit more than cooling off Paul. You've ruined my reputation. You lied to me! How could you be so cruel?" Hermione snapped.

"Me? I'm the one being cruel? You were the one that cheated, not me. You're the one that lied. You know why I told everyone Hermione? I felt betrayed, alright. I thought you would break up with that red headed bottom feeder but you didn't. I told you to meet me in the library and you didn't. You stopped returning my letters, and you never talked to me," Paul explained.

Hermione gawked at him. "Paul, I told you it was over. I told you that I didn't want to be with you anymore. I told you I loved Ron. I thought you understood that."

"All I understood was that you chose Weasley over me. I could not have that," Paul said.

"Is that what everything was about? Your pride? You were upset because I wanted Ron instead of you. Paul, I would never give up Ron for you," Hermione said.

Paul shook his head. "Hermione, I think you did. You two broke up. He hates you."

"No, he doesn't. Ron and I are…getting better," Hermione whispered.

"Please Hermione. He's never going to take you back," Paul chuckled.

Hermione glared at him. "I think it's time for you to go," she said getting up.

Paul grabbed her arm. "No, wait please Hermione. Can we talk?"

"I have nothing more to say to you," Hermione said.

"Well, I do, and I know you want to hear it. Why else would you have let me in?" Paul said. Hermione sat back down. "I missed you. I can't wait until you graduate and start the internship at the ministry. I'll help you," he added.

"Paul, I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not doing anything with you. I don't like you and I definitely don't need your help. I may not even be a curse breaker anymore," Hermione said.

Paul frowned at her. "Hermione, what is your problem? I said I was sorry okay. Fuck what people say. You had a good time, let it go. I didn't know you hated me enough to stop perusing your goals."

"I don't. That's not the reason I…look it doesn't matter I don't owe you any explanation. It was a mistake letting you in here. Paul, I don't want to see you ever again," Hermione said standing up and walking to the door.

"Hermione I-"

"Paul I want you out of my house now!" she yelled to him. Paul sighed and got up. He slowly walked in front of Hermione so her back was against the door.

He placed his hand on her face. "You look great by the way. A little more plush but great," he teased.

Hermione smacked his hand away. "Paul I mean it."

He nodded and licked his lips. "I miss us. I know what I did was awful but I miss us. You really are the best I've ever had."

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't believe she gave Ron up for this guy. Yet again Paul staring at her so intently made her face heat up. Paul got closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. Hermione wanted to pull away but she was frozen. "Paul no," she protested, but he didn't listen.

Paul placed his lips against hers. Hermione grabbed his arms but he was stronger. He forced her mouth apart and shoved his tongue in. She hit his arms and tried to free herself, but she was pinned.

Hermione could taste every part of Paul, and she hated it. He put his hands on her waist and broke off to her neck.

"Paul, get off of me," Hermione whined trying to push him away.

"Oh come on Hermione its okay I won't hurt you," Paul said against her neck. Hermione's felt tears swell in her eyes as his hands reached around to the front of her robe. He placed her hands on her stomach, and at the same time Hermione felt a blow to the kidney. While she hissed, Paul jumped back.

"What the hell," he said startled.

Hermione wiped her eyes and touched her stomach. The baby was kicking.

"Hermione, what the hell was that? Did your stomach just…move?" he asked. Hermione felt her heart skipped about ten beats.

"I…um…no it was just," she tried. Hermione pulled the robe around her so tight the tag on the inside was making an imprint on her neck. It didn't help.

Paul's eyes shot wide. "No, it's not mine," he said automatically.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked shaking.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Paul asked. Hermione looked down. "Oh my God. You are. It's not mine. I was careful every time. You're not pinning me down with this," he added.

"What? Pin you down. Paul, this is not your baby," Hermione said.

Paul's expression changed. "Sweet Merlin, It's weasel's. When the hell did you get pregnant?" Paul asked.

"That's none of your business," Hermione snapped. "Paul, you have two seconds to get out before I hex you into a million pieces."

Paul ran a hand through his hair and walked up to her again. Hermione yanked the door open. He simply walked past her and went outside. "Don't ever come here again," she warned.

Paul looked her up and down. "Don't worry. You'll never see me again. You fat slag." Hermione scowled and slammed the door in his face. She locked both locks and watched Paul disapparate on her porch. It was then that Hermione collapsed to the floor. She let her tears fall down her face. A pressure was building in her stomach. Hermione ran to the bathroom and threw up.

* * *

"So, he attacked you?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't attack me," Hermione said.

"Hermione, he forced himself on you. I call that attacking," Ginny snapped.

Hermione sighed and took another sip of her tea. After taking a shower, Hermione had written Ginny telling her. It only took 20 minutes for her to come storming out of the fireplace.

"Please don't tell anyone. That means not Ron or Harry," Hermione said.

"I can't believe you're just going to let him get away with this. Why not let us find the wanker and give him what he deserves," Ginny pressed.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. She had no idea how much she was like Ron. "I let him in. I could have done more to stop him-"

"Hermione, you're pregnant. There's not much force behind you right now. He could have really hurt you," Ginny cut in.

"But he didn't," Hermione breathed.

"This isn't right. You're making yourself sick, you know. Letting people walk all over you-"

"Ginny please! I didn't ask you to come over to lecture me. I asked you to come because I'm scared to be alone and I want someone to talk to," Hermione confessed.

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's just I'm so worried about you. You're parents don't seem to be helping much. Why don't you just come and spend the last couple of days at my house."

"No, I'm fine now. I was just a bit shaken up," Hermione said.

"Hermione, its okay if you want to come to my house," Ginny reassured.

"No, really I'm okay. I don't want to interrupt anything," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you've spent almost every holiday with us since you were thirteen. I don't think anyone will care. Besides, everyone went home already. It's only my parents, Harry, Ron and I there. Ron's all alone," Ginny teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but thought about it. "What about my parents?" Hermione asked.

"Leave them a note. I doubt they'll mind," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded figuring it couldn't hurt. "Okay, let me get my stuff."

"Okay, now I'll take your luggage and you apparate there. I know you're not supposed to, but it's safer than floo powder," Ginny said. Hermione watched her throw the powder down. Seconds later, green flames appeared and Ginny was gone. Hermione stood there still wondering.

"It's not too late to chance your mind Hermione," she said to herself closing her eyes. A second later, she was in the living room of the Burrow.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked getting off the couch.

"I making her stay here for the rest of break. I can't imagine how she spent all this time alone," Ginny said standing next to Harry.

"Well, Ron's upstairs. He's seems a bit gloomy today. You could cheer him up," Harry said with a wink. "Take you're time too. I'll get your bags," he added. Hermione rolled her eyes and began walking up the stairs.

It was strange for her. It had been so long since she was in Ron's house. When she got to the door, she froze. It was cracked so Hermione peeked inside. It seemed empty. She opened the door and walked in.

Everything was the same. The floor was scattered with clothes and old papers. His bed was unmade and full of chocolate wrappers.

"Ron Weasley you never change," Hermione said aloud.

"Why would I?" someone said. Hermione jumped and turned around. Ron was standing by the door.

"Oh, um I'm sorry I didn't mean to just come in. I didn't know you were here," she said flustered.

Ron shrugged, "It's never stopped you before," he said closing the door and walking over to her. "You just get here?" he asked. Hermione nodded. She was too distracted to talk. His loose maroon pants mixed with his tight black Cannon's shirt was taking a toll on her speaking ability. Ron noticed her stare. He rubbed his neck. "Yeah, Ginny said she was going to get you. I heard your holiday hasn't been so great."

"Let's just say I don't think my grandparents will be at graduation," Hermione breathed while blinking several times.

Ron smiled. "It was a bit of the opposite for me. Everyone seems so happy for me. Fred and George said they'd name a treat after him. It's a bit scary really."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you have support."

"You do to. Um, I was going to come visit you, but I wasn't sure if it was safe. I know your parents aren't too fond of me right now," Ron said. Hermione shrugged and looked down. "You okay? Is the baby alright?" he asked.

"Oh yes we're fine. It's just…I'm tired," Hermione said.

Ron frowned. "Oh, well you can go to sleep if you want I mean-"

"No, I'm not sleepy tired. Um, it's a pregnant thing I guess," Hermione said.

Ron rubbed his neck. "You want me to fix you something to eat?"

"You know how to cook?" Hermione asked.

Ron gawked at her. "In one point in my life I lived in a house with eight other people. Everyone had to pull their weight," he joked.

"Okay then," Hermione said.

"Well, you wait here and I'll bring it to you. Like a lunch in bed thing," Ron suggested. He didn't give Hermione much time to answer because a second later he was out the door.

Hermione shook her head and sat on Ron's bed. Her body instantly relaxed. It had been so long since she was in his bed, yet it was so inviting. She slipped her shoes off and climbed in. "Hmmm this feels lovely," Hermione mumbled to herself. Ron's scent was all around her. She tried to keep her eyes open but the pillow was a bit too plush.

It seemed like a second later that Hermione's eyes opened. The sweet smell of ham filled her nose. A tray of food came into focus. It was a plate with a ham sandwich and eggs. "Oh wow," Hermione said sitting up.

Ron blushed. "Okay, so I'm not a chef like mum but I can make sandwiches. I got a little plate of pudding and some juice. Is that alright?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Ron, that's more than alright. It's perfect."

She picked up the sandwich and took a bite. Her mouth danced at the flavor and her stomach kicked. "I know baby. Daddy can cook," she mumbled.

Ron went a darker shade. "I'm glad you're both enjoying it," Hermione nodded and looked on the tray. A small box sat on the corner.

"What's that?" Hermione asked taking a fork full of egg.

Ron smiled, "Well, that is your Christmas gift."

"Oh Ron you didn't have to get me anything," Hermione said picking up the box.

"Oh, I had too. It was too perfect," he said.

"Can I open it?" she asked. Ron nodded. Hermione opened the box and took out a small silver bracelet. It had a silver plate that had the phrase 'I love mum' on it. Hermione bit her lip.

"I know it's not really for you, but it's yours in a way. Well, it's for the baby but-"

"Ron, I get it. It's beautiful," she choked. She ran her finger across the letters. "This is so fantastic Ron, thank you."

Ron smiled. "I thought it would cheer you up."

"You cheer me up. This is just a bonus," Hermione said.

Ron nodded, "I really missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," Hermione answered putting the bracelet down.

Ron moved closer to her. "I'm really sorry," he whispered.

"Me too. For everything," Hermione breathed.

Ron bit his lip and turned away. "You know when I told you I hated you and that when we kissed it meant nothing? I lied. I could never hate you and every time I touch you it means something," he said. Hermione's ears began to burn. Her heart raced.

"Ron, don't think you have to do something. I don't expect anything," she said. Ron turned back to her and took her hand into his.

"After all this time away from you, I realized that I want to be with you," he said shaky.

Hermione's bottom lip trembled. "I want to be with you too."

"I want to be able to trust you and give myself to you, Hermione. You are everything to me. That's never changed," Ron said squeezing her hand.

"I don't know what to say to get you to trust me, but Ron, I love you. I love you so much," she choked.

Ron looked at her intently. "I love you too," he whispered.

Hermione could not put into words how warm she felt at that moment. Her heart felt lighter than it had felt in a long time. Tears clouded her eyes.

"You want to try again?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Ron, this has to be something you want."

"It is. I really want to be with you and our baby. I want us to be a family," Ron said. Hermione took his other hand into hers and moved closer to him so their noses almost touched.

"I'm sorry," she said. Ron moved forward and pressed his lips against hers.

For the first time Hermione took charge and opened his mouth with her tongue. She took his bottom lip between hers. Ron moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione erased every tasted of Paul with Ron. This was what she wanted. What she always wanted.

He pulled away. "Do we have to say anything right now?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it can wait."

She moved away from Ron and got under the covers. Ron laid behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione then turned around so her face was against his chest. She was so tired, and yet so full of energy. Ron kissed her forehead and began rubbing her back. It wasn't long until they were both fast asleep.

"You would think that after all this, they would learn."

"How long have they kept this from us?"

"I don't know, but someone better wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes. Harry and Ginny were standing in front of the bed.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ginny asked.

"Are you aware that Mrs. Weasley is right downstairs?" Harry said.

"Oh shut up Harry and sod off. I know you aren't talking," Ron mumbled with his eyes closed. Harry picked up a magazine and threw it at him. It hit Ron directly on the cheek.

"Harry you midget git," Ron whined while rubbing his cheek, Hermione chuckled and sat up. Ron sat up as well. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"The truth. Here we are coming to tell you two dinner is ready, and you're up here sleeping together," Ginny said.

Ron sighed heavily. "I'll meet you down stairs," he whispered to Hermione before kissing her. He got out of bed and flicked Ginny and Harry off on his way out.

"Hermione, what is this? Are you guys together or what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you two at the table. I need to wash up." She got up and slowly walked out the room leaving Harry and Ginny with blank faces.

* * *

Yea, they're together! Now everyone can do the happy dance. However, because I'm faithful I'll give you readers a fair warning. This is **not** a fairy tale, and they're just not going to live happily ever after so easily okay? P.S. Paul isn't through yet!

CRAZED


	15. Down and Out

Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry for the wait, but I do get busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Okay, I let you two in here, but it wasn't to do this."

"Oh, sorry Harry," Ron said in a sarcastic tone. He rolled off the figure under him and sat straight in his seat. Hermione emerged from under him giggling. Harry looked at both of them in disgust.

"Aren't you two expecting a baby already? Must you try for another one?" he asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come on and lighten up. It's not like you've never done this with Ginny you prat."

"No, Harry is right. We shouldn't do this. We have to set an example," Hermione said fixing her shirt.

Ron gawked at her. "An example to whom? You're not Head Girl anymore," he said.

Hermione sighed and turned away. "I'm aware, but that doesn't mean we should act like children." Ron was about to protest when the train stopped. "See, it was time to leave anyway," she added getting up. Ron shrugged and followed her and Harry out of the train.

Hermione watched as her fellow classmates ran into the building. She felt an odd since of excitement. It was her last few months of Hogwarts, and her last few of pregnancy.

"You ready?" Ron asked putting his arm around her waist. Hermione smiled and moved against his chest.

"No, but I think I'll be okay," she answered.

"Good, because I'm starving," Ron said letting her go and walking down the Great Hall for a seat. Hermione shook her head and followed him.

"Hey, tubby. You wanna sit on my lap. You might kill me though," a Slythern said as she walked by. Hermione ignored the comment and sat down next to Ron. She looked around at the Slythern table. They all seemed to be in high spirits.

"Is there something we don't know about?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, when they all look like that it's never anything good," Harry said.

"Come on they're Slytherns. Looking guilty is what they do best," Ron said shrugging. However, he did seem to have an odd look of familiarity on his face.

"You think something's up with the Slytherns?" Hermione asked Ron sometime later after dinner.

"I try my best not to worry about what they're up to," Ron said tossing her pillow repeatedly in the air and catching it. Hermione nodded, but didn't seem convinced. "Hey, don't think about it. Malfoy probably told them to do this or something. The little tosser is just trying to make these last few months special," he added.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "You're probably right. It's just I have bad memories and things are finally getting better and I-"

Ron cut her off with a kiss. Hermione melted into it for only a second before pulling away. "Don't do that," she breathed. "I'm worried okay?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "I know, I was just trying to…get you to relax," he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes as well and sighed. "I better go to bed. Snape is not going to give us any breaks and I should get one last good night of sleep," Ron said. He got up and walked to the door.

"Wait you're not…um," Hermione said getting up too.

"Not what?" Ron asked.

She blushed a bit. "Well, um I thought…you were going to stay here."

"Oh," Ron said looking down.

"I mean you don't have to it's just…I thought it'd be nice," Hermione said. Ron nodded looking uncomfortable. "You know what? Never mind. I should get a good nights sleep as well. You can sleep over another time," she added.

"You mean it?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded in disappointment. "Well, okay then. Um I'll come down tomorrow okay?" She nodded once again. Ron leaned forward and kissed her. "Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you too," Hermione answered. Ron gave her stomach a rub before walking back to his dorm room.

Hermione closed her door and sat on her bed. She had a strange feeling in her stomach. Ever since she and Ron had gotten back together, he always seemed a bit distant. Their last couple of days had been pleasant, but as school time came around again, Ron began to act different.

"Well, I guess things just take time," Hermione said to herself.

* * *

"Harry, I hope you don't think that I'm going to miss a homework break for practice do you?" Ginny asked at breakfast.

"Well, this year we really need to take it up a bit. I just want us to perform our best," Harry answered.

"Yeah, but you have Head Boy duties. You can't over work yourself," Hermione said while reading her Potions book.

"Speaking of _head_, how is the little tramp?" Ginny said.

Harry chuckled, "Hannah is just fine. A bit dramatic, but fine."

"Well, you better tell her to keep her filthy hands off of you. Gods, I hate girls that only go after other girls' boyfriends. Hermione, you better keep an eye on Ron," Ginny warned.

"Oh, I'm not worried about her. It's Susan. You should have seen the looks she was giving me last night," Hermione said.

"Oh, Susan is not that bad," Ron said sitting down next to Hermione.

Ginny gawked at him. "How can you say that? Have you no idea how's she's been to Hermione all year? She's going to try and mess something up with you two."

"I'm not too worried. She's my friend. I mean if I tell her I'm with Hermione then that's it," Ron defended.

"Well, have you told her?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron said.

Hermione looked him in the eyes, "Have you told her?" she asked again. Ron opened his mouth then closed it again.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, don't get like that. It's not like I'm hiding it. We've been here one night. You want me to spread it to the whole school?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Hermione spat. "At least I would know you weren't ashamed of me."

"What are you on about? You know…never mind I don't have time for this. I gotta go," Ron breathed getting up and walking off. Hermione huffed and blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Wow, I think this is a record. It's been 12 hours, and already they've have another fight," Harry said smiling. Hermione scowled at him and got up as well.

Hermione's day only got worse as school progressed. Parvati and Lavender constantly giggled whenever she was around, and every Slythern she ran into gave her a look of sympathy. By lunch, Hermione was debating about going home.

"I'm sorry okay," Ron said sitting next to her. Hermione said nothing. "Look, I don't know what you want me to do. Just tell me what you want." She still didn't answer. "Well fine fuck it. I give up," he said getting up and once again leaving.

"Why are you being like this Hermione?" Ginny said sitting next to her.

"I don't know," Hermione said wiping her eyes, "hormones I guess," she added.

"Oh don't give me that rubbish. Your son has nothing to do with you being a bitch to Ron," Ginny snapped.

Hermione sighed, "I know. I don't know what's wrong. I mean after we got together I thought things would be perfect, but now they're worse."

"It's only been one day since you two have been back at school," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but at your house we were just fine," Hermione said.

"People at this school weren't at my house. I know Ron. He's just not used to things changing so fast. It's almost like you two are starting things all over again," Ginny said.

"I know. I thought all we had to do was get back together and then everything would fall into place. Ron doesn't even act like he wants to be around me anymore," Hermione confessed.

"You two were broken up for six months. It'll come back. Can you blame him really? He's trying to figure out how to trust you again without putting you out," Ginny told.

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked irritated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It's common sense. Which I heard brains lack." Hermione frowned at her. "Look, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't make Ron the bad guy. You haven't been all the way honest with him."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You still haven't told him about Paul," Ginny said.

Hermione's body shook. "There's nothing to tell. I don't think it's something Ron needs to know."

"He's going to find out some time or-"

"You better not say anything Ginny, I swear," Hermione snapped.

Ginny shook her head at her. "You know what? You need to calm down. I'll talk to you when you're not so…difficult," she said getting up.

Hermione sighed and put her head on the table. "Come on get yourself together. You just need to relax," she said to herself. "You just need to find someplace where you can be alone and think clearly.

Hermione smiled as she walked inside the library. She found her favorite chair near the back of the room and sat down in it comfortably. She pulled out her Herbology book and began studying. Only ten minutes went by before someone tapped her on the arm.

"What?" Hermione asked looking up. She almost jumped out of her seat when she saw Draco standing beside her. "What do you want?" she asked.

Draco smirked and rubbed his hands together. "Nothing, just wanted to know how your holiday went."

Hermione frowned at him. "Whatever game you're trying to pull stop it right now or-"

"What? You'll give me detention? Last time I checked Hannah was Head Girl and I don't think she'll give me any punishment for wrong doing you. In fact, she would probably award me points," Draco said.

Hermione looked around toward the head of the room; Madam Pince wasn't there.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you," he cooed.

"The last person I'm afraid of is you Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

Draco bit his lip and looked her up and down. Hermione felt her ears heat up. "You're really letting yourself go Granger. Granted, there wasn't ever much to hold on to, but even Longbottom could do better."

"If this is the best you've got save it Malfoy. I've heard better material from 5th years," Hermione sighed.

"Oh that's right, you've had it so rough this year. Everyone hating you and weasel leaving you-"

"He didn't leave me," Hermione snapped.

"Oh really? He's that thick? I've always known he was an idiot but-"

"Look, I may not be Head Girl but that doesn't mean I can't use my hand to throw this book or slap your pathetic ferret face. I've done it before," Hermione warned. Draco did not seem dismayed by her threat. He nearly chuckled and backed away.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to break anything if you know what I mean," he mumbled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged. "Nothing, it's just I wouldn't want you to break anything while hitting me. It could get messy," he whispered looking at her intently. Before Hermione could ask him what he meant he walked off.

Hermione watched him leave the library and the strange feeling in her stomach returned.

The rest of the day Hermione could barely concentrate. Something about the way Draco had looked at her and talked to her made her wonder if he knew.

"Know what? What could Malfoy possibly know?" Harry whispered to her during Astronomy.

"Keep your voice down, and you know what I'm talking about. The growing child inside my stomach that's what," Hermione breathed.

"How would Malfoy know? The only people who know are people who wouldn't tell," Harry said.

Hermione opened her mouth then shut it. She forgot that Harry didn't know about Paul either.

"Look Harry, there's something you should know. I haven't been completely honest you see-"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, I am so pleased to know that you two have already finished the assigned reading. Since you two are so eager to discuss it why don't you each write a paper on it to give to the class tomorrow for discussion," Professor barked.

Hermione turned scarlet. "Yes, Professor," she mumbled.

"Great, this is the one thing I needed on top of everything else," Harry breathed.

"Shut up Harry. We're in enough trouble as it is," Hermione snapped.

Dinner was Hermione's only salvation the entire day, yet she couldn't enjoy it much because everyone was upset with her.

"I'm sorry okay? It's been a horrible day," Hermione said to Harry, Ron and Ginny. No one responded.

"I mean it. Please, I'm too tired to beg."

"No one wants you to beg. Just don't jump down our throats so much," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay, I don't know what's gotten into me lately," she said.

"It's just stress. I mean you fill out applications this term on top of everything else. You just need to calm down. This can't be good for the baby," Ginny said.

"I know. I've been getting weird feelings in my stomach," Hermione said.

"We see Sarah next week. Maybe she can give you something," Ron suggested. Hermione shrugged not too relieved. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk," he added. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"That sounds great," she answered.

"Be safe," Ginny said as they walked off.

"You're one to talk," Hermione shot back.

"Please, I do not want to think about any reason why Ginny would need to be safe," Ron said scrunching his face.

"So, you forgive me?" he asked as they walked around a corridor.

"Oh, I was never mad. At least not at you. I just feel so wired. I want us to work and be happy. I hate all of this," Hermione said.

"We're not perfect. I used to think we were but we're not," Ron breathed.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we're going to have problems. A lot too. We have a baby on the way. We're still in school. I mean we haven't even begun to think about how or where we're going to live," he said a bit panicked.

Hermione stopped walking and looked at him. "To be honest, I haven't really gave that much thought."

"I know and that bothers me," Ron whispered. "I want us to be together."

"Me too," Hermione said. "I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I'm thinking ahead. It's something you would do. Plus, all holiday my dad wouldn't let me go. He kept asking what kind of job I'm interested in and what kind of place we want to move into," Ron said frowning.

"I haven't had any talks like that with my parents. They didn't even write me back when I told them I was staying at your house," Hermione sighed.

"I don't understand how they can be like that. I'm glad you came though," Ron said smiling.

"Me too," Hermione said smiling back. Ron leaned downed and kissed her. She backed up until she was against a wall. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Ron pulled away.

"We should stop," he said.

"Since when have you been one to stop?" Hermione asking.

"Since you have a private room," he said wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione rolled her eyes, but took his hand to lead to way. When they turned a corner, they ran into Susan Bones.

"Oh, hi Ron. I was just looking for you," she said completely ignoring Hermione.

"Um," he said looking at Hermione, "I'm a bit busy right now," he mumbled.

Susan rolled her eyes. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Ron said nothing. He looked toward Hermione, but she kept her eyes on Susan. "Actually, I'm going with Hermione," he said awkwardly.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione," Ron breathed. "Well, we're back together," he said to Susan.

Susan looked at him in shock. "You're joking right? You're not actually serious? After everything she's put you through you're just going to-"

"What I do and do not do is none of your business. You don't know anything about Hermione so keep your damn mouth shut. I can take care of myself," Ron snapped. Susan closed her mouth. She shook her head and walked off.

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Thanks," she whispered.

Ron turned to her and rubbed his neck. "Don't thank me. Susan is one of my friends," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry but come on she's completely-"

"Stop it Hermione. You sound just like her," Ron said before walking off. Hermione opened her mouth and watched Ron leave her in the hallway alone.

I know, kind of a weird place to end, but there's so much. I'd rather have a dozen little parts, than one big thing. Not saying I'm going to have a dozen little chapters only…never mind. I'm so horrible to poor Hermione huh? Well…life is hard. I promise this story will make you laugh and have tears of joy at the end, but we're not there yet so…BARE WITH ME!!

CRAZED


	16. This and That

Thanks for all the reviews!! I know it's taking me longer now to update, but school is crazy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Hermione, I know you're confused about what's going on…but maybe I'm not the person you should be talking to about this," Harry said.

Hermione frowned, "Well, who am I supposed to talk to?"

"I don't know Hermione...maybe Ron. This is about you two," he said.

She sighed, "I know it's just the past few days have been really rough. I never get any alone time with him, and he seems really upset."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione come on. It's Ron. He's always upset about something. Look, today you two are going for another check up, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, just talk to him afterward. You two can have all day to sort through things."

"I guess you're right. I just feel like everything is falling apart," Hermione said.

"It's not. You just need to figure things out. Besides, you shouldn't let this whatever it is be the focus right now. You have a baby on the way… and a Potions test," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, we should get down to breakfast. I want a full stomach before I take it."

She stood up and grabbed her books. "You need any help?" Harry asked noticing how her shoulders seemed strained.

"No Harry thanks. I'm okay. I'm used to this by now," Hermione said. Harry looked as though he wanted to protest but he decided against it.

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry said cheerfully sitting next to her.

"Good morning yourself, Harry," Ginny answered back and before kissing him on the lips.

"Oh could you two please stop it," Ron mumbled. Hermione took a seat next to him. "Hey Hermione," he said. She nodded.

Hermione was sure the three eggs and sausage sandwiches would be enough to help her focus through the test, but it seemed to make concentration worse. She rubbed her eyes and stared at question 37.

"Professor!" Hermione urged.

"Miss Granger, students are in the middle of a test. If you want something raise your hand and I'll-"

Hermione ran out of class without even grabbing her bags. Her eyes sight began to blur and sweat covered her back. She barley made it to the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey," Hermione said shaky.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright dear?" Pomfrey asked coming from behind her desk. Hermione shook her head. "Oh come over to this bed dear," Pomfrey said. Hermione nodded and sat on the closest bed to her. Madame Pomfrey looked around the room. Only two other people were in the room. One was sleeping and the other was reading. She closed the curtain around them.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked feeling her forehead.

"I don't know. I just got a little dizzy I guess," Hermione answered.

"Well, I think it's more than that. Are you having any trouble with the baby?" Pomfrey asked.

"Not that I know of. I mean my back has been aching, but I read that's normal," she said.

Pomfrey pulled a thermometer in her mouth. "You have an appointment today?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I'm going to have you go a bit early. I'll write the hospital, so they can notify Sarah," Pomfrey said.

Hermione shook her head and took the meter out, "But I'm in the middle of a test, and Ron he usually comes with me."

"Hermione, I will notify your teachers and Mr. Weasley, but you really need to go. I'm a little concerned about your temperature," Pomfrey said.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but her head felt light and everything went black.

* * *

"I don't know. She seemed alright this morning."

"Well, has she been overworked lately?"

"She's always overworked."

"Ron, calm down. Hermione is going to be okay."

"Then why won't she wake up?"

"Ron," Hermione said groggy.

"Hermione," Ron said rushing to her side. Hermione blinked several times and moved her eyes. A long pale face with red hair was in front of her. "Hermione are you okay?" he asked touching her face.

"Yeah, I just-"

"Fainted. Pomfrey came and got me," Ron answered for her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She looked around and noticed she was in a hospital room.

"Well, you fainted like Ron said," Sarah said walking over to her.

"But why? Is that normal?" Hermione asked.

Sarah sighed, "Hermione, have you been taking it easy lately?"

Hermione frowned, "Why?" she asked.

"Well, it seems you have toxemia," Sarah said.

"What the hell is that?" Ron asked taking a hold of Hermione's hand.

"It's when the baby is cut off from air supply and does not get enough oxygen. Hermione, you have very high blood pressure. Were you aware of that?" Sarah asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't know anything. Sarah, is the baby okay?" she asked.

"Yes, the baby is okay. You need help," Sarah said.

"How can Hermione get rid of this?" Ron asked.

Sarah smiled sadly. "Ron, this isn't something you can just get rid of. Hermione needs rest. Bed rest for at least a few days."

"But Sarah, I'm in school I can't just rest," Hermione said.

"Hermione, your body needs to rest. You're in your third trimester. In a couple of months, that baby is coming out. You want him to be healthy right?" Sarah asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, trust me. New mothers always try to do everything like nothing has changed in their lives, but it has. You're seven months pregnant. You can't do it all anymore."

"What do I do then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I want you on a low salt diet until the baby is born, and drink plenty of fluids," Sarah ordered.

"That's it?" Hermione asked.

"Besides resting, yes," she said.

Sarah looked at her chart. "Now, it says I see you again next month but I want to move that up to two weeks okay? I need to know your progress."

"Okay," Hermione said sitting up. "Am I allowed to go?"

"Actually it's best if you stay overnight for observation," Sarah said. Hermione rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Well, I'll let you two chat. I need to talk to your dad," Sarah said. Hermione nodded.

When she heard the door close, it dawned on her.

"Wait, did she mean talk to your dad…or mine," she asked.

"Yours," Ron said quietly.

"What?" Hermione shot sitting up.

"Hermione calm down," Ron said.

"Why is my dad here?" she snapped.

"You fainted," he said.

"So, a lot of people faint at school."

"You're just not anybody. You're pregnant. Pomfrey had to," Ron said.

"Ron, it's bad enough I screwed up. Now, my parents have to know to?" she said.

Ron, bit his lip. "I know okay? How do you think I feel? I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"Well, you haven't. Most of my stress is due to you anyway," Hermione breathed looking at the door.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Ron asked quietly.

"Oh come on. I never know what you want from me. I feel like I always have to feel guilty. I know I screwed up and that I'm lucky you're willing to try again, but it's like you hold that against me," Hermione said all at once.

Ron frowned at her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true. Ron, do you even want to be with me?" Hermione asked.

Ron opened his mouth, but the door opened. Her dad stood at the doorway. "We'll continue this later," Ron said to her getting up. "Mr. Granger," he mumbled before leaving the room. Hermione turned away from her dad.

"Hermione," she heard her dad say. She didn't answer. "Sarah said you had toxemia."

"I know dad. Before you start yelling I-"

"I'm so happy you're okay," he cut in before hugging her. Hermione was startled at first but hugged him back. It was the first time in ages it seemed that he had held her. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Dad," was all she said.

When he finally let her go, Hermione wiped her tears away.

"I was so worried," her father said wiping his eyes as well.

"Dad, I don't understand," Hermione breathed.

Her father smiled sadly and ran his hand down her cheek. "Oh sweetheart, I've been so terrible to you."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Her father turned away. "You're growing up and changing. I hear you're cheating and having sex. That's not my Hermione."

"Dad, I'm 18. I grew up," she said.

"You're pregnant," he said. Hermione bit her lip.

"So, you're ashamed?" she asked.

"Not ashamed, just lost. This was not the life I saw for you," he said.

"Well, it wasn't the life I saw for myself either dad, but I'm dealing. Why can't you and mother?" Hermione said.

"it's not that easy. You're our baby girl-"

"I still am, dad. I've made some bad choices, and I'm not the same girl that left for Hogwarts when I was ten…but it's still me. I'm Hermione. All I want is to have you and mum by my side," Hermione choked.

Her father looked at her intensely. "I want to be there for you too sweetheart. Whatever you need."

"What about mother?" she asked.

Her father took her hand, "Give her some time," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now, I really do have to get back to work, but if you need anything-"

"I'm okay dad, really," Hermione said. Her father smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Please take care of yourself, and my grandson," her father said getting up and walking to the door.

Hermione nodded felling a little better. Ron was standing by the door when her father left.

"So, how did that go?" he asked sitting on the side of her bed.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. He said he's sorry and he wants to be there. I want to trust him, but after everything…I won't count on it."

"At least he made an effort," Ron said. Hermione nodded. "You still mean what you said? About me?" Ron asked.

"Every word. Can you blame me?" she asked.

Ron scratched his neck. "Look, this is hard. I didn't know it would be like this."

"Me either. I thought getting back together would be the easy part," Hermione said.

"I want to be with you," Ron said.

"I want to be with you too," Hermione said as well. "Ron, things are never going to be the same. It's going to get worse from here. I need to know you're in this for real."

Ron looked at her and smiled. "I love you."

Hermione smiled back. "I love you too. You have to trust me Ron."

"I know and I'm trying," he said. "I just feel so overwhelmed."

"So do I. This toxemia is the last thing I needed," Hermione said.

"It's the last thing our baby needs," Ron said.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry I'm so careless."

"Oh, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. At least we know what to do, and the baby is okay," Ron reassured.

"I'm so glad you're here," Hermione said.

Ron bent down and kissed her softly. "Where else would I be?" Hermione traced his lush mouth. "So, are we fighting?" he asked.

"I never know anymore," Hermione confessed. "It would be easier to say no."

"Let's just go with that then. I'm too tired to argue," Ron said yawning.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked feeling a bit groggy herself.

"Oh, it's past four," Ron said.

"Are you going back to school?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm staying here with you," he said simply. Hermione shook her head but smiled.

She was too tired to argue as well.

* * *

"So, are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, Ron. Sarah said I was free to go," Hermione answered.

Ron took her hand and they made their way down the hallway.

"So, do you want to go to class or sleep for a little bit. Breakfast has just started," Ron said.

"I want breakfast. That food at the hospital was terrible," Hermione said.

"A brilliant answer," Ron breathed. He opened the door to the Great Hall.

The moment Hermione walked in she felt something strange. Everyone seemed to look at her and the room got quiet.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Ron whispered as they made their way to Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were talking animatedly to Luna and Neville.

"What happen?" Ron asked sitting down.

Harry looked from him to Hermione. "Hermione, you okay?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"Why did you faint yesterday?" he asked.

"Harry what's wrong? Why are you acting strange?" Hermione asked.

Harry licked his lips, "Um Hermione I think we-"

"I heard you had a fall yesterday," someone said from behind. Hermione turned around.

Hannah Abbot, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil were standing behind her.

"Yes, that's right," Hermione mumbled. Parvati nudged Lavender.

"So, are you alright?" Parvati asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hannah giggled and ran a hand down her long blond hair. "And your baby? How is it?" she asked.

Hermione gasped. "What did you say?" she breathed.

Hannah's smile widened. "I said, how is your baby?"

A bit short but it's one of those dun dun duuuuuun chapters. Review and see!!

CRAZED


	17. Why and Because

Thanks for the reviews! I updated sooner this time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione simply blinked at Hannah. For a whole minute, everything disappeared and only she and Hermione existed. Hermione looked into Hannah's dull brown eyes. Her mouth twitched.

"Well, are you going to answer the question?" Hannah said. Hermione snapped back and licked her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said quietly.

Lavender snorted, "Its okay Hermione. Everyone knows. It's not as if you have to keep it some big secret anymore. I mean it makes perfect sense. Here we were thinking you were just letting yourself go, when in fact you go knocked up."

"I guess Dumbledore had other motives for giving me the position," Hannah said pretending to polish her badge.

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. She looked down. The hall was completely quiet. She couldn't breath and getting away was the only thing that would relieve the burning in her chest. Without realizing it, Hermione got up and ran from the hall.

She kept going until she felt a stitch at her side. She never had much endurance, and caring a child made it worse. Hermione barely made it to her room. She collapsed on her bathroom floor.

Hermione took off her robe and lay on her side. She rubbed her stomach. "I hate you," she mumbled. "Why did you do this to me?" "Why was I so stupid?" she asked.

There was a knock on her door. "Hermione, open the door."

"Ron, go away," she breathed.

"I'm not leaving," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She stumbled up and opened the door.

"I don't want to hear it," she said laying back down on the tile floor. Ron sat next to her. He took her hand but she snatched it away.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not. I'm mad at us," Hermione said.

Ron frowned, "Why?" he asked.

Hermione sat up. "Because we were stupid. We thought everything would be okay and it's not. We're stupid for thinking no one would notice. We're stupid for getting pregnant. I'm stupid for coming back here."

Ron bit his lip and chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked at her, "Nothing, it's just on top of everything else; now people know you're pregnant."

"Ron, this is no time for jokes," she breathed.

"I know it's just…Hermione what can we do about it?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. There was silence. "How did everyone find out?"

Hermione looked at him. Ron had bags under his red eyes. His face was pale and vacant. He looked so much older than he ever had before.

"It's my fault," Hermione whispered.

"What," Ron said looking at her.

"It's my fault everyone knows," she said.

"How is that?" Ron asked

Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, because Draco told everyone."

Ron's eyes flared, "I don't understand. Did you tell Draco or something?"

Hermione looked away for a second trying to find the right words. "No, he found out…from Paul."

Ron blinked, "What? Paul? You…told Paul?"

"No, Ron I didn't tell him. He…found out," Hermione said.

Ron rubbed his neck. His white face flushed with color. "Hermione, will you stop giving me the cut outs and just tell me the whole damn story."

Hermione flinched at the tone of his voice. "Ron, it's not what you think. You remember over holiday when I came over to your house?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Well, that day…Paul came by my house. He had my address from McGonagall. He wanted to talk to me-"

"And you let him in?" Ron cut in.

"Yes, but only for a minute," Hermione rushed.

"Why? What did you have to say to him?" Ron hissed.

"Nothing, but I…wanted to hear what he had to say," Hermione whispered. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione continued. "It was a mistake. He was arrogant and horrible I asked him to leave… and he wouldn't-"

"What do you mean he wouldn't?" Ron cut in again.

Hermione shook her head. "He still thought I wanted him. He told everyone because he thought I was going to get with him but I didn't. Paul was all over me and I couldn't stop him," she sobbed.

"Did he?" Ron whispered.

"No, but he was kissing me all over and feeling me…he touched my stomach and the baby kicked," Hermione said. "I guess that was enough for Paul. He freaked and left. He had to of told Draco. He was asking really strange questions in the library the other day. I had a feeling he knew."

"But you didn't say anything," Ron said. Hermione shook her head and looked at him. "So, Paul attacked you and you didn't tell anyone?"

"I told Ginny," Hermione said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't have an answer.

"Did you think I didn't deserve to know?" Ron asked.

"We weren't even together," Hermione whispered.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. Paul was trying to rape you!" Ron screamed. "How do you think I would feel knowing he…and you just kept it in…away from me!"

Hermione snorted, "Well, I'm sorry Ron! Next time I'll put you before me…oh wait I do that already!" Hermione snapped back.

Ron gaped at her, "Don't fucking do this. If there's something wrong you have to tell me. How else am I supposed to trust you!"

Hermione stood up "Oh, once again it come to that, huh? Well, Ron, if it's so hard then just give up. I can deal with this myself."

"No you can't. You're already not well," Ron said

"What's it to you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, stop thinking you can do everything yourself," Ron said. "You should have told me. I can help."

"No you can't. No one can. I didn't tell you because I deserve it. I was stupid once again. This time for thinking Paul was going to apologize or offer a reason for ruining my life," Hermione sobbed. She leaned against the wall and covered her face.

"I just want out. I'm sick of this. I'm supposed to be enjoying my pregnancy, but something always kills it. Maybe stopping me was a bad decision," she cried.

She felt Ron's hands on her waist. "No, I need to go. Classes are starting," Hermione said. She tried to leave but Ron grabbed her arm.

"No, Hermione stop running. Come sit down," he said pointing to the bed. Hermione obeyed only because her head left lighter than normal.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes but more fell down. Ron gazed at her. "Hermione, to be honest I feel the same way sometimes. Maybe we can't do this."

"Then why do you bother? You always seem so okay with everything. It has to be killing you inside. I'm so scared Ron. Aren't you scared or anything?" Hermione asked.

Hermione looked at Ron. He was staring at the floor. "I keep trying to be positive but it keeps getting fucked up. I want to kill Malfoy and Paul. I want to strangle Hannah, Lavender, and Parvati. I feel it's their fault everything is shit….but it's not."

"What do you mean?" Hermione said.

He looked at her. "Hermione, there is so much happening right now. We're going to be parents in two months… rather we want to or not. Every time something bad happens it becomes the center of our world. It can't be like that. It's the reason we haven't been taking good care of you, and the reason we're falling apart."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron it's not that simple. You don't understand. My mum hates me. Everyone in this school hates me. I'm going to be a mother at 18."

"I know, but Hermione I don't hate you, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and my family doesn't hate you," Ron said. Hermione opened her mouth but Ron kept going. "I know it's not the same…but it's all that there is. We have to stop hating this. We have a son on the way."

Hermione wiped her eyes again. "It's so hard Ron. I don't want to be a bad mother."

"I don't want to be a bad father," Ron said.

Hermione took Ron's hand, "I'm so tired. I'm tired of caring so much about things that don't matter anymore. I hurting myself and our son." She chuckled. "It's funny…not even out in the world and already he saved me," Ron gave her a look. "I don't think it was a coincidence he kicked when Paul was on me," she breathed.

Ron smiled a bit. "He gets that from his dad."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you about Paul."

"You have to know you can tell me things. I would never hurt you. It's my job to protect and keep you safe from all this shit. Let me do my job," Ron said.

"I know." Hermione said. "I feel like we have one fight after the next."

"There's just so much against us right now. I don't want to think about what Paul might of done to you. When I see that bastard I am going to kill him," Ron said.

"No, he doesn't deserve that. Death is the easy way out," Hermione said.

"Draco, will get it then," Ron said.

"What happen to letting things go?" Hermione asked.

"This is different. A one last time sort of deal," Ron said.

"No, you don't need any more detention," Hermione said. Ron shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "Ron, what are we going to do?" she asked quietly.

"Well, we have…half of Potions class left," Ron said looking at his watch.

Hermione sighed, she was so hungry and she wanted a nap terribly. "I need to sleep, but I want to go to afternoon classes. No point missing anything," Ron nodded and got up.

"We're going to be okay," he said walking to the door. Hermione smiled not really believing him.

"I'm choosing not to think about anything right now," she said.

"Sometimes that's all you can do," Ron breathed. He rubbed her stomach and kissed her lightly on the lips.

By the time Hermione woke up her stomach was cramping. She didn't even wait for Ron.

She walked straight straight into the Great Hall and tried to ignore the chatter.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said pouring juice.

"No, it's just I had to give Ron detention again today," he breathed.

Hermione looked at him, "Did he hit Malfoy?"

Harry tried to stifle his laugh. "Yes, right in the jaw."

"Not funny Harry. Mum is going to kill him when she receives another letter from McGonagall. Plus, I think you're going to have to kick him off the team," Ginny said.

"I told him to let it go," Hermione whispered.

"So, then it's true. Draco told," Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "He found out from Paul," she said figuring Harry might as well know too.

Before Harry could asked she added, "Just know he's a jerk and I hope to never see him again."

"Well, after you left Hannah and her minions had a real nice time showing off," Ginny said. "It's actually not as bad as you two probably think."

"Well, I won't keep my hopes up," Hermione said looking around.

"At least you won't have to worry about trying to hide it," Harry said. "I heard about your toxemia. You have to start taking better care of yourself."

"I wrote mum. She's worried about you," Ginny said.

"I know I haven't been taking good care of myself. I guess I should ask Madame Pomfrey for something to help. I need to check out some books about toxemia as well," Hermione said.

"Of course go to the library," Harry said.

Hermione tried but she could hear fainted whispers of her name. Her head still felt light and something was off.

"Look, I don't think I'm going to go to class. Just get my work will you?" Hermione asked Harry getting up.

"Okay, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I need to handle some things," she said.

* * *

Hermione held her coat tighter around her. The office was so cold. They liked it that way.

"It's nice to see you again, Hermione," Mrs. Burns said.

Hermione smiled, "You too."

"It will be only a second." Mrs. Burns said. Hermione nodded. She looked around. The bubble tanks full of fish were a lot smaller than they once looked.

"Jessica, you pulled me out of a meeting. What is it?"

"Hello mum," Hermione said to her frowning mother. Her mother looked at her and sighed.

I know this chapter was a bit all over, but while mid fight, I was inspired!! Therefore, I cut a lot out of this chapter and I'm going to paste it after the new beginning of the next chapter. Follow me, lol.

CRAZED


	18. Silence and Thunder

Thanks for the reviews! I know it has been what….like a month? Well, I'm sorry about that. All I can say is that my holiday break is right around the corner. sighs and smiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was one of the longest pauses Hermione had ever been apart of. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her mother looked at her watch and then back at Hermione.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Her mother asked.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"I have an important meeting in session right now," her mother said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I think this is more important right now. Please, it won't take long."

Her mother sighed again but nodded. She turned to Jessica. "Tell Dave I had to take an emergency," she mumbled walking back into her office. She emerged two seconds later with her purse and keys. "Come on Hermione," she said.

Hermione followed her mother all the way to the car in silence. "Um, is there some place you wanted to go?" her mother asked.

"Home," Hermione said.

Hermione kept looking at her hands the entire car ride. Her mother didn't even take a glance at her. Hermione had to break the silence.

"Did dad tell you I was in the hospital?" she asked.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, he did. Toxemia is it? Nice job."

Hermione frowned, "What does that supposed to mean?"

At a red light, her mother stopped the car and looked at her. "Toxemia is a dangerous disease Hermione. It could really hurt you and your baby. How can you be so careless?" Hermione was about to answer but was interrupted by a honking car behind them. The rest of the car ride was complete silence.

When they got inside the house, Hermione sat at the kitchen table. Her mother put a kettle on and walked to the bathroom. Hermione rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe her mother or that things were already going so badly. Her mother came back in and sat across from her. "Well, what is Hermione?"

"Mum, why do you think I'm careless? I didn't mean to get toxemia," Hermione said.

Her mother rolled her eyes, "I don't think this is what you wanted to talk about."

"Mum, please. Why are you so angry with me? You're already calling me a bad mother," Hermione pressed.

"You're not supposed to be a mother at all," her mother said.

Hermione licked her lips, "Well, I am. I think it's time you got over it. I'm seven months pregnant now. I'm due in just a couple of months," Her mother looked away from her. "Why didn't you come to visit me in the hospital?"

"I was at work," her mother mumbled.

"So was dad, but he came," Hermione whispered. Her mother said nothing. Hermione felt her eyes burn. A lump formed in her throat. "Why do you hate me?" she said.

Her mother looked at her frowning. "I don't hate you Hermione. I love you. You're my daughter."

Hermione snorted. "Could have fooled me. You've done nothing but treat me like rubbish for the past seven months."

"No, Hermione. I've treated you the best I could. You can't just expect me to forgive all the wrongs in your life. You're preg-"

"Stop it! Stop using that as an excuse. Even before I was pregnant, you've barely talked to me or even looked at me. Ever since summer. When you found out…what I did. Why are you so upset?" Hermione asked.

"Because Hermione. You don't cheat on someone. You especially don't cheat on someone and are found out. The entire school knew your actions. Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to get a letter from Mrs. Weasley saying that you broke her son's heart because you couldn't keep your legs together!" her mother shouted. Hermione gawked at her.

"So, that's what this is about? You were embarrassed?" Hermione asked.

"No, this is about the fact that you once again made a stupid decision involving something that shouldn't even concern you," her mother whispered.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

Her mother sighed. "Hermione, you were happy with Ron-"

"I still am happy with him," Hermione interrupted.

"Please, do you honestly think he is ever going to forgive you? He will hang that over your head for the rest of your life," her mother said.

"Ron's not like that. He's good to me," Hermione mumbled.

"Just like you were good to him? Christ Hermione. I thought you were one of the smartest witches in your class. Sending you to that place was the biggest mistake of my life," her mother said.

"What?" Hermione said slowly.

Her mother looked at her and took a breath. "I never should have let you go there. You were just fine before you got that letter. You knew what you wanted and you had plans, but the moment you found out you were a witch, it's like everything changed."

"Everything did change. I found out I was a witch. That doesn't mean it was a bad change," Hermione said.

"Yes it did. I had a feeling something was up. That if I abandon my entire life and all my plans for you…then something would happen. Well, it did. Not even one year in school and you already could have gotten yourself killed. Hanging around with Harry and Ron. They don't care about your well being-"

"Harry and Ron are my best friends and they've always had my best interest at heart. So many times they tried to get me to stay back. It was my choice every time not there's," Hermione said.

"So, you purposely tried to get yourself killed?" Her mother asked.

"No, mum not at all. I just….were is this all coming from? I never knew you had a problem with them," Hermione said.

"It's not your friends I have a problem with…it's the fact that you completely forgot who you are and where you came from. The moment you found out there was another world out there, you completely left the one you were already apart of. You replaced your father and me for Harry and the Weasley's, especially Ron," her mother choked.

Hermione blinked and felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Mum, I never replaced you or dad. I've never forgotten you guys. I love you both so much. It's just….I'm apart of two worlds. I have my family here…and my family there."

"It shouldn't be that way. Neither Harry nor Ron will ever be there for you like your father and I. Yet, you've always put them before us. Now that you're pregnant you need me. Now, I'm your mother and you need my help and support," her mother spat.

"I do need you! You are my mother! You can't just abandon me because you've got your feelings hurt!" Hermione snapped.

"Listen to yourself. You would have never talked to me like this if it weren't for Ron. I know what kind of person he is. He's had too much influence on you," her mother said.

"Oh shut up mum. You don't know Ron at all. He's been here the entire time. He and his family have been here when it should have been you and dad. My friends have cared more than you ever had!" Hermione yelled.

"You haven't listened to one word I've said. You can't just pick and choice when you need someone," her mother mumbled.

"Just like you can't pick and choose when you want to be my mother. You have no problem telling me when I'm being a whore or a bad mother. Yet, you can't even come visit me in the hospital? I may not be the best mother out there, but you're no better. Maybe you should look in the mirror before you start telling people how screwed up they are," Hermione snapped.

Her mother's eyes went big. There was silence. "Well, I guess you're right. If I'm such a bad mother, why are you here? You should leave and I should get back to work," With that, her mother stood up from the table and walked into the living room. "I take it you can find your way back to school. I've seen you witches and wizard's disappear somehow," she added before slamming the door behind her.

Hermione kept her composer until she heard the tires screech down the street. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening. Hermione did not expect for this to happen. The kettle began to scream and Hermione jumped. She needed to get away. She needed to talk to someone. Without thinking, Hermione ran upstairs to her room.

Looking in her drawer, she found a book. On the inside, cover was an address. "Oh I hope this is it," Hermione whispered. She closed her eyes and apparated. A second later, she was inside an apartment building. The door in front of her read 298. She knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer. She knocked again repeatedly.

"Alright, I'm coming. Don't you know people these days can't just magically appear at doors? Well, then again…never mind," a woman said opening the door. She had short black hair that was tossed and bed messed. She wore black pajama pants and a neon green shirt. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Aunt Nancy," Hermione choked.

"Come on in," Nancy said pulling her in. Hermione nodded and followed her in. The living room was brown with pink swirls all over the walls. Every piece of furniture was brown but had a pink feature somewhere.

"Sit down love," Nancy said. Hermione sat in the love seat facing the fireplace. Nancy didn't have a T.V. but giant bookcases filled the entire room.

"I love this room," Hermione whispered.

"Oh thanks. Mum wanted me to have a classic color in here, but you can imagine the shock she had when she saw all the pink." Nancy said sitting next to Hermione. She handed her a mug.

Hermione took it and chugged it down. Her stomach welcome the warm fluid. "It caramel," Nancy added taking a sip of hers. She took the mug from Hermione and sat it on the table.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Nancy asked tucking hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I had a fight with mum," she whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nancy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I basically found out that she resents me being a witch because she thinks I've abandon her and dad."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I remember Sam talking to me about that once," Nancy said.

"Really?" Hermione said.

Nancy nodded. "Yeah, but it was years ago. He said he was worried you would forget where you came from and blah blah."

Hermione frowned, "I don't understand. They're my parents how they can act so childish and…selfish?"

"Well, I mean I am no way excusing them, but it had to have been a shock for them, and I heard you spent a lot of time with Ron and your friend Harry," Nancy said

"They never once complained. I mean…what was I supposed to do?" Hermione said.

"Love, that's for you and your parents to find out," Nancy said.

"Well, I've tried talking to mum. Dad said he would try," Hermione said.

"That's just like Sammy," Nancy chuckled.

"He came to see me in the hospital," Hermione said smiling.

"I heard. Toxemia sounds horrid," Nancy said.

Hermione nodded, "And I'm not helping any. Everyone at school knows now."

"Well, that was bound to happen. I mean you don't exactly look a size two anymore," Nancy said pinching Hermione's cheeks.

"I'm not really all that worried about it really. I'm so confused right now and…the last thing I'm concerned about is what kids at school are thinking," Hermione said.

"As it should be. As long as Ron and your friends are there then it's not worth it. I don't want my nephew screwed in the head because his mum didn't know when to relax," Nancy joked.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I need to take better care of him."

"You should start by taking care of yourself. Where are you supposed to be right now?" Nancy asked.

"In school," Hermione said.

"Well, not today. You're with Aunt Nancy and I want you to take a shower and get some rest," Nancy said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," Hermione tried.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Now come on. Unbelievably I am the adult here and you're my niece. Let me take care of you. At least for a few hours. Besides, I have to get mum off my back. She's still upset that I decided not to marry or have kids."

Hermione definitely decided it was a good idea to stay once the hot water greeted her body. She washed off the pains and worries of the day. A black shirt and purple pants were lying on her bed in the guest room. The pants were a bit tight but the cotton was soft against her skin. Hermione climbed into the bed and began drying her hair with a towel.

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Nancy asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Nancy came in with a glass of chocolate milk and cookies. "You looked hungry when you came in," she said sitting the tray on the bed. Hermione smiled and took a cookie.

"Thanks," she said taking a bite.

Nancy took a cookie as well. "So, does Ron know you're here?"

"No, he's in detention again," Hermione said rolling his eyes.

Nancy snorted, "You'll soon learn that some blokes only know how to deal with their emotions with violence."

Hermione laughed, "Well, Ron must be one of the most emotional guys in the world."

For a while, they talked until all the cookies and milk were gone.

Hermione yawned and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, I think it's time you get some rest," Nancy said taking the tray and getting up.

"I really want to get back to school tonight. My friends will start to worry," Hermione said.

"That's fine but I really want you to get a good sleep okay. Just give your body some time to rest. I'll call your parents," Nancy said leaving the room.

"I don't think they'll care," Hermione mumbled.

Nancy smiled at her. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

It didn't take long for Hermione to get to sleep. The pillow was too warm and the bed too soft. She didn't even mind the purple and blue swirls on the walls.

"So, are you sure you're going to be okay going back?" Nancy asked a few hours later.

"Yes, I actually feel really good. I think that rest was all I needed," Hermione said putting her freshly, washed robes back on.

"Well, if you ever just need a place to rest you know where I am," Nancy said walking to the door. "So, you're okay getting back?" she added.

"Yeah, it's just an apparition away," Hermione breathed. Nancy blinked and nodded slowly. "Oh, um I can just…pop back to school."

"I see now," Nancy said hitting her head.

Hermione laughed. "Thanks a lot Aunt Nancy for everything."

"No problem you're my favorite niece," Nancy said giving her a hug and kiss. "Now, you tell Ron that he needs to spend a little less time fighting and a bit more time taking care of you okay?"

"I will don't worry," Hermione said smiling.

"Before you go, take this," Nancy said .She walked over to one of her overstuffed bookcases. She grabbed a thin black book. "It's one of my favorite poem books. It also has some short stories and essays. Just in case you start to feel sorry for yourself."

"Oh thank you Aunt Nancy. My mother doesn't give you enough credit," Hermione said putting the book in her bag.

"Love, you will soon learn that nobody does," Nancy said.

Hermione looked at her. "Why didn't you ever have kids?"

Nancy ran her hand through her spiky hair. "I'm too selfish."

Hermione got back to school right around dinnertime. She decided to skip it and go straight to bed. However, when she got to her door Ron was sitting in front of it. His head was lying on his knees and his back was propped against the door.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. She tapped him with her foot. Ron jumped and looked up.

"Hermione," he breathed standing up.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was waiting for you. Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and opened the door. Hermione sat on her bed and took off her shoes.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she said.

"But I didn't know where you were and I was worried," Ron said sitting next to her. He had red lines on his cheek.

"Ron, you need to stop fighting," Hermione said touching the scratches.

"Oh, Malfoy didn't hurt me-"

"That's not what I mean. You can't just keep hitting him every time he acts like an ass. You'll be kicked out of school," Hermione interrupted.

Ron shrugged, "Well, the fucking prick deserves it."

"That may be, but I need you here. You can't leave me. Not now," Hermione whispered.

Ron looked at her and smiled. "I would never leave you," he said.

"Then promise me you'll try and keep your head together," Hermione said. "Don't you have detention tonight anyway?"

"No, McGonagall already has someone booked tonight and she doesn't trust me with anyone else. So, she said she'd get back to me. Personally I think she's running out of things for me to do," Ron said chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, where did you go?" he asked.

Hermione sighed, "To see mum."

Ron whistled, "How did that go?"

"Lets just say I don't think she'll be apart of my life…at least not for a while. Dad is here though and my Aunt Nancy so I think I'll be okay," Hermione said. "That's where I went after I was done with mother."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I was scared you'd run off or something," Ron said rubbing his eyes.

"No, I'm done running. I'm too tired and fat to run. I think we have to start dealing with our problems. I mean it only gets worse from here," Hermione said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost. What brought on all the positive insight?" Ron asked lying back on the bed.

Hermione laughed. "Not sure. It could be that I'm just trying to ignore the fact that my mum hates me and the whole school not only thinks I'm a slag…but a pregnant one."

"Oh, Hermione please. All these happy scenarios are making me sick," Ron said covering his face with his hands. Hermione smiled at him. She rolled on top of him putting a leg on either side of his waist.

She pulled his hands away. "I love you," she said.

Ron sat up a bit. "I love you too," he said.

Hermione leaned down and kissed him. They held for a while until Hermione felt Ron's tongue slide across her lips. She opened her mouth gladly and absorbed his taste. It was enough to make her moan, which she did. Ron sucked her tongue whiling thrusting up a bit.

"Oh we need to stop," Hermione moaned pulling away.

"You're right," Ron said frowning a bit. "I can't wait till you have this baby."

Hermione pulled his hair and got off him. "In your dreams. This is never happening again."

"Oh, it will. Come on Hermione. You'll be a Weasley some day. It's part of the tradition," Ron said winking.

"The only Weasley tradition I want to uphold right now is the one where I get to lie down in bed and read," Hermione said pulling off her robe and getting under her comforter.

"Now, who the hell in my family has ever done that?" Ron asked kicking off his shoes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked.

"Getting ready for bed," Ron said taking off his tie and dress shirt. Hermione was about to protest but the moment she saw Ron in nothing but boxers and an undershirt she decided it would be okay if he spent the night.

"You better not try anything funny," Hermione warned as he settled under the blankets.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Like you would care. Besides I know better then to bother you while you read." He kissed her and laid down with his back to her.

Hermione bit her lip and pulled out the book Nancy gave her. Turing to the first page she saw a poem entitled: "_The Day I Lost it All_" Hermione chuckled to herself. Her life may have been in the dumps but at least now she could read about others living hell just like her.

Yes, I thought this one was nice. I think it's time to give hope. I mean there's only so many ways I can torture the poor girl, lol.

CRAZED


	19. Trash and Treasure

Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Sarah, is there anything you can give me for the aches?"

"Won't that hurt the baby? Taking drugs for the pain?"

"Oh shut up Ron!"

"Sorry."

"No, Hermione. Ron is right. Back pain is completely normal. You're in your third trimester."

"But Sarah, you have no idea what this is like."

"Considering I have children of my own, I think I do."

"Hermione, we can just ask Madame Pomfrey to make you some more of that herbal tea. It calms you-"

"Ron, I don't need calming. I need relief!"

"Listen, I'm going to go get your chart okay? I'll be right back."

Hermione waited for Sarah to leave the room before she punched Ron in the arm.

"Nice going prat!" she said.

Ron gawked at her. "Well, excuse me for caring about the safety of our child."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up! It's not like I'm trying to kill the baby. I just want some help with the pain. Caring this boy is doing major damage to my back," Hermione whined.

"Hermione, relax," Ron said placing his hand on hers.

Hermione snatched it away. "I was relaxed until you told me to relax."

"Okay, the baby is fine. Blood sugar and fetal positions are fine. Hermione you're 32 weeks I think it's time you start deciding how you want this baby," Sarah said.

"I want it here," she said.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I talked to my dad about it. He said he's fine with it being in a wizard's hospital. He'll be here."

"That's great Hermione, really," Sarah said rubbing her back.

"So, do we have a due date?" Ron asked.

Sarah looked over the chart. "Well, we're shooting for March 22nd."

"That's soon Sarah," Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, that's just next month. Do you have a name yet?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know. Ron, do we have a name yet?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked down and shrugged, "I'm working on it okay?"

"Ron, you need to think of a name," Hermione said later on that night.

"I know okay. I'm just really putting thought into it," Ron said sitting on Hermione's bed.

"Well, the baby can't just be born without a name," Hermione rushed.

"Hermione! Seriously, just relax!" Ron pushed.

"Will you quit telling me to relax?!" Hermione yelled.

Ron sighed and chuckled. "Hermione, I'm right here. You don't need to yell."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but changed her mind. She got up and walked over to the mirror.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little tense right now. I'm sore and I'm the size of a house," she said. Hermione examined her body. She wore plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Her stomach almost ripped from the shirt and it hung slightly over the seams of the pants.

"Oh no not a house," Ron said coming over to her. He moved behind her and rubbed her stomach. "A small flat maybe," he added in her ear.

Hermione pouted and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Love, I'm kidding okay? I'm sorry," Ron chuckled.

"It's not funny Ron. You have no idea what's it like. I've been small my whole life. Now I eat a slice of pudding and the whole world can see it," Hermione explained.

"Oh, it's not that bad. I've seen women at the hospital who are way bigger than you Hermione. You're still rather small. It's just your stomach that's big," Ron said kissing her neck. "Besides what's wrong with the weight, huh? It's from your beautiful growing boy."

"Yeah, my beautiful growing boy who's about to pop out of me any second now," Hermione said.

"Well, no matter how much weight you gain, I think you're beautiful," Ron whispered.

Hermione smiled, "What about sexy?"

"The sexiest mother I've ever seen in my life. Gods Hermione you're incredible and you taste so good," Ron said sucking her earlobe.

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes. She moved Ron's hands from her stomach to her hips. Then they slowly moved under beneath her pants. Hermione moaned as Ron's hands softly rubbed back and forth across her thighs.

"You like that?" Ron asked.

Hermione responded by pushing against him.

Right as Ron's hands began to move further up, there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed.

"What happened to the no swearing rule?" Ron asked chuckling.

"That doesn't apply to the mother," Hermione whined.

The knocking continued. "Go away!" Hermione yelled.

"Will you two put some clothes on and open the door?"

Ron snorted and removed himself from Hermione. Hermione stomped her foot and opened the door.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the worst timing?" Hermione said pulling Harry into the room. She sat on the bed. "What is it? Make it quick," she added.

Harry frowned at her. "Was I interrupting something?"

"Kind of," Ron said lying next to Hermione on the bed.

"Well good. You two shouldn't be doing anything anyway. It's not being interrupted that got you two in th-"

"Harry, if you want to keep your legs I suggest you get on with it, mate," Ron said nodding toward Hermione. Hermione was staring at Harry with daggers in her eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Right um, I just got out of a meeting and McGonagall would like to see you both in her office."

Hermione sighed, "Ron, who did you hit this time?" she asked.

"No one. I've been good lately, I promise," Ron said.

"No, I don't think it's for that reason," Harry said.

"Well, what is it then?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know really. What I do know is that after the meeting Hannah had a talk with McGonagall, and that's when she told me she wanted to see you two," Harry explained.

"Great, knowing Hannah it could be anything," Ron said.

Hermione and Ron were quiet the entire trip to McGonagall's. When they reached her office, McGonagall beckoned them in.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please sit down," McGonagall said sternly.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other before sitting in front of her desk.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Not really a problem, more of a discovery," she said. "Mr. Weasley, I take it that you do know where your dormitory is, correct?"

Ron looked at her and frowned. "Yes, professor."

"Is it not in the same place it's always been for the past seven years?" she asked.

"I don't understand," Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley, is it not true that you're roomed with Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnigan, and Mr. Thomas?" McGonagall asked.

"I am," Ron said.

"So why is it that instead of going up the stairs and down to your left, you've decided to go all the down stairs to room with Ms. Granger?" she asked. Hermione bit her lip.

"Professor, what are you talking about?" Ron asked again.

"Mr. Weasley, do you think I'm that naive? I know that you and Ms. Granger have been sharing her room for the past few weeks," McGonagall said. "Isn't that true Ms. Granger?" she added.

"Yes, professor it is," Hermione said quietly.

"So, I really don't see what the problem is," Ron said.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Mr. Weasley, the problem is that the boys and girls have separate dorms for a reason. It's been a rule since the schools inception."

"I understand that. It was probably made so that the boys and girls couldn't fool around and get themselves pregnant. Well, it's too late for that now isn't it," Ron snapped.

"Ron please," Hermione said.

"Mr. Weasley, how dare you talk to me like that," McGonagall said.

"How dare you treat Hermione and I like kids. Yes, I've been sleeping in her room, so what? She's pregnant and she happens to be caring our child," Ron said.

"Professor, if it's a problem, Ron can leave," Hermione said.

"No, that's not fair. We're not doing anything wrong. Besides, what if she needs someone or something happens. You want that on your shoulders professor?" Ron asked.

Professor McGonagall signed and looked at them both. "I don't promote this at all. Mr. Weasley, you will return to your dormitory until I inform both your parents. If they approve, you can come back to her room if you so choose to."

"Hannah must have told her," Hermione said as she helped Ron pack.

"Yeah, but how did she know?" Ron asked.

"Well, unless she was following you down here I don't know," Hermione said.

"Why though?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "She hates me, and she doesn't want to see me happy."

"Well, you could make a potion. Make her hair fall out," Ron suggested.

Hermione smiled, "No, I'm trying to stay drama free. At least until the baby is born. I'm going to miss you down here with me."

"I could always stay," Ron said.

"No, with our luck McGonagall would pull a routine inspection and find you in here sleeping with me," Hermione breathed.

"Well, I'll be back. My parents won't care," Ron said.

"I don't know about mine. Dad may not care, but mum might say no just to spite me," Hermione breathed. "Why does everything go wrong?" she added sitting on the bed.

"Hey, nothing has gone wrong, just a set back. It's going to be okay. If not we'll run away together, or we could ask Harry to give up his room," Ron offered.

"Right, he needs to be upstairs more than you do. He and Ginny are always-"

"This is when I leave," Ron said covering his ears. He walked to the door. "I'll get the rest tomorrow."

"I can help you take it upstairs," Hermione offered hugging him.

"No, I got it. I'm just too lazy to do it right now. Besides your back remember," Ron said.

"It doesn't hurt so much right now," she said.

Ron cupped her chin. "Remember to go see Pomfrey. I think we're working with those Septa sprouts again tomorrow and they're hard to dig up."

"Okay, it's just so foul. Why can't they be chocolate or honey flavored?" Hermione asked.

Ron kissed her lips. "Then everyone would be getting pregnant just to have some. I don't know. I love you."

"Love you too," Hermione said.

Ron rubbed her stomach and sighed, "Well, if you need me I'll be upstairs."

"I could always just ask Harry. You know if my back is achy or my feet need rubbed," Hermione joked.

"You're not funny. It I even suspect he's been around your feet I'll kill him," Ron said. "You hear that prat? Stay away from Hermione's feet!" Ron yelled through Harry's door. Hermione laughed and closed her door.

* * *

"So, you really think Hannah said something?" Ginny asked during lunch.

"She had to. No one in the dorm cares," Ron said.

"It doesn't matter really," Hermione said.

"Yes, it does. She needs to stay out of your business," Harry said. "Speaking of business, Ginny what do you want to do for Valentines Day because my creativity is shot right now."

"How very romantic," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Why does the bloke always have to come up with something? Maybe we want to be swept off our feet for a change," Ron said.

"Well, I certainly can't do any sweeping right now. I'm so achy. I just want to sleep," Hermione said.

"Oh come on. You two have to so something. It will be the last romantic day you two have together before the baby comes," Harry said.

"You don't get it. My back is killing me and my low salt diet is a mess. I don't want to do too much. I have toxemia remember?" Hermione snapped.

"No one's asking you to do a marathon, just something special," Harry reassured.

"Well, Valentines Day is next week. It falls on a Hogsmeade visit," Ginny suggested.

"No, I'm trying to save my money. I'll need it real soon. I'm due next month," Hermione said gloomy.

"Um, I'll see you all in class," Ron said suddenly getting up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"No where," Ron said walking off.

"Great, what is he up to now?" Ginny asked.

"Knowing Ron it could be anything," Harry said.

Ron didn't say anything about where he went. Hermione wasn't too worried about it. Her back was killing her. Right after class she went straight to the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey I need some more tea," Hermione whined. She sat on an empty bed.

"Okay Ms. Granger just a second. I need to give these bandages to Ms. Abbot," Pomfrey said. Hermione looked up. Hannah was standing against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Here you are dear," Pomfrey said handing a bundle of bandages to Hannah.

"Thank you," Hannah said politely. She gave Hermione a quick look before leaving the room.

"Now, Ms. Granger is it your back again?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, it's killing me. I've read all the baby books in this school. None of them say anything about back pain to the point of seizures," Hermione pressed.

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Hermione, you're a small woman and carrying all the extra weight is going to be a challenge. Maybe you should alter your diet."

Hermione blushed, "I am on a diet. A low salt one."

"I mean more cutting back on the sweets," Pomfrey said.

Hermione frowned, "It's not my fault. All he wants is meat and cake."

"So, it's the baby's fault," Pomfrey asked with a smile.

"No, it's…Ron's. This baby is a complete reflection of him," Hermione tried. Pomfrey put her hands on her hips. Hermione sighed. "Okay, maybe your right. I guess I could try."

"There's nothing wrong with indulging. Just take it in small doses okay?" Pomfrey said. Hermione nodded and looked at the floor. "Now, I'm going to make two cases okay? That should last a while."

"Could you possibly make it taste better?" Hermione asked.

"What you taste is the hilt seeds," Pomfrey said.

"It's bitter," Hermione said.

"Well, you need relief not hot chocolate. Here you go," Pomfrey said handing Hermione a box.

"Thanks, I'll probably be back in a couple of days," Hermione said getting up and walking to the door.

When she opened it she saw Hannah waiting for her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So, you follow me around too now?" Hannah simply smiled and followed her. "You know, I'm sure you could find better entertainment," Hermione added.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. You look awful," Hannah said.

"Thanks for the compliment, and I'm doing just fine," Hermione said.

"Are you sleeping okay?" Hannah asked.

Hermione stopped walking and turned to her. "Look, we all know you told on us. Ron's gone okay? He's coming back though. So, you wasted your time. Why were you spying on us anyway?"

"I wasn't spying. As Head Girl it's my duty to uphold the school laws. Surely you must remember that. Then again, it's been a long time since you've had any authority," Hannah said smirking.

Hermione felt heat rise on her neck. "Why are you like this? Why are you so terrible to me?"

"I'm not the terrible one," Hannah said.

"You have no reason to be upset with me," Hermione said.

"I do actually. You stole Ron from Susan," Hannah said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are so childish. I didn't steal Ron from anyone. He's a big boy."

"He's only with you because you're carrying his kid. He doesn't really want you. You should see the way he looks at Susan. If I were you, I'd watch out," Hannah said with a smirk.

Hermione frowned, "You're horrible. Do you honestly think you can scare me? You, Susan, Lavender, and every other girl in this school can go screw yourselves. I'm way too tired to deal with this petty nonsense. I have bigger and more important thing s to deal with." With that she kept walking.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day morning and while ever other couple was on their way to Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron were in the Common Room.

"I'm really sorry, Ron. I'm just not in the mood to walk around in the cold," Hermione said stretching out on the couch.

"It's okay. I don't have any money really," Ron said sitting on the floor.

"We're going to have the entire Common Room to ourselves. I think that's plenty," Hermione said. She reached to the table and took a heart shaped cookie from the tray.

"What about your diet?" Ron asked smirking.

"I'm on it. I can eat sugar. I just have to take it in moderation," Hermione explained taking a bite.

"In moderation you mean six cookies in one setting right?" Ron joked.

Hermione frowned at him and threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I love it," Ron said crawling over to her. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "How's your back?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "It's okay today. More sore that anything."

Ron kissed her cheek. "I hate it when you're in pain. All achy like this."

"How do you think I feel after I watch you take a beating during a game?" Hermione said.

"That's different," Ron said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm a man, and I play a contact sport. Getting hurt is part of the game," he explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm a woman and I'm pregnant. Having back pain is part of the pregnancy."

Ron snorted and put his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see him," he whispered.

"I can't wait to get him out of me," Hermione said putting her hand on top of his.

"Well, I may not be able to do anything about that, but maybe I can help with your back pain," Ron said.

Hermione frowned. "What?" she asked.

Ron stood up and held out his hand. "Just come with me."

"Ron, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked as she and Ron made it to the entrance to the Room of Requirement.

"You'll see just think about your pain relief or something," he said.

"That's not much to go on," Hermione said.

"Just do it," Ron said.

Hermione sighed but did as she was told. A second later a door appeared and she and Ron walked in.

"Oh, Ron what is this?" Hermione asked walking in.

A long padded table was in the middle of the room.

"I want you to take your clothes off," Ron said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

Ron blushed and smiled. "Take you pants, shirt, shoes, socks, all of it off. You can keep the bra and knickers on…if you want to."

"Why?" Hermione asked curious.

"Well, I'm going to give you a massage. A full body massage," Ron said proudly.

Hermione stared at him. "Do you even know how to do that?"

"It can't be that hard," Ron mumbled.

Hermione bit her lip and thought about it. "Do I really have to take my clothes off?"

"Yes," Ron ordered.

"But I look horrible and I'll get cold," Hermione protested.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Come on now. It's heated in here and you look amazing. Just do it."

Hermione sighed and slowing followed orders. Ron watched her with his lip bit. It made her heat up.

"Now what?" Hermione asked holding herself.

"Lay down on the table," Ron said.

Hermione slowly hopped on the table and lay down on her back. Ron took a small bottle off the chair and rubbed in on his hands.

"What the hell is that?" Hermione asked.

"Will you quit nagging and trust me," Ron said. He placed a small blanket over Hermione waste. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to relax. The moment she felt Ron's hands rub her feet she moaned.

"I thought I'd start from the bottom up," he said.

Hermione didn't respond. For the next two hours, the only sounds that came from her were ones of pleasure and pleads to keep going.

Yeah, I liked this one. I was going to go into more detail in certain parts because I love detail…but I forgot this is rated T….damn….

CRAZED


	20. Breaking and Breathing

I know it has been months!! I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I will own the 7th book!!

"So, worm skin has a negative effect, and dragon scale has a positive?"

"Yes, Luna for the sixth time, yes," Hermione chuckled.

Luna looked at Hermione and blushed. "Sorry, it's just I really want to get a good mark on my Potions exam."

"No, it's okay. I understand trust me. Its just you've gone over this a hundred times and you're in Ravenclaw. That means you're really intelligent already," Hermione assured.

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled. "Now you sound like Ginny. I asked her if she wanted to study, but she gave me that answer and added that she had practice."

"Yeah, Harry has been working them pretty hard. Next month is the last placing game before the championship. It's all Ron and Harry talk about," Hermione said.

"Well, if I were them, or at least Ron, I would be talking about the fact that you're going to have a baby next month," Luna said smiling.

Hermione joined her smile and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, it's really happening. In a month he'll be out of me and Ron and I will be parents."

"Have you two thought about where the baby will stay?" Luna asked.

Hermione sighed, "We haven't even thought of a name yet. I think he'll stay at Ron's house. I just don't think it would be possible for him to stay here. I mean it's not like Hogwarts has a baby wing."

Luna nodded, "What about your house?"

"Well, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind, but mum still isn't talking to me," Hermione answered.

Luna frowned, "That's a shame. Even if she hates you; she should want to help her own grandson."

"It doesn't matter really," Hermione said mumbling.

"Yes, it does. I know if my mother were here I'd want her to help me," Luna said.

Hermione looked at her and bit her lip. "You miss her?"

Luna smiled sadly, "Not as much as I used to. I mean I really do miss her, but it's getting easier. I know though that once I do get married or have kids, it'll be hard again. I mean dad is amazing, but there are some things you can only talk to about with a mother you know?"

Hermione nodded, "I know. I just wish we could get past this."

"You should continue to try. Even if she doesn't," Luna suggested. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you Hermione," Ginny said entering their section of the library.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked startled. Ginny was a mess. She was covered head to toe in mud and a dark, thick red substance.

"Is that blood?" Luna asked.

Ginny looked down at her quidditch jersey. "Oh, yeah it is, but don't worry it's not mine," she said.

"Whose is it?" Luna asked.

"Ron's," Ginny said casually.

"What!" Hermione yelled getting up.

"Now, Hermione calm down he's okay-"

"Where is he?" Hermione interrupted.

"Hospital wing but-"

Hermione didn't give Ginny another second to speak because she pushed past her and ran, to an extent, to the wing. By the time she got there she was out of breath, and ready to ask for a bed herself.

"Ron," Hermione moaned resting her hands on he knees and breathing heavily.

"Hermione," she heard Ron say.

"Stay down you prat. Do you not remember what happened?" Harry said walking over to Hermione and taking her arm. "You okay?" he asked chuckling.

"I'm…fine…where's….Ron," she panted.

"Over here," Harry said leading her to his bed in the corner.

Hermione sat in the chair next to the bed and look at Ron. Like Ginny, he too was covered in mud and blood. His shirt was off and his right arm was in a splint. He looked pale and in pain.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked touching his face.

"Oh, I'm alright," Ron said. Hermione gave him a fierce look. "Okay, maybe I'm in a little pain."

"You see Hermione _wonder wizard _here thought he could fly without his broom," Ginny chimed in as she and Luna emerged by his bed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Shut up. It didn't happen like that. I was making a save."

Hermione shook her head. "What happened?" she asked again.

"The ball was coming straight at Ron. He tried doing a splintz but it didn't work obviously," Harry said. Hermione stared at him blankly. Harry smiled, "Well a spl-"

"It doesn't matter! I just want to know why he's covered in blood!" Hermione protested.

"Basically, the ball was coming at me incredibly fast. I tried to do a move where I leave my broom and catch it. However, I didn't judge the speed of the ball properly and instead it blasted me against the pole and popped my shoulder out taking some chipped bone with it," Ron said.

"Oh my god," Luna groaned.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds," Ron mumbled.

"Ron, you could have seriously been hurt," Hermione said.

"Yeah, even I was worried for a second," Ginny said chuckling.

"Oh, he's fine. I've had worse," Harry said.

"Well, I bet you never had to worry about making it long enough to see your son being born have you?" Hermione snapped.

Harry looked down. "No, I guess I haven't."

"Exactly, well until you have a woman carrying your child, I suggest you take better care of Ron and pay more attention to him," Hermione said.

"Hermione it wasn't his fault. I was stupid and thought I could make the save," Ron said turning a bit red.

"Well, as captain Harry should know when to let you all break. I'm sure if you would have had at least one night off this week you would have been able to judge the ball better," Hermione said staring at Harry.

"Hermione, it's okay. Ron is fine; Harry is just trying to get us ready," Ginny said.

"I would think that as Ron's sister you would care more about his safety," Hermione snapped.

Ginny gave her an incredulous look, "I do care, but I'm not going to point blame at Harry," she snapped back.

"Hey, maybe we should leave the room; I'm sure we're disturbing people," Luna said looking around.

Ginny looked at her. "Yeah, I have work to do. I'll see you later Ron." With that Ginny left the room.

"Night Ron and rest up," Luna said following Ginny.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. "Sorry guys," he mumbled before walking away.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're not crying are you?" Ron asked taking her hand.

"Can you blame me? I was so scared when Ginny told me you were here," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, I've been here so many times. You know I'm indestructible. It's a little trait I picked up from Harry."

"He should watch you more," Hermione pressed.

"It's quidditch and things happen," Ron said.

"How can you been so casual? How can everyone just not care that you could have been killed?"

Ron frowned, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, but it could have been. What if the ball would hit your head and flattened it, or your chest and you had a heart attack? What if you would have hit the pole so hard your spine fractured? Anything can happen Ron," Hermione sobbed.

Ron bit his lip, "Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming from the fact that we're not indestructible. Something bad happens all the time Ron," Hermione said.

"Hermione, nothing bad is going to happen-"

"Really? I bet Luna's mother didn't think anything bad would happen. I bet Luna's family thought they were indestructible," Hermione pressed.

Ron licked his lips. "Is that what this is about? You're afraid I'm going to die?"

"Of course Ron! I'm always afraid something will happen. I don't want our son growing up without a mum or a dad. I don't want to live without you. I love you so much Ron. I need you here with me," Hermione cried.

Ron tried sitting up but he winced. Instead he took her hand again and kissed it. "I love you too. I don't want our son to be without a parent either. I know I have to be careful. I worry too. I worry about you, and I wonder if you and the baby are alright. I wonder if I'm doing enough to keep you healthy. Why do you think I'm always on your case?"

Hermione smiled and sniffed.

"Listen, I love you and I love our baby. I'm sorry I scared you and that I got hurt. I would never leave you or my son," Ron said.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Hermione mumbled.

Ron smiled, "Well, I'm used to it, but I think you should talk to Harry," he said. Hermione nodded and sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, it's time for your potion," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine. He needs to rest his body so the bones can mend. You'll be here for a couple of days," Pomfrey said handing Ron a glass of clear liquid.

Ron took a gulp of it and frowned. "Delicious."

"You should get some rest," Pomfrey said.

"Yeah, I should go. I'll be back tomorrow okay," Hermione said getting up. She bent over and kissed him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Don't worry okay?" Ron said rubbing her stomach.

Hermione walked back to her dorm feeling awful. When she reached her door, she noticed Harry in front of it.

"Here, this is for you," he said handing her an envelope.

"What is it?" Hermione asked talking it.

"Not sure but it's from Mrs. Weasley. See the address?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded looking at the envelope. "So, is he going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he'll be in the hospital for a couple of days but he's okay," Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked off to his room. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

She walked in her room and sat on her bed. She opened the envelope and found a letter from Mrs. Weasley. It read:

_Hermione,_

_I hope you're taking care of yourself. I hope Ron's staying out of trouble as well. Since you're due soon, I thought it was time for you to start practicing. I scheduled breathing lessons for you and Ron. Your first one is tomorrow at 1:00pm. This is for you AND Ron. So don't let him get out of it. It's very important for you two right now. I love you guys._

_Yours,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S. I hope you're not lifting anything above your head. You know it's bad for the baby!_

Hermione chuckled at the last bit. "Great, Ron's in the hospital," Hermione said lying down on her bed. She put the letter on her nightstand and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day Hermione went to the hospital wing to tell Ron. He was sitting up and eating a banana.

"Thank god I'm stuck here," Ron said.

Hermione frowned, "That's not funny Ron."

"Oh, come on Hermione. You didn't think I'd actually go did you?" Ron said.

"It's for both of us. It's for the baby!" Hermione pressed.

"No it's not. It's for you. All you do is sit on a blanket and breathe all heavily," he whined.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked.

"Because dad told me about the times when mum would make him go with her," Ron said.

"It's for parents Ron. He had to go and so do you," Hermione breathed. "Give me some."

"Actually, I have to stay in bed and rest," Ron said with a smile. He put the banana to her mouth. Hermione bit a piece of it and chewed deliberately.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, I guess I'll just go by myself."

"You can't Hermione. The activities you do are in pairs," Ron explained taking another bite.

"Well, who should I ask then?" Hermione said.

"I don't think Harry is doing anything today," Ron suggested.

Hermione bit her lip. "I guess."

"See, everything always works out," Ron said winking.

Hermione got up and threw a chocolate frog from his side table at him.

"Oh, I love you too baby," Ron laughed.

Hermione walked off without saying another word to him.

It didn't take Hermione long to find Harry. Around this time if he wasn't outside practicing, he was in his room. She knocked on the door. Harry answered it a second later.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, everything is fine. I um wanted to ask you something," she said. Harry nodded. Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, Mrs. Weasley sent me a letter telling me she signed Ron and I up for um, breathing lessons and our first practice is today. Obviously Ron can't make it and I was wondering if you would go with me. It would only be this once."

Harry smiled, "Is it the thing were you sit on the blanket and breathe a lot?"

"I guess Mr. Weasley told you the story too?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, you don't have to go. I mean-"

"No, I think it's great. Of course I'll go," Harry said. "What time?"

"In about 30 minutes," Hermione said.

"Oh, um let me get my shoes. Do we need a pass or something?" Harry asked leaving the door for a second.

"No, I already told McGonagall," Hermione said.

Harry came out of his room and closed to door. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Is this the right place?" Hermione asked walking to door.

"I think so. The lady said room 128," Harry said pointing at the number plaque.

"Okay, lets go," Hermione said opening the door.

Inside were couples places in a huge circle on the floor. All the women were sitting on a blanket and the men behind them. Hermione and Harry were easily the youngest by at least ten years.

"Oh you must be Hermione," a woman said shaking her hand. She was a large woman with curly blond hair and a big smile.

"Yes, sorry we're late," Hermione said.

"It's okay. We were just getting started. I'm Julie Able and I'll be your instructor for the next couple of weeks."

"Hi Julie," Hermione said smiling.

"This must be Ron correct," Julie said shaking Harry's hand.

"Oh no, I'm Harry. I'm just filling in for Ron. He really wanted to be here, but he's sick," Harry said. Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Harry and Ron's loyalty to each other was beyond her understanding.

"Oh, well it's nice to know there are a few good men left, eh? It's nice of you to do this for Hermione," Julie said. Harry smiled at her. "Well, Harry if you'll want to grab a blanket for Hermione that would be great."

Harry took a fluffy blue blanket from a bin and put in on the floor. Hermione sat on it and Harry sat behind her.

"Now, over the next couple of weeks you will learn basic breathing and pushing exercises. The skills you learn are not only for delivery day, but for the contractions as well," Julie explained to the class.

"Lets start with some basic breathing. HE-HE-WOO-HE-HE-WOO," Julie demonstrated. The women mocked her. "Now it's not just for the ladies, men help your wife out now," Julie said.

"You have got to be kidding," Harry whispered.

Hermione chuckled, "Come on now," she started breathing again, and Harry followed.

"Good, now ladies make sure your back is straight and your diaphragm long okay?" Julie said.

After ten minutes they stopped. "Okay, now men I want you take your wife's hand." Harry took Hermione's hand. "Now, ladies I want you to squeeze that hand and breathe out as deep as you can."

Hermione smiled. She squeezed Harry's hand as hard as she could and exhaled. Harry whimpered. The next twenty minutes were the best of Hermione's life.

* * *

"I think that was fun," Hermione said as she and Harry walked out of the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm glad you used my left hand; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to write," Harry mumbled. Hermione looked at him and smiled. His hair was messy as always and his face was red from the pain.

"You want to eat before we go back?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her. "Okay."

They picked a sandwich place not far from the hospital. Harry examined his hand.

"You okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling.

"I'm really glad you came, thanks," Hermione said.

"No problem. Aside from the pain, it was fun," Harry answered. He looked down for a second. "Look about yesterday-"

"Don't apologize," Hermione said. "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just I worry and now with the baby-"

"I can understand. I know how it feels to constantly worry about the people you care about. You have to know that I would never put anything before Ron's safety. I love him too and I need him here just as much as you do," Harry said.

"I know you do Harry," Hermione said.

"I love you too Hermione and I'm proud of you," Harry said.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For being so strong through all this," Harry explained.

"Oh, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I'm really sorry I yelled. You're my best friend and you know I love you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that's why I tried not to take you too seriously. I just felt bad," Harry said.

"Me too, we don't hang out as much as we use too. I feel like we're going in different directions. I don't want that," Hermione said.

"I don't either. I want to be around for a while. Someone is going to have to teach my nephew how to catch a ball properly," Harry joked. Hermione smiled at Harry. "We okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we're fine," Hermione said.

When Hermione and Harry got back to school they went up to the hospital wing. Ron was talking to Ginny and eating.

"I swear you got hurt on purpose so you could be lazy and eat all day," Harry said walking over.

"Shut it you prat. I'm still in pain," Ron said.

"Pain huh? Look at this," Harry said showing Ron his bruised fingers.

"Wow, Hermione," Ginny said.

Hermione turned pink. "That's my girl," Ron said winking at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't wink. Next time it will be you," Hermione warned.

Ron gawked at her. "What happened to you worrying about my safety?"

"This is different," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and let me tell you; Hermione has one hell of a grip," Harry said shuddering.

"Yeah, that actually wore me out. I think I'm going to go take a nap," Hermione said. She gave Ron a kiss and waved to the other two.

Hermione walked out of the hall smiling. "Wait," Harry said stopping her.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"Here," Harry said handing her a small box.

Hermione opened it. Inside was a small charm. It was gold and had an aquamarine stone inside it. "Oh, Harry this is lovely," Hermione said.

"I saw it at the hospital and thought you'd like it. It's for the baby. It's just a charm. You can put it on anything," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "You're going to be an amazing uncle and godfather."

"I know," Harry said smirking.

Hermione hugged him. "Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, no problem," Harry answered.

Hermione closed the door to her room and kicked off her shoes. She lied down on her bed and sat the charm on her bed-side table. Hermione smiled as her eyes drifted shut.

Aw, so sweet. The breathing practice is pulled from actual event. I went once with my sister and her husband. It was so funny watching all the guys squirm….lol

CRAZED


	21. Dreams and Reality

I know that this took forever, but it's summer break now, and I don't have anything standing in my way of getting this done now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Ouch," Hermione breathed opening her eyes and touching her stomach. The baby was kicking like a mad man, and for the fourth time that night had woken her up. She glanced at the clock that read 2:20 A.M. She sighed and turned over. The sight before her turned her frown into a delighted and passionate smile.

Ron lain in front of her fast asleep. Hermione traced her fingers across his bare shoulder and rubbed the faint freckles that sprinkled his skin. Ron didn't stir for he was in a deep sleep as always. Lately, he had gotten very little sleep due to school, practice, and helping her out. He became a bit distant and quiet, as well. She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you," she whispered before getting up. Hermione slowly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Oh, god," she breathed to herself while looking in the mirror. She looked dreadful. The baby was due this month, and she definitely looked the part of a woman about to have a child. Hermione checked the calendar. It was March first. Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She dashed out of the bathroom and looked back at the sleeping Ron Weasley in her bed. He looked so peaceful, yet exhausted. Hermione quietly put on her robe, and left her room.

She padded next door to Harry's room and pounded on the door. "Harry! Harry James Potter, open this door right now!" Hermione almost screamed. She could hear Harry knock into his side table before answering the door.

"Shit, Hermione, what's going on?" Harry mumbled opening the door and rubbing his left knee.

Hermione frowned at him. "Harry something serious has happened! Do you know what today is?" she asked.

Harry rubbed his puffy green eyes and looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hit her forehead. "Harry, it's March first!" she sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"Today is Ron's eighteenth birthday!" Hermione moaned.

Harry stared at her blankly. "Okay, it's been that way for the past seventeen years. What's makes it any different today?"

Hermione moaned again. "Harry, I completely forgot," she said quietly.

Harry gave her an amused look. "Really? You actually forgot?"

"Oh, Harry don't sound that way. I didn't mean to. It's just we've both been so busy lately, and his birthday hasn't even come up once," Hermione tried to explain.

Harry scratched his head. "Okay, so why are you going mad over this?"

"Because I didn't get him anything. I didn't plan a party or buy him a present," Hermione said ashamed.

"Oh, I doubt he cares. I mean he'll understand. You're pregnant and just haven't had the time or money to plan or go shopping. Besides, I doubt Ron would want a party," Harry stated.

Hermione gave him a look. "Did you get him something?"

Harry looked down, "Well, yes, tickets to a Cannon's game over the summer."

"Harry," Hermione whined as tears swelled her eyes.

"But I'm not pregnant Hermione. I have time and plus I got it months ago," Harry tried to explain.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I should at least get him something," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Ron is not going to care. He knows you love him and not having a gift isn't going to change that," Harry said. Hermione gazed at him. Harry must have known the thoughts swimming in her head because he added with a sigh, "If we hurry up there still may be some stores open in Diagon Alley, but we'll have to sneak out."

Hermione smiled and clasped her hands together. "Oh, Harry, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me," Harry said going back into his room to get dressed.

"What do you think Ron would like?" Hermione asked as she and Harry walked down the empty streets of Diagon Alley.

"I haven't a clue. I'm telling you Hermione, I don't think Ron cares a whole lot about his birthday. He hardly talks about it at all when I bring it up at practice. The days he decides to show up anyway."

Hermione frowned, "He's been skipping practice?"

Harry nodded, looking a bit frustrated but said still groggy, "Lets just get something because we will get in serious trouble if we're caught being out here."

Hermione turned to him and smiled, "Since when has the concept of getting into serious trouble meant anything to you?"

Harry smirked and rolled his green eyes. "Since the quidditch match is this month. I need to play if we're going to be in the championship game."

Hermione nodded and continued walking. She rubbed her stomach, "This guy will not give me a break. He's going to be a night owl."

Harry chuckled, "Has Ron thought of a name yet?"

Hermione frowned, "Every time I bring it up Ron changes the subject. He needs to think of something because the baby is due this month. I keep trying to tell him I can help, but he really wants to do this himself."

"Well, I'll tell you what I told him. If you two get in a bind, I have a good, strong name for him," Harry said wisely.

"What's that?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry," Harry said.

Hermione snorted and walked ahead. "Oh, maybe we can find something in here," she said walking in front of a store. In the display window there were nice looking robes and boots. She looked up and read the store name, _Dorian's Defense Shop. _"Well, he gets right to the point about what he sells," Hermione added. "I've never heard of this shop before."

"That's because it's new. Neville and I were talking about this shop the other day. It has a lot of amazing defense stuff in here. It's a store for aurors and people in the defense department," Harry said in awe.

"Perfect, Ron wants to be an auror. I can get him something in here," Hermione said excited. She opened the door and walked in.

The store was stuffy and very dark. Books on defense spell and ways to improve the strength of your wand lay all over the place. "Harry, where do you think I should start?" Hermione asked. She turned around and noticed Harry on the other side of the store by very impressive looking robes. She walked over to him.

"These are really nice. They are real auror's robes," Harry said eying the black robes. "Ron would love this," he added. Hermione smiled and picked out one in Ron's size.

"Thank you so much for coming with me," Hermione said when they returned to their rooms.

"No problem, I'm glad we found that store. I definitely have to go back. I'll be back later this morning to give Ron his gift," Harry said. He gave Hermione a hug and closed his door.

Hermione quietly went into her room and closed the door. Ron was still sound asleep when she pushed the bag under her bed. Hermione eased back into the bed and kissed Ron softly once more. Before she drifted to sleep, she smiled. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he saw the robe.

Hermione woke up once again. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the change in light. She turned over and noticed Ron's side of the bed empty. "Ron," she called sitting up.

"I'm here, don't worry," Ron said coming out of the bathroom.

Hermione sighed taking his pale, freckly, half-naked body in. "I really enjoy those shorts," she said dreamy.

Ron chuckled, "Good morning to you too." He reached to the floor and pulled on his white shirt, climbed back into the bed, and kissed her.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Hermione mumbled running a hand through his bright red, growing hair.

"Thank you," he said laying back down. "I'm eighteen now," he muttered with a frown.

"Yeah, that's fantastic. You're getting older," Hermione said thrilled.

Ron didn't respond but simply turned away from her and stared off into space. Hermione gave him a look. Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Harry," she said getting up and answering the door.

"Where's the old man?" Harry asked coming in.

"Ha, ha," Ron said sitting up.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your oldest and most fantastic friend is it?" Harry asked sitting on the bed. He pulled an envelope from his pocket. Ron tried reaching for it, but Harry was too quick for him. "Now, now, I believe begging is in order," he added.

Ron rolled his eyes and snatched the gift, "You're the world's biggest twat you know." He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the tickets. Immediately Ron's blue eyes grew ten times their normal size. "Holy shit," he breathed.

"World's biggest twat am I?" Harry said.

Ron looked at him and beamed, "Wow, Harry this is incredible."

"I thought you would like it. I figured it would be a nice for us to go to a real match before going to camp." Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

Ron turned the tickets over and over again in his hands. "I can't believe I'm going to a Cannon's match this summer. I love you," he said almost in tears.

"Yeah, yeah, just bring the love to the game this month, yeah?" Harry suggested.

"Ron, this is the happiest I've seen you in a while. I can't wait to give you my gift," Hermione said reaching under the bed. She pulled out the black bag, and handed it to him. Ron eyed the bag curiously and pulled out the robe. "Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

Ron unfolded the robe and looked at it. His face was blank and his eyes were still. He simply stared at the black robe, clutching it.

Harry gave him a curious look. "It's from that new defense store in Diagon Alley. The one with all the-"

"I know the store Harry," Ron interrupted stiffly. He looked up at Hermione. "Why did you get this for me?"

Hermione was taken back. She hadn't expected this reaction. "Um, well, these are robes aurors wear. I'd thought you'd like a set."

"I'm not an auror," Ron said quietly.

"But you will be," Hermione said.

"Come on Ron, what's wrong with it? These robes are amazing. Hermione went through a lot to get them," Harry said frowning.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just….never mind. I love the robes, I'm sorry. I guess I'm still tired. I'm going to go up to the dorm and sleep a bit longer," Ron said quickly.

"You can stay here," Hermione offered.

"No, I'd rather go to the dorm. Thanks for the gifts," Ron said shoving the robe back in the bag along with the quidditch tickets. Before anyone could say anything, Ron's swiftly kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.

Harry and Hermione were quiet for awhile. "What the hell was that about?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "He hates my gift that's what."

"No, Ron's always wanted something like that. It has to be something else," Harry said shaking his head. "He's just seemed so different lately. I know he's anxious about the baby, but I still think it's something else."

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything really to me about anything being wrong, but then again Ron hates showing any emotion," Hermione said trying not to feel so disappointed.

"I guess whatever it is; Ron will tell us if it gets to bad," Harry said. Hermione nodded but didn't feel very sure.

Ron didn't come down from his room the entire day.

* * *

The following Monday, Ron didn't say anything about what happen the morning before. Neither Hermione nor Harry had much time to question him because it was career week. In each class the professors explained to them about the career options in that particular field. Hermione paid close attention. Even though she was pregnant, she still wanted to become a curse breaker. Harry even paid attention. He was looking to become an auror along with Ron. However, Ron didn't pay attention at all. He showed up to classes late and would space out during lectures. During lunch he wasn't even present.

"What is wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I don't know. He hasn't really talked to me all day," Harry said.

"Me either. I tried asking him what was wrong but of course he said he was fine," Hermione said.

Ginny joined them at the table. "Did you two know Dad is here?" she asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "No, why is Mr. Weasley here?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, but it has something to do with Ron. I saw him, Dad, and Professor McGonagall go up to her office."

Hermione frowned, "Ginny, do you know what's up with Ron."

Ginny laughed, "Haven't known what has been up with Ron for the longest time. I don't think he's in trouble though. He's been so moody lately."

Hermione slipped Ron a note during Transfiguration. She asked him why he had gone to see professor with his dad. Ron quickly scratched _nothing important_. Hermione frowned and decided to give up. The bell rang and Ron walked over the McGonagall's desk. She handed him a large package. Ron took it and began walking out of class.

Harry ran to catch up with him. "Ron, what's that?"

Ron looked at him and clutched the package tightly. "Nothing important," he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "Look, Ron, we're tired of this. It's obvious that something is up. You can tell us if something is wrong."

Ron shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, okay?"

"So why are you acting like such an prick? Why were you so rude to Hermione yesterday when she gave you the robe?" Harry asked.

Ron looked down and grew paler. "I'm sorry for that, okay."

"That's not what this is about. I don't care about that. I just want to know why you're being so distant. Why do you seem so upset lately?" Hermione asked.

Ron put a hand over his face, "I don't know okay? I'm just not in a good mood okay? It's nothing important. Now, I have to go okay? I see you two later." He walked away from them and down the hall.

Ron wasn't at dinner and Hermione was beginning to worry. "I need to go look for him," she said getting up.

"Hermione, you don't need to do anymore walking. You need to rest. Ron is not in the room, so he's probably outside. That's the last place you need to be," Neville said looking at her worried.

"I don't care. I want to find him," Hermione stated.

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll be okay. I think I know where he is," Hermione said.

Like she hoped Ron was outside next to the lake. He's back was against a tree. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to him. "Ron," she said quietly.

He jumped and turned to her. "Hermione, what are you doing out here? It's chilly and you-"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," she interrupted while sitting herself next to him on the grass. Ron turned away from her and shrugged. Hermione grabbed his chin and pulled his face toward her. "Ron, I mean it," she said letting go. "Did I do something?" she asked quietly.

Ron looked at her longingly. He licked his lips, "Of course not. You're doing everything right."

"So, why are you so upset? Why did you get so mad about the robes? I only wanted you to be happy. I wanted to get you something special...to thank you," Hermione breathed.

"For what?" Ron asked frowning.

"For being with me. For taking me back. For trusting me, believing in me, and loving me again. For stopping me at the clinic and making me believe we can do this," Hermione said.

Ron touched her cheek. "Hermione, you don't need to thank me. I'm just trying to do the right thing for us. I love you and I never stopped." He turned away as tears fogged his crystal blue eyes. "I will say this. Over the summer a piece of me died. I hurt so badly. I hated myself and I wanted to hate you. I tried hating you but I couldn't. I never stopped loving you, Hermione. There's no way I can make myself not love you. I never gave up on you. That piece of me that I thought died didn't. It's inside you now. It's growing into a beautiful, healthy boy that we have to take care of."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. "What is so wrong then?" she asked so quietly she thought Ron didn't hear.

He looked back at her. "I love the robes. That what's wrong. I really do. I want to get my names sewn in the inside, and I want the boots to match. That is what's wrong."

Hermione stared at him. "Ron, you're not making any sense."

Ron bit his lip and breathed deeply. "Hermione, I'm eighteen years old. We'll be graduating this June. We have to start thinking about our future and what we're going to do with this baby."

"I know this Ron," Hermione said.

"Have you thought about how we're going to pay for everything? I don't want to live in my parent's house for the rest of our lives," Ron said. Hermione shook her head. "Hermione, we have to get jobs. I have to get a job that will take care of us. I have to stop living in a fantasy world."

"Ron, what on Earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Ron stood up and paced. "All my life I have wanted to be an auror. I've always wanted to capture the bad guys and save people."

"Okay and you can do that," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I can't. I can't be an auror...not anymore. I have a family to take care of," Ron protested.

Hermione frowned, "Ron, if you think you're the only one that's gong to work you're crazy. I'm not crippled. I plan to intern as soon as the baby is old enough. Plus, I doubt your parents would mind-"

"You do not understand me. Do you want to know what I've been doing? Why I've missed practice and why I've been so upset? I've been interviewing at the ministry. I've been talking to professors and my dad. I've been getting recommendations and ideas to what desk job I'm going to get once I graduate. Seeing those robes, touching them, and being so close to my dreams made me realize once again of what I can never have," Ron said loudly.

Hermione frowned, "But you said you'd never work at the ministry."

"Things change, Hermione. I realized a long time ago that we're parents. We can't live in a dream world anymore. I can't be an auror. I'd have to leave for training, and that would take months. I'd never see you or the baby. I'm just so angry at myself, and I'm scared," Ron sobbed.

He ran a hand through his hair and wiped away his tears. He sat down next to her. "I want us to make it, and if that means giving up my dreams, I will, but it just hurts. I love my family, and my life, but I don't want to end up like my parents. I want us to be okay and never have to struggle. I want our son to have the things he wants without it being second hand or shitty looking. I don't want him growing up feeling ashamed and embarrassed like we had to. Sometimes, I'm sorry I got you pregnant Hermione."

Hermione gaped at him, "You're sorry? Ron, don't ever be sorry. I know we didn't plan this, but I'm not upset. I'm grateful. In the beginning I thought it was all over. I thought my future was ruined, but I was wrong. I knew everything would be okay, and you want to know why?" she asked Ron. He looked at her. "Because of the day you stopped me at the clinic and told me you would never your family. I knew then that in spite of everything, we would make it through together," Hermione assured.

Ron looked at her and sniffed, "I love you so much, and I want this baby. I'm just so afraid that I won't be a good dad and I'll let you and him down."

Hermione took his hand, "Ron, you could never be a bad father. You've already done a fantastic job. Giving up your dreams for him, for us. That's amazing. However, I don't want you to stop wanting to be an auror. It will happen Ron because you deserve it and you'll be amazing."

"Hermione, I don't know," Ron started.

"Look, for right now, let's focus on the arrival of the baby. We can worry about money later, okay? Plus, right now, I'm more concerned about a name," she said.

Ron chuckled, "I'm working on it," he mumbled.

"You better be. We're going to be fine okay. I promise. I love you so much, Ron," Hermione stated.

Ron leaned into her, "I love you too," he whispered before kissing her deeply. Hermione opened her mouth and let Ron ravish her taste.

She moaned and pulled away. "Lets take this to my room."

Ron smiled and stood up. He helped her up as well. "You promise we're going to be okay?"

Hermione smiled, "I promise Ron."

He nodded and began walking. Once he was a bit ahead Hermione stopped smiling. She closed her eyes and fought back her tears. Ron was right. They were in over their heads.

CRAZED


	22. Staying and Leaving

Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me writing knowing that readers like my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Hermione, that was pointless. I didn't see the point in going to that."

"Ron, you know why we go. I'm just a few weeks away, and I want to know what to do."

"I don't see how lying on a blanket, squeezing my hand, and panting with a bunch of pregnant women is any help."

"Well, I don't expect you to understand. You're not pregnant, but I thought you would want me to birth your son correctly. I don't see why you still complain. Harry didn't complain when he came with me."

"Harry is afraid of you, and he didn't want you yelling and crying all over him. I, on the other hand, am used to it. Besides he only had to go to one."

"Fine, if you don't want to go then don't. I'll just find someone else. For God's sake Ron, why do you have to whine about everything?"

Hermione stopped walking and looked at Ron. He was flustered and annoyed. His imaged matched Hermione's. Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hermione, of course I'll go. It's just it's so pointless, and I think it's stupid."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't bother, okay? We're extremely later for class as it is."

"Well, you're the one that decided to go to a morning session not me," Ron said while opening the door for Hermione. She swiftly walked in, and the two of them argued all the way to second period.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, how lovely for you two to join us," Professor Snape sneered as she and Ron walked into class.

"Sorry, Professor we um-"

"Excuses waste more time Ms. Granger. You and Mr. Weasley will see me after class," Snape said.

Hermione's face went a darker shade of crimson as she and Ron made it to their seats. Ron gave Hermione a glare before sitting down. Hermione took her seat next to Harry. He had a massive smile on his face. His green eyes seemed brighter than usual.

"What's so hilarious?" Hermione asked bored while taking out her defense book.

"You and Ron missed first hour. You two show up to class all hot and bothered. Come on Hermione, we're all adults here."

Hermione shook her head and gave Harry a concerned look. "I think you've been playing out in the sun too long. It's the only reason to explain a theory like that." Harry chuckled. "No, seriously I don't think there's any other explanation. Come on Harry. Why on earth would we skip class. To what? Have a shag? I think you know us or at least me better than that," Hermione whispered.

"So, why were you two so late?" Harry asked.

"We went to the hospital. I wanted to squeeze in an early lesson," Hermione breathed.

"I bet Ron loved that," Harry chuckled while glancing over at Ron.

"Mr. Potter, do you want to see me after class? I know Gryffindor has a game this month and it would be a shame if its wonder-boy-star-player had to miss it. Don't you agree?" Snape asked interrupting the conversation.

Hermione watched as Harry gripped his quill tightly. "Yes sir."

"So, I think it would be prudent to pay attention," Snape said.

"Yes sir," Harry repeated.

After class Hermione and Ron went up to Professor Snape's desk. Ron looked sick to his stomach, and Hermione noticed how tightly he gripped his wand as well. Hermione touched his arm, but Ron moved away.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, by now you two should know my policy on tardiness," Snape said.

"Sir, it wasn't intentional-" Hermione began.

"And I'm sure you two know that I don't hold favorites," Snape continued. Ron rolled his eyes. "So, you two should know that even given your situation I'm not going to give you any special privileges."

"You're not seriously going to give Hermione detention are you?" Ron asked. Snape scorned at him. "Professor come on. I'll take whatever for Hermione."

"Ron, you were not the only one who was late," Hermione breathed.

He ignored her. "Professor, Hermione can't do anything not while she's this close to, um, well'-

"Mr. Weasley, you can practice being righteous at another setting, but Ms. Granger is right. You two were both late so you'll both receive detention this weekend. Mr. Weasley, you'll clean out the potions stocks. You should be an expert on that by now. Ms. Granger, Madame Pomfrey has new herbs that need to be sorted and put into their proper containers. Do you think you can handle that, or do I need to give you something less strenuous?" Snape asked.

Hermione's ears felt as if they were going to melt off her face. "No sir that will be fine."

The rest of the day both Hermione and Ron were in rotten moods. It wasn't until after classes, and they got back to Hermione's room that Ron let his fury out.

"Well, this day has been fantastic. I just love detention with Snape. My mother will love hearing about this."

Hermione sat on the bed and took off her shoes. "I'm sorry."

Ron looked at her. "Don't apologize. I can't believe that evil bastard gave you detention."

"It's nothing too bad, Ron. Snape may be harsh, but he wouldn't give me something too demanding. I'll be sitting down the entire time anyway," Hermione reassured.

"Still, it's not right. You and my baby in detention, mad," Ron said getting on the floor and crawling over to her.

He put his head in her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione tangled her fingers in Ron's hair. It was so soft. It drove her crazy.

"So, are we still fighting?" Ron asked looking at her.

Hermione smiled, "It would be easier to say no."

Ron returned her smile, "I'll go with that."

Ron got on his knees and put his forehead to hers. "I'm glad you want to go to those classes. I'm sorry I complain."

Hermione put her hands on his cheeks, "I'm glad you come with me. I'm sorry I decided to schedule a morning lesson."

Ron licked his lips and lightly kissed Hermione. Hermione kissed him back and rubbed her tongue across his lips. He parted his lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Hermione moaned and lied back on the bed. Ron carefully got on top of her. He kissed her deeply while removing his tie. Hermione opened her legs and let Ron settle between them. She gasped in his mouth as he thrust against her. In had been ages since the two of them had been like this, and they both wanted it desperately.

Ron broke from her mouth and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Hermione panted as she helped Ron unbutton his shirt.

"Gods, I miss this," Ron breathed against her ear.

Chills went through Hermione's body as heat rose in her stomach. "Ron," Hermione gasped as he thrust into her again. Ron's dress shirt finally came off and they began working on Hermione's clothes. Ron practically ripped Hermione's dress shirt off.

"Sorry," Ron panted.

"It's okay, as long as you don't stop," Hermione breathed.

"Not a problem," Ron said as his eyes went gigantic. He looked at Hermione chest. Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious. Ron still had his undershirt on but looked incredible. His chest was flat, pale, freckly, and rather toned. Hermione's body was anything but. Her breasts were sore, red, and huge. Her stomach was fat and a thick line shown easily from her bellybutton to her groin.

"Don't even think about it. You're so bloody gorgeous," Ron said. Hermione's attitude changed dramatically once Ron began kissing her chest. Just as Ron was pulling down Hermione's bra straps, they heard the door knock.

"Ignore it and it will go away," Ron said unfazed. The knocking, however; continued. "Oh, fuck!" he whined.

"Ron, its okay it's probably Harry, again," Hermione said feeling rather livid herself. Ron groaned getting off her and going to the door. "Ron, wait," Hermione breathed in defeat, putting her shirt back on.

Ron waited until her shirt was buttoned before answering. However, it wasn't Harry. Ginny was at the door with a letter.

"What the hell do you want?" Ron spat.

Ginny pushed past him and walked into the room. She took one look at Ron and Hermione and knew she had walked in on something.

Ginny bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter. "What can we do for you Ginny?" Hermione asked irritated.

"Um, I have a letter for you guys," Ginny said handing it to Ron.

Ron snatched it out of her hand. "It's from mum. What does she want?"

"I don't know," Ginny said amused.

"You know this could have waited," Ron said throwing it on the bed.

"Well, I didn't know you two were in here, um, doing whatever it is you two were doing," Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, well, thanks, now you can get out," Ron suggested.

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes, "No problem." She opened the door and gave them one last look, "Hermione, you have on Ron's shirt by the way." With that she gently closed the door behind her.

Hermione looked down and realized that she did put on Ron's dress shirt rather than her own.

"It doesn't matter because it's coming right back off," Ron said climbing back into bed.

"Wait, I want to know what your mother wants," Hermione said. Ron sighed and nodded. Hermione opened the letter and read it.

"Well?" Ron asked lying on the bed.

"She wants us to come to the house tomorrow. She wants to talk about our plans for the baby," Hermione told him.

"We have detention tomorrow morning," Ron sighed.

"Afterward, she cleared it with McGonagall," Hermione said putting the letter down and lying down next to him. "One day we're going to have a night to ourselves," she added putting her arms around him.

"Until then Harry, Ginny, and my mother are going to do everything to make sure it doesn't happen," Ron breathed, putting his arms around her.

Hermione still felt upset until she felt so comfortable and warm in Ron's embrace that her eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep. It wasn't too long until Ron fell asleep as well.

* * *

After their morning detention, Hermione and Ron apparated to the burrow. "You okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione was told not to apparate too often. With the baby she became lightheaded afterward. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ron nodded and opened the door. "Mum, Dad," Ron called walking in.

Hermione looked around. She felt so familiar and at home. She didn't fell this comfortable at her own house.

"We're in here," Mrs. Weasley called from the living room.

Hermione and Ron walked in to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on the couch.

"Oh, Ronnie how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked giving Ron a bone-crushing hug.

"Fine mum," Ron breathed.

"How are you sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine. I had my checkup and Sarah said we're perfect," Hermione said.

"That's great," Mr. Weasley said giving her a hug as well.

"How's Ginny and Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Fine, Harry's in mad mode for the game, and Ginny is as bright and cheerful as ever," Ron said sarcastically.

"Good, well, sit down so we can talk," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione took a seat in the chair opposite the couch and Ron sat on the floor in front of her. He took a handful of cookies from the table in front of him and gave a few to Hermione. Ron, himself, put two in his mouth at once.

"So, the baby will be here in a matter of weeks. Have you two thought of a plan?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, we want to finish school," Ron mumbled through cookies.

"I mean about the child. Where will he stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We haven't really decided," Hermione breathed, "There's no place at school and we just haven't put much thought into it."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other. "Well, we figured that. So, Molly and I talked about it, and we may have a temporary solution," Mr. Weasley said. "Well, Hermione, you're going to have to take at least a week off to be with the baby. To nurse and do all the motherly things that need to be done with a new born, but if you want to finish with your class mates you'll have to return to school. So, we thought the baby could stay here."

It was Ron and Hermione's turn to look at one another. "Stay here in the burrow?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it won't be forever, just until you two graduate, which will be in a few months anyway," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You would take our baby in?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Sweetheart, of course. I mean you two are only eighteen-years-old and we're the grandparents. Of course we're going to help," Mrs. Weasley assured.

"Yeah, but mum, there hasn't been a new baby in this house for ages," Ron said in awe.

"Doesn't mean I've lost my touch or anything. Besides you guys are all grown up now. It's so quiet with just Arthur and me here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I plan to take some vacation time to be here with Molly. We really want to do this. We want you two to know that your son is with people you can trust and will love him," Mr. Weasley said.

"It' wouldn't be too much?" Ron asked.

"Ron, we've raise seven of the most outrageous kids this world will ever know," Mr. Weasley joked.

"What about us seeing the baby? If he's here and all," Hermione asked.

"Well, every weekend you two can stay here, and every night if you want. We know how important it is for both of you to be with him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wow, it all sounds so incredible," Ron whispered.

"If your parents want him to stay at your house that's fine too Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione shook her head, "I really don't want him to. They haven't been there for me, and they'd never take off work anyway. I'll feel better knowing he's here…with grandparents who love him," Hermione spoke softly.

Ron grabbed her hand, "Hermione-"

"No, I've had nine months to wait and think about this. I'm done trying to convince them," Hermione sighed.

"Well, if they come around, they're welcome," Mr. Weasley.

"Mum, Dad, thank you. I think this is a brilliant idea," Ron said.

"Me too. Lets do it," Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, this will be fantastic. There haven't been three of us in this house since Bill," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I love you guys," Ron said getting up and flopping on the couch between his parents.

"Ron, you're a bit big for this," Mr. Weasley said moving over.

"Hey, no I'm not. You know Hermione and I don't have to be back for a while, and I'm sure she's hungry-"

"Ron! Don't put me in this. You're terrible. Your mother and father just said they'll take your son in, and already you're trying to get them to make you lunch," Hermione complained.

"No, it's alright, I have some chores Ron can help me with," Mrs. Weasley said getting up.

"Ah, mum, I'm a guest," Ron whined.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, if you don't help your mother in the kitchen," Mr. Weasley snapped.

Ron quickly got up and went into the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione chuckled and they left. Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione. "Look, I don't know the whole story with your parents, but I am one, and I can say they don't hate you or this baby."

Hermione moved over next to him on the couch. "It's not that I think they hate me or the baby. I just don't think they care very much. I don't see how they can ignore this. You and Mrs. Weasley have been amazing."

"It's hard seeing your child grow up and away from what you originally saw them to be," Mr. Weasley said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm their daughter. They should know that I love them, and I try my best to make them happy," Hermione breathed.

"I'm not making excuses for them. You're a wonderful woman and I'm so happy Ron was able to find you. You're perfect for him," Mr. Weasley said.

A lump formed in Hermione's throat. "He's been wonderful. You raised him to be the perfect man. I wouldn't be here without him. I love him so much Mr. Weasley, and I'll never hurt him again."

Mr. Weasley smiled, and it was the same smile Ron had. "I know, Molly knows, and Ron knows, you don't have to worry. We all love you very much. You've always been apart of this family and always will be."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed through her tears.

"We can't be your parents, but we can be your family. You shouldn't give up Hermione. It's not in you to," Mr. Weasley said wiping her tears away.

"I know, I won't, but I want to focus on the good things in my life right now," Hermione said.

"Understandable," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Well, I hope you two are hungry," Mrs. Weasley said coming in the living room with a tray of food.

"I am actually," Hermione said wiping the rest of her tears and sniffing.

"Love, you okay?" Ron asked through another cookie.

"Oh, I'm fine really. Lets just eat," Hermione said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the Burrow. Before they went back to school, Hermione made a stop at her house.

"Their cars aren't here," Ron said looking around.

"I know I just wanted to drop this off," Hermione said pulling a letter from her pocket.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him and decided to let him read it. It said as following:

__

Dear mum and dad,

I decided to write a letter because every time we talked it ends in a fight and usually me crying. I just wanted to let you two know that I'm going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine, and Ron is going to be here with us. The baby is due this month. Sometime in the next couple of weeks your grandson will enter the world. I'm not even upset that you two won't be there. Why? My real family who is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's brothers and sister, Harry, and may be even my few friends will be there. The people who have helped me and coached me will be there. I've had nine months to accept the fact that I disappointed you, but I haven't disappointed them. They love me and I love them. Our son will stay with his grandparent's, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, until Ron and I graduate. If you want to see him he'll be at the Burrow. I just want you two to know that even thought I'm done trying to get you two to love me; I still love you, with all my heart. If you come to the birthing great, but if not it doesn't matter. My son will be brought into this world with nothing but love even if you're not there. Ron loves me, I love him and we're going to make it together. Our son will be cared for properly. I'm sorry I wasn't the daughter you wanted, but I tried my best to live for you guys. It's time to live for me now.

Your daughter,

Hermione Jean Granger

"Wow, you sure you want to send this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm eighteen. I have to live my life not theirs," Hermione said putting the letter in the mailbox.

"I hope they come around," Ron said quietly.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She leaned forward and softly kissed Ron. "I have enough right here. I love you."

"I love you too. Lets go," Ron said taking her hand.

Hermione nodded and gave her house one last look before apparating back to school.

Yeah, we'll see if they come around…wow, is it baby time **already**? Hmm, I guess you have to review this chapter first to find out…

CRAZED


	23. Aches and Gains

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the fifth Harry Potter movie. It sucked major balls. Rupert Grint got me through it.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione screamed.

"Wa? Wazz iz it?" Ron asked groggy.

"It hurts. It hurts so badly!" Hermione screamed again.

A second later Hermione shielded her eyes from the blinding light that came from the lamp next to Ron's side of the bed. She opened them and focused her eyes. Ron was rubbing his eyes and looking at her curiously. "Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione held her stomach, "It hurts so badly," she moaned.

"Is it the baby kicking?" Ron asked.

"No, it's not that kind of pain. Stomach pains I think," Hermione winced.

Ron's eyes grew. "What? Contractions? Are you having the baby?" He jumped out of bed and began pacing. "Oh, shit. Okay, um, right. I remember what to do. I pack your bag; we go to the hospital. I letter mum and dad," Ron started in haste.

Hermione watched him frowning, "Um, Ron. I'm not having the baby right now."

Ron stopped pacing and looked at her, "What? You said you were having contractions."

"No, I didn't. I said I was having stomach pains. They start happening when I'm close to term, I guess," Hermione explained.

Ron gave a heavy sigh and sat on the bed next to her. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. "Oh, okay. That's good I guess," Hermione nodded and tried to contain her laughter. It was not hard because another sharp pain went through her body and she winced again. "Can I get you anything for the pain?" Ron asked rubbing her back.

"No," Hermione breathed, "all I can do is take deep breaths and let it pass."

Ron gazed at her worried, "Maybe you should skip classes today."

"No, I can't miss anymore class. I'm already behind," Hermione said.

"But you look so tired and beaten," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, thanks. Ron, I'm nine months pregnant. I'm going to have this baby any day now-"

"That's my point. You should be in bed or something. Do you want to have this baby in the middle of Snape's class?" Ron asked interrupting.

Hermione smirked, "Just to see the look on his face, maybe."

"Hermione I'm being serious," Ron said.

"I know Ron, but I'm okay. I talked to Sarah yesterday, and she said it's okay," Hermione reassured.

Ron rolled his eyes but nodded. "So," he started slowly, "have you gotten a response to your letter yet?"

"No, and I really don't care. I didn't expect them to write me back. After all, they are just my parents," Hermione snapped.

Ron bit his lip, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Lets just go back to sleep. We have to get up in a few hours anyway," Hermione said getting back into the bed.

"You know you can still get back in bed," Ron said, as they were getting ready for class a few hours later.

"Ron, for the last time, I'm fine. Today is Friday, and I can sleep in as late as I want to tomorrow," Hermione said smiling at him. However, Ron was not smiling back. "What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, tomorrow is the game," Ron breathed.

Hermione looked down, "Oh that's right."

"You don't have to come," Ron said casually putting on his tie.

"No, I'm going. I just forgot is all," Hermione said.

Ron gave her an apprehensive look, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Hermione tried her best to smile, "Of course."

All day it was difficult for Hermione to focus. Her head was on fire and her stomach was in knots. The constant pain was almost unbearable. During lunch, she tired her best to seem excited as Ron, Harry, and Ginny talked about the big quidditch match.

"So, we'll have one more practice tonight. Make sure you eat before. This one is going to last a few hours," Harry said fiercely.

"Mate, I don't understand. Why are we trying so hard for this? Ravenclaw had to forfeit, so even if we lose this game to Hufflepuff we still go to the championship. Our game points are incredible," Ron explained while eating a piece of toast.

Harry glared at him, "Why? We are training hard so we can be the best. It doesn't matter how many points we are ahead. Bad things happen every year this close to the championship. I just want us to be completely prepared in case something happens and a member can't play," Harry defended.

"So, in other words, Harry's extremely paranoid and doesn't want anything ruining his perfect quidditch season," Ginny teased.

"Um, I'll meet you guys in class," Hermione practically spat getting up. All three of them looked at her concerned.

"Hermione, you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to go to the toilet," Hermione rushed.

"You want me to go with you?" Ginny asked getting up.

"Oh, no. I'll be fine," Hermione reassured. She kept her eyes off Ron because she could feel him burning a hole through her. Without another word, she walked swiftly out of the hall. Hermione began to run as the pain in her stomach grew. "Where am I?" she asked herself in a panic.

"Hermione are you okay?" someone asked behind her.

She turned around and found Luna and Neville looking at her concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just can't seem to find the toilet," Hermione joked in pain.

"You don't look so good," Luna said walking closer to her.

"No, I'm fine. I just really need to, um," Hermione tried to explain. Her vision was beginning to blur and sweat trickled down her back. She backed against the nearest wall and sank to the floor. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Come on Hermione," Neville said helping her up, "let us take you to the hospital wing."

Hermione didn't even protest. She held onto Neville and Luna and slowly made her way to the wing.

Madame Pomfrey gave her medicine for the pain and told her to rest for the day. It wasn't long before Hermione was fast asleep.

"This is all my fault."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I knew she was stressed and worn out. She told me she was okay and I let it go. I wasn't strong enough. I should have done everything I could to make her get help."

"Ron, you didn't know her toxemia was getting to her. She hid it from everyone."

"Harry, it doesn't matter. I'm her boyfriend. I'm with her all the time. I should have known. I could tell, but I didn't speak up. I could have lost her and the baby today, and it would have been all my fault."

"Ron, please don't do this. It wouldn't have been your fault. You take such good care of them. You simply didn't know."

"If I can't even notice when my girlfriend is in agony, how am I supposed to take care of a sick baby? Harry, I'm stressed. I'm tired and I ignored her. I can't play tomorrow. I need to take care of Hermione. They're letting her go in the morning, and I'm taking her to see Sarah."

"No," Hermione said sitting up.

Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Hermione, you're awake," Ron said touching her face and smiling at her sadly. His eyes were red and puffy. It looked as if he had been crying. She looked at Harry next. His was paler than usual as well.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell anyone. This is my fault not yours, Ron," Hermione choked.

"No, no it's not. I'm supposed to take care of you," Ron said.

"I'm supposed to take care of this baby. There's only so much you can do, Ron. I'm the mother, and I have to keep the baby and me healthy. I was being selfish because I didn't want to worry anyone," Hermione explained.

"Hermione, it's us. We've been there for each other since we were eleven years old. You can come to us about anything," Harry said taking her hand.

"You guys are so busy and I don't want to mess up your chances of-"

"Bugger the game. My godson is more important. You can't make our decisions for us, Hermione. I know you like to but you can't. It's too risky," Harry interrupted.

Hermione nodded, "Am I going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Pomfrey said the cramps were caused by the toxemia and the stress. The baby is okay. They're letting you go in the morning," Ron explained wiping his eyes.

"You look so tired," Hermione whispered while rubbing Ron's cheek.

Ron waved his hand, "Well, not all of us slept through our afternoon classes. I'm okay don't worry."

"You should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Hermione said.

"No, I'm not playing. I'm taking you to the hospital," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'm canceling the game. I want to go too," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and looked at both of them. She gazed at the two most important men in her life. Standing before her was her very best friend and the love of her life. She had known them since they were knobby little boys. Now, they were stronger and wiser men. The bond between the three of them had grown so much over the past seven years. It was to the point now that they knew how the other felt without words. She knew that they didn't want to miss the game. Quidditch was their passion and one of the only few comforts and joys that they got out of life.

"No, you two are playing," Hermione said sternly.

"No, we're still going to finals-"

"No, I don't care. You two have worked too hard not to play. I know you both want to. I will be okay. I'll stay here until the game is over," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm not going to let you," Ron said shaking his head.

"Ron, I'll be okay. I have my medicine. I already feel so much better. Besides, Pomfrey will keep an eye on me," Hermione reassured.

"Hermione, we care a hell of a lot more about you than a quidditch match," Harry said.

Hermione smiled at him. "I know but I'll feel so much better knowing that you two played. This is what you do. I'll keep the window open so I can hear every time Ron blocks a quaffle and you catch the snitch."

Ron frowned at her, "Hermione I-"

"Ron, please. I know you love the baby and me. You've done so much for the both of us already. Play and if you can score a goal for us tomorrow," Hermione said grinning.

Ron's frown disappeared and he smirked at her. "Okay," he said quietly. Ron leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"Can we get you anything?" Harry asked her while running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm actually really hungry. I would really enjoy a roast beef sandwich and pudding right now," Hermione said eager.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Well, um, Pomfrey said she only want you eating light stuff right now," Ron said.

"So, for the next few days she wants you eating this," Harry said pulling Hermione's tray over to her. Hermione opened the tin slowly and revealed a plate of fruits and small turkey sandwiches.

"I don't want this," Hermione said scowling.

"Well, it's good for you, and it will hold in your stomach," Madame Pomfrey said walking over to them. "Sorry, gentlemen, but Hermione should eat this and go back to bed."

"Oh, alright. We'll come by before the game, okay," Harry said bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah, take it easy. If you need anything, you know where I'll be," Ron said kissing her. "I love you," he added.

Hermione watched the two of them walk out of the room before turning once again to her less than satisfying meal.

"Well, come on now, Ms. Granger you said you were hungry," Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

Hermione scowled once again and took an agonizing bite of turkey sandwich.

* * *

The next day Ginny, Ron, and Harry came to see her as promised before the game. It was a beautiful Friday. It was March 16th and the weather was warming up.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Hungry, I can't wait to eat real food again," Hermione sighed. "I wish you guys luck today."

"The way Harry had us going last night, we better win," Ron said punching Harry in the arm.

"Well, you never know. Maybe Hufflepuff will have something up their sleeves," Harry said.

"I doubt it," Ginny said.

"We should probably get going. It's time for warm-ups," Harry said getting up.

"Good luck," Hermione said smiling.

"Do you need anything?" Ron asked.

"No, I have my window open so I'm good. I'm just ready to hear the game," Hermione said.

"I'll take a quick shower afterward and then we'll go to see Sarah," Ron said.

"I don't know why you still want to go. I'm fine now," Hermione reassured.

"I know but I'll feel better, okay? Now, we're going and that's it," Ron said. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Hermione said smiling. Ron gave Hermione stomach a rub before following Harry and Ginny out the room. He gave Hermione one last smile before closing the door behind him.

Hermione reached over to her side table and grabbed her defense book. She decided to do some homework before the game started. However, as soon as she picked up the book she dropped it. Pain shot through her body.

"Ouch," Hermione breathed. She put her head against the pillow and breathed deeply. The pain traveled from her stomach to her fingers and toes. However, as soon as it came, the pain disappeared.

Hermione looked around the room. There was only one other person in a bed and he or she was asleep. Pomfrey was at her desk reading a book. Hermione bit her lip and decided it was just a simple pain. She once again picked up her book and opened it.

After about 30 minutes, Hermione heard Colin Creeve's voice over the speaker of the pitch. The game was starting. Hermione put her book down and sat up. As soon as she raised herself, another sharp pain hit her stomach. It was more painful than the first.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione screamed.

"Ms. Granger?" What's the matter?" Madame Pomfrey asked walking over to her.

"The pain in my stomach has returned," Hermione breathed.

"Well, you already had your remedy this morning. I don't want to over do it," Pomfrey said.

Hermione's knees began to shake. "I know. I'm okay now."

Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione a curious look. "Well, I can make you some tea. It will relax your muscles and help soothe the pain."

"That's sounds great," Hermione breathed.

Pomfrey walked back over to her desk. Hermione rubbed her stomach and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Today it's Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor!" Hermione heard Collin yell. "Introducing the Gryffindor team we have captain Harry Potter!"

Hermione smiled and clapped. At the same time, another sharp pain hit. "Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed again.

"Hermione, I'm coming as fast as I can," Pomfrey said.

"I'm okay," Hermione whispered.

By the time they got to Ron's name, Hermione was sick of the game. She drank her tea slowly. Pomfrey put her chair next to Hermione's and watched her.

"How's the pain?" Pomfrey asked.

"It's okay. It's only every 15 minutes or so that it comes," Hermione explained.

"I think you're having contractions. I want to take you to the hospital," Pomfrey said.

Hermione's eyes shot gigantic. "Contractions, does that mean I'm having my baby?"

"Well, it could or maybe not. They are not close enough to mean you are having your baby. Did you ever read about that?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, usually it's three minutes," Hermione said.

"It still could be days away. I just want you admitted. There is more Sarah can do for you than I can. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll write her so she'll know you're coming," Pomfrey suggested.

Hermione nodded and put her mug down. She was a bit disappointed because she would miss the game. Hermione sighed and pulled her legs out of bed. She felt an odd sensation in her groin. Ignoring it, she got out of bed and reached for her robe.

"Damn, I spilled my tea," Hermione said for she felt liquid on her feet. She looked down and realized the liquid was not tea, and it was not just on her feet. It was all down her legs. Hermione gasped and noticed the odd sensation in her groin leave. "Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione screamed.

"What is it, dear?" Pomfrey asked walked to her. She looked to the floor and back at Hermione. "Oh," she said quietly.

"I think I'm having my baby today. My water just broke," Hermione breathed.

* * *

The next thirty minutes were a blur for Hermione. Pomfrey rushed her to the hospital where she was admitted. Her contraction where coming faster and faster. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there within seconds.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione let out a long breath. "I'm okay, when I'm not contracting."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "It's only going to get worse the closer you get. The way you're moving it's only going to take a few hours."

"Still no word from your parents," Mr. Weasley said walking in the room. He handed Hermione a cup of water.

"Thank you, I don't expect them to be here. Ron; however, I do. Where is he?" Hermione whined.

"He'll be here soon. He's probably still in the air," Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione was about to protest when another contraction hit her. "Ahhhh! Not again!" Hermione yelled.

Mrs. Weasley stood over her. "Breathe Hermione. Remember you have to breathe. He, he, woo, he, he, woo," she repeated.

Hermione tried her best to follow the breathing.

"What happened am I late?" someone asked storming into the room.

Hermione turned her head. Ron had his hands on his knees and panted heavily.

"Ron, you finally came," Hermione breathed feeling a bit better.

Ron looked up at her. "Hermione, love, are you okay? Where's the baby? Did I miss it?"

"No, you didn't miss anything," Hermione said almost in tears.

Ron ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I'm late. No one told me."

Hermione nodded taking in Ron's strong smell of sweat and earth. "It's okay."

"Ronnie what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ron let go of Hermione and sat next to her. "Well, we were playing and then almost an hour in Harry calls timeout and then McGonagall tells us. I spent another ten minutes fighting with Harry and Ginny because they wanted to come with me," Ron explained. "I thought I would get here and it would be all over."

"Well, you didn't. My water broke in the hospital wing," Hermione said.

Ron ran a hand through his hair. "This is really happening then?" Ron asked.

"We already have the room ready. We decided to make the baby room in your room, Ron," Mr. Weasley said smiling. Ron returned his smile.

Suddenly, Ron looked to Hermione. "Do your parents know? Are they coming?"

"Yes, they know, but I don't think they're coming. I really don't want to talk about it either," Hermione said dully. Before anyone could respond, she had another contraction.

"Ahhhh, owwwwww, ahhhhhh!" Hermione screamed. The pain only grew. She felt Ron instinctively put his hand in hers. She breathed deeply. It lasted longer that time. By the time it was over, Hermione was fatigued.

Sarah walked in afterward. "We're getting close aren't we?" She walked over to Hermione and touched her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? Are you dizzy or nauseous?"

"No, I'm just in pain. They hurt more and more," Hermione breathed.

"Sarah, we're at about eight minutes," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, this baby wants out as soon as possible. We need to get ready. When it hits five minutes it's time to start," Sarah said.

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered.

"You'll be just fine. Your baby is doing just fine. You're on time and you're surrounded by people who love you," Sarah reassured.

Before Hermione could even smile another contraction hit. "Ohhhhhhhh!" Hermione screamed squeezing Ron's hand again.

"Here we go," Sarah said.

Hermione couldn't pay attention to what happened next. The pain was too incredible and this time it did not stop. A few more nurses came in. Someone propped her legs up and split them apart. Hermione noticed Ron turn red when her privates were exposed. After another ten minutes, she was not to breathe but to push.

"Hermione I need you to push," Sarah said. Hermione breathed in and out with haste. The pain was excruciating. If she stopped breathing, she would die. It hurt too badly.

"I…ca…can't," Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, you have to push for me. This baby wants to come out," Sarah tried.

Hermione shook her head as the pain increased. "Come on Hermione. You can do it," Ron said in her ear. "You're the strongest person I know. There isn't anything you can't do." He squeezed her hand tightly. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes. She pushed with all her might. "Ahhhhhh. Owwwww!" she yelled.

"Good, Hermione. Give me another one," Sarah urged.

Hermione pushed again. She could feel something move. Something was trying to get out of her. It felt like the size of a quaffle. There was no way it was getting out of her.

"DAMMIT RON, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU USE PROTECTION?!" Hermione began to scream. She squeezed Ron's hand until she felt her nails digging into his bones.

"I'm sorry," Ron winced in agony. Hermione continued to push.

"Okay, Hermione, I can see the head. I want you to give me two move pushes. Two really long and hard pushes," Sarah commanded.

"Come on love, you can do this. You're doing so well," Ron sobbed.

Hermione cried and pushed. She could feel the pressure against her. Scorching pain shot right to her middle. "Ahhhhhh!" she cried. She could almost feel her baby out of her.

"Okay, one more, Hermione. You can do it. I love you," Ron cried with her.

Hermione breathed deep and let out one last push. She pushed harder than she had ever before. Visions of Paul went through her head. She thought about how her life has been for the past year. Her parents, the kids at school, and all the fighting with Ron filled her up. She let out the final push and all those memories left her body. She cut from her thoughts when she heard a very loud screech. The screeching continued.

"Look, Hermione you did it," Ron said shaking.

Hermione opened her eyes. A crying baby was been taken from her body. She watched Sarah cut the cord with her wand.

"Is…is…is that the baby?" Hermione asked softly. She watched a nurse wipe the baby. "Is that my son?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, yes it is," Sarah said taking the baby and handing him to Hermione. Hermione was apprehensive at first but held him.

"Watch his head dear," Mrs. Weasley said wiping her eyes.

Hermione shook as she supported her son's head better. She looked at him. Bright red hair stuck up all over his head.

"Blimey, he looks just like me," Ron breathed. Hermione smiled and nodded. He did have Ron's face exactly.

"Open your eyes sweetheart," Hermione breathed. Almost like magic, he opened his eyes. Not for very long; however, just long enough for Hermione to notice her son had brown eyes. She could tell through the blue tint they had. Her son had her brown eyes.

"His eyes will look blue for a while before settling to their brown color," Sarah explained.

"He has your eyes. He has your beautiful, big chocolate eyes," Ron whispered.

Hermione felt tired. She handed the baby to Ron. Ron gently took him in his arms. She watched Ron support his head cautiously. He looked nervous. "Ron, you need to name your child."

Ron looked at the baby for a while. "Nathaniel. Nathaniel Joseph Weasley."

Hermione beamed at Ron. "That's a beautiful name."

"Well, Ron, lets take Nathan and let mummy sleep for awhile," Sarah said taking Nathan from Ron. Ron leaned forward and gave Hermione a deep kisses. "You did it," he said pressing his nose against hers.

Hermione put her hands on either side of Ron's face. "We did it. We are going to make it. You, Nathan, and me. I love you both so much."

"We love you too. You get some rest," Ron said kissing her once more.

Hermione kept her eyes open long enough to see everyone leave. She closed them and smiled contently. She had brought her son, Nathaniel Joseph Weasley into the world.

Yeah!!!! I love the name. Review and find out what happens next!!

CRAZED


	24. Nathan and Grangers

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am please with the final book. Ron/Hermione forever!

Hermione opened her eyes. She had a content smiled painted across her lips. She had successfully given birth to her son, Nathan. Sitting up a bit and turning to her left a vision made her smile grow. Ron was sitting in a rocking chair next to her with Nathan in his arms. They both looked content and sound asleep.

"Already he's an amazing father," someone said to her right. Hermione turned and found Mrs. Weasley sitting next to her.

"Yeah, he seems so comfortable with him," Hermione said.

"Nathan is so beautiful. Hermione I'm so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said. She then leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I love you dear. I always have."

Hermione felt a lump form in her throat. She did not hear she was loved often. Not by anyone other than Ron or Harry said it to her. Moreover, she didn't hear it very often from a mother. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I love you too. So very much." Mrs. Weasley smiled and wiped away the tear that had escaped from Hermione's eye. "Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Arthur went into work to tell his boss he's going on leave for awhile. Harry and Ginny are here. I think they are buying something for Nathan. Neville and Luna came with them. They're all together," Mrs. Weasley explained. Hermione raised her arms to stretch and at the same time, her stomach growled. "Hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I feel like I haven't eaten in days," Hermione said.

"What would you like? Nathan is no longer inside you," Mrs. Weasley informed.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Oh, I want Sheppard's pie and a roast beef sandwich." Mrs. Weasley laughed quietly and left the room.

Hermione smiled once more and looked over at Ron and Nathan. She suddenly got an urge to see and hold her baby. On the table next to her bed, her wand laid. She picked it up and mumbled a spell. A cup rose into the air and moved to the side of Ron's cheek. She wiggled her wand and it began patting Ron on the face. Ron jump with surprise but contained his composer.

"What the- oh," Ron said snatching the cup and setting it on the floor. He looked at Hermione and smiled. "Hey mum."

Hermione giggled, "Hey dad."

"You want your son?" Ron asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione answer holding her arms out with a grin.

Ron carefully sat up and walked over to her. Hermione took him in her arms. Nathan body was so warm against her.

"He's such a good baby according to the nurses. He has hardly cried. Just likes to sleep," Ron informed.

"Wonder where he gets that from," Hermione asked sarcastically. She touched Nathan's chubby cheek. He was a spitting image of Ron, but there where features that were Hermione's totally. Nathan had her nose and her chin. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair. It was so vividly red and thick. It even curled at the ends as Hermione's did. "He's so beautiful," she choked "Ron I'm in love with him already. I've held him for two minutes and already he's the most important person in my life, other than you." She looked at Ron. He sat in the chair next to her. He was looking at Nathan. A mixture of pride and love filled his eyes.

"I just can't believe we made this. This is what's been waiting for us for the past nine months," Ron said wiping his eyes. "Oh, he's awake. He wants to see his mother."

Hermione looked back at Nathan. Slowly his eyes opened. They were enormous with a blue tint but were still such a dark brown. They looked like chocolate balls. Nathan did have her eyes. "Hey Nathan," Hermione whispered, "I'm your mum. I'm going to take such good care of you. I love you so much Nathan." Nathan's eyes only stayed open for a few more seconds before he made a slight noise and went back to sleep.

"Is that my nephew?" Ginny voiced asked. Hermione turned to the door. Ginny, Harry, Luna, and Neville came into the room.

"Yes, but Nathan just went back to sleep," Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't care. Give him here," Ginny said walking over to her and holding out her arms. Hermione reluctantly gave Nathan to Ginny. She held him carefully and smiled. "Hey, precious. I'm you're Auntie Gin. You look so much like your father. I'm sorry," Ginny said winking at Ron. Ron gave her the finger and smiled.

"Congratulations, Hermione. I wish I could have been there," Harry said kissing Hermione on the cheek and sitting next to Ron. He patted him on the back.

"It's okay Harry. How did the game go?" Hermione asked.

"They won of course. Everyone could tell Harry was in a rush. He went mad trying to find the snitch," Neville said leaning against the wall.

"It was so funny. He almost fell off his broom twice," Luna added while smiling at Nathan.

"Well, I had more important things to do. I was about to just give up," Harry said. "Ginny, give me my godson."

Ginny walked over to Harry and gently handed him Nathan. Hermione watched and frowned not liking Nathan being passed around so much. "Hey, I'm Uncle Harry. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? I've known your parents for a long time. They're the best people in the world."

At that point, Hermione frown vanished and she smiled. "Look at all this hair," Harry said amazed.

"Yeah, mum said Ginny was the same way. Just a head full of hair," Ron said kissing his baby boy on the top of the head.

"My parents said that my hair was a real problem. I gave my mum heartburn," Hermione added with a smile.

"Are they here?" Luna asked.

Everyone looked at Hermione. It just dawned on her that her parents where not present. "No," was all she said.

The room was quiet. "Um, Luna and I need to go. We could only come to see the baby. Let us know when you're going to the Burrow and we'll come visit," Neville said quickly. He walked over to Hermione. "You take care of Nathan now," he demanded while giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.

"I will don't worry," Hermione said.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I made something for Nathan and I'll give it to you later," Luna said touching Nathan's face.

"Can't wait to see it," Ron said with a look.

Hermione waited for the two of them to leave before asking, "Have my parent's shown up at all?"

"No, my dad even went to their house but no one is there," Ron said. Hermione looked away from them. "Hey, fuck those bastards. All you need is what's in this room and what's in Harry's arms right now," Ron added walked over to her and taking her hand.

"We love you so much Hermione. I know it is not the same, but my family will be here for you. We're never going to leave," Ginny said.

"Trust that Hermione. I know what it feels like, but it will be okay," Harry helped.

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes. She couldn't help but feel better. "Thanks you guys. I mean that."

Ron kissed her fiercely, "I'm never going to leave you or Nathan. I love you two so much."

"Here we are," Mrs. Weasley said coming in the room. Mr. Weasley was behind her. Hermione's eyes lit up as Mrs. Weasley put a tray of food in front of her. "Harry, let me take the baby," Mrs. Weasley took Nathan and kissed his head. "Hermione you're going to have to shape his head so it won't be pointed, okay?"

"How do I do that?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Just lightly press the top of his head so it's more rounded," Mr. Weasley said. "I got Nathan's birth certificate,"

Hermione and Ron looked at it. Nathan's tiny feet and hand print were on it. "Seven pounds two ounces," Harry said.

"Ron and Bill were my biggest babies. Ron was seven pounds four ounces, and Bill seven pounds three ounces. Charlie and Ginny were my smallest," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I told you I was fat," Ron said.

"Fat and long. Just like Nathan. He's going to be gangly like you when he is older. Look at how long his legs are already," Mr. Weasley said.

"Poor boy," Ron said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get a hold of your parents. I left a message at their office," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione shrugged.

"When can you leave?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"In a couple of days. We need to get Hermione all cleaned up," Sarah answered coming in the room. She was pulling in a baby bed. She rolled in to the front of Hermione's bed. Mrs. Weasley gave to Nathan to her. He stirred a bit but did not wake. "Nathan sleeps so deeply. He has the nurses amazed." Sarah eased Nathan into the bed. "The bed is heated. When Nathan starts to stir it will rock gently. It's so you can wash and everything without worrying. How are you feeling?" She asked Hermione.

"Just a bit worn out. Not really tired just worn out," Hermione answered.

Sarah smiled, "And you Ron?"

Ron smiled a bit and the tips of his ears went pink, "Oh, um, I'm okay. Just excited."

"Good, Nathan is completely healthy. He came right on time. He and you can leave after tomorrow. Are there leaving arrangements?" Sarah asked.

"Nathan is going to stay at our house," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hermione are you going back to school?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered.

"So, how do you plan to feed Nathan? Are you going to breast feed?" Sarah asked.

Hermione was surprised. She didn't think about that. "Um, I don't know."

"Well, since you're going to school it would be difficult. You could pump the milk out and put it in bottles, but that would be a bit strenuous," Sarah explained.

Hermione glanced at Ron. She noticed him mouth the word 'pump' to Harry, but Harry shrugged and scratched his head. "What do you think I should do?"

"There's nothing wrong with formula. It would be easier for you to manage. However, if you want to breast feed we can make arrangements," Sarah said.

Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley for help. "Dear, why don't you go ahead and use formula. It will be okay."

"Okay, I'll go with that," Hermione said.

Sarah smiled, "Okay, you're still going to leak for awhile but it will stop. Well, I'll be back to check on you two later."

After Sarah left, Ron looked at his mother. "Mum, what the hell? Leak? Pump? What are breasts anyway?" Harry and Mr. Weasley went into a fit of laughter.

"We talked to McGonagall. You're staying at our house for a few days. Ron's room is ready and we already have diapers and blankets. I just need to go to the store and buy formula," Mrs. Weasley said ignoring Ron's question.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"I think it's time we get back," Ginny said. "We'll be at the house after school."

"Just clear it with McGonagall first," Mrs. Weasley warned. Hermione watched Ginny suppress an eye roll. Ginny kissed Nathan and gave Ron a hug. Then she walked over to Hermione. "I love you and you better take care of my nephew while I'm gone."

"Ginny, the threatening is my job," Harry said getting up. He gave Ron a small hug. "I can't wait to find out what Luna's gift," he joked.

"Ha ha," Ron said sarcastically.

"We better go too. Get the house cleaned up a bit," Mr. Weasley added.

"Yeah, we'll be back tomorrow. You two should get some sleep. Specially you Ron. You haven't slept at all," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, I'll be okay," Ron said.

"Well, my dears this is it. You're parents now," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, Molly don't cry," Mr. Weasley said putting an arm around her.

"Well, my baby has a baby. My little Ronnie is a father now," Mrs. Weasley choked. "I just…I…oh we better go," she added before leaving the room.

Ron looked after her. "Dad, is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. You know your mother," Mr. Weasley said with a slight look in his eyes. He kissed Ron on the forehead and then Hermione. "See you two later, and take care of Nathan," he added before leaving.

Hermione looked back at Ron. He still had his eye on the door. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know," Ron whispered.

Hermione ran a hand through his hair. Dried mud had formed on the side of his cheek. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her and grinned, "Not lately." He got up and sat on the side of her bed.

He traced her mouth with his pointer finger. "Have I ever told you how incredible you are?"

"Not today," Hermione answered.

Ron licked his lips before leaning down and kissing her. Hermione kissed him back with full force. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Ron gave a slight moan, which turned Hermione on even more. Before she could even run her fingers through his hair, Nathan gave a shriek. Ron jumped off her and ran over to him. Ron held Nathan in his arms. Nathan still cried. Ron rocked him back and forth while making a light windy noise with his lips. Nathan's crying turned into whining before finally he stopped crying.

"Wow, what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um my dad did it with us we we were babies. He told us it's a Weasley trick. Don't know why but it calmed us down apparently. I see it works for Nathan," Ron said still rocking Nathan.

"Here, give him to me," Hermione said.

Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her the baby. The moment she took him, he began to cry. Hermione rocked him. "Oh, it's okay Nathan." He gave another powerful shriek. Hermione tried the wind trick but he only cried more.

"Here," Ron said taking Nathan. Ron rocked him in his arms and made the nose with his lips. Nathan's crying died down before stopping again. He looked at Hermione and smiled. Hermione tried her best to seem pleased.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was awaken by a powerful shriek. It took her ten minutes before Nathan stopped crying. She rocked him in her arms while Ron made formula. However, the moment the bottle touched Nathan's lips he sucked on the nipple as if it was his last meal.

"Wow, he's a hungry boy," Ron chuckled while wiping his neck with a towel.

"Gets it from you," Hermione said smiling.

"Um, more like you. You ate more while you were pregnant than I have in the entire eighteen years I've been alive," Ron informed.

Hermione gave him a look before settling on Nathan. She smiled at him. "Not so fast baby," she whispered. Nathan furiously drank his formula.

"He's already moody like his mother," Ron teased.

"More like his father. You're more moody than all the girls at Hogwarts put together," Hermione teased.

"You better watch yourself," Ron warned.

"Or what?" Hermione asked unfazed.

"Well, you're not pregnant anymore, so you can't use it as an excuse when I throw you on the bed," Ron said tugging on her hair a bit.

Hermione was about to tell Ron that she was looking forward to it, but before she could there was a knock at the door. Hermione almost dropped Nathan's bottle when she saw her dad walk through the door. She noticed Ron tense up next to her. He balled his fingers up into a fist. Hermione shook her head knowing he knew what she meant.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Her father looked at him. His face was pale and he even looked frightened. Her father had never had been a forceful man.

"Well, we got your message," her father said softly.

"Which one? We left about a hundred," Ron spat.

"Ron," Hermione said softly.

Ron looked from her to Nathan. She could tell what he was thinking. He didn't want him to see Nathan. "I'm going to get coffee. You want anything?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm okay," Hermione said still looking at her father.

"I'll be right back," Ron said getting up. He walked to Mr. Granger slowly. "His name is Nathan and he's doing just fine. You can tell your wife I'm not going anywhere." With that, Ron left the room.

Hermione looked down at Nathan. He had finished the bottle and had fallen asleep. Hermione took the bottle out of his mouth and began rocking him. "You can sit down," Hermione said.

Her father sat in the chair next to her. "Sorry about Ron," she added.

"No, he had every right. I wouldn't have been mad if he even punched me," Mr. Granger said. "Wow, Nathan, huh?" he added.

"Nathaniel Joseph," Hermione said.

"He does look a lot like Ron. He has your nose though. Can I hold him?" Mr. Granger asked.

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to scream no. She wanted to slap her father in the face and tell him to leave her son alone, but she couldn't. "Of course," she whispered.

She gently handed Nathan to him. He took him in his arms and rocked him. "He's a big boy."

"Seven pounds two ounces," Hermione said. She watched her father hold Nathan. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Her father looked at her. "I told you. We got the message."

"We did leave a lot. Even yesterday when I first got here we left messages," Hermione explained.

Before he could even answer Hermione asked, "Is mother here."

"Yeah, she's talking to Ron's mother," He said.

"Well, we're leaving today, and we're going to the Burrow. That's where Nathan is staying," Hermione explained.

Hermione could see the pain in her father's eyes. She refused to feel sorry for him. "Hermione, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am. How I've treated you," he said.

"Dad, that's just it. You didn't treat me at all. You said nothing. You ignored all that happened. You knew it was wrong but you didn't care. You let her slap me," Hermione choked.

"Hermione, I just didn't know what to do. I never did. I thought you didn't need me," Mr. Granger said.

"Dad, I've always needed you. I still do. I just….give me my baby," Hermione said getting up and taking Nathan. She walked over to his bed and put him inside. "Look, Nathan is your grandson. I want you two to have a relationship, but as for us-"

"Hermione I read your letter. A thousand times I read it," Mr. Granger interrupted.

"Still you said nothing. That's the point dad. You said nothing," Hermione urged.

At that moment, her mother walked in. Her face was flushed and she looked as if she had been yelling. Silence swept between the three.

"Patty, you should see Nathan, he's beautiful," Mr. Granger said to his wife.

Her mother walked over to Hermione. She didn't look at her. She picked Nathan up and rocked him in her arms. There was a look in her eyes that Hermione hadn't seen in sometime. "He is beautiful," Mrs. Granger said before laying him back in his bed. She looked at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "You are?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you," Mrs. Granger said.

"You read my letter too?" Hermione asked.

Her mother nodded, "It doesn't change how I feel, however."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? What does that mean?"

"Hermione, Nathan is beautiful, and I'm glad that you both are okay, but that doesn't change my views," Mrs. Granger explained.

"How could that possible matter now? Nathan is here! He's okay and we're going to be fine. Ron is still with me and we're happy. Nathan will be staying at Ron's house-"

"I'm aware Hermione, but what happens after you graduate? Then what will you do?" Mrs. Granger asked. Before Hermione could answer, Nathan began to cry. Their yelling so close to him woke him up. Hermione picked Nathan up and rocked him. He still cried.

"It's okay. I'm here baby," Hermione tried.

When Nathan still cried, Mrs. Granger took him. She rocked his steadily and Nathan calmed down. "See, you have no idea what you're doing."

Hermione felt her ears burn with embarrassment. "I'm new to this okay?"

"Look,-"

"No, you look. I do not need this. I do not need another lecture. I thought that the letter or seeing Nathan would make you two understand, but your jealousy and hatred just will not go away. I want you two to leave. If you want to see Nathan, ask Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when you can visit. They're his grandparents and will be caring for him when I can't," Hermione explained.

Her mother shook her head and handed Nathan to her. "I don't hate you or Nathan. I love you both. I just hate the choices you've made in your life."

"Me too, but I'm dealing. Maybe you should grow up and try it," Hermione spat.

Her mother scowled at her her before leaving. Her father looked at her. Before he could say anything, Ron came back in. He looked at Ron. "Your son is beautiful," Mr. Granger said defeated before leaving.

Tears burned down Hermione's face. She put Nathan back into his bed. Ron rushed over to her and held her tightly. "I hate that I still love them," Hermione choked.

Ron rah his fingers up and down her back, "I know. I hate that I still want them to love me."

Nathan made a cooing noise and Hermione laughed against Ron's shoulder. She pulled away and looked at him. He had a devilish look in his brown eyes and a slight grin on his face.

"That's my boy," Ron said rubbing Nathan's stomach.

"You two ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked.

When they got to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley showed them Nathan's room. Ron's room looked completely different. His floor was clear and his bed was made. A rocking chair was next to a baby bed that was on the side of his. It was blue and stuffed animals flowed above it. "Ron refused to let us take down his posters, but he let us paint the walls blue. It's a very soothing color," Mrs. Weasley explained.

Mr. Weasley showed them a cabinet put in Ron's room. Inside were baby blankets, diapers, formula, and other things.

"This is great," Ron said looking at the Nathan's clothes.

"Well, I need to start dinner. Everyone is coming and wants to see Nathan. Hermione you can take a shower and nap if you want. Nathan has gone back to sleep," Mrs. Weasley said putting Nathan in his bed.

Hermione let the warm water hit her face. She moaned as the water ran down her back. She washed her hair and scrubbed Nathan's spit up off her neck. Suddenly she felt someone touch her hips. She screamed and turned around. Hermione dropped her towel when she saw a dripping Ron standing in front of her. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

Ron shrugged, "I'm dirty too."

"So," Hermione said laughing.

"Well, I thought I could get your back, and you could get mine," Ron offered with strawberry body wash in his hand. Hermione licked her lips and took in Ron's naked and wet body.

"We haven't been like this for a long time," Hermione whispered.

"It may be our last for awhile," Ron said setting the bottle down. He took her by the hips and pressing her against him. Hermione moaned and walked back until she felt the cold shower wall.

Ron kissed her neck softly.

"D-did y-you lock and s-silenced the-"

"Already done," Ron mumbled against her skin.

Hermione let out a choked cry and wrapped her arms around his back. "Wait, what about protection?"

Ron pulled away with a curious look. "Are you mad? Love, I adore Nathan, but there's no way I'm going to be that stupid again."

Hermione nodded and threw her head back as Ron filled her up with love, passion, and ecstasy.

At dinner Ron and Hermione where nothing but smiles. Harry and Ginny gave them dirty looks and mumbled words like "horny bastards" and "pathetic lovebirds."

In Hermione's eyes, it was more of a baby shower than anything. Everyone gave Nathan gifts. Charlie gave him a teething ring in the shape of a broomstick. Bill and Fleur gave him blankets. Fred and George stuffed animals, which Ron said, "Better not turn into anything or I'll kill you both." Even Percy came and gave Nathan toys. Luna kept her promise and made Nathan a night light that made moon and star shapes against the wall. Hermione was happy. She hardly even thought about the fight she had with her parents.

"That was fun," Ron said rocking Nathan in his arms. "Nathan really likes being rocked in this chair."

"He just really likes you. He loves you so much. More than me I think," Hermione said, as she got ready for bed.

"No, he doesn't," Ron said putting Nathan in his bed and kissing him. "Night, love," he whispered. "You should see the way he looks at you, Hermione."

"Ha! You can get him calm in a minute flat," Hermione said walking over and kissing Nathan. "You're a born family man."

"Well, we can't all have the Weasley touch," Ron defended.

"What touch?" Hermione asked.

"The same touch that made you do this," Ron said pulling the neck of his shirt. A red mark was on his shoulder in the shape of a mouth.

Hermione blushed and gave Ron a push. She walked away from him. Ron came up behind her and turned her around. He pushed her lightly onto the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you that I'd get you," Ron spoke lightly. He got on top of Hermione and ran his fingers up her thighs.

She pushed into him. "I love not have a big old belly in my way."

There was a knock on there door. Ron got off Hermione. "Just wanted to say goodnight to my grandson," Mrs. Weasley said kissing Nathan on the head.

"Goodnight, mum," Ron said getting into bed.

"Night, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said settling as well.

"Night dears. I am so proud of you two. Remember we love you," Mrs. Weasley said looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her. "I love her."

"Me too," Ron said kissing her neck.

"I love you," Hermione said taking his lips.

Ron pulled away, "I love you too."

They settled under the covers and Ron put the light out. Hermione smiled ready for a good night's sleep. It seemed like a second later that a shriek awakened her. Hermione woke up.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron asked groggy.

"It's Nathan," Hermione said wiping her eyes.

"Oh, I'll get him," Ron said. He got up and walked over to him. He picked Nathan up and rocked him. "It's okay, Nathan. Daddy is here," Ron sat in the chair and rocked Nathan.

Hermione watched him in jealousy. "I think he needs a bottle. I'll hold him."

Ron gave Nathan to Hermione. He continued to cry. Ron quickly made Nathan his bottle.

"Baby, I'm here," Hermione whispered.

"Here we are. I hope I made it the right way." Ron said handing Hermione the bottle. She put it to Nathan's lips and he instantly stopped crying. "The little prat," Ron yawned.

"It's going to be like this for awhile," Hermione said smiling.

After another twenty minutes Nathan went back to sleep. Ron and Hermione went back to sleep as well. About a couple of hours later, they heard the same shriek.

"Damn," Ron groaned.

"Whose turn is it?" Hermione asked.

I like this chapter. Review and find out more.

CRAZED


	25. Fits and Family

Thanks to everyone who still reads and reviews.

Hermione held Nathan and yawned. For the fourth time that morning, Nathan woke her up screaming. She rocked him while holding a bottle in his mouth. She looked out the window. It was a beautiful Saturday. Usually she would be in the Common Room reading or outside relaxing with Ron. Instead, she was in a small, cramped room with spit on her neck and sleep crust in her tired eyes.

"Hey, how is he?" Ron asked entering the room. Hermione stared at him. He just got out of the shower. His red hair was damp and stuck to his face and neck. Though he was clean, his eyes were red and his face extremely pale. He had not gotten much sleep either.

"He's almost asleep. I swear the only thing that makes this boy happy is milk. He's either sleeping, crying, or eating. Sometimes he can do all three at the same time," Hermione explained with a frown on her face.

Ron, however, smiled. "Oh, he's alright. Here, let me take him and you can go shower."

Hermione looked apprehensive. She did not want Nathan to fuss. "Are you sure?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can take him. You need to take care of yourself too, love."

Hermione smiled at Ron. She loved him so much. She gently stood up and gave Nathan to Ron. Ron quickly and smoothly took the baby and rocked him while holding his bottle. Hermione admired Ron. He seemed to be a natural at taking care of Nathan.

The moment the warm water hit her skin, Hermione let out a low moan. The water felt so good to her. She took her towel and cleaned her sweating, sticky body. She washed her face and her hair. Soapy dirt ran down her legs. Hermione was disgusted. She had never let herself get so dirty. She could not stay in the shower long. Her legs were too tired and she was too worried about Nathan.

Quickly, she changed into a pair of Ron's maroon pants and a pink nightshirt that belong to Ginny. All of her clothes were dirty with spit up. Hermione wrapped a towel around her wet hair and rushed back into Ron's room. Ron was sitting on the bed working on what appeared to be work from school. They were missing two weeks of school and Harry sent them their work so they would not get behind. Nathan was sound asleep in his bed with a teddy bear snuggled next to him.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" Ron asked looking up at her. Hermione grinned and sat next to him.

"It was nice. I see you're working on homework. How is that going?" she joked.

Ron let out a long breath, "Well, this is our last week out. I haven't really started on anything, so I decided I might as well while the little prat is asleep."

"Ron, I don't see how you get him to sleep so fast. You do it in half the time I do," Hermione said.

Ron shrugged scratching his nose. "You want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast," Hermione said stupidly. She had forgotten about food but the moment she thought about it, she realized she was very hungry. "What time is it?"

"About eight, it seems so late doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"I can't keep up with the time," Hermione confessed getting up. As she went for the door, she looked at Nathan. He looked so peaceful and happy asleep. She wished he was as cute when he was awake.

Ron's mother made them breakfast. Hermione greedily ate without shame. "Hungry much?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him.

"You two look out of sorts," Mr. Weasley teased sitting down at the table.

"Nathan wakes up all the time crying," Ron said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah, he's getting adjusted to his new surroundings. He will develop a pattern of sleep. It just takes time," Mrs. Weasley said pouring Hermione more juice.

Before Hermione could say "thank you" a loud screech echoed through the room. Hermione's heart dropped. Anger boiled in her veins. "You just put him down," she whined.

"I'll get him," Mr. Weasley said getting up from the table. Hermione put her fork down and covered her face with her hands. She felt tears cloud her eyes.

"Ronald, will you go see if the biscuits are done in the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron sighed and got up from the table. The moment he left, Mrs. Weasley took his chair next to Hermione. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Come no dear. Don't hide yourself." Hermione uncovered her face. She quickly wiped the tears that escaped. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Hermione gazed at her. Her brown eyes were warm and kind like Ginny's. Her smile made Hermione feel safe and loved. "I…don't think I can do this. I can't handle all of this," Hermione admitted.

"All of what, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nathan. He's so much to deal with. He cries all the time and wants to be fed all the time. My breasts hurt so much. They're so sore from all the milk pumping. I should have just stayed with formula but I felt bad. I feel like a cow or something. I never sleep. I never eat or do anything for myself because I'm up with Nathan all the time. It's as if he enjoys it. On top of everything, I don't even think he likes me. It takes me ages to get him to calm down. However, one minute with Ron, and he's content. I'm not a good mother. I'm no better than my own." The words just spilled out of her. She didn't know she even felt this way. Hermione felt ashamed of herself. She felt weak.

"Listen, you're only eighteen. You weren't expecting to have a child. You were not ready to have one. It's okay if you're not perfect. Nathan isn't even two weeks old yet. You have to give it time. He loves you. You may not think so but he does," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Then why does he react to Ron and not me?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "He's a Weasley boy. I know exactly how you feel. When I had Charlie, he always cried when I held him. Arthur took him and he was silent as a stone. I felt jealous and a little betrayed. I thought to myself, I am the mother. I am the one that went through nine months and painful contractions but he wants his dad. It wasn't until one night, when Arthur was away, it was only me and Charlie in my room that I realized it would be okay. It had to of been three in the morning. Charlie was screaming. I ran over to him and held him. He did not stop of course, so I hugged him and stroked his head. I told him "mummy is here" and he stopped crying. For the first time I felt a real connection with him. Sometime it'll takes a bit more of you than it will for Ron, but it doesn't mean Nathan does want you."

"I just feel so stupid. I didn't know it was going to be so hard," Hermione said rubbing her eyes once more.

Mrs. Weasley took her hands. "Dear, it only gets harder from here. I'll tell you that. I had seven kids and it was hard with all of them. You just have to remember that you have a healthy baby and he will grow up to be a man who you and others will admire and depend on. It's not supposed to be easy. Motherhood is not easy, but it's worth it. Once Nathan gets a little older, he'll stop crying and will sleep through the night but until then get used to being tired."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley for helping me," Hermione breathed.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Don't thank me. That's what family is for." Hermione looked down. "Hermione, you're nothing like your mother. Do not think you are. I don't know what she's going through but she does love you."

Hermione snorted, "I don't care at this point."

"Well, whatever choice you make I'm behind you. We all are. Now, as for your soreness, I have some cream that can help take the pain away," Mrs. Weasley added.

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much. I love you Mrs. Weasley."

"I love you too dear," Mrs. Weasley said while wrapping her arms around Hermione. They held each other for a moment. When they let go, each wiped their eyes. "Ronald, you can come in now," Mrs. Weasley added.

Ron entered the room. "I figured you two were having "girl time" when I didn't see any biscuits. Thanks for getting my hopes up." Hermione laughed.

"Well, the little guy needed to be changed. He left something rotten for me to clean. I gave him a bath," Mr. Weasley said coming to the table with Nathan in his arms.

He sat on the other side of Hermione. Ron sat next to his father. "Thanks dad." He took one of Nathan's hands and held it with his finger. "There's my boy. You left Grandpa a surprise, huh?"

Hermione smiled at her boys. They looked so much like each other.

"Why don't you two take a nap? We'll watch Nathan for awhile," Mrs. Weasley said getting up.

"Are you sure?" Ron said kissing Nathan on the top of the head.

"Yes, we raised seven kids. I think we can take one grandchild," Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione walked over to Nathan and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his bright red hair. "I love you," she whispered.

Hermione was happy to be in bed with Ron. They faced each other. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione rested her head against his chest. He smelled so good. "I heard what you said. Why didn't you come to me?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I just felt bad," Hermione answered.

"Nathan loves you," Ron breathed while rubbing her back. It gave her goosebumps.

"I know, it's just I thought I'd be better at this than I am," she confessed.

"A baby isn't like a test in school Hermione. You just have to go with whatever comes at you," Ron explained.

"Since when are you an expert at parenting, Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Ron blushed a bit. "I'm not. I just listen to my mother, and I've been reading some of those books Sarah gave us."

"Maybe I should read more," Hermione mumbled.

Ron cupped her chin in his hand. "Hey, now you listen. You are a great mother. I'm glad you are the mother of my child. He's going to be the best person in the world because of you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "I love you so much. I'm so happy you're here with me."

"Love, where else would I be?" Ron asked quietly. Hermione did not answer. Before she knew it, her eyes drifted close and for the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully.

* * *

The next few days Hermione and Ron focused on their schoolwork. It was hard because Nathan always wanted attention, but Hermione was patient. She listened to what Mrs. Weasley said. What also made her feel better was the cream that she gave to her. At dinner one night, the whole Weasley family stopped by to see the baby.

"He looks so much like Ron, it's such a same," Bill said while holding Nathan in his arms.

"Ha ha you're so funny," Ron said.

"Dad tells me he's a crier," Charlie said taking one of Nathan's fingers. Nathan looked at Charlie and smiled a bit. "See George, I told you I'm the favorite uncle."

George rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nathan isn't smiling at you. He's laughing at you. He realizes how ridiculous you look with that spiked hair of yours."

Hermione laughed at the statement. "Outside, you and me," Charlie warned. George didn't seem threatened.

"So, who is he the most like, mum?" Fred asked while making funny faces at Nathan.

"Well, he cries like Charlie. Just a loud screech all the time," Mrs. Weasley explained while smiling at Charlie. Charlie lowered his head and blushed.

"Another plus, he sleeps like Percy did, just all over the place and for such a short amount of time," Mr. Weasley added.

"Oh gods, I don't see how you did it with seven babies," Ron said rubbing his neck.

"Well, I had to put up with all of you blokes. I had to help take care of all you prats," Bill said pointing his steak knife at his brothers.

"He really craves attention. If he's not being held or he thinks you're not paying attention, he cries," Hermione explained.

"Oh, he gets that from his father. Ron was the exact same way," Mrs. Weasley said. Ron smiled at Nathan and winked.

Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. She peered at herself in the mirror. Though she was still pale, her eyes were no longer swollen. She felt happy to be with the Weasley's, but she wished she could share her stories. She wished her parents were there to talk about how she was when she was a baby. As much as she tried, she could not get over how they treated her. Their absence hurt Hermione more than anything did. They had not written to see how she was or the baby.

When she opened the door, Fred and George were waiting for her. "Oh, um, did you…both need to go?" she asked.

Fred grinned, "Yeah, you know us. We always go to the bathroom together."

"Actually, we were waiting for you," George said.

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, step back into our office and we'll discuss," George said motioning her to return inside the bathroom. Hermione frowned but obeyed. She sat on the toilet seat. Fred and George sat in front of her on the bathtub rim. Hermione held back a grin. They both tried their hardest to look serious. Fred and George could not be told apart by anyone that did not know them well. They were shorter and bigger than Ron was but had the same freckles and blazing hair.

"So, am I in trouble?" Hermione asked.

"No, we want to talk to you about your parents," George said quietly.

The statement took Hermione aback. "What?" she breathed.

"We heard about how they've been. How they don't support you, Ron, or my nephew," Fred said with a frown.

"Oh, um, well," Hermione tried but she could not find anything to say.

"You don't have to make an excuse. What they're doing is wrong and everyone knows it. It doesn't matter what you did, you're their daughter," George explained.

"Yeah, I mean we give Ron a hard time, but when it comes down to it, he's our baby brother and we love him, even if he is a git at times," Fred said. "We would move mountains for the prat."

"When you two broke up, he was out of sorts. He missed you everyday. He hurt like crazy Hermione. I've never seen him so torn," George said with a frown on his face. Hermione felt her ears burn. "But, when you two got back together, he was alright again. He was our brother again. You're good for him Hermione. You really are what he needs."

"Yeah, he's lucky to have you. You are a great girl. I can't wait until you two get married. Then you'll really be like our sister. That Ginny girl is starting to become a mess," Fred joked smiling. Hermione smiled back at him. She felt a lump in her throat.

"You guys really don't hate me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not. We weren't pleased when we found out what happened, but we never hated you. No one did. We all love you Hermione. We may not be your blood relatives but we are your family. We are your brothers," George explained. Hermione let her tears fall.

"Listen, we're trying out new candies all the time. If you ever want us to experiment on your parents, you let us know, okay?" Fred said. Hermione chuckled and nodded. The twins stood up and so did Hermione. They sandwiched her in a hug.

"Thanks you guys. You have no idea how badly I needed to hear this," Hermione said wiping her eyes and pulling away.

"No problem," George said.

"Yeah, we love you and our nephew. We want you guys to know you're loved. Do not tell Ron that we love him though. It will ruin our reputation," Fred demanded.

Hermione chuckled, "I promise."

She felt better after her talk with the twins. Her heart felt a bit lighter. By the weekend, Hermione was worn out. It took a lot out of her to catch up on what she missed. It was her last Saturday before she had to go back to school. She was in Ron's room on the floor. She was propped against his bed. A book rested in her lap as she read over her potions essay. It was only Mrs. Weasley, Nathan, and herself in the house. Ron had gone to the store with Mr. Weasley to buy baby supplies.

Hermione glanced at Nathan's bed. No noises came from him. Hermione successfully got him to take an afternoon nap.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione's eyes shot to Nathan. Luckily, the noise did not wake him. She quickly got up to open the door. The person she saw was not the person she expected. Her Aunt Nancy stood on the other side smiling. "Aunt Nancy?" Hermione asked not believing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Now, can I come in?" she asked. Hermione blinked several times before moving so she could enter. "Oh, is this Nathan?" Nancy whispered. Hermione nodded hoping that she didn't want to hold him. It would wake him for sure.

"I just put him down for a nap," Hermione explained quietly.

"Don't worry I won't wake him. How old is he?" Nancy asked softly touching is cheek.

"Two weeks," Hermione answered closing the door and taking her seat back on the floor.

Nancy moved away and sat next to her.

"Wow, he's already so big. Not like you. You were a tiny little thing," Nancy said.

"Yeah, he takes after his father," Hermione said smiling at her.

"Where is he?" Nancy asked.

"He went out with his dad," Hermione answered.

"Ah, I wanted to meet him. His mother is a doll. She's so bloody nice," Nancy said. Hermione grinned. Ron would like her.

"Yeah, his whole family is. They have been so good to me. Not like my own family," Hermione said.

Nancy frowned, "Yeah, I talked to my brother and his wife. They didn't have much to say about the baby when I asked."

"That's because they don't know anything. They haven't been over here to see him once. They haven't even written me to see how we're doing," Hermione explained.

Nancy bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry that I ever thought I could count on them. I'm sorry that I was born into their family," Hermione blurted.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You don't mean it," Nancy said.

"No, I think I do. You do not understand how I feel. They do not care about me. They do not care about their grandson. It makes me so angry how they can act like this. I don't even know why their upset with me. I've done everything they've ever wanted me to," Hermione said.

"They just need time"-

"Time to what? To adjust? They've had plenty of time. It's not as if they have to raise Nathan or anything. I just wanted them to be there at the hospital or come by and see him…or me," Hermione said.

"You know they're proud people," Nancy tried.

Hermione snorted. "I don't buy that. They can't be too proud to come by and see their own grandson. He did not do anything wrong. No, he came from Ron and me. They hate Ron and they hate me so they must think Nathan is evil."

"Hermione, what has gotten into you? They don't hate you," Nancy said.

"Really? Then explain to me why they're doing this?" Hermione asked.

Nancy looked at her. Her green eyes were blank. She did not have an answer. "I don't know, but what I do know is that they're hurting too." Hermione snorted once again. "Hermione, when they brought you home, it was like their lives meant something for the first time. All they have ever done your whole life is talk about how much they love you and how proud they are of you. They think you've made the biggest mistake of your life, and they feel like they've let you down."

"Well, they did. They did the moment they decided that Ron wasn't good enough for me and that having Nathan would destroy me life," Hermione said quietly.

"You three need to talk and work this out. Now is not the time to hate each other. You need them now, more than ever," Nancy said tucking hair behind Hermione's ear.

"I tried to talk to them. They do not want to talk to me. Besides, it doesn't matter. I do not need them. I have all the family I need here," Hermione pressed pulling away from Nancy.

Nancy looked hurt. She got up and walked to the door. "Well, I see that I can't help you or them."

"You can help by telling my parents that they can go to hell," Hermione breathed while holding back tears. Nancy frowned at her and closed the door. Hermione exhaled and walked over to Nathan. He was still asleep. Hermione smirked and rubbed her fingers across his stomach.

"I love you. You don't need them Nathan. You don't need her," Hermione whispered.

So, a nice place to end. I think I'll be back in the groove now of updating. Thanks to everyone that still reads my stuff. I love you guys!! Review!!

CRAZED


	26. Once and Again

Thanks to all of those who reviewed!

His face was so calm. His body hardly moved. No sounds erupted, only soft breathing and the occasional squeak. Hermione sighed once more and lightly grazed Nathan's cheek.

"Hermione, what are you doing up?" a groggy voice breathed behind her. Hermione turned and smiled at Ron. He sat on the edge of the bed. His fiery hair was tossed and his eyes were puffy. She admired his pale, shirtless chest and too small Cannons boxers.

"I'm just watching Nathan," she confessed.

Ron smirked and slowly joined her by his crib. "He's such a dear, asleep."

Hermione's smile grew. "I know. I wish he was this quiet awake."

"Why are you awake? It's after five," Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd watch Nathan. I won't see him after this morning."

Ron wrapped a long, lanky arm around her waist and squeezed. "Oh, that's not true. We'll see him after the school today."

Hermione peered at Ron. Even half asleep he was beautiful. His face was so much like her son's. Nathan reflected Ron's features so much it hurt Hermione to look at Ron. A ball lodged in her throat. "I know, but it's not the same. For the past nine months he's never left my body. For the past two weeks, he hardly left my sight. Now, I'll go almost an entire day without him. Every day will be like this."

Ron frowned and bit his lip. He glanced down at Nathan. His face mimicked how she felt. Ron felt the pain as well. "I know how you feel. I mean, not the carrying for nine months thing, but I get it. I'm going to miss him too. I love him so much. But, this is what we chose. We'll see him every night after school and all day on the weekends. He'll be okay. He has my parents. They'll never let him out of their sight."

Hermione chuckled a bit. She could picture Mrs. Weasley checking on Nathan every five minutes. "Well, I know that. I'm not worried so much about Nathan."

Ron placed his other arm around her waist. He turned her so she was facing him. Ron leaned down and lightly kissed her on her forehead. "Love, I'll take care of you okay? I mean I don't think there's a "teens with children support group" we can go to." Hermione had to place a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "See, you're already better. Lets go back to sleep before we wake him." Hermione nodded and gave Nathan's cheek one final touch before going back to a restless sleep.

She didn't feel any better waking about two hours later. Hermione felt disoriented and unprepared to return to school. "Ron, have you seen my runes book?" she asked kneeling on the carpet and searching under Ron's bed.

"No, I'm still trying to find my robe," Ron said pacing the room.

"Oh, your mother has it. It's in the kitchen. Here it is," Hermione said cheerfully. She stood up and stared at Nathan's crib. He was downstairs with Mr. Weasley eating.

"Damn, my bloody button popped off!" Ron whined. He had on his dress pants and one sock. His shirt was on but unbuttoned, and his tie was wrapped around his neck.

"Ron, dear, calm down," Hermione tried without smiling.

"I'm a wreck. I haven't done this in a while. I don't even want to go!" he complained.

"Well, we have to. We can't miss any more school," Hermione breathed tying on her own tie.

"Ron, Hermione, you two better get down here before your food gets cold!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from downstairs.

Hermione didn't eat much. She spent all her time holding Nathan. She kept smelling his hair and kissing his cheeks.

"Hermione, you're going to start taking the skin off," Ron warned while eating toast.

"Hush, it's a mother thing. Hermione, you know he'll be alright. He'll be waiting for you when you get back," Mrs. Weasley reassured.

"What if he forgets me?" Hermione asked.

"He won't forget you. A son never forgets his mother," Mr. Weasley said.

"Besides, he'll remember who made his face so numb," Ron added. Hermione glared at him.

After another twenty minutes or so, Hermione and Ron prepared to leave. Hermione tried all morning to hold back her tears, but when it was her turn to hold Nathan and say goodbye, she lost it.

"Oh, Nathan, I'm going to miss you so much. Remember that mummy loves you and I'll see you soon," Hermione cried while hugging Nathan. She must have been holing too tight because Nathan started to cry.

"Give me my son before you kill him," Ron ordered. He took Nathan and held him. "Take care of your grandparents, okay? I know you'll be the man of the house." Ron held Nathan to his chest and closed his eyes. For a second he let the sorrow rush to his face but he quickly let go and kissed him. "I love you," he added quietly before handing him to Mrs. Weasley.

"Write us if anything happens," Hermione said while grabbing her things.

"Yeah, he likes to be rocked right after eating," Ron added slowly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at them. "We've been parents before. Now go before you're late," Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione blew Nathan one last kiss before touching the port key that transported them to Hermione's dorm.

The moment they arrived, Hermione collapsed to the floor and cried fiercely. "I don't think I can handle this Ron. I want my baby."

Ron sat next to her and held her. "Oh love, it will be okay. I'm sure all mother's go through this for a while."

"That doesn't make this hurt any less," Hermione whined looking up at him.

Ron cupped her chin in his hands. "I know. I know that I can't feel what you feel but I can understand. He's my baby too. I miss him. I wish I could hold him all day but we can't. We have to keep going so we can spend all the time we want with him. Please, I need you."

That more than anything calmed Hermione down. She looked into Ron's crystal blue eyes and saw that he did need her. He was hurting just like her.

"Alright, let's do this," Hermione breathed.

Ron nodded and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione kissed him back. Right as Ron placed his hand on her thigh, they heard a knock at the door.

"We know you two are in there. If you thought you could sneak a quick shag you're wrong!" a voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, and if that's really what you two are doing, I'm ashamed. I thought you learned this lesson before!" another voice added.

"Midget prats," Ron breathed while getting up and dragging himself to the door. He opened it to reveal Harry and Ginny.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and gazed at them. Harry's hair was as messy and black as ever. His eyes were still a piercing green and his glasses still rested on his nose. Ginny's long mane of red hair was tied in a ponytail. She still was short with dozens of freckles. The two of them looked exactly the same. Hermione didn't know why she expected them to look different. It seemed as if so much time had gone by since she had Nathan instead of just a couple of weeks. "What the hell do you two want?" Ron asked rudely.

Ginny frowned, "Is that any way to talk to your favorite sister? Here I am to say welcome back and I get yelled at." Ron rolled his eyes and let them in. Hermione got up and sat on her bed. Ginny joined her.

Harry casually walked into the room and smiled. "Hey mates, what's new?"

"Well, nothing now that you two decided to interrupt," Ron spat.

"Oh Ron we weren't doing anything," Hermione said.

"Yet," Ron breathed quietly. The room was silent.

"So, how's parenting?" Harry asked leaning against a wall.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. "I miss my son."

"You get to see him tonight," Ginny said rubbing Hermione's hand gently.

"It's not the same," Hermione pressed. "I know it will get easier, but right now it's not."

"Well, maybe class will help you take your mind off of things," Harry said. Hermione nodded and got off her bed. Maybe school work was all she needed.

The rest of the day was an uncomfortable familiarity for Hermione. Her classes were still the same. People still treated her nasty, and the teachers still gave a small look of pity. Everything around Hermione was normal and it bothered her. She didn't know why she expected everything to change once Nathan was born. She was different. Her entire world was different, but everything around her was still the same.

"Gods, I have so much work to do," Ron complained during lunch. "I wanted to stay at the house for a long time, but I'm going to have to come back early to do all of this work."

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "I hate to say it, but I agree with you. I have so much to catch up on. I knew there was going to be a lo,t but this is insane. I need to go to wash my face."

She quickly grabbed her bags and left before anyone could respond.

Hermione ran into the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She sat on the toilet and pressed her face into her hands. Tears once again burned her eyes.

"Hermione?" someone said.

Hermione jumped and wiped her eyes. She was so absorbed in her own world that she didn't even notice someone walk in. She unlocked her door and opened it. Luna stood on the other side. "Oh, hello Luna," Hermione said before blowing her nose.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hermione lied.

Luna frowned, "Here, lets talk." She walked to the wall near the sinks and sat down. Hermione almost laughed. She figured they walk or go outside. She should have known Luna meant right then and there. She sat next to her regardless. "Now, tell me the truth. What's wrong? I saw you storm out of the hall."

Hermione shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. I'm just not having a good day. I'm not prepared for all this work and on top of it…"

"You miss Nathan?" Luna offered.

Hermione bit her lip. Luna was a very striking girl. Her skin was pale and her lips were pouty and pink. Her dirty blond hair was so long and wavy and her gray eyes were huge and alert. She commanded attention without even asking for it.

"I know that I'm such a baby," Hermione said.

Luna smiled beautifully and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "No you're not. I know what it's like to miss someone terribly."

Hermione shifted a bit. All at once, her troubles and pain seemed like nothing compared to Luna's. "You don't have to talk about it," Hermione said.

Luna shook her head, "No, it's alright. I don't mind talking about it. It's how I remember her. I'm not saying that I understand what it's like to have a child, but I do know what it's like to love someone so much and not be able to have them. It hurts to have someone so close to you taken away."

"It's not the same. I shouldn't complain. To you or to Harry," Hermione said feeling ashamed.

"Hermione, Harry and I aren't broken. We're not fragile either. Yes, we've lost parents but it doesn't mean our friend's don't feel pain. He understands and so do I. I just want you to know that you're not alone in this. We're all here for you. Ron is especially here for you. He's the one you should let all this out to. He understands better than anyone else. Don't such him out," Luna said taking her hand.

Hermione smiled at Luna. The lump in her throat disappeared and she felt better. "Thank you so much Luna. I didn't even know I needed this."

Luna nodded, "Just remember you can see him whenever you like. You're lucky Hermione. You're lucky to have Nathan and Ron."

"I know. I forget that sometimes," Hermione confessed.

"Don't do that. Don't ever forget about the people you have in your life," Luna's voice was flat and harsh. Hermione felt worse that she did before.

Hermione continued the rest of her classes in silence. Neville tried talking to her but she didn't have much to say. After classes Hermione returned to her room early. Ron stayed with Harry. She didn't say much to him after returning to lunch.

Later on in the evening Ron returned to her room so they could see Nathan. He stood near the door. "Look, I know you're really upset about not being able to see Nathan, but this is not fair. I don't deserve this."

Hermione, who was sitting on her bed, looked at him. "I know. I've been horrible to everyone. I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean I miss Nathan, but it's no reason to act like this."

Ron came closer to her. "So, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I just I feel uneasy about things now." Ron gave her a curious look. Hermione continued, "Well, for so long I've been pregnant. No matter what I've had Nathan with me. He's the reason we're together. He's one of the main reasons why I have some of my friends and your family in my life. Now that he's here, I feel like I have no reason to be around."

Ron gawked at her. "Are you serious? You feel like you have no purpose? Look, I don't know what you think but I loved you way before you told me you were pregnant. I loved you before and after we broke up."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have even started talking to me again if you didn't know about the baby," Hermione explained.

Ron sighed and moved next to her on the bed. "Love, please don't make things harder than they have to be. You are going to have to start living in what's going on now. I love you. It doesn't matter what happened. I'm here now and I love you. I need you to be apart of my life Hermione. Please don't think that I don't want you anymore. Why are you so insecure?"

Hermione shrugged and thought about the conversation she had with Luna. "I don't think I deserve anything that I have. I don't deserve you or Nathan."

Ron put a hand to her cheek. "Hermione, you are so smart, but sometimes you think too much. We both wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're the best woman in our lives. If you don't believe me, ask your son yourself."

Hermione felt much better once she saw Nathan later on that night. He was wide awake and waiting for her in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

"Oh, I missed you so much baby," Hermione whispered while holding Nathan in her arms. They were in Ron's room. She was trying to get Nathan to sleep.

"You're getting so much better at that Hermione," Ron said while lying in his bed.

Hermione grinned at him. "I'm still no way as fast as you."

"It's not a race Hermione. All you need to worry about is getting him to sleep that's the most important," Ron said. "I'm getting kind of sleepy myself."

"Me too," Hermione said. Once Nathan's eyes were closed and his breathing slowed, she put him in his crib. "I think we should head back. I have a lot of work to do."

They walked downstairs to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "You two get some rest. You can see Nathan tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Night mum," Ron said yawning.

When they got back to Hermione's room, she plopped on the bed. "I don't even know if I can reach my bag."

"I don't feel like doing any work. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate," Ron said moving next to her.

Hermione lay her body almost on top of Ron's. He smelled so sweet and was so soft.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked snaking a hand on her bottom.

"Resting," Hermione said with a grin. Ron placed both hands on her bottom and squeezed it. Hermione moaned softly rocking her hips. She felt Ron gasp.

"I'm never too tired for this," he breathed.

Hermione looked up at him. "No, we can't."

Ron licked his lips, "Why not? You're not pregnant."

Hermione took a minute to review her choices. She could say no and get to work or she could say yes and not finish her homework. Her decision was decided for her when Ron's hands went under her skirt to a more intimate place.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

Ron frowned, "Give me a minute." He pulled from under Hermione and left he room. Hermione looked past the opening of her door to see Ron bang on Harry's door.

"Midget, open the door!" Ron screamed.

Harry opened the door in haste, "What is it?" Ron pushed through and Harry followed him in. "You two are sick freaks," Harry added when Ron came out with two tubes of potion.

"Yeah, yeah. You have plenty to spare," Ron said slamming the door shut. He quickly popped the top off both and handed one to Hermione. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hermione glance from the clear liquid to Ron. "Yes, I've missed this. This is the only good thing about being away from Nathan."

Ron chuckled and downed his liquid. Hermione put the tube to her lips and drank the potion. It had a pickle juice after taste that she didn't like but was happy that she actually had it this time.

Ron wasted no time jumping on top of her. He ripped his shirt off and began attacking her neck. Hermione thrusted up into his pelvis and began unfastening her skirt.

"Ron, I love you," she groaned as he bit her ear.

"I love you too Hermione. Damn, I want you always," Ron replied while tracing patterns all over her bare stomach with his fingers.

Hermione closed her eyes and let every beautiful feeling from Ron rock her body into ecstasy. She missed Nathan but she had Ron. Everything would be okay. At least, she hoped they would be.

I needed to get this sticky transition out of the way. Review!

CRAZED


	27. Bad days and Terrible nights

I cannot say enough how much I appreciate the reviews!!

It was hard for Hermione to adjust to her new way of life. She missed Nathan terribly, but it was getting easier for her to deal without him. Things pretty much went back to normal. People still treated her nasty and she still felt guilty. On top of everything else, she had a new problem to deal with.

"My goodness this has to be the nastiest thing I've ever seen!" Hermione complained while examining herself in the mirror.

"Love, you look fine and you know it," Ron called from the bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned at the image in front of the mirror. Though her stomach was no longer big, a bit of loose skin hung from her stomach and she hated it. Though it wasn't much, Hermione was appalled by it. She had always been rather small.

"You could always call it a gift from Nathan. A little something for you to remember him by I guess," Ron was walking into the room leaning against the wall.

"If this is a gift, he can take it back," Hermione whined.

"Hermione, it's barely anything. You will get that off in no time. Once you go back to the way you used to eat, it will be gone. You look perfect," Ron assured her.

Hermione sighed and turned to him. Seeing Ron didn't make her feel any better. He had changed a lot since she first saw him when school had started. His fiery hair was longer and hung in his face beautifully. Though still lean, his body had grown a bit of muscle. Every part of Ron's creamy, freckly body was amazing, and Hermione felt horrible next to him.

"Don't say that. You're the one who's perfect. I cannot believe I'm with you. I can't believe you took me back." Hermione didn't know where all her emotions were coming from, but before she knew it, tears slowly streamed out of her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, what's wrong? What is all this about?" Ron asked.

Hermione took in his scent of soap. "I don't know. I guess I thought things would get better once I had Nathan. When I first found out I was pregnant, I was sure giving birth would lift this…feeling...but it's still here."

Ron let her go and stared at her. "What feeling?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. It's not good whatever it is."

Ron nodded and rubbed his neck, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She smiled a bit, "Make love to me before first class."

Ron's entire face lit up. "That is something I can definitely do."

Ron took her hand and led her to the bed. Hermione lay down and opened her legs. Ron settled between them and gave her a deep kiss as his fingers tangled in her hair. Making love with Ron had become her favorite activity. Being with him was the only time she truly felt okay. They made their own supply of potion and took it religiously. Hermione kissed Ron back furiously and let her own fingers wonder around his soft stomach.

Hermione reached the belt on Ron's pants. She unfastened the belt and unbuttoned his pants. Ron broke to her neck and sucked while gently rocking his hips. Hermione panted and reached down his boxers. Before she could touch him, there was a knock on the door.

"Dammit!" Hermione growled in his ear.

"It's either Harry or Ginny. Either way, if we ignore them, they'll leave," Ron said against her neck.

Hermione nodded and continued but the knocking didn't stop. "Oh, let me just get it. The sooner they go away the sooner we can finish," Hermione whined pushing Ron off her.

She adjusted her clothes and yanked the door open. The person standing in front of the door was not the person she expected. The girl had long, thick blond hair and cold brown eyes. She was a lot taller than Hermione and skinner to her disliking.

"Hannah, what do you want?" Hermione asked with a mix of disbelief and annoyance.

"Trust me I'm not happy to be here either. You have a letter that I'm supposed to give to you," Hannah shoved the letter into Hermione's hands. Hermione took it while glancing at Hannah's Head Girl badge.

Hannah must have saw her peek at it because she added, "I would get ready if I were you. Breakfast is almost over and classes will be starting soon. You're little mishap doesn't give you the right to be late."

Before Hermione could answer her, Ron opened the door wider. "Hermione what's taking…so long?" He didn't know that Hannah was at the door and he decided to come to it with nothing but his pants on. Hannah eyed Ron and his face turned bright red.

"Oh, um, I didn't know it was you," Ron mumbled hiding behind the door.

Hannah tossed her hair and chuckled, "It's okay. No harm. You should probably get some clothes on. You wouldn't want professor finding out you're getting yourself into the same mess again, would you?"

Hermione's own ears felt hot. She closed the door without another word. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought it was Harry or something," Ron said finding his school shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking over to him.

Ron gave her a look, "I'm getting ready for class. We've already missed most of breakfast."

"Since when do you listen to Hannah?" Hermione snapped.

Ron frowned, "I don't, but she may tell and I can't afford to get any more detentions."

She gawked at him. "That's never been a problem before."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Look, I can't get in trouble because then I may not be able to play in the championship. McGonagall already gave me the warning with the last detention I served."

"Ron, I need you right now. You know she's not going to tell. All you care about is stupid quidditch!" Hermione yelled.

Ron sighed and grabbed his school bag, "I don't want to fight right now. Listen, I'm sorry but I can't be late and I can't get detention. It may be stupid to you but I happen to care a lot about quidditch and my team."

"A lot more than you care about me it seems," Hermione breathed.

Ron shook his head and bit his lip. "Hermione, whatever is wrong with you I'll help you with, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you yell at me like this. You know I love you." With that, Ron walked past her and out of the room.

Hermione stomped her foot and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had only woken up hours ago, but already it was a terrible day.

She barely made it to her first class on time. She tried hard to concentrate but all she could think about was how she had treated Ron earlier. During defense class, she could not stop looking at him. He seemed annoyed and he didn't look at her the entire time.

The rest of her day didn't go any better. In runes class the professor decided to give them a quiz over the reading that Hermione had forgotten to do. By lunch, she was exhausted and ready to eat and apologize to Ron. However, he was not at the table.

"Where is Ron?" Hermione asked while taking a sandwich.

"Um, I don't know. He said that he wasn't hungry," Harry said while cutting meat next to her.

"He didn't eat breakfast," Hermione told him.

Harry looked at her, "You two fight this morning?" Hermione nodded not looking at him. "Whatever it is, he doesn't hate you. You know he loves you, and he knows you love him."

Hermione smiled at him and took his hand. She loved him so much. All three of them had been friends for so long. Words were no longer needed for them to communicate with each other.

"Thank you," Hermione spoke quietly. Harry smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

"I go to grab my book and this is what I get?" Ginny said sitting across from them. Hermione let go of Harry's hand. Ginny frowned at her, "I'm just pissing around."

"Gin, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I past him on my way in here, why?" she asked.

Hermione grabbed her things and left before anyone could say another word. She left the Great Hall and searched for Ron. It wasn't long until she heard his voice near the Transfiguration room. She grinned while turning the corner, but what she saw made her grin vanish immediately. Ron was standing against the wall talking to Susan Bones. Both seemed to be laughing. Hermione's jaw dropped. She didn't know rather to run to them or run away. She chose the latter and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Before she could find one, Draco bumped into her. "Christ, watch where you're going mudblood."

"Leave me alone Malfoy," Hermione spat trying to get around him.

"You have no right to talk to me like that or in any way at all. Paul might have been into the whole dirty blood idea but I'm not," Draco said while blocking her way.

Hermione glared at him. His eyes were so gray and cold. They gave her goosebumps. "Leave me alone or-"

"You will what? Tell weasel? Are you going to have him punch me again?" Draco interrupted.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you. Your face should be used to being punched in by him," Hermione teased.

Draco smirked at her, "Well, I guess that's something I won't have to worry about much longer. Your little pet won't be around to save you."

Hermione frowned not knowing what he meant. He didn't give her time to ask. Draco simply walked away from her.

Hermione didn't know what to do. The sick feeling in her stomach was replaced by curiosity. She decided to head to her next class. She didn't want Ron to catch her there. The rest of her class day was dull. Ron didn't talk to her much but she didn't mind. She did not want to talk to him or ever look at him. He never once brought up the conversation with Susan.

After classes were over for the day, Hermione made her way back to her room to be alone Harry was waiting for her at the door.

"What is it now?" Hermione whined.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

Hermione was taken aback. She didn't remember doing anything wrong. "For what? I haven't done anything."

"I don't know. She just said to tell you to go to her office," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. She did not bother changing. She heaved her school bag over her shoulder again and made her way to professor's office.

She knocked on the door softly. "Come in Ms. Granger," professor called from the other side.

Professor was behind her desk. She didn't look upset but she did not look too happy to see her either. "Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Professor opened her mouth but the door opened at the same moment. "I swear I haven't done anything. I have been a good boy just like you asked," Ron said coming into the room.

He stopped when he saw Hermione sitting in front of her desk. Ron gave a curious look. "Oh, am I interrupting. Harry told me-"

"You're not interrupting. Mr. Potter told you the right thing. Sit Mr. Weasley," Professor ordered.

Ron glanced at Hermione for answers but she turned away from him. He sat down in the chair next to her.

Professor folded her hands and stared at them. "Now, Professor Dumbledore, the other teachers, and I have been very supportive to your…situation. We have done everything we can to make this transition as comfortable for you two as possible, but there's only so far we will go."

Hermione snuck a peek at Ron. He too glanced at her. "We appreciate it very much," Hermione said.

Professor did not smile. "You two for the most part have always been good students and have for the most part done the right thing. However, certain events you have committed will not be tolerated at this school."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Professor rubbed her temples. "You life out of this school is none of my business and it shouldn't be anyone else's either. You have come here to learn, not to turn it into a place for pub discussion."

"I don't follow you," Ron breathed.

Professor sighed, "It's been brought to my attention that you two have been abusing your housing privileges."

"What do you mean abusing?" Hermione asked.

Professor stared at her, "Ms. Granger, I let you keep the Head Girl room only because of your situation. I did not rent it out to you. It is property of the school."

Hermione felt her ears burns, "I know that. I've taken great care of it."

"That's not what I mean young lady and you know it," Professor snapped.

"Can you just tell us what we've done wrong? We have no clue what we did!" Ron barked.

"Mr. Weasley, you as Ms. Granger have been using that room inappropriately. It's been brought to my attention that you two are using it for…private matters."

Hermione let out a breath. Hannah had told on them. "Professor, whatever she said, it's not as bad as you think. I swear that-"

"I am really not interested in hearing your reasoning. We have been through this once and I will make certain this does not happen again. Mr. Weasley, you will return to your own room. Ms. Granger, you can keep your room for the time being. If need be, I will give it to Hannah. I suggest you keep late night visitors at bay," Professor warned.

Hermione nodded feeling a lump settle in her throat. "Yes professor."

"Wait a minute, how is this fair?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley, you could only stay there so you could look after her. She no longer needs your assistance," Professor reasoned.

Ron opened his mouth but Hermione cut in. "I agree. I don't get special privileges. We have to follow the rules."

McGonagall smiled a bit at that statement. "I agree. You should too Mr. Weasley. You would not want to break the rules so close to the end of the season."

There was silence. Ron closed his mouth and stared at the floor defeated.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly on the bed as Ron packed his stuff. "I can't believe you just took it," Ron said angrily.

"There's nothing I can do. I thought you wanted to stay out of trouble," Hermione said.

"What I want is for Ginny to beat up Hannah. This is shit," Ron breathed putting down his bag and sitting next to her. Hermione tried not to be turned on by his temper or flushed face.

"It shouldn't matter much to you anyway. This morning you couldn't be happier to get rid of me," she mumbled.

Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "Love, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to fight. You were saying things that you know weren't true. If I could, I would make love to you every second of the day, but we can't."

Hermione bit her lip. Ron was smiling at her. She loved him so much. It didn't change what she saw. "You sure it's me you want?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked.

Hermione took a breath, "I saw you."

"Saw me what?" Ron asked.

"I saw you with Susan during lunch. I went looking for you and you were laughing with her," Hermione said.

Ron's composer changed, "Oh, about that-"

"What? Did you need to borrow a quill? Did she loose her books down your pants?" Hermione spat.

Ron gaped at her. "What? Do not tell me you think I was doing something with her."

"You two certainly look chummy together," Hermione added.

"Hermione, you have it all wrong. Susan and I are-"

"Just friends? I've heard that one before. Ron, you know she wants you. Why do you do this to me? You can't just bounce around from girl to girl whenever you get bored!" Hermione yelled.

Ron stood up, "Don't ever accuse me of cheating! I have never cheated on you before and I never will. I love you! I fucking love you! How many times do I have to say it before you believe me!" he screamed.

Hermione's heart raced. Ron had not yelled at her like this since he found out about Paul. "Until you mean it! First, you tell me you hate me, and then you play with my mind with your words and everything else. How dare you?" She cried.

Ron grabbed his hair and growled, "God Dammit Hermione! Do not bloody talk to me about playing games and going behind people's back. You are the one who told me you loved me while you let that prick bastard lay on top of you. You are the one who let me kiss you after having his dick in your mouth. You are the one who let him be inside you while you were supposed to meet me in Hogsmeade. Don't ever say I don't love you! I have done nothing but try to forgive you. I shrug off all the stories the Slythern dicks like to tell, and I ignore the scared feeling I get every time I see a distant look in your eye's. I block out the image of Paul putting his slimy hands on you! I'm trying really hard to make you happy and to make you stay with me. I'm so terrified you're going to leave me again because I'm not everything you want and because I have nothing to give you. I'm trying but you don't want me to! I can't do this anymore. I can't take your demands!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione let her stinging tears fall. "Well, I can't take you putting that over my head. I messed up. I hate myself enough, but you love reminding me! If it hurts so bad, why are you here?"

"Because I love you, and I need to be with you! I've always loved you. You are my life. You are the mother of my child. I want you so badly, but I can't have you. You won't let me in," Ron cried.

Hermione took a step toward him but he jumped back. "No, I won't do this. You need to figure out what you want. I will not let you do this to me again. I can't take any more pain from you." With that, Ron once again walked away from her. This time when he opened the door, Harry was on the other side. He looked more frightened than she had seen him look in a long time.

"What is going on here? I could hear the shouting from my room." Harry asked. He glanced from Ron to Hermione. "What is it?"

Ron rubbed his neck, "Can you get my stuff sometime? I'm going back to the room." He didn't give Harry any time to respond. He pushed past him and went out if sight.

He turned to Hermione, but she shook her head. "Not now," she croaked before closing the door in his face. She cut collapsed to the floor and held her stomach. Her body was numb and her mind felt like ice. She took of her cloak and felt a note inside.

It was the note Hannah gave her. She never read it. Feeling it was as good a time as ever, she opened it up. It only took half a second to recognize the straight professional letters. It read:

__

Dear Hermione,

Can you come and see us tomorrow? We need to talk.

Mum

Yes, the dramatic cliffhangers are back!! REVIEW!!

CRAZED


	28. Frost and Heat

Thanks for all the reviews

It was early Saturday morning; Hermione lay still in her bed. A note clutched in her hand. She read the lines over and over again. Her mother wanted to see her. Her mother wanted to see her today. She had not spoken to her since Nathan was born. Hermione had only begun to adjust to not having parents.

The timing could not have been worse. Her fight with Ron was almost as bad as the night they broke up. She wiped her eyes rapidly with her free hand and cursed herself. She said the most terrible things to Ron. She had been so stupid and blind. She had no idea Ron felt that way. Her entire world was falling apart.

A soft knock hit her door. Hermione closed her eyes hoping the person would go away. She didn't want to talk or see anybody. However, the knocking continued. She sighed and slowly left her bed. She opened the door and Harry and Ginny were on the other side. Harry looked just as confused and terrified as last light, but Ginny seemed angry. Hermione's friendship with her had never fully recovered, and this would be another brick in the wall for them.

"I really don't want to talk," Hermione croaked.

"Well, you're going to," Ginny spat before pushing herself into the room.

Harry gave her an apologetic look before walking in himself. Hermione closed the door behind them and slumped back to her bed. Harry stood against her desk and Ginny stood by the bathroom door. Hermione gazed at her fingers in disgust. Her nails looked dreadful. In her nervous rage, she bit each one to a nub.

"Well, are you going to explain what happen last night?" Ginny demanded. Hermione simply shook her head.

"Hermione, why were you two fighting? The yelling was so loud," Harry said softly.

Hermione glanced up at him. "We're always loud."

Harry frowned at her, "Maybe, but Ron doesn't always storm out of your room crying."

"He cried?" Hermione asked feeling her heart fall a bit lower.

Ginny roller her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Yes, that's why I want to know what you did or said to him. He wouldn't say a word to me or Harry this morning. His face is all red and his eyes are puffy. Ron hardly ever cries. I've known him for seventeen years. He only cries if he's really upset and the only person who can make him so upset is you!"

"Ginny please don't shout," Harry asked.

Ginny gawked at him, "Don't shout? You're asking me not to shout! Ron left in tears this morning because of her!"

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't mean to make him cry. Wait, where did he go?" Before anyone could answer it dawned on her. "Oh, that's right. It's Saturday. We get to spend the day with Nathan."

"You forgot?" Harry asked.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I've just had so much on my mind."

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

She looked back from Harry to Ginny. Both seemed as confused and upset as she. "Ron and I had a huge fight over some things that we thought were settled. He had to move out last night."

"I know. Hannah told me after she talked to professor," Harry said.

"That's why you two fought?" Ginny asked.

"No, I was angry because I saw him flirting with Susan yesterday during lunch. That's why he wasn't at the table," Hermione explained.

"Wait, you yelled at Ron because you thought he was flirting with Susan?" Ginny asked.

"No, I didn't think he was flirting. I knew he was. He had that look on his face," Hermione breathed.

"He doesn't like Susan. He hasn't talked to Susan in a long time," Harry said.

"Well, I guess they were catching up," Hermione spoke softly.

It was quiet. Hermione gazed at her fingers again. A second later a stinging, hard sensation hit her cheek. "Ginny!" Harry yelled. Hermione touched her face and looked up. Harry was holding Ginny by the waist and Ginny had her hand raised. She had slapped her. Tears clouded Hermione's eyes.

"Let me go Harry!" Ginny barked. She shrugged away from him and glared at Hermione. "I can't believe you! Ron wanted to die when he broke up with you. He didn't care that you completely screwed him over. He loved you anyway. He loves you Hermione. You just can't take him loving you. You want him to be your little pet! Well, he's not. Ron is my brother and one of the best men I know. He's your boyfriend and the father of your child. Be thankful he still cares and that he's sticking around. A lot of people wouldn't! You've hurt him one too many times. I won't let you do it again." She didn't say another word. Ginny swung around and left the room.

Hermione rubbed her paining face. She let her tears fall. She looked up at Harry. He had a blank expression on his face. "What? Why are you looking at me like that Harry?" Hermione cried.

"Every day over the summer, I told Ron that things were going to be okay. It was so hard to get him to even smile again. Seeing him in so much pain killed me Hermione. It killed all of us to watch him hurt. He would walk through fire for you. I promised him that you still loved him. I can't keep making excuses for you. I love you but I hate what you're doing. Ron is my best friend." Hermione didn't have time to respond to him. Harry left her room as well.

Their departure didn't register to Hermione. She couldn't feel any worse than she already did. She picked up the note from her bed again and read it again. She couldn't to the Burrow, Ron was there. She wanted to see Nathan, but she couldn't stand being in the same room with Ron. She wanted to sleep but she feared Ginny or Harry would return. Instead, she brushed her teeth, put on a pair of jeans, and headed to her house. She figured it was best to get everyone's yelling out of the way.

* * *

Hermione didn't bother to eat breakfast. She couldn't get the nervous flies out of her stomach. She stood outside of her front door for over half an hour. Both cars were in the driveway. "This is a bad idea," Hermione said aloud.

Before she could turn around the door opened. Her father gazed at her smiling. "Hermione I'm happy you came." She did not return the smile. Her father shuffled his feet. "Come in dear." Hermione breathed and slowly walked up the stairs and entered the house. Her father closed the door behind her and sat on the love seat.

Her mother sat on the other side of him. She didn't look at her. She sipped her tea and stared at the floor.

Already the blood began to boil inside of Hermione. "Look, I'm the one that was invited. You two wanted me to be here. If you can't even look at me then I'll leave."

There was no answer. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "No, come back. I'm sorry. This is harder than I thought it would be," her mother said.

Hermione turned around and peered at her. Her mother's face usually gleamed with confidence and authority but at that moment, it was uncertain and scared. For the first time Hermione could see herself in her mother. That more than anything else turned her body and made her sit in the chair on the other side of her parents.

"Why did you write that note?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted to talk to you. We haven't much lately," her father explained.

"But why now? Why wait after so much as happened?" Hermione asked again.

There was a pause. Her parents looked to each other. Her mother nodded. "Because I didn't know if I was ready. There's so much I want to say but I didn't know if I was ready to talk."

Hermione frowned at her mother. "Why would you need to be ready? I've been your daughter for eighteen years. We've always been able to talk."

"Not lately," her mother interjected.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "If it's because of my pregnancy then that's a lie. I tried to talk to you but you didn't want to talk to me."

"You lied to us Hermione. You didn't tell us right away. You waited. You told us the same time you told Ron's parents. You belong to us. Why didn't you tell us when you found out?" her father asked.

"I don't know. I didn't plan on getting pregnant. It was a shock to me as well. I didn't know what to do. I just found out and Ron had no idea. I was confused," Hermione said.

"We could have helped you. I could have helped you," her mother said.

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, I sure saw a whole lot of that when I did tell you. Mother, you acted in the exact way I thought you would. You wanted nothing to do with me or my son."

"Hermione, that's not true-"

"Dad, stop trying to defend her. She wanted to know and I'm telling her. I didn't tell you right away because I wanted to figure out what I was going to with it first. You already hated me and I didn't want to add to it."

"Hermione, I don't hate you and I never have," her mother tired. "I just feel disappointed. You have your whole life to settle down. You're too smart and too talented to have to worry about things like raising a child. You could be anything you want to."

"I didn't choose to be a mother. I made a mistake and I became one. I'm not sorry that I am one. I'm disappointed as well mother. I wanted my parents to be there for me and my child and you weren't. I wanted help and I didn't get it. I needed you two and you weren't there," Hermione cried.

"Well, you didn't need us. You had Ron and his family. You exchanged them for us long ago. From the moment you found out you were a witch you left us. You traded in our tradition and love for powers and magic!" her father yelled.

"Oh, don't give me that! I have never replaced you two. I have not loved you any less since I found out I was a witch. Things have changed but I still see you two as my family. I love you two so much. I want you two to be in my family. I want you two to be apart of Nathan's life. Even after you two have hurt me so much though this, I'm still here. I still need you." Hermione couldn't hold her scorching tears anymore. "I've always tried so hard to bridge my mugg…I mean my life with you two with my magical life. It's been hard sometimes but I've always thought I've done a nice good. I don't have a magical set of parents. It's always been you too! It's always been you. I wouldn't want nor have I ever asked for anything else."

Arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her mother's scent of cinnamon engulfed her. Hermione wanted to sleep. She wanted the world to go away.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I love you so much," her mother said. "I've missed you so much."

"I have too. I wish I was there for you. You will always be our daughter. I will always be your father," her father said on the other side of her.

For awhile the three of them held each other. For a few moments Hermione felt like a daughter. She felt apart of a family again, and it lifted her heart. She decided to stay at her house for the rest of the day. She had so much to tell her parents about school and Nathan. They wanted to know everything about him. It was hard to talk about Nathan without thinking about Ron. They were so much alike. She didn't want to let her parents know that once again they were fighting and possibly not together anymore.

Sleeping in her room was hard. She'd grown to love Ron's long legs tangling in hers or his heavy breathing and strong snores. Her family might have been starting to heal but it wouldn't mean anything if she wasn't with Ron.

Hermione woke up very early the next morning. It wasn't a difficult task. She didn't get much sleep. The clock on her side table read 7:30 A.M. Her parents were already at work. Hermione got up and took a shower. She put on blue pants since none of her jeans fit and a loose t-shirt. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She tried to smile but it looked forced and untrue. Though her parents may have welcomed her back, Ron was still on her mind. She needed to fix things before they got too out of hand. She felt ready to explain everything to him now.

Hermione wrote her parents a note telling them she was going back to school. She figured they'd understand her not staying. Hermione looked around the kitchen one last time before apparating. A second later she appeared at Ron's' house. Her heart began to race and sweet dripped down her back. She quietly raised her fist and knocked.

No sound came from the other side. Hermione knocked again but again, nothing. "Maybe it's too early," she said out loud. She sighed and kicked at the frog bucket near the door. She turned around to disapparate but the door suddenly opened. Ron was on the other side of it. He wore black pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Though his hair was tossed, he looked wide awake.

Hermione gazed at him. He stared back. She tried forming words but nothing intelligent came out. All she could muster was, "did I wake you?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I was in the kitchen." Hermione nodded stupidly. "Um, you want to come in?"

Hermione nodded again, "Sure." Ron moved out of the way to let her in. Hermione slowly walked in. The first thing she noticed was the absolute silence. "Where is Nathan?"

"Mum and dad took him to the ministry. Apparently it's their turn to show off the grandson. They left about ten minutes ago." Ron smiled at this. Hermione knew he loved having Nathan shown off and being told he looks just like himself. She watched him make a ham sandwich and suddenly her stomach felt very empty.

"You want one?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Oh I'm fine," Hermione assured.

"Really?" Ron asked. He picked up a piece of ham from his plate and slowly put it in his mouth. He crewed deliberately and licked his lips. "Hmm, this is so delicious."

Hermione frowned at him a bit. "Fine, feed me. I'm hungry"

Ron chuckled and grabbed another plate. "So, did you stay at the school last night?"

Hermione rubbed her hands together. "No, I stayed at my house."

Ron stopped making her sandwich. "You stayed at your house? With your parents?"

"Yeah, they asked me to come by. That's why Hannah came to the room. The note was from my parents. They wanted to talk," Hermione explained.

"And how did that go?" Ron asked.

"It went okay. Better than I thought it would actually," Hermione said. She noticed Ron did not seem happy for her.

"So, everything is back to normal? Everything is okay now?" Ron's voice was heavy. He had a frown on his face, and he clutched the spreading knife very hard.

Hermione shifted in her chair. "Nothing will ever be normal but I think things will get better. They want to see Nathan and apologize to you."

"Ah, how nice. Well you can tell them I said fuck off," he said simply.

"Ron, please. I thought you wanted things to get better. They're trying-"

"Oh, so now everything is forgiven. Everything they've said and done has been swept under the rug now?" Ron asked with a raised voice.

"No, I haven't forgotten what happened. I'm still very angry at what they did but I can't just hate them forever. They're my parents. I really need them. I've missed them. I though you would understand," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "You're unbelievable. It's so easy for you to just take them back. All they had to do was say sorry and write a stupid fucking note. What about me? I've been here the entire time and all I get is a kick in the bollocks."

Hermione looked down. "Ron, I'm sorry about what happened and what I said. I didn't mean those things."

"Yes, you did. If you didn't you wouldn't have said them." Ron slammed the knife in the sink and leaned over the kitchen table. He placed his elbows on the table and put his face in his hands.

Hermione glanced up and looked at him. She wondered if he was crying again. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you Ron. I love you so much."

Ron lifted his head and to Hermione's relief he wasn't crying. His blue eyes; however, were vacant and dull. "You and your parents just love to throw that word around. You don't love me Hermione. If you did you wouldn't do this every time. You wouldn't freak out every time I talked to another girl. You wouldn't say things that hurt so badly. You wouldn't make me feel like shit all the time. You wouldn't make me feel like my heart is breaking all over again or like I'm dying."

Ron words were soft but packed with so much emotion. Hermione could barely breathe looking at him. She didn't know how she could hurt someone so amazing. "Ron, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry okay? I'm not perfect."

Ron sat down opposite her. "I've never asked you to be perfect. All I've ever wanted was for you to be you. That's perfect for me."

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes but she didn't let them fall this time. Ron deserved more than a weepy apology. "I just feel like I have to do extra now. There's so much pressure. School, Nathan, my parent', our future-"

"That's not an excuse. I feel the same pressure you do," Ron interrupted.

Hermione nodded, "I know but…I'm so scared all the time. I'm so scared of losing you. I feel any wrong move and you'll leave. You have no reason to stay with me and every time I see you with another girl I feel you're one step away from leaving."

Ron bit his lip and breathed deeply. He looked at her intently. "Hermione, you cheated on me. You slept with a guy that has done nothing but disrespect and hurt me and my family for years. You let him have you for so long without telling me. You didn't even tell me the truth. I had to find out from him-"

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know Ron okay? Don't you think I-"

"Let me finish," Ron interrupted again, "I broke up with you. I thought I could make it without you. I missed you so badly it hurt, but I tried to get over it. I convinced myself I didn't need you. That was until you came to my compartment at the beginning of the year. From the moment I saw you and the moment you looked at me, I lost everything. It was like I could breathe again. I knew then that I could never be without you. I came back Hermione. It wasn't right away but I came back. I always come back."

The lump in Hermione's throat grew. "Why? Why do you always come back?"

Ron took her hand into his. The heat from his soft skin heated her body. "Because I love you. I love you and I need you. I need you to live my life. Hermione, you're my entire heart. Without you I have no feeling. I didn't even know I was capable of feeling anything this deeply or this powerful."

"Ron, I'm so sorry. I'm just so scared I'm going to lose you and I can't go through that again. I almost didn't make it the first time. I just…I feel like I'll lose you no matter what so I have to stay a step away. Ron, the past year has really changed me. It's hardened me in places I didn't know I had. I'm always on the defense now. I'm sorry; this is the way I am. This is the way I feel I have to be." Hermione tried her best to swallow the lump. It burned against her throat.

Ron got out of the chair and got on his knees in front of her. He was so tall; she still had to look up to him a bit. "I can understand that. I'm not saying you don't need a guard or that you can easily go back to how you were, but what I can say is that you don't need to be so hard with me. I'm Ron. I'll love you and will be here no matter what. You can show me your soft spots. I promise I won't leave you. I swear I'll always protect you. You don't have to do it all yourself. I'll take care of you." Ron's hand was not longer on her hand it was against her cheek. The tears clouded her eyes. Ron must have noticed because he whispered, "It's okay to cry. I think I've finally learned that."

At that moment the tears feel. Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She jumped into Ron's arms and bawled. Ron sad nothing. He rocked her in his lap and rubbed her back. She was no longer hungry. All she wanted- all she needed- was right there. After a while Ron put his hands under her shirt and rubbed her bare back. The hair on her skin rose. She stopped crying. Heavy breaths came out of her. She tightened her grip on his around his neck and placed her lips against his neck. His skin smelled so fresh and was so soft. She lightly kissed his skin over and over as his hands massaged her back and stomach.

Hermione moaned against his neck. His hands softly moved to her shoulders. Hermione broke away from his neck and looked at him. His face was pale but sweat ran down his forehead. She kissed him deeply. Ron took his hands from under her shirt and pulled at the hems of it. Hermione broke away and raised her arms. He took her shirt off. Hermione quickly took his off as well. Once again she returned to his mouth. Hermione gasped and opened her eyes. The next thing she knew Ron had grabbed her by the legs and lifted her up. She held his neck tightly. He moved them to the couch. He lay down with her on top of him.

His hands found her bra straps which his pulled down a bit. His lips broke to her shoulders. Hermione hissed running her fingers over his sweaty back. She pushed into him and he moaned. He broke away. Hermione licked his mouth. "I love you. I want you forever. Don't ever forger that." Ron's voice was husky and deep.

Hermione ran her hand down his face. "I know. I'm so sorry Ron. I love you. You're the only person I think about. The only man I ever want touching me. I know that."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Hermione smiled, "Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. No matter what I did, I know what I want now. I need you to feel alive."

Ron returned her smile and brought her face down to his. They kissed with such passion they both groaned.

They tangled their legs together and made themselves one again. They made themselves whole again. For a while, they were the only two people in the world.

Aw, so cute… and steamy. Review and see or in this case...READ what happens next!!

CRAZED


	29. Careers and Confessions

Thank you all for the reviews!!

The next couple of weeks past a lot smoother for Hermione. She and Ron had made up and were taking things slower. Her parents were a bit more involved in her life but not much had changed. Ron didn't want to see them. He always went into a bad mood when Hermione took Nathan over to see them. However, she had more pressing matters to deal with other than Ron's temper. The end of school was drawing near and Hermione and her classmates would begin sending application for jobs. Hermione had no idea what she was going to do.

"Hermione, I don't know why you're nervous. You can get any job you want to," Harry whispered in her ear during Potions.

"Harry, it's not that simple anymore. I have a child now. No one is going to want to hire a teen mother," Hermione answered back while trying to pay attention to the lesson.

"Yeah but-"

"Mr. Potter, since you are so keen on talking, why don't you tell us the main ingredient in Volloxium," Mr. Slughorn interrupted.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "Sir, I have no idea." Hermione could hear Ron chuckle from across the room.

Professor turned to him. "Well, Mr. Weasley would you like to fill in for Mr. Potter?" Ron looked to Susan who smiled a bit. Hermione couldn't help but feel a pang in her stomach.

Ron smiled back and turned to Slughorn. "Sir, if Harry doesn't know there's no hope for me. I'm worse than he is." A few people in the class laughed. Hermione herself grinned. With so little time left for the seventh years, it was hard for anyone to take class too seriously. All but Hermione had begun to slack off.

Professor nodded and twisted his wand in his hand. "Well Mr. Weasley perhaps it would be best if you and Mr. Potter come by my office after school so we can work on that problem." Hermione heard Harry sigh next to her.

At lunch, Ron and Harry were a bit sulky. "You shouldn't have talked back Ron," Hermione said sitting next to him at the lunch table.

"Whatever, that class is so boring. It needed some laughs. Now we have detention." Ron picked at his pie.

"No, I'll talk to him and apologize. We need to practice tonight. The finals are close and I'm worried about the team," Harry confessed.

"Why would you be worried? You have us practice all the time now," Ron asked.

"I just feel like we could be better. Do not have any plans for tonight. We're going into an extended practice," Harry said.

Ron gawked at him, "But it's Friday."

Harry nodded, "Exactly. Well, I had better go talk to him before next class. If you see Gin, tell her about tonight." Harry didn't give Ron time to response. He wrapped his sandwich in a napkin and walked off.

"I swear he's mad," Ron breathed. Hermione looked at him. "What?" Ron asked.

"My parents asked about you. They want to know if you would come by," Hermione said. Ron shook his head. "Ron, I know you're angry. You have every right to be. I'm just telling you what they told me."

"Well, you can tell them no for me. I don't want to see them. I don't know how you so easily forgave them but I have no plan to do so. I'm going to look Ginny." Ron kissed her cheek and left the table as well.

That night Hermione sat in the Common Room going over different career choices. She wanted to be a curse breaker. The application for internship was lying in her lap. She didn't see a point in filling it out. She glanced at her watch. It was after eleven. Just as she glanced at her watch, the door opened and the tired, sweaty quidditch players walked in. Dean and Seamus walked straight in and up the stairs. Ginny, Ron, and Harry followed in next.

"Have fun?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh. Ginny rolled her eyes and Ron gave her a blank stare.

"I feel more confident than I did before," Harry said with a smile.

"I'm going to shower," Ron croaked.

"Me too. You want to join me Captain Potter?" Ginny asked. Harry blushed and nodded.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Ron protested.

Harry snorted, "Mate, I'm the authority in this hall. I say it's more than fine." With that, he followed Ginny up the stairs.

Ron frowned and whispered, "Sickos."

Later that night, the four them sat around the table on the floor and talked about future careers. "Well, I don't even know what I'm going to do," Harry confessed. "The plan was to get a flat with you Ron and train at the auror camp."

"Well, that's out now," Ron said rubbing his eyes. He flipped through some papers on the table. "I don't know why I bother looking through this. It just pisses me off. I know where my future lies."

"Where is that?" Ginny asked who was sitting next to him.

Ron looked at her. "With dad at the ministry. He already told me he could get me a nice, stable job." He spoke very quietly almost as if he only wanted her to hear. They stared at each other as if they were sending each other a secret message. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other confused.

"What about being an auror?" Harry asked trying to break the silence.

Ron looked down and shook his head. "Harry, that's just been a dream I've had. I know I'd never be able to get into any camp."

"Ron it's our plan-"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, you can do it. Any camp would be more than happy to have you. Everyone wants the 'Chosen One'."

"Ron please don't start this," Harry breathed while taking off his glasses and rubbing his nose.

"I can't dream anymore. I have a family now. I'll just get a job at the ministry while Hermione works on her internship." Ron sighed and pulled on his hair.

"What? I'm not going to be a curse breaker anymore Ron," Hermione spoke.

"Hermione of course you will. It's what you want-"

"What about what you want?" Hermione interrupted.

Ron looked at her. "Hermione, being an auror is out of the question," he paused and closed his eyes for a second, "it's too dangerous and I'll never see you or Nathan. You can still be a curse breaker. You'll work days and I'll work nights."

"Oh, you just planned out our entire future without me right?" Hermione asked. She felt heat on her neck.

"Not our entire future. Just what's going to happen for a while after we get out of school," Ron tried.

"Who do you get to make that decision? Shouldn't we figure our life out together?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, please. I am trying to do the right thing here. I am trying to make things as easy as possible. We really messed up and we have to pay for it. Someone has to sacrifice," Ron explained.

"Why does it have to be you?" Hermione asked yet again.

Ron shrugged, "Because my dream will only be a dream. I'm not good enough to be an auror, but you're great enough to be a curse breaker." Ron's eyes were a bit glossy. He cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." With that, he got up and walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Harry said getting up and following Ron.

Hermione watched Harry leave before glancing at Ginny. They had been civil to each other after her last fight with Ron but Hermione knew Ginny still didn't trust her.

"I wonder why Ron's being this way," Hermione said breaking the silence.

Ginny said nothing. She continued to look at the papers on the table. Hermione had always felt a bit of jealousy toward Ginny. She was such a pretty girl. Her long red hair was straight and thick. She had less freckles on her face than Ron but they were just as noticeable. Her skin was darker than Ron's was as were her eyes. Her eyes were big and almond. Though they looked different, Ron and Ginny were so incredibly close. They understood each other in ways Hermione and Harry couldn't comprehend. It was another reason why Hermione was jealous of Ginny. She knew that Ginny knew what Ron was feeling now.

"Ginny, what's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny looked up at her as if she was coming out of a trance. Her eyes were glossy as well. "Ever since he was little he's wanted things he couldn't have. Ron loves to dream big but with our family…it's hard." She ran a hand through her hair. It flowed back into her face. "Lately, mum and dad have been sending him letters telling him to take care of you and to be a man. Our brothers have been more or less doing the same thing. He even had a fight with dad."

Hermione frowned, "Ron didn't tell me about that."

Ginny smirked, "Yeah, well since when does Ron tell anyone anything about what's going on with him?" Hermione nodded in agreement. "Anyway, Ron was just telling dad how he was going to apply to some camps and dad told him it was out of the question. His place was at home with you and Nathan. Ron never gets what he wants. He's never been able to do things he has wanted. Ron really wants to go out and do interesting things but…"

"He has a baby now, and a family," Hermione helped. "I know how he feels."

Ginny gave her a look. "No, I don't think you do. Ron's doesn't want to work at the ministry but he'll have to."

"What's so bad about the ministry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed and chewed on her nail. "Ron loves our family. He loves our parents but he's like Percy in a lot of ways."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

Ginny licked her lips and looked at Hermione. "He doesn't want to be like dad. He wants bigger things in his life. He feels bad about it. He's scared of ending up broke and wishing he's done things differently. It's hard watching everyone else get what he or she want. I know that first hand."

Hermione could not believe what Ginny was saying. Ron never brought any of that up to her.

"Did he tell you all of this?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny shrugged, "Some of it yes. Some of it I just know. Hermione, it's hard for him to do this but he is. He's doing it for you. He loves you so much. I don't know why you have such a hard time believing that."

"Everything just seems so different from how I thought it would be," Hermione said slowly.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Ron went to the Burrow to see Nathan. Only Mrs. Weasley was there.

"Wow, you know you've been busy when you make my mother nap," Ron said holding Nathan. Ron made a face at him and he gave Ron a slight, toothless smile.

They were in Ron's room. Ron sat in the rocking chair holding Nathan. Hermione sat next to them on the floor.

"Ron, give me my baby," Hermione demanded. Ron grinned and stood up. Hermione took the baby and sat in the chair. Ron went to his bed and flopped on it. Hermione rocked Nathan slowly. His eyelids fluttered open and closed. She loved Nathan so much. He was getting so big. "Do you think he's a bit chunky for his age?"

"No," Ron said shortly.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. He just seems a little big."

"Love, he's a baby. That's the way they are," Ron breathed. They were silent for a while. Hermione rocked Nathan until his eyes remained closed. She got up and gently put him in his crib. She walked over to Ron and noticed he was asleep as well. She quietly cleared her throat.

"I'm not asleep. I'm just resting my eyes," Ron said while lying on his stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Move over." She lay next to him but couldn't' relax. Too many question danced on her tongue. "What happen to you yesterday?"

Ron turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione looked at him. "Yesterday, why were you s upset?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I do. If something is up you should tell me. I'm trying here Ron. You have to as well." Hermione tried her best not to raise her voice.

Ron shook his head. "I just get upset when a job is the topic of discussion. I know I have to work at the ministry and I don't want to."

"Ron if you truly don't want to then don't. There's no point doing something you hate," Hermione tried.

Ron snorted, "You say it like it's that easy. If I don't work at the ministry, what am I supposed to do? I'm rubbish at everything. I have no skill and I can't do anything right."

Hermione frowned at him. "Ron you know that's not true. You're great at a lot of things."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"You're great at protecting people. You are an excellent father. You're a great friend, brother, boyfriend, and son. You are good at making people feel safe and loved. You know loyalty like no other person in this world." Hermione felt anger rise when Ron rolled his eyes. "What? You think those things are not important. It doesn't measure up to quidditch and dueling?"

"Of course those things are important. It's just…I want to be more. Every one of my brothers is doing what he loves. When Ginny graduates, I'm sure she will make it as a quidditch player. Harry will of course be top auror and you will write books on all the things you discover and accomplish." Ron closed his eyes.

Hermione stared at Ron. "Why do you always compare yourself to other people? No, you are not Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, Harry, Ginny, or me. You are you. Isn't that enough?"

Ron gazed at her. "It doesn't feel like it sometimes. I just want to be everything I can be."

"You will be Ron. I promise you. You will not be behind some desk for the rest of your life. I won't let you. If you want to be an auror then become one. I think you'll be great. Besides, you're really rather good at both quidditch and dueling. You just never give yourself enough credit," Hermione said with a smile.

Ron did not smile back. "I just worry sometimes. I feel like if I had been more in the past…you wouldn't have been with Paul."

Hermione's smile faded. "No, that wasn't you Ron. I was stupid."

"I was too. I thought things could be the same. I fought with dad. I said horrible things. He's the best dad in the world. I love him. I'm proud to be his son. It's just…his life is not for me. I don't know how we'll manage this," Ron confessed.

"I don't either. I guess we will have to look for flats sometime. I need to send in the letter for internship if it's really what I'm going to do," Hermione said.

Ron sat up. "It will be."

"Why do I get to do this first?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, "It will be easier this way. I mean, I have to go through training and being away. We need money and someone had to take care of Nathan. He can't stay here forever. It's a sure thing that I'll get a job at the ministry."

"What will you do?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "I don't know. Dad said he'd try to get me in the sporting department or something. That's won't be so bad I guess."

Hermione smiled up at him. She felt a lump in her throat. "Gods, Ron, you are the most incredible person in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron took her hand. "I dunno really. You'd probably die of boredom."

Hermione giggled and wiped her tears. She sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "We will do this Ron. Both of us will do what we want and we'll be together."

He placed his hand on her hips. "I hope so. I love you Hermione."

"I love you too," Hermione whispered before kissing him.

Sunday night Hermione and Ron returned to Hogwarts. Ron went straight to bed for Harry would start training for the game the next day. Hermione stayed behind to talk to Harry and Ginny in her room.

"I talked to Ron and we got some things worked out," Hermione started.

"That's great," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and continued, "I just wanted to apologize to the two of you. Ever since this whole thing started, we have been different. Harry I know you feel uneasy around me sometimes, and Ginny I never fully apologized to you for hurting you and Ron. I'm trying so hard now to be open and I want you two to know you're a big part of my life, and I don't want to lose either of you."

"Hermione, you know we're fine. I just want you to remember I'm here for you. You can still talk to me. I love you. You're my family," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him.

Ginny looked to her hands and then back at Hermione. "You really fucked me and Ron over."

"I know," Hermione said quietly.

"You've always been my best friend. I was so hurt. Not just for Ron but me as well." Ginny let her tears fall this time. Harry rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I slapped you and yelled at you. I guess I'm more like Ron than I thought. I just feel like you left us. I hated not talking to you. I just don't see how you could pick him over us."

Hermione's throat was on fire. Ginny never opened up like this.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or Ron," Hermione cried. She got up and hugged Ginny. Ginny hugged her back. They broke apart wiping their eyes.

"Now you too are going to get me started," Harry mocked pretending to wipe his eyes. Ginny shoved him a bit.

"You're a git," Ginny said. There was a short period of silence before they started to laugh. Hermione laughed and could not stop.

A nice ending to a nice chapter ;)

CRAZED


	30. Welcomed and Shunned

Thanks to all that have stuck with the story!

Hermione turned the envelope in her hand over and over again. She hadn't stopped looking at it since Harry gave it to her. It was a Thursday. The seventh years had about a month left of school. Hermione submitted her application for the internship two weeks prior and she finally received her letter. She wanted Ron to be there with her when she read it. Hermione looked around her room. It was so quiet without Ron with her. She missed living and sleeping with him. "I guess I could go to his room," she said to no one.

Hermione left her room and took the familiar route to the boys' dormitory. She hadn't been there much since school started and felt uneasy about going in. It was only Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus living in there now. The boys that were once her friends now seemed more like strained acquaintances. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door and waited. To her horror it wasn't Ron who answered but a wave of relief passed through her when she saw Dean's face on the other side of the threshold.

He smiled slightly, "Hey, are you looking for Ron?"

She scratched her neck and looked down, "Um, yeah is he in there?"

"No, but he'll be right back. He just went to drop a letter off," Dean explained.

"Oh, well tell him to come to my room when he comes back," Hermione said trying not to seem disappointed.

"You can just wait for him here. It will only be a few minutes," Dean offered opening the door wider.

Hermione shook her head, "Oh, no that's okay. I'll just-"

"You don't have to worry. It's just me in here. I won't bite, I promise," he said interrupting her.

Hermione couldn't help but blush a bit. She was acting like a scared child. "Okay." She stepped into the room and took in everything. It had been so long since she was in this room. So many happy memories filled her mind. But the worse one quickly came and all the good feelings vanished. She sat on Ron's messy bed and looked around. One could easily tell boys lived in the room. Dirty socks and candy wrappers cluttered the floor.

"Sorry about the mess," Dean joked from his bed.

Hermione laughed, "Please, it's nothing. After being with Ron for so long and having a baby that constantly goes through diapers and spits up everywhere, this is nothing."

Dean laughed as well and sat next to her on Ron's bed. "How is Nathan?"

Hermione was startled. She hadn't really talked to anyone the entire year. "He's fine. He's so fat now. He sleeps a bit longer so that's a relief."

Dean shook his head, "I can't imagine how you and Ron do it."

"It's hard, but we're getting used to it. Things are a bit easier now." Hermione felt proud saying that. She wasn't mother of the year, but she felt she did a damn good job.

Dean nodded and turned away. When he faced her again, his eyes were different. "Can I tell you something?"

Hermione swallowed hard and felt heat on her neck, "Sure," she said slowly.

Dean's brown eyes searched the room as if it would offer him the right words. "I'm sorry."

"For what Dean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry for being a git and for ignoring you and not standing by your side when you needed someone," he said slowly.

Hermione stared at him. Shock was the only word to describe how she felt. "Dean, you have nothing to apologize for. I messed up. It's not your job to take care of me."

Dean rubbed his hands together, "I know, but I was never mad at you. Yeah I didn't like what you did to Ron and Ginny, but I didn't hate you. I still saw you as my friend. I should have said something, especially when Lavender said those things about you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, "Dean, its okay. I don't hold that against you."

Dean took her hand. She jumped a bit at his touch. "But I do. I've just always felt a bit connected to you, you know? I don't know if it's because we both came from muggle families or what but I just...I don't know what I'm saying." He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Hermione wanted to smile. She knew what he meant. She too always felt a bond with him. She always felt a certain freedom with Dean that she didn't normally feel. Dean was a great person. He was always a bit wiser than most and a bit more considerate than most. "Dean, I understand what you mean."

He looked up at her. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and I'm glad you told me this. I don't resent you. I'm glad you were never mad at me."

"I really admire what you've been able to overcome. I just wish I could go back and be more of a man," Dean confessed.

"Believe me, if I could go back, you would have never needed to feel this way. I would make sure none of this happened," she breathed quietly.

Before she knew it, arms wrapped around her and a foreign scent engulfed her. Dean was hugging her. She hugged him back. It was nice. Hermione felt for the first time in almost a year that she really had a friend. She pulled away with a smile on her lips.

Just as Dean let go, the door opened and Ron walked in. He had a peculiar look on his face.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Dean said getting up and walking to the door. He patted Ron on the arm and gave him a nod. Ron expression changed as he walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Dean wanted to apologize. I guess he didn't want the year to end with guilt on his chest," Hermione answered. Ron nodded looked preoccupied. "What's up?" she added noticing Ron's expression.

He shrugged, "I sent dad a note asking him about the job. He said that the sports department is really crowded because it's a popular section to work in with young people. I need to know if I have a chance."

Hermione felt terrible. It was bad enough that Ron would have to work at a place he hated, but now the only place he would enjoy working at may not be available.

"Have you thought about working at the joke shop?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at her in disgust. "Yeah, Fred and George offered me a job in case I couldn't find something else, but I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"I understand," Hermione said, "my parents said that I could still work at the dentist office but I don't think I want to anymore. Everyone will stare at me and I don't want to go through that again."

Ron chuckled a bit. "So, did you want to talk about something? Is that why you're here?"

"Oh," Hermione said reaching into her pocket. So much had happened since she left her room that she almost forgot about her letter. "Harry brought this to me this morning. It's my letter from the hospital. It's about the internship. I wanted you to be here when I read it."

Ron laughed, "Why? Are you afraid something will happen?"

Hermione frowned, "Well, I've had bad luck with letters. With the last two I got one was from my parents and the other said I was two months pregnant."

"Blimey, just open it already," Ron said rolling his eyes.

With shaky hands Hermione opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. It read:

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Based on your school records and the spectacular recommendation from both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, I am pleased to welcome you into the Siegfried Curse Breaker Internship Program. You along with nineteen other young witched and wizards will explore the fascinating world of magical medicine as well and defensive and offensive curses. You will receive notice in the summer about when and where the program starts along with odds and ends about the program. On behalf of the staff and the program I congratulate you on your hard work and entry into this prestigious profession._

_Best wishes,_

_Alan Siegfried_

Hermione could hardly contain herself. She had never felt so accomplished. She handed the note to Ron and watched him. His eyes grew the further he read. When he finished, he threw his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you love! I told you it would happen!"

Hermione once again lost words. She couldn't believe it would actually happen. She was one step closer to fulfilling her dreams. "I can't believe I got in."

"Why is that? You're the smartest witch in this school. Your record is spotless," Ron explained.

"Except for the fact that I have a baby," Hermione said.

Ron's smiled faded a bit. "Well, I guess Dumbledore and McGonagall said enough to make them forget about that."

Hermione read the letter over and over again. "I should go thank them."

"Why? You deserved it," Ron declared.

"Yeah, but they must have polished me up a bit. I haven't been a role student this year. I'll meet you later in my room." Hermione didn't give Ron time to respond. She took the letter and sped off the McGonagall's office. Hermione padded down her hair and adjusted her shirt before knocking on the door. A voice on the other side told her to come in. She took a breath and opened the door.

Professor was behind her desk grading papers.

She looked up at her and face expression told Hermione she had not expected her. "Miss Granger?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, well thank you really?" Hermione said fast. She suddenly felt awkward being alone with her. Every encounter the two of them had that year seemed to end terribly.

Professor gave her a look, "Alright, come and sit down." Hermione closed the door behind her and sat in front of the desk. She handed McGonagall the letter. It only took her a bit to read it. She put the letter down and gave a slight smile. "Well, Miss Granger I am very proud of you."

"I just wanted to thank you professor. You and Professor Dumbledore did a really great thing for me," Hermione said.

"It's our job to see that the students here reach their full potential," McGonagall explained.

Hermione looked down for a moment, "Yes, but I know that I've let you two down."

McGonagall frowned at her, "Miss Granger, you haven't let us down. Why would you say that?"

Hermione felt tears sting that back of her eyes, "I ruined everything last year with Paul and this year it got worse. I hated having to tell you I was pregnant. I never wanted you to think I was stupid or immature."

McGonagall looked down as well. When she looked back at her she had something Hermione had never seen before. McGonagall had a genuine smile on her face. "Miss…Hermione, I was young once too. I know what it's like being a young girl. I know that I've always seem to expect more from you, but that's only because I see a lot of me in you. Now, I'm not saying that your actions have been the best ones you could make, but it doesn't take away from all that you've done. Professor Dumbledore and I are very proud of you and Ron. You've been through so much and you've still managed to stay on top."

Hermione let her tears fall. "I just didn't think I would get the job having a baby and all."

"We didn't tell them about that," McGonagall said, "we only told them the things that matter. We told them about your grades, you becoming Prefect and Head Girl. We told them how brave you are and how loyal you are to those you care about. You have all the qualities a curse breaker needs. If you can handle being a teenage mother, you can handle anything."

Hermione felt a warm glow in her chest. Today was becoming the best day in her life.

After leaving McGonagall's office, Hermione felt on top of the world. She decided to go to the library to see all the books it offered on curse breaking. The library was empty for the most part. She spotted Susan by the jinx section. Hermione groaned. She really needed to go over there but she didn't want to talk to Susan. She decided to walk over there anyway.

Susan didn't say anything to her. She continued to read her book as if Hermione wasn't there. Hermione didn't mind that at all. She didn't know what book she was looking for. She grabbed a few and sat them on the table. Hermione sat across from Susan and looked at her over he book. Her hair was red like Ron's but it wasn't as bright. Their skin was the same pale color but she didn't have as many freckles. Her face was full and her eyes a dark hazel. Hermione opened a book. For a while they sat in silence until Hermione heard Susan ask, "How is Nathan?"

Her voice was so low Hermione wasn't sure Susan heard herself say it. "Excuse me?"

Susan put her book down and licked her lips. "I said how is Nathan?"

Hermione frowned, "How do you know about him?"

"Ron talks about him all the time," Susan explained.

"He's fine, why do you care?" Hermione questioned.

Susan rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't have anything up my sleeves I just wanted to know."

Hermione wanted to laugh, "What, all of a sudden you care about my life?"

Susan glared at her, "No, I care about Ron's and Nathan is a part of Ron's life, so I care."

"Ah, so this is an act to get with Ron? Well, I hate to tell you but it won't happen," Hermione snapped.

"When will you ever get it through your thick scull? I'm not trying to get with Ron. He made it clear a long time ago that he wants you. Why that is I don't know, but I've accepted that. I was just trying to be nice, but you'll never get over your selfishness to realize that." Susan got up from the table and walked away. Already Hermione's perfect day was turning for the worse.

She walked slowly back to her room. She didn't know why she could never just accept things. She couldn't enjoy her acceptance letter without thinking why she didn't deserve it, and now she couldn't accept someone's kindness. All she wanted to do was leave school and start her new life with Ron and Nathan.

"Hey, haven't seen you around," a deep voice said from behind her. A chill went down her spine. She knew the voice. Hermione turned around and faced Curtis Jackson. Memories fogged her mind. Curtis attacked her in the beginning of the school year. Luckily, Ron had shown up. She didn't think Ron would be there to save her now.

"Curtis, what do you want?" Hermione asked.

Curtis smiled and walked closer to her. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I wanted to know what your kid has been up to."

Heat flushed her cheeks. "Don't ever talk about my child."

He laughed, "I'm sorry. I thought that might be a soft spot for you. Do you mind if I find anymore?"

Hermione didn't have time for this. No way was she going to let him hurt her again. She pulled out her wand. "Listen, I'm not scared of you like I used to be. I have too much going on in my life to let slime balls like you affect me. If you want to try something do it. Go ahead, try it!"

Curtis was taken aback. He was not expecting her to lash out at him. He fidgeted for a bit before mumbling, "Fuck you slag."

She didn't give him time to change his mind; Hermione ran the rest of the way to her room. Ron was by her room door talking to Harry. Harry grabbed her. "I knew you would do it Hermione, congratulations."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione said relieved to be around people she could trust.

"Ginny and I are going to get dinner, are you two hungry?" Harry asked.

"We'll meet you in a minute," Hermione answered before Ron was surely going to say yes. Hermione opened the door and about yanked Ron into her room.

"Hermione, if you wanted me that badly you should have said so," Ron joked. He must have noticed the look on her face because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry that it always seems like I don't trust you. I think I understand what's wrong with me. Every time something great happens something terrible follows. McGonagall made me feel amazing and then I ran into Curtis Jackson and he tried to hurt me," Hermione explained.

"What? Are you okay?" Ron asked quickly taking her hands.

"I'm fine. I don't think he'll mess with me anymore. But that's not the point," Hermione answered. "The point is that I was wrong from yelling at you for talking to Susan that day. I bet you were talking about Nathan."

Ron smirked, "That's all I ever talk about with anyone. Harry banned me from even mentioning him during practice. I like telling stories. I'm turning into my mother."

Hermione laughed, "I think I understand that now. After talking to Dean, I realized that we really don't have much time here left, and I shouldn't hold so much in. I may have screwed up, but I didn't destroy everything."

"No you didn't. You're going to be the best curse breaker in the world and the most amazing mother," Ron said putting his arms around Hermione.

"I'm just so eager to move on from this place. It's been the best and worst time of my life," Hermione confessed.

Ron pulled away, "Well, it's been the best time because of me right? I mean so many happy years of us fighting and pretending we hate each other."

Hermione laughed again, "Yeah, me finding every excuse not to be turned on by your temper or lack of social skills."

"Hey, that's not nice. At least I know how to have fun, bookworm," Ron said.

Hermione hit his arm and kissed him. Ron kissed her back while slowly pushing her against her bed post. "You know I never really congratulated you on your acceptance," Ron whispered against her ear while placing his hands on her hips.

"And I don't want my present to be another child," Hermione said taking his hands away and moving back. "We don't have any potion. I need to make some more."

Ron pouted, "You're lucky I'm a gentleman. I'll let this one slide."

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Let's go eat dinner."

Ron followed her out. "Hey, before you know it, we won't have this anymore."

"Yeah, no more dinner in the Great Hall," Hermione answered. It sounded great but she couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Hogwarts had become her home, but soon she would leave it forever. She didn't know how she felt about it, but one thing was sure, she was ready for it.

I loved this chapter. tear... only a few more to go. Review!

CRAZED


	31. Fears and Tears

Thanks for the reviews!

"Is it just me or was this a great idea?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I must say I agree with you. I'm glad we decided to watch. I think Nathan is having a good time as well," Hermione answered. Ginny grinned at Nathan and rubbed his chubby cheek. They were in the back field of the Burrow. They sat on a blanket under one of the only trees. It was a bit warm but Hermione didn't mind. Nathan loved being outside. Her view was quiet nice as well. Both a shirtless Ron and Harry were on their brooms flying and passed a ball back and forth. It was only a few days until the final quidditch match.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'll play quidditch with them," Ginny said quietly. Hermione looked at her. Ginny had grown up so much. She wasn't the tiny, quiet girl she first met. Ginny had become one of the most fierce and confident people Hermione knew. However, lately Ginny had been nothing like herself. Yes, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were graduating and would start a new life, but Ginny still had another year at school. Ginny and Harry spent every second they could together now days.

"No, it won't, you'll still see Harry," Hermione tried.

Ginny gave her a look, "It won't be the same. Yeah, I'll see him on holidays, Hogsmead visits, and weekends maybe, but when I want him I won't be able to have him." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Anyway, it's not just him I'll miss. I'm going to miss you too."

"I'm going to miss you too, a lot," Hermione confessed.

Ginny smiled and looked toward the guys, "Don't tell him but I'm really going to miss Ron. I know it's silly but I will. It was actually really hard for me when he left for school the first time. We always have been with each other."

"I don't think that's silly," Hermione said.

"I'm just so proud of him. He's been through so much. He'll never understand how much I look up to him or how much I love him." Ginny's brown eyes were a bit glossy. She quickly wiped them. Hermione felt terrible. She didn't know she felt this way.

"You should talk to Ron about this. He loves you just as much. I bet he's really going to miss you too," Hermione offered. Ginny shrugged just like Ron did when he didn't agree with her.

Before she could respond again, Nathan began to fuss. "Oh, I'm sorry. I know I'm supposed to give you every second of my attention," Hermione said rolling her eyes and changing sides. Nathan was so squirmy now.

"Is he hungry again?" Ginny asked giving Nathan a loving look.

"I hope not. I swear he eats more than Ron does," Hermione breathed.

"Yeah, he's a drama queen like him too," Ginny joked.

"You shouldn't talk abut my boy like that. He'll grow up resenting you," Ron said sitting next to Hermione. Hermione stared at him taking in his strong scent of sweat and earth. He skin was flushed with color. His long red hair was plastered to him face and neck. Hermione was sure that pretty soon all Ron would be was sex on legs.

"Ah, no one could ever resent Ginny. She's too perfect," Harry said sitting next to her and sharing a deep kiss. Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed Nathan from Hermione.

"Hey, I already gave him a bath. You better not dirty him up!" Hermione whined.

Ron held Nathan smiling, "You see Nate, and you will soon learn how to block out screeching noise. If you don't learn to do so, it will give you a headache that never really goes away."

Hermione frowned and took Nathan away from him. She kissed his nose and he smiled at her. "Don't listen to your dad."

"Are you two done? It's getting really hot out here, "Ginny said.

"Yeah, I think I need a shower," Harry said pulling on Ginny's hair a bit.

"Don't even think about it. There's no way you two are doing anything in there," Ron warned.

"Why not we did?" Hermione said more to herself. A second later she felt heat on her neck. Ron too blushed. Ginny and Harry burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" a voice asked. Hermione turned around. Fred and George were coming toward them with brooms over their shoulders.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked.

"We had some time off. We wanted to see our nephew. Is that okay with you Gin?" George asked. They sat in down next to Harry. "What is this, scrawny prats anonymous?" George added.

Ron frowned at them, "We were practicing for quidditch. It's our last game."

"Well, one on one is no good. Let's make it two on two," Fred said getting up. George joined him.

"That sounds fine to me," Ron said getting up.

Harry looked at Ginny. She sighed and kissed him. "It's okay. I'll clean you later."

"No one needed to hear that Gin," Fred said shutting his eyes.

For a while Hermione and Ginny watched the four boys play. However, they had to cut it short. The twins had to get back to work and Nathan got too fussy and Hermione had to put him down for a nap.

Hermione sat on the couch and opened a book. It was the first Saturday in a long time that she was caught up on all of her work. She finally had time for her favorite activity, reading.

"I can't believe that with free time you read," Harry said sitting next to her on the couch.

Hermione kicked him, "I happen to enjoy it. It's no different from you playing quidditch for nine hours. Where is Ginny?"

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his bright green eyes. "She's in her room. She's really mad at me."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ginny rarely ever fought. Then again the couple she compared them to was her and Ron and if was a miracle if they went two hours without a bicker.

Harry bit his lip. "I don't know. She's been really testy lately. It's like she expects me to know what's wrong. I told her I'm sorry for whatever I did, but it's useless. I don't want this so close to graduation."

"Harry, I think that is the problem. Outside, she told me how upset she is about next year. She's going to be without you. It's hard for her. I understand what she's feeling," Hermione said.

"But there is nothing I can do. I'm going to miss her too. I fucking love that girl so much. I can't wait until she graduates. I don't know how to fix this," Harry said.

"There really isn't. All you can do is be with her. Remind her that you love her and only her. Women like to hear that," Hermione said.

"Especially this one here. If I don't tell her how much I love her every day, she doesn't let me see my son," Ron said jokingly while sitting on the floor in front of them with a plate of food. Hermione glared at him. "I'm kidding okay? What are we talking about?"

"Ginny, she's mad at me," Harry said putting his face in his hands.

Ron's composure changed. "She has been really low lately. She's really going hurt when we graduate. She'll miss you like mad Harry."

Ron's statement made Harry look worse. Hermione tried to help, "He'll still see he her all the time, and it's not just Harry she'll miss. She's going to miss you too."

Ron grinned, "Yeah, I'm going to miss her. I won't miss the constant sexual interruptions but I'll miss her."

"I just have so much to think about. Graduating is becoming less of a good idea," Harry confessed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. "You got into the auror camps you wanted to."

Harry shrugged, "I know but things just aren't how I hoped they'd be." Harry suddenly blushed terribly. He glanced at Ron. "You won't be there." Ron gave him a look. Hermione watched the two of them. They had been best friends for ages but never talked about how much they meant to each other. They had no problem dying for each other but when it came to something as simple as admitting they would miss each other or "I love you" it was too intense. Hermione and Ginny thought guys were so stupid when it came to feelings.

"I know, I wish to hell I could be there, but next summer I'm going to apply. By then Nathan will be old enough for someone to watch him and Hermione should be settled in a job," Ron explained.

"That is the plan anyway," Hermione said. She hoped it would work out that way.

"Still, I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to find a flat. I'll be all alone. I will be all alone without my girlfriend and my best friends. Everything is so fucked," Harry spat out. Ron looked at him. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you're not going to be alone. You are never alone. I'm always here and so is Hermione," Ron tried.

"Yeah, but you two will be with Nathan. You'll have so much going on. We won't be the same. I know I may sound selfish but I don't want that. We've been together for seven years and now it's over. You two are the only family I have." Harry wiped his eyes furiously.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. She didn't realize Harry felt this way. Hermione had been so wrapped up in her life she forgot the people who were tied to it as well. "Harry, you'll always be a part of our lives. You have to be. There isn't any other way I want it."

Harry shook his head, "Ginny is so angry. I'll be training and won't be able to visit much. I just feel like I'm losing everything."

"You don't give her enough credit. Ginny is a really strong person. She always has been. I mean I'm the youngest of five brothers but she's the youngest girl of six bothers. She's going to cry and fuss but she'll be okay. She'll understand what has to happen," Ron said. Harry didn't say anything.

Hermione heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walk into the room. Harry quickly changed his composure. "Hermione I got some toys for Nathan. That boy has to have something to keep his busy," Mrs. Weasley said walking into the room.

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling.

"Ron, you have a letter. Hermione your parents sent you one as well," Mr. Weasley said grinning.

"What is it?" Ron said curiously. Mr. Weasley shrugged. Ron gave Hermione a look before opening it.

Hermione watched Ron's eyes as he read. They were big. His mouth dropped open. He put down the letter. "Dad, how did you do this?"

"I didn't really. I talked to Kingsley. He took it from there," Mr. Weasley said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to be working with Kingsley," Ron said simply.

"What?" Harry said.

"He's retiring from auror work. The ministry wants him to run the navigational department for the defense. I told him how badly you wanted to be an auror. This will be great experience for you when you do apply," Mr. Weasley said. Ron gazed at him.

"You're father worked really hard to get his for you Ronald," Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"Molly, it was nothing. I know how much you want this. You've been so great. I had to do something special just for you," Mr. Weasley said.

Ron looked close to tears. He got up and hugged his father. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry for everything I said in the past. I love you. You're the best dad I could ever ask for."

Mr. Weasley closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again they were bigger and brighter. They were the same blue eyes Ron had. "I love you too Ron. I'm just so proud of you." Hermione felt amazing. Ron and his dad have had a rocky relationship ever since they found out she was pregnant.

Hermione opened her letter. It wasn't as great as Ron's. It was from her parents. They wanted her and Ron to stop by. Later that day, Hermione told Ron about it.

"I don't want to see them. I'm in a good mood," Ron said while they were sitting in his room. He was feeding Nathan. Nathan had his eyes closed and sucked on his bottle with the most enthusiasm.

"Ron, they just want to talk. Please, they will not stop asking," Hermione said.

Ron was about to answer but suddenly Nathan started to cough. Ron quickly took the bottle out of his mouth and placed him against his chest. He patted his back gently and Nathan spit up on him. "Hermione, I have nothing to say," Ron said unfazed. He picked up the towel on the bed and wiped Nathan's mouth. Nathan spit up again. "Oh bugger," Ron groaned. He handed Nathan to Hermione and peeled off his shirt.

Hermione patted Nathan on the back. "What's wrong sweetheart? Why are you so fussy today?"

"He's pissed off like everyone else," Ron answered swiping spit up off his neck. "Can you finish feeding him? I'm going to shower."

Hermione smirked at the opportunity, "Only if you'll come with me."

Ron gawked at her, "You wouldn't."

"I will," Hermione answered.

Ron shook his head, "You evil woman. Fine, I'll go, but only for a second."

* * *

They stood outside of the house. Both cars were in the drive way. "You know, that shower wasn't even that great," Ron whispered.

"Then later I will make it up to you. I need to congratulate you for the job anyway," Hermione said.

Ron looked a bit better, "However I want you to?"

Hermione rolled eyes, "As long as you don't get my pregnant again, sure."

"Let's do this then my love," Ron said walking up the steps.

Hermione laughed and followed him. She knocked on the door. Her dad answered it. He smiled then quickly changed his expression. Hermione was sure he didn't expect Ron. "Hermione and Ron, it is so good to see you. Please, come in."

Hermione smiled walking into the house. Ron slowly followed her. Her dad hugged her. He held out his hand to Ron but he pretended not to notice. Her mother was in the living room on the couch. Her dad sat next to her. Hermione sat on the love seat and Ron sat next to her. Her mother too looked surprised to see Ron. "Ron, we're so pleased you finally came by." Ron nodded.

"So, how is Nathan?" her father asked.

"He's fine but a bit fussy today. He's so busy. So busy and so fat," Hermione said.

"Well, you have to be careful when he starts to eat solid foods. You don't want to give him sugary food and drinks," her mother told. Hermione nodded.

"We're not going to give him candy from Honeydukes if that's what you mean. Nathan isn't going to be fat. I was the same way when I was a baby and I turned out to be rather thin. But thanks for the advice," Ron snapped.

"Ron," Hermione pressed.

"I wasn't trying to insult you. I'm just telling you what I know," her mother said calmly. "I remember when I was pregnant with Hermione. I wanted to give her foods I thought she would like instead of what she needed sometimes."

"Well, if looks like some things never change. Doing what you think is best instead of what she needs," Ron added.

"Ron," Hermione groaned.

"Look, don't talk to Patty that way. You have no right," her father warned.

Ron did not seem afraid, "Oh, what are you going to do? Sit there and watch? I wish you were this defensive when your wife was calling Hermione a stupid whore and slapping her."

Hermione closed her eyes. She was hoping this wouldn't happen. Her mother's face turned bright red as did her dad's. Hermione felt bad for them but a small, hidden part of her fell in love with Ron all over again for yelling at them. "Now, what happens between us and Hermione is none of your business," her mother said.

"Are you mad? Of course it is. It always has been. Who do you think had to cheer her up? Who do you think had to be there for her when you two made her cry? She's my girlfriend and everything that happens to her is my business!" Ron spat.

"This was a mistake. Maybe you two should leave," her father said. Ron got up gladly.

"No, I want to say something," Hermione said. She touched Ron's hand. He sighed and sat back down. "Ron's right. He has every right to be mad. I'm still really furious as well. But I want things to get better. We're all adult here. Ron and I are finally getting some things accomplished."

"Yes, once again I am so proud of you for getting the internship," her father said.

"That's not all though. Ron got a position to work for a very important man. He will be helping a…um....police force type of department," Hermione said looking at Ron. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Is that right?" her father asked.

Ron rubbed his neck, "Yeah, I found out today. It's not a big deal. Mostly I'll be working under this one man. I'll be helping him with whatever he needs me to do."

Hermione caught her mother's eye. Her mother folded her hands together, "That sounds lovely, Ron. So, do you two know where you're going to live?"

"No, we haven't really looked yet. We'll stay at Ron's until we do," Hermione answered.

"It won't be long. We need our own space. Nathan needs his own space," Ron added.

"How will you two work?" her dad asked.

"Well, I have to intern during the day. In the morning I'll go to some part time job and in the evening take care of Nathan while Ron is at work," Hermione explained. It wasn't the most exciting idea she had ever heard.

"That is a lot to handle. How is a part time job going to do any good?" her father asked.

"I'll work full time in the evenings. The pay is pretty good. I'm going to get a better job the following summer," Ron piped up.

"You're going to take care of Nathan during the day?" her mother asked.

"Well, he is my son. That is the idea. You'll be happy to know that I'm a good father," Ron spat.

It was silent again. "Well, it sounds like a handful but I guess it will work," her father said.

"We have no choice. It has to work," Hermione answered.

"So, when are you too getting married?" her mother asked. Hermione choked on her tea.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Hermione asked.

Her mother gave her a look. "Well, are you two just going to be an unmarried couple all your lives?"

"No, but we're not getting married either," Hermione said.

"Yeah, getting married is not going to solve our problems," Ron said.

Once more, there was silence. The timer on the oven went off. "Lunch is ready," her father mumbled.

* * *

"See? That wasn't so bad," Hermione said as they left her house.

"Yeah, it wasn't that great either. The only thing that kept me in there was coming up with wicked positions I'm going to have you in tonight," Ron whispered. Hermione blushed and kissed him.

"Hmm, I love you so much. Thank you for coming, and thank you for standing up for me," Hermione said breaking away.

"Don't thank me. It's my job," Ron said.

When they got back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was in the living room with Nathan holding him. "Thanks for watching him, mum," Ron said.

"Oh dear it's not a problem. How did it go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You'll be happy to know your son did not punch anyone," Hermione teased.

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised. "Is that so? Ron, I knew you could do it. I'm going to give him a bath. He made a mess."

"Mrs. Weasley I can do it," Hermione said.

"No, its fine I want to. You will be moving into your own place soon and I'll miss caring for him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't know how you can enjoy cleaning up baby shit," Ron said as they walked to his room.

"I guess it's a grandmother thing," Hermione answered. They walked passed Ginny's room and heard laughter.

"Wait," Ron said. He held his fear to the door. "It's time for a little pay back. I'm coming in!" Ron yelled before opening the door.

"Ron, get out!" Ginny groaned.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your favorite and most amazing brother?" Ron asked walking in. Hermione followed him. Ginny and Harry were lying on her bed. Both were flushed and grinning.

"I'd tell you congratulations on the new job, but I wouldn't want your head to get any bigger," Ginny teased.

"I take it you two made up," Hermione said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Over and over again," Harry said truthfully.

Ron threw Ginny's brush at him and sat down at her vanity table. "How did it go at your house?" Ginny asked.

"Fine, Ron lost control of course, but it was justified," Hermione added quickly before Ron could protest.

"Yeah, the visit went from bad to worse her mother brought up marriage," Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's weird. Why would she say something like that?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Harry looked confused, "Why wouldn't she?" they asked together.

"What? You two think we should get married too?" Hermione asked.

"Not really think so much as expect," Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Hello, you two have been practically married since you met," Ginny said.

"Practically married is not the same as actually being married," Hermione said.

"So, you two aren't getting married?" Harry asked.

"Someday, yes, but definitely not now. We're only eighteen," Ron said.

"So, you have a kid," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but that was an accident. We didn't plan on having a kid," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I mean marriage is a big deal. I love Hermione but I could never ask her to marry me now. I'm not ready. Parenthood was just kind of thrown at us. We can prepare for marriage," Ron said.

"Of course I want to marry you though Ron. I've actually never just sat down and thought about it. At least not lately. When I was younger and before we ever started dating, I did. I always saw us married then with kids in a very distant future," Hermione said to him.

"Yeah, things are a bit out of order," Ron helped.

"Well, I know that as soon as I can I'm taking this woman as my wife," Harry said kissing Ginny on the neck.

"I'm waiting on you Mister Potter," Ginny said.

Hermione smiled. The two of them would be perfect as a married couple. She and Ron on the other hand never knew when their next fight was going to be. "I'm glad you two are okay."

"Me too. I want to apologize to you guys for acting like a bitch lately," Ginny said.

"It's no big deal," Ron said.

Ginny shook her head. "No, it is for me. I'm just so upset about you lot leaving. I won't see any of you much. I love you all. I love being a part of this. You three are so great and I love being included. I was telling Harry how scared I was of losing him. Being an auror is dangerous."

"He'll be fine," Ron helped.

"That's what I told her," Harry said.

"You don't know that Harry. You're a great wizard but you're not invisible. You're not either Ron. I agree with Ginny. You two have to be careful," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm not going yet, but of course I'll be careful. We both will. We have amazing people here that need us," Ron said taking her hand.

"Hey, let's not think about this until we have to. Today has been a good day," Harry said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Hermione and I have some work to do," Ron said getting up. Hermione bade them goodnight and followed them out of the room. They went up to his room.

Ron didn't give Hermione time to speak. He shut the door and pushed her against it.

"Wait," Hermione chuckled. Ron wasn't listening. He was sucking on her neck. "Did you see the look on Harry's face?"

"Don't talk about Harry while I'm trying to seduce you," Ron whined.

Hermione lifted his head, "I'm serious."

Ron sighed, "Yeah, he's been acting weird for a while now. I'll talk to him okay?" Hermione nodded and pushed his head against her neck again. Ron got on his knees and lifted up her shirt. His dragged his tongue across her stomach.

Hermione whimpered and tangled her fingers in his soft hair. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled then down. He kissed around the hem of her underwear. Hermione's knees buckled. "I…I thought…I…was congratulating you," she panted.

"Don't worry you are. I just love to start here," Ron breathed. He lifted one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes. She moaned as she felt Ron's warm tongue. Someone knocked on the door. Ron jumped away from her and Hermione quickly pulled on her jeans. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Ron whispered. He got up and sat the bed.

Hermione could only shake her head and open the door. Mrs. Weasley was holding Nathan. "He's clean and fast asleep."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said trying to sound grateful. She took Nathan, kissed his cheek, and placed him in his crib.

"Night mum," Ron said.

"Night dears," she said before closing the door.

Ron flopped on the bed. "I swear Ginny gets it honest."

Hermione joined him. "Maybe we should wait until we're back at school." Ron painfully nodded in agreement.

"At least I got a little taste. I mean that in more ways than one," Ron said with a sexy smirk.

Hermione felt heat rise on her neck, "Well, I want my turn."

"Not a problem for me," Ron said taking off his shoes and laying on a pillow. Hermione crawled on top of him. She traced his lips with her pointer finger. The conversations from the day were swimming through her mind.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to miss Harry and Ginny. I really am," Hermione confessed.

"Yeah, me too. I've been there for Ginny her whole life and at school for six years. I keep thinking about her needing me and I'm not there. I love that cheeky woman to death. As for Harry, it's really weird. He's my mate you know? We've done everything together. Every major event in my life has happened with Harry by my side. I can't believe we aren't going to go through training together. We always planned on it. I'm almost too afraid to think about it. I don't want to lose it in front of him." Ron voice was soft yet packed with so much emotion. He was hurting just as much as they were.

"They'll make a perfect couple," Hermione said.

"Yeah, they better. It would be horrible if they didn't work out," Ron said.

"I do want to marry you Ron. I really do," Hermione whispered.

He looked at her. His blue eyes were so beautiful. They took her breath away every time . Everything about Ron was amazing and it was all for her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. "I want to marry you too. Don't think I don't. I've always seen us married. You're the only wife I could have."

"I'll make a much better wife than girlfriend. I promise you that," Hermione said tracing freckles on his cheek.

"I don't think you can get any better than you are. I'm excited about getting a place. I can't believe dad got me that job," Ron said.

"That was great of him. I was thinking about it though. We'll both be working and will only come home to exchange jobs. We won't see each other much. We'll never have time for us." Hermione voice was breaking. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll see each other plenty. I won't let it get out of control. I mean that okay? Nothing is more important than my family." Ron's words helped but they didn't heal. Hermione couldn't hold them in anymore. She cried quietly on Ron's chest. He was silent. He rubbed her back. "Oh, I love you to pieces Hermione. I love you so much. It will be okay. It has to be. Remember?"

Hermione looked up at him. "I know, it's just there was so much that was talked about today. We're getting so close to the end. At first I wanted it. Now I wish we were eleven again. I wish we could do it over."

He laughed, "I can't agree. I don't think I can take watching you have a good time with Vicky at the Yule Ball over again."

Hermione smirked, "I thought going with him would get to you. You were on my mind whole time, you know? I wish you would have asked me to dance."

Ron snorted. "Hermione, there are a lot of things I wish I would have done. It worked out though. It was rough around the edges but we got it done."

Hermione thought about it. She and Ron always had rough times yet somehow they always stayed with it. "We are pretty good at that."

"We are also amazing at making babies. I was watching Nathan today. Blimey, he is going to be a heart breaker. Just like his father," Ron joked.

Hermione rolled his eyes, "Well, I hope there will be a girl who will be able to put up with his big-headedness."

"Well, if so you better talk to him about all that girly stuff. I don't know how I got through it. Harry and I never knew what we were doing," Ron confessed.

Hermione smiled, "You did just fine. You both did."

It was silent. "You ready?" Ron asked.

"For what?" Hermione said.

"Everything," Ron said simply.

Hermione sighed. She had been asking herself that same question lately. She answered Ron honestly. "I have to be."

Review!! There are only a few chapters left!!

CRAZED


	32. Fights and Friendships

Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the upcoming theme park.

Hermione's alarm went off. She jumped up and quickly turned it off. She blinked several times and adjusted to the light. It was 6:30am. She was terribly exhausted. She looked to the side of her and realized why. Ron was lying on his stomach. He was deeply asleep. Hermione gazed at him. He was covered in sweat even though he was completely naked. The sheet barely covered his plump butt.

Hermione grinned and smacked it. Ron jumped a bit and raised his head. "Wa? What is goin on?" Ron opened his blue eyes and looked at her. His expression changed. "Oh, it's just you."

"Who else would it be?" Hermione asked rubbing his soft, sweaty back.

Ron sat up and wiped his eyes. "I had some weird dreams last night. I mean, I didn't get a lot of sleep anway but that's okay." He was smiling at her. They had been up all night. As promised, Hermione did congratulate Ron for his new job. She congratulated him over and over again and in many different ways.

"Sorry to keep you up," Hermione joked.

Ron leaned over and lightly kissed her. "Don't apologize. That was the best night I ever had."

"Me too. I don't think it had ever been that exciting before," Hermione said getting up. She reached to the floor and put on her bra and underwear.

"You know what's odd?" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked taking out her school clothes.

"I've been with you since I was fourteen," he said.

Hermione turned to him. "Why is that odd?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno. It's just a really long time. I mean Harry and Ginny are working on two years but I've been with you for about four. I was thinking about that. You've been my first with everything."

Hermione smiled at him. She remembered their first time. It was not as romantic as she had hoped. They were fifteen. They were in Ron's room and had to rush before dinner was ready. They had come such a long way from then.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Hermione whispered. "Are you going to shower here?"

Ron put his boxers and shorts on and got out of bed. "I'd love to but I left my stuff upstairs. I need to get up there before Hannah comes down here and catches me. The game is tomorrow and I can't get in trouble now." He grabbed his bag and walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at breakfast."

Hermione watched him leave. She loved him so much. She couldn't believe he was the same guy who she met on the train those years ago.

"I'm so happy I can just eat eggs and toast and be satisfied," Hermione said spreading jam.

"I'm not so lucky," Ron said next to her. He was working on his fourth sausage.

"Are you sure you should be eating so much with the game tomorrow?" Neville asked jokingly.

Ron gave him a look. "If I don't eat, I won't be able to perform."

"There is a difference between eating and shoving everything you see into your mouth," Ginny said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ron's been doing it this long. I say let him eat however he wants. It hasn't hurt him before," Harry said grinning at him. Ron nodded and smiled back.

"That's why you're my best mate. You understand me," Ron said.

"I just can't believe tomorrow is it. It's our last game, ever. I know the Slytherns are going to give us hell. Tonight I want us to have one more practice," Harry said a bit worried.

"Harry, we're going to win. You've trained us so well. You're the best captain this school has ever seen," Ginny tried rubbing his back. "I don't even want to be on the team next year."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged and looked down. "Ever since I've been on the team, I've been with the same people. I've played with my brothers, my friends, and my boyfriend. You whole lot will be leaving soon. It will be a whole new team."

Hermione glanced at Ron. He was looking at her in such a tender sort of way. "Gin, it will be okay. You'll probably be captain. Just take in what Harry has taught us. I'm sure the team will be fine," Ron tried.

Ginny shrugged again. "Whatever. I need to head off." She kissed Harry and left the table.

Harry put his face in his hands. "She's been like this for ages now. I can't cheer her up. We only have a few weeks left."

"She does have a point though. I mean it's me, Harry, Seamus, and Dean. We're all going to be gone from the team," Ron acknowledged.

"Do you really think she'll quit?" Hermione asked.

"I hope not but I'm not sure," Ron said.

"Well, she hasn't said anything to me about it," Harry spoke quietly.

"Someone needs to talk to her. She's been so upset lately," Hermione suggested.

"I've tried. I don't know what she wants. I can't bloody stay at school with her," Harry said.

"Calm down Harry. Hermione is just concerned about her," Ron defended.

"Oh, and I'm not? I've been spending every chance I can trying to cheer her up. You two wouldn't understand. Not everyone is moving in with their girlfriend and will get to spend every waking moment with her," Harry said.

Ron gave him an incredulous look. "What? I don't know who you're talking about but I hope it's not Hermione and I. It's not like we're going to play house. Both of us will be working all the time and oh, let's not forget taking care of a baby," Ron said with a raised voice.

"Hey, let's not fight," Hermione pressed.

Ron and Harry were not listening. "At least you get to be with her. You have no idea what Ginny and I have been going through," Harry said.

"Are you joking? I was away from Hermione for six fucking months. I think I understand what it's like," Ron said rather loudly.

By now a lot of people from other tables were listening in. Harry stared at him. "Well, you two seem to be okay again. It's not like you have to worry about her being by herself."

"What do you want me to do Harry? Do you want me to leave Hermione so you won't be the only one doing so?" Ron asked.

"I'm not leaving Ginny. It's for the fucking job!" Harry screamed.

"Right, well, I guess you're just not a very good boyfriend then. You see how upset she is and you're leaving her anyway," Ron spat.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh and you're just the perfect boyfriend right? At least I know when to use protection!"

Ron looked liked he wanted to hit Harry. "Oh don't even say that! You can't use that to hurt me. I'm here aren't I? That's a lot more than I can say for you!"

"Oh yeah you're here. You're here for Hermione and that's all. You don't care about anything else or anyone else," Harry said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked a bit quieter.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. I have to go." With that Harry grabbed his things and stormed off.

Ron watched his leave. He had a terrible expression on his face.

"Ron," Hermione said.

He looked at her. "What the hell was that?" he asked softly.

"I don't know. I didn't know he was so upset. Didn't you talk to him?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said.

Hermione frowned at him. "You told me you were going to."

"Well, I had other things on my mind. Plus, I didn't know he was going to go mental like that," Ron protested.

"You should talk to him," Hermione said. Ron shrugged. "Ron, he's obviously hurting."

"Did you not hear him? I don't think he wants to talk to me," Ron breathed.

"Well, you're going to. Will it help if I go with you?" Hermione said.

Ron looked at her and smiled. "A little," he whispered. "Do you think I'm a bad boyfriend for getting you pregnant?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron, we're way past that now."

Ron nodded, "I agree."

Harry didn't say a word to them during classes. Hermione tried getting his attention but he didn't say anything.

"What is up with Harry?" Dean asked during defense class.

"I don't know. I know he's upset about leaving. Ginny has been really out of sorts lately," Hermione explained.

"I know. At practice they've had a few fights. It weird really. Harry and Ron fighting. Harry and Ginny fighting. I don't get it," Dean whispered.

"Harry has been under a lot of stress. Ron and I haven't really been there," Hermione said.

"You too are busy. It doesn't mean you don't care," Dean tried.

Hermione smiled at him. They were now on speaking terms. Hermione was grateful they were friends. "I know but it's not an excuse. Harry was there for me and for us the entire time."

"Talk to him after practice. All four of you need to. Believe it or not, people look up to you lot," Dean confessed.

Hermione nodded thinking it was a great idea. After class, Hermione caught up with Ron to tell him about the idea. But before she could tell him Draco walked up to them. He had his usual sneer on his face.

"So, I guess the dream team is finally broken up," Draco said.

Hermione watched Ron. Ron gripped his wand very tightly. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just think it's pathetic that all year all you've done is piss everyone off Weasley. Aren't you tired of being the cause of everyone's grief?" Draco asked.

"Leave us alone Malfoy," Hermione said.

Draco ignored her. "See Weasley, Paul was right. There is a reason mudblood here hooked up with him. You're just no good all around."

Hermione sighed. She knew Ron was going to hit him. Ron's face was so flushed with anger. He walked right in front on Draco. "I know what you're doing. You want me to hit you. You want me to get in trouble so I can't play tomorrow. Well, I won't give you the satisfaction. Bring your bullshit to the game if you're so much better than me." Without another word, Ron walked away from him. Both Hermione and Draco stood there in surprise. Ron turned back around. "Are you coming?" he asked her.

Hermione nodded in astonishment and caught up with him. She locked her fingers with his. "Have I told you I loved you today?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Ron said.

"Well, I do. I can't believe you didn't hit him," Hermione said stopping.

Ron shrugged. "There's no point. We're too close to graduating and I have to play tomorrow. Harry will kill me if I'm not there. Besides, I ran out of ways to break his nose."

Hermione laughed and told him about her idea on their way to lunch.

* * *

That night at practice, the mood was very stiff. Hermione didn't go to many of the team's practices but when she did everyone seemed to have such a good time. Tonight however, no one really said anything. After a short practice, Harry gave them a pep talk.

"Now, Slythern isn't going to give us any time to think tomorrow. They're going to play the game their way. Don't expect not to get hit. They're going to try everything they can to get us all out. Ron, you really need to be careful. Dean and Seamus, you have to watch him and keep your eyes clear." Harry's words were dry and dull.

"Not a problem Harry," Seamus said.

"I'm actually kind of scared," a sixth year chaser said.

"You should be. This game is going to last a long time. They don't have our skill or our endurance, but they play dirty. All we can do is hold out. I have to get the snitch. That's what it will come down to. Ron, you have to stop them from scoring. They have an amazing offense," Harry said not looking at him. Ron nodded not looking at Harry either. "Well, I guess that's all. You should all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The team broke up cheering and talking about winning. Ron walked over where Hermione was sitting. "You ready?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. She stared at Ron. "What?" he asked.

"Just hearing what Harry was saying makes me worry. I don't want you to get hurt," Hermione confessed.

Ron sighed and kissed her. "I probably will, but I'll be as careful as I can be. I promised you I would and I meant it."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Okay. Let's do this." With that the two of them walked over to Harry and Ginny. They were silently gathering the equipment. "We need to talk to you two," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny looked up to her. "Can this wait?" Harry asked.

"No, actually it can't. We need to talk now, mate," Ron said.

Ginny looked from Harry to Ron. "Okay," she whispered.

The four of them walked over to the meeting tent. Harry sat down on a bench. Hermione sat next to him. Both Ron and Ginny sat in front on them on the grass. They were quiet for a while. Hermione looked at Ron and raised her eyebrows.

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. "Hermione and I are worried about you two," he said.

No one said anything. "Did we do something?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her. "Of course not."

"Then what is wrong? What was with you this morning?" Ron asked not trying to raise his voice.

Harry said nothing. "It's me isn't it?" Ginny said.

"No. It's not anyone," Harry said.

Hermione touched his hand. "Harry, it's us. Tell us what's wrong."

Harry licked his lips and rubbed his eyes. "I just…I don't know what to do anymore." He looked to Ginny. "Gin, you're always so upset. I don't know what to do to help. I know you hate that I'm leaving but what do you want me to do?"

Ginny looked like she was close to tears. "I don't know. I know it's not your fault. I knew this would happen. I just didn't know it would hurt this badly. I really going to miss you and I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you. You're my world Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "You're my world too. I love you so much. I told you I'll be okay. I told you that I'm coming back to you. I'm going to miss you too. Would you rather I didn't go?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I want you to go. It's what you were meant to do. I just feel like I'll have no one. I've always had you lot here. All three of you will be gone."

"That's doesn't mean we won't be there for you," Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's not like we'll be leaving the country," Ron added.

She looked at him. "It's not the same. You've always been there for me, Ron. I'm going to miss you. I know it seems like I don't appreciate you looking out for me, but I do. I love that you care so much about me."

Ron gazed at her. "Of course I care about you. You're my sister. I love you Ginny. I love you so much. I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to worry about you and if you're okay. I'll always be right there when you need me. It doesn't matter when."

"I'm going to worry about you too," Hermione added. "Just like I'm going to worry about you Harry. I know I haven't been there for you like you needed me to be. "

"It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled earlier today. I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't fair and it was stupid," Harry whispered.

"No, you have every right to be upset. Harry, I'm sorry. I've seen so wrapped up in my shit. I know you're upset and I haven't really cared. I do care about you Harry. I'm just as scared of leaving as you," Ron said.

Harry looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course. We've always been there for each other. It's going to be really hard not being able to talk to you or see you," Ron said.

"I think that's why I'm so messed up right now. I don't have any real family, and you three are all I have. Just the idea of us being split up makes me so angry," Harry said.

"Me too," Ginny added.

"It's not forever though. If there is one thing I learned this year it's that the bad things don't last forever. I know this next year will be harder than the past one but all four of us will make it. Harry, training doesn't last forever. Ginny, you're going to graduate and then you two can move in together. The four of use won't ever really be that far away from each other," Hermione explained.

"You're right. I just get worked up sometimes," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I got so used to how things are and now everything is changing," Harry said.

"I think I understand that better than anyone. This year has been the hardest time of my life but I'm still here," Ron said smiling at Hermione.

"We're all still here. We can't fight. Not this close to everything ending," Hermione said.

"For once it's not you two with the problems," Ginny joked.

"It's scary really," Ron breathed.

"Ron, I'm sorry for what I said," Harry said.

Ron shrugged, "I already forgot about it, mate. If I took everything everyone yelled at me seriously I would not be here. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you."

Harry shrugged, "Its fine. I shouldn't bottle things up so much. You're rubbing off on me too much."

"You'll be happy to Ron didn't hit Malfoy today," Hermione added.

"I don't believe that," Ginny said.

Ron laughed. "It's true. He was trying to get me too but I didn't. I didn't want to and I definitely didn't want to have detention on game day."

"Speaking of which, we should probably get to bed. We do need to be well rested," Harry said getting up.

"Yeah, all this emotional stuff makes me tired," Ron said getting up as well.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

"It's hard to believe that we're not the only people with problems," Ron said as they walked to Hermione's room.

"Yeah. It's even harder to believe we're not the ones with the problem right now," Hermione added.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "I love it. Believe it or not, I don't enjoy arguing or fighting."

"I believe that. You're a lot more than an aggressive drama queen," Hermione joked.

"And you're more than a bookworm know it all," Ron teased pulling her close. Hermione leaned up and kissed him. Ron kissed her back and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away. "I am really glad we're together. I know we won't be able to see each other all the time, but at least we'll be together. You have no idea how hard it was not being with you. I didn't know I could feel so miserable."

"I think I do. I missed you terribly. Every day just seemed useless. I can't imagine doing that again," Ron said rubbing her shoulders.

"We'll have too when you do go to the auror camp," Hermione said quietly.

"I don't know if I'm going anymore," Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "Ginny and Harry are dying over this. I imagine we'll be the same way. Besides, I have a son. Its hurts being away from him now and I can see him whenever I want to. I don't want to know what it will be like being away for weeks at a time. I don't want to miss anything."

"Well, I'm not going to pretend I'm not happy about that idea but I know it's what you really want. Let's just cross that bridge when we get there. You need to get some rest," Hermione said kissing him once more.

"Yeah, I need to prepare to get the piss taken out of me tomorrow," Ron said.

"Please be careful," Hermione whispered.

"Love, I promise. The last thing I need is for you to be mad at me. I love you happy with me too much." With that, Ron kissed her once more and walked off.

Hermione leaned against her door and watched him. "I love you too," she breathed to herself.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in an uproar about the game. Mostly everyone had gone already to get good seats. The Gryffindor team however was sitting in the Great Hall. Harry was giving them another pep talk. Hermione sat next to Ron rubbing his back. He looked paler than usual.

"We can beat them. We have them beaten in skill and heart," Harry kept saying.

"Not to mention we could out fly them for days. Courteously of all the practices you made us have Harry," Dean joked. The team laughed.

"Can I just say that you've been the best captain this team could have asked for," Ginny said beaming at him.

"Yeah, I know we've all complained. Especially me, but we all admire you. You really are the best. Thank you for believing in this team. Thank you for believing in us. Thank you for believing in me," Ron said.

Harry smiled at him. His eyes were a bit glossy. "I had no chose. I've never seen better players. I love all of you. For most of us this is our last game together. Let's make it our best." With that the team joined in a circle. "Gryffindor on three. One, two, three-"

"Gryffindor!" the team roared.

"Let's go slay some snakes!" Seamus said leading the team out the door.

"Good luck," Hermione said hugging Ginny and Harry.

"Make sure you get a seat in the front," Ron said hugging her.

"I'm sitting with Neville. He saved me a seat," Hermione explained.

Ron kissed her. "Wish me luck."

Hermione traced his perfect mouth with her finger. "You don't need it. You're an excellent player. I love you so much."

Ron grinned at her. He kissed her. "I love you too. After this we can go get some food. I will actually be able to keep it down."

Hermione laughed and nodded.

Harry had been right. The Slytherns were brutal. The Gryffindor chasers were taking massive beatings from the Slythern's chasers. Dean and Seamus tried their best to block the bludgers but couldn't stop them all. The Slythern keeper was hard to get past but the chasers managed to get points in. Hermione was mostly worried about Ron. He took several blows to the stomach and arms but he kept his ground making some spectacular saves. The game was close. It would be up to the seeker. Draco had improved greatly but he was no match for Harry. Though he almost lost it a few time, the fate was inevitable. The final score was Gryffindor 800 and Slythern 650.

The entire Gryffindor section shouted with excitement. Hermione hugged Neville as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hermione, we won. Our last year ends with a quidditch cup!" Hermione, who was never the most enthusiastic fan, was cheering until her voice was hoarse.

Madame Hooch presented the Gryffindor team with the cup and Harry took it gratefully. Even from far away, Hermione knew Harry was in tears.

There was a massive party in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was surprised to see Neville and Luna in the corner very close and personal with each other.

"Looks like I won the bet," Ron said to Harry.

"What bet is that?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "All year Ron and I had a beat on when Neville would finally snog Luna's face off. I said graduation."

"I tried to tell him it would be after we won the cup. Quidditch always brings people together," Ron said. Harry shrugged in defeat. "Well, you can pay me by treating us to dinner," Ron added.

"Ron, we can't leave school grounds," Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. One of them had a bruise forming. His left arm was in a splint. "So what? I don't mind getting detention now. It will be the last bit of fun we have before spending every waking moment studying for N.E.W.T.S."

"He's right. It will be fun. We haven't gotten into trouble together in a while," Harry added.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron. When the two of them joined forces together it was hard to win against them. "Oh, alright. Where should we go?"

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks," Ginny said joining them. She had a splint on her left arm as well and had a swollen lip. She had taken a heavy beating.

The four of them tried their best to sneak of the school quietly. Hermione knew they would probably get into trouble but she didn't care. They all were together and whatever punishment they would receive wouldn't take away the fun she had with them.

A nice place to stop. I really liked this chapter. Ron and Hermione don't always have to have the problems. Sad, there are only like a couple of chapters left. Review and find out what happens!!

CRAZED


	33. Tests and Triumphs

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione turned another page. She was half way there. With another couple of hours, she would be finished studying for Transfiguration. Hermione glanced up giving her eyes a rest from the tiny print. The library was fuller than she had seen it in some time. It was mostly packed with seventh years trying to cram extra studying time in before the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. She looked right in front of her. Harry was on the other side of the table and seemed to be dozing off behind his Charms book. Hermione lightly kicked his legs.

"I'm working," he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked next to her. Ron didn't even have a book in his hands. He scribbled nonsense on his parchment with one hand and twirled his wand between his fingers with the other.

"What kind of notes are those?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, "Good ones." Hermione frowned at him. "Mione, we've been here for hours. Can't we take a break?"

"No, we have to study. We've put it off for far too long," Hermione said handing him a book. Ron took it and gave a heavy sigh. Hermione had to bite her lip to hold in her laughter. He acted as if she was torturing him.

Thirty minutes later Harry got up from the table. Hermione opened her mouth but Harry beat her to it. "I have to pee. If I don't go now, you'll have to use the pages from my Charms book to clean up the mess." With that, Harry swiftly walked away.

"I think he's angry because he can't be with Ginny right now," Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked at him. "Is it so wrong that I want us to well?"

Ron grinned handsomely. "No, we just don't care as much as you. Harry doesn't need to do well. I really don't need to either. We just don't see the importance in these tests like you."

"I can see that," Hermione breathed. Ron continued to stare at her. "What?" Hermione asked.

Ron licked his lips. "You're just so beautiful. You know I hate it here but I can't say no to you. I'm just too weak when it comes to you I guess." His words were soft. Hermione felt herself blushing.

"If you think seducing me is going to get you out of here you're wrong," Hermione breathed.

Ron's blue eyes lit up. He moved closer to her. Hermione could smell the apple from his pie that he had before coming to the library. "Is that a challenge?" he whispered to her. Hermione felt Ron's warm hand touch her bare knee.

"Ron, there are people all around," Hermione spoke softly. She shivered as she felt Ron's soft fingers trace patterns on her thigh.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm sure by now people know we're together, and judging by the fact that everyone knows we have a son, I reckon they know what we do." Ron slowly kissed her. Hermione had no choice but melt against his lips. He tasted so good. It was hard for her to say no to him too. Ron's hand traveled higher up until she felt his fingers sneak beneath her underwear. She softly whimpered in his mouth. His fingers were gentle but he massaged hard enough to make her entire body tremble.

"I can't believe this. I leave and you two decided to get it on." Hermione jumped and pulled away from Ron. Harry was standing in front of them with daggers in his eyes. "I can't wait to tell Ginny," he added.

"You're not going to tell anyone anything, prick," Ron breathed while removing his hand. Hermione frowned a bit at the disconnection. Her frown grew as she watched Ron suck his fingers. He had to know what he was doing to her.

"Maybe we should take a break," she mumbled.

"So, when are you too going to look for flats?" Ginny asked them sometime later. They were in the Common Room alone.

"Right after the tests are over. We really have to get started," Hermione answered. She was lying in between Ron's legs.

"Are your parents going to go?" Harry asked.

"No, this is the one thing they aren't' going to help us with," Ron said. He ran his fingers repeatedly through Hermione's hair. It gave her body endless goose bumps.

"I need to look sometime too," Harry breathed.

"You'll be at camp most of the time, yeah?" Ginny asked.

"I have to have some place to live though. Training is only about eight months. I'll be at home sporadically," Harry explained.

"I think somewhere around Diagon Alley will be best. Nathan will like it there," Ron explained.

"Fred and George got their place out there. Though, I pretty sure Fred will be moving out soon. He seems pretty serious with Angelina," Ginny informed with a smirk.

"Fred? Serious about something? That's different," Hermione joked. "I think they're lovely. She's good for him."

"Maybe he'll be the next to get married," Ron added.

"Or maybe it will be you too," Harry answered.

"Mate, it will be you and Gin before us," Ron said.

"You never know," Hermione said quietly.

Ron pulled her chin up so they faced each other. "What does that mean?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I wouldn't give up on us so easily."

Ron raised his eyebrows and lightly patted her on the nose. "You've been hanging around Luna too long."

"Speaking of Luna, I saw her coming out of here before you lot came. She had the most interesting look on her face," Ginny said.

"Three guess why. Neville still hasn't wiped that stupid grin off his face since he kissed her," Harry whined.

"I think they're cute. I'm just glad they finally realized how they felt before graduation," Hermione said.

"It is in just a couple of weeks," Ron breathed.

Hermione looked at him. He had a distant look in his eyes. Harry's eyes were as always unreadable. Ginny looked down right upset.

The days of exams came. Everyone seemed to have the same scared look on their faces. Even Seamus appeared serious. Hermione was certain that she had never had to go through anything so difficult. Her easiest was Transfiguration her hardest was Arthimancy. She met Ron and Harry in at the Great Hall. Both looked pale and out of it.

"How was the test?" Ron asked as she took her seat next to him. Hermione kissed him bluntly on the lips. "Blimey, a kiss in public. That bad, eh?" Hermione nodded agreeing.

"At least it's over now. We won't get our results till summer. We don't have any more classes. Now we can relax until the graduation ceremony," Harry said apathetic.

"Are your relatives coming?" Ron asked him.

Harry looked taken aback. "You know I'm not sure. I don't know why they would. They may come just to give me all my stuff so I won't have to go back to the house."

"So, you're staying at the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, until training starts. I can be with Ginny as long as I want to," Harry said with a smile.

"Just don't let that go to _either_ of your heads. I want you to enjoy yourself but not too much," Ron warned.

"We'll be careful. I promise," Harry said.

Hermione wasn't really that hungry. She wanted to sleep more than anything else. She and Ron called it in early. They were both lying in her bed fully clothed. "Do you think it would be alright if I slept here tonight?" Ron asked kicking off his shoes.

"I doubt Hannah will be doing her rounds tonight. I saw her during Potions. She's just as tired as anyone else and she still has to help round up the tests," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, the look on Harry's face when he found out was priceless. I'm glad I didn't get the job," Ron chuckled.

Hermione turned to him. Color had come back to him. A nice hearty meal always made him look better. "Are you really happy about that? You never wanted to be Head Boy?"

Ron turned to her. "Well, I won't lie. I liked being prefect. I didn't mind the responsibility so such and I loved how my family was proud of me. Being Head Boy would have been alright I guess, but it's just not me. I'm not the Head Boy type. Things would have been easier though. I'm more upset that you got your badge taken away." He ran a hand down her cheek.

"I've had time to adjust. McGonagall was right. It would have been too much for me being pregnant. At least I got to enjoy some of it, and I got to keep the room," Hermione said sadly.

Ron didn't seem convinced. He sat up and pulled Hermione up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione sat in his lap. "Well, you were the best Head Girl ever. No one deserved it more than you. You did an amazing job. Gods, I don't see how you're so damn amazing at everything. You drive me crazy," he whispered against her ear.

Hermione felt warm hearing his words. He always knew how to make her feel better. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think you would have made an excellent Head Boy. I wouldn't' mind taking orders from you."

Ron chuckled against her body. "I learn from the best. I love it when you boss me around."

Hermione pulled away from him. She ran her fingers through his hair. It flowed back into his face. "You're hair is getting so long now."

"I know. I'm going to cut it. People always tell me I look the most like Bill. I can't give them another reason to think so," Ron said tugging on his strands.

Hermione pushed him back so his back was against the pillow and she was on top of him. She kissed him lightly. "Have I ever told you that you're the most attractive out of all your brothers?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned at this. "No. I must say I was worried in the beginning. I thought you fancied Percy."

Hermione blushed. "Well, I did but he's too much like me. I guess I go with the cliché. I prefer the bad boy. You make things interesting."

Ron bit his lip to hold back the laughter. "Well, I guess I got the girl next door. The very bossy, smart, know it all girl next door."

Hermione wanted to retort but she was too exhausted. She simply lied on Ron's chest and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Hermione and Ron woke up earlier than they would have liked to head to the Burrow. They were going flat shopping and they wanted to spend time with Nathan before leaving.

"Oh, come on. You can do it," Hermione said to Nathan.

"Aw, I think he's still too young," Ron said pouting a bit. Hermione shrugged and watched her son. Nathan was on his stomach. At about three months he could hold his head up on his stomach but couldn't quite master holding himself for very long.

"It's okay. He'll get there," Hermione said picking him up. She kissed his nose and he gave a beautiful toothless grin.

"Gods he looks just like you when he smiles like that," Ron said over her shoulder. "He's eyes are definitely completely brown now. He looks even more like you."

"Yeah, but not earlier he didn't. I was making his bottle and he had this terrible expression on his face. He couldn't look more like you even if he tried," Hermione said.

"Hey, I know how the bloke feels. You can't tease us with food. Isn't that right, love?" Ron asked Nathan. Ron rubbed Nathan's forehead with a thumb and Nathan kicked and reached for it. "I love it when he does that."

Hermione gazed at Ron. He had the tenderest expression on his face. "He loves his dad. I love his dad too."

Ron lightly kissed her neck. "Well, I love him. I would do anything for him. I would do anything for his mother as well."

Hermione kissed Ron's cheek. "Well, Nathan's mother would love it if you kept an open mind today."

Ron's expression changed. He moved from behind her and got up. Hermione placed Nathan in the crib that they brought from upstairs. "Here sweetheart," she said placing a rattling teddy bear next to him. Nathan eagerly grabbed at it. Hermione giggled before walking away.

"Ron, I mean it. You can't be passive on this. It's a big deal," Hermione said following him to the kitchen.

"I know it's a big deal. You, mum, and dad won't stop reminding me, but I don't care. Whatever you like I will like. It's not like we have the money to buy a place today anyway," Ron said pouring himself some juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, I wish you cared half as much as you do about your damn hunger or quidditch."

Ron put his cup down. He was frowning. "Are you mad at me already?"

Hermione stomped her foot. "Yes! I know today is not going to be the most fun we ever had but it has to be done. Or do you want to be here forever?"

Ron walked over to her. He placed his arms around her but Hermione backed away. "What the hell is your problem?" Ron asked.

"You are my problem. I hate how you don't care." Hermione tried not to raise her voice. She felt tears in her eyes.

Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Love, of course I care. I do want our own place and I know this is a huge deal, but I'm not going to pretend I want to do this. I'll deal with it though. Please don't be upset with me. I'm sorry okay?"

Hermione looked at him. He got her so worked up some times. "Okay. I'm not mad. I'm just worried. I want today to be a success." Ron nodded. Hermione looked down. "You can come over here now," she whispered.

Ron chuckled and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you. I will do whatever you want. If you want me to put on one of Ginny's skirts and sing about how much I love Snape, I will."

Hermione laughed and swallowed her tears. "That would be frightening but I guess it's good to know you would do that for me."

Ron kissed her. "I would die for you if you needed me too, I mean that. I know it may seem like I don't care but I always end up going through with it don't I?"

His words filled her up and made her feel so good. "I know you do. I just get really overwhelmed. I don't know what I'm doing. We don't know what we're doing."

"Hello, anyone here?" a voice asked.

"Well, someone better be here watching Nathan," another voice said. Ron rolled his eyes and the two of them headed into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley had gone over to Nathan and Mr. Weasley sat on the couch. To Hermione's surprise, Bill was standing near the couch.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Ron asked walking over to him. He held his hand out and Bill shook it.

"I came to see you two. Get over here Hermione," Bill said. Hermione couldn't help but blush a bit. She walked over to Bill and he hugged her. She pulled away and hoped her red face wasn't too noticeable. She had always found Bill quite attractive. He was tall and lean with a fanged earring in one ear. His red hair was long which he famously tied in a small ponytail. He was pale and had many freckles on his long face. Ron was right; he did look a lot like Bill. Ron cleared his throat and Hermione looked away blushing harder.

"How was India? Did you and Fleur have a nice time?" Hermione asked.

"It was great. There were so many sights I wanted to see but just didn't have the time for," Bill said sitting on the couch as well.

"Why did you come back early?" Ron asked.

Bill looked from his parents to Ron and then at Hermione. "Well, I heard that you two are looking for flats today. If it's okay I would like to come along to help. I know how hard something like this can be."

Hermione instantly felt a weight taken off her shoulders. "That would be lovely."

"You're really going to do that for us?" Ron asked.

Bill shrugged, "You're my baby brother. Of course I'll help you in any way I can. Not just that, all of us have a surprise." He handed Ron an envelope.

He opened it and his eyes grew ten times their normal size. "Is this for Hermione and me?"

"Well, I sure hope so. It has your names on it," Bill said.

Hermione walked over to Ron and looked at the small piece of paper. It was a check for 200 galleons. "Is this really ours?" Hermione asked almost snatching it from Ron's hands.

"It's just to get you started. All the brothers chipped in. Your parents went in on it too Hermione," Bill explained.

Hermione looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, they were more than happy to help. I know they owe you this much. Anyway, it's not much. Probably just enough for first month's rent," Bill said.

"Thank you so much," Ron said smiling at his brother. Bill gave a grin that could have easily come from Ron's own face.

Hermione, Ron and Bill spent most of the afternoon searching for flats. There were so many that Hermione liked that were just out of their price ranged. After three hours, Hermione was ready to give up. "This is our last one for today," Bill said a bit tired himself. They walked in front of a white apartment building. It was four floors and was right next to a small tea shop.

They walked in. Bill looked at the newspaper. "It's 2A. I know you two need something close to the ground with a baby and all," Bill explained. Hermione smiled at him. He knocked on the door impatiently.

"In a hurry are we?" Ron joked.

"Fleur is off work. I would like to get back to her sometime before the sun sets," Bill breathed. Ron chuckled. A man opened the door. He was short and rather large. He had short graying hair and a thick beard.

"Are you the Weasley's?" the man asked. He has a rasp to his voice that made Hermione want a drink of water.

"Yes, well, I'm Bill Weasley. This is my brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. They want to see the flat," Bill explained.

"Yes, well come on in," the man said. Hermione and Ron walked in. It had a small living room and a very small kitchen. "I'm Albert Morgan. I'm the landlord of this building."

Ron held out his hand, "Nice to meet you sir." Albert shook it.

Hermione held out her hand as well. "Nice to meet you," she said as politely as she could. Albert squeezed her hand.

"Let's take a look shall we?" Albert said. Hermione nodded and the three of them followed him. "This building is rather new. It's only about ten years old. We get a lot of young people just out of school that usually stay here. We don't cut them slack though."

Hermione and Ron gave each other a look. They walked into what had to be the master bedroom. It was a bit smaller than the living room. It had white walls and wooden floors. The entire flat had wooden floors. They walked into another bedroom. It was hardly a bedroom. It was very small. The bathroom wasn't beautiful either. The ceiling looked like it had a leak. Hermione was happy it at least it had a toilet and shower.

"What is the lease?" Bill asked while looking in one of the two small closet spaces the flat offered.

"240 for rent and 80 for water," Albert said. Bill nodded and motioned Ron and Hermione to the side.

"What do you think?" Bill asked.

"He's a prat," Ron breathed while giving Albert a dirty look.

Bill smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "No, Ronnie I mean about the flat."

Ron rubbed his neck. "Oh, I dunno. It's really small. The rent isn't that bad though I guess. What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione looked from Ron to Bill. They both had the same curious look on their face. They looked so much alike. If it wasn't for Ron's blue eyes, and Bills earring, she didn't know if she'd be able to tell them apart. "That regular bedroom is smaller than I hoped, but it's the best we've seen. We may not get a better deal. I guess its fine. We won't be here forever."

"I would never bloody allow it," Ron said. They walked back over to Albert.

"I think we're going to go with this," Bill said.

Albert smiled slightly. "Well, that's great. How soon will you two be moving in?"

"We graduate in a couple of weeks. We would need time to get some things together. I'd say no later than the beginning of July," Ron answered.

Albert nodded, "Well, you'll have to pay the 240. I can brush off the security deposit till the next month."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said smiling.

"You should know about their situation," Bill said giving Ron a look.

Ron blushed. "Oh, um, we have a small child."

Albert simply stared at Ron. "You have a child?"

"He's three months. He's a really good baby. Will that be a problem?" Hermione asked. Suddenly her heart began to beat very fast.

Albert looked from Hermione to Ron. "You two still in school? How old are you?"

Ron's face went an even darker shade of red. "We're both eighteen."

Albert exhaled and rubbed his eyes. "Good lord. Well, as long as I don't get any complaints I guess it's fine."

Hermione smiled holding out her hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Morgan."

Mr. Morgan shook it. "Yes, it was nice meeting you."

Afterward, Hermione, Ron, and Bill went to lunch before heading home. "Thank you so much for coming along, Bill," Hermione said as they ate sandwiches at the tea shop by their new flat.

"Not a problem. I'm the eldest. It's my job to take care of everyone. I did the same for the twins," Bill explained.

"Thanks for the money too. That must have been trouble," Ron added.

Bill looked at him. "It wasn't as hard as you may think. You don't have to worry. None of us are going to starve tonight." Ron shrugged and looked down. Bill looked as though he knew what Ron as thinking. It was the same expression Ginny gave him sometimes. "Hey, Ronnie, look at me," he whispered. Ron looked up at him. Bill smiled beautifully. "It's wasn't a big deal. We're all okay. We just want you to be okay too. We're all so proud of you."

Ron smiled just as beautifully. "Thanks. I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah, well you can pay us all back by taking care of my nephew and by not having any more kids. At least for a while. I'm the oldest. I was supposed to give mum and dad the first grandchild and I'm actually married," Bill said frowning.

Hermione laughed, "You don't have to worry about that."

Later that night, after Ron and Hermione said goodbye, they returned to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley was giving Nathan his dinner and Mrs. Weasley was cooking theirs.

"How did it go?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Fine. We got a place. It's really small and the landlord is a bit of a prat," Ron said sitting next to his father and rubbing Nathan's cheek. Nathan made a small whining noise.

"You know better than to mess with him while he's eating," Hermione said.

"I remember our first flat. It was just Bill then. We thought we had all the room in the world, and then Charlie came along," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Bill. He's such a sweet boy. I'm so happy he went with you two," Mrs. Weasley said coming into the living room.

"Yes, I don't think we would have found anything without him," Hermione said.

"I can't wait to see the place. I can help decorate," Mrs. Weasley added excitedly.

"Can I not be there for that?" Ron asked.

Mr. Weasley gave him a look. "Son, that is one activity I don't think you get to be a part of anyway."

After dinner, Ron and Hermione went upstairs to put Nathan down for bed. Hermione watched Ron rock him in the chair. He smiled at him and rubbed the side of his head. It never took Nathan long to fall asleep when he was in Ron's arms. He may have thought he wasn't good at a lot of things, but Ron was a natural at parenting. Ron put him in his crib and joined Hermione on the bed.

"Today wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be," Hermione said sealing a letter to her parents.

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, thanks to ole' William."

Hermione gave him a look. "Are you not happy he helped us?"

Ron stared at her. "It would have been a lot easier if you hadn't been staring at him the entire time. Don't worry he didn't notice."

Hermione's entire face heated up. "Oh, don't get all upset. You did the same thing every time you were within ten feet of Sarah. Besides, he looks just like you anyway."

Ron shook his head. "Yeah, right. Bill is the good looking one. Charlie is the jock. Percy is the smart one. The twins are the funny ones and I'm…what am I again?" he asked.

Hermione hit his arm. "You're the best one. You're a combination of all of those things. Plus, you're automatically the most important because you have a girlfriend who loves you more than any woman any of your brothers will have."

Ron sighed but looked a bit better. "And I'm sure I'm the biggest where it counts."

Hermione laughed. "I can find out for you."

Ron's eyes grew. He tackled her until he was on top of her. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Ron was tickling her. "Okay…I'm sorry. I was joking. You'll wake up Nathan," she breathed.

Ron got off of her with a satisfied look. Hermione adjusted herself and continued to stare at Ron. "But seriously, are you really not happy he came?"

Ron looked away. "No, I am. I love that he helped us. I love that all my brothers are helping us."

"So, you do love your brothers then?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave her an incredulous look. "Of course I love my brothers. They're the best group of blokes I could have ever asked for but we're Weasley men. We don't openly tell each other how we feel. Expect for maybe Bill that is. For the rest of us it's all about keeping up with our reputations."

Hermione wanted to laugh. She remembered the twins telling her something along those same lines. "Good to know I guess. It's weird. I can't believe we have a place to live. There's so much to do now. Harry may be able to relax but now we can't."

Ron ran a hand through his hair and let out a low breath. "Yeah, but when this year have we've ever been able to relax?"

Hermione nodded agreeing.

I know a weird place to end but I realized that if I kept going as planned this chapter would have been too long so I don't know how many more there will be. Maybe one, two, or three more chapters. I know no more than that. Note, I have no idea how much rent is in the wizarding world or anything like that so I went by what I know here in Missouri. Enough rants. REVIEW!!

CRAZED


	34. The Last and First

Thank you all for the reviews!!

"Tomorrow is it."

"Yeah, I can't believe it's finally here."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course not…okay, maybe a little."

"I'm more nervous than anything," Hermione said. She peered off toward the shimmering lake.

Tomorrow was graduation for the seventh years. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sitting by lake the night before. Hermione looked back at the group. Harry was holding Ginny tightly in his arms. For the past couple of weeks the two of them have been closer than she had ever seen them. Ron was gazing at them as well. He had a pained expression on his face. Hermione knew what he was thinking. He felt guilty.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to miss this place," Ron said.

"Yeah, my life started here. My life is here," Harry breathed.

"No, your life is with the woman in your arms and the friends surrounded by you," Hermione spoke wisely.

Harry grinned and kissed Ginny's head. "Gods, I'm going to miss you lot so much," Ginny confessed.

"We'll still be here. There's still another week of school left and then there's summer," Ron reassured. Ginny shrugged not looking convinced.

"We should probably head in. It's almost curfew," Hermione said getting up.

Hermione and Ron said goodnight to Ginny and Harry. Hermione took her shoes off and sat on the bed in her room. Ron joined her and began rubbing her shoulders. "I'm excited about to tomorrow, but I feel so guilty," Hermione breathed.

"I know me too. They'll have summer together. It will be okay," Ron said.

Hermione turned to him. Ron was so handsome. Looking at him took her breath away every time. "I love you so much Ron. I can't believe we made it though. I can't believe we're still here."

Ron smiled and lightly kissed her. "Of course we'll still here. I need you too badly to be anywhere else. I'm happy to be getting out of this place. Tomorrow is going to great."

"Who all is coming tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Mum, dad, and Fred and George," Ron told.

"Are they allowed back here?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged, "Dunno. If they aren't it will make them want to be here more."

Hermione bit her lip. "I wish my parent's could be here."

Ron frowned a bit. "Yeah, Dean was telling us about how upset his parent's were when he told them they couldn't come. There's no way around the magical barrier?" Hermione shook her head. "Oh, I'm sure you'll have a celebration with them."

"At least they can take care of Nathan while your parents are here," Hermione mumbled.

Ron took her chin in his hand and turned her toward him. "Hey, it will be okay. I'll be there with you." Hermione smiled a bit at this. "I can give you something to take your mind of it."

"What would that be?" Hermione whispered. Ron leaned forward and kissed her. It was slow at first but quickly turned heated and passionate. Hermione fell back on the bed and Ron got on top of her.

"How can you taste so good all the time?" Ron asked against her neck.

"Because you kiss me all the time," Hermione answered as she ran her fingers through his hair. Just as Ron pushed into her, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh bugger," Ron whined. "Ten sickles says it's Ginny." He rolled off of Hermione and slumped to the door. He was right about Ginny, but Hermione didn't expect her to be crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked getting up.

She shook her head and walked in. "Nothing, Harry's asleep. I just didn't want him to see me like this."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Ginny plopped on the floor. She wiped her eyes and ran a hand through her long red hair. "Ugh! I hate being all emotional like this. I'm not a crier."

Ron bit his lip and joined her on the floor. He gazed at his sister. "I know you're not not. Just tell us what's wrong."

Ginny looked at him and shook her head. "I'm just really worried about him. He's been so upset lately. He's been talking about his parents and Sirius. I don't have the right words for him. You two should talk to him. You guys know more about him than me."

"Hey, don't think you're not a good girlfriend. Do you have any idea how much he loves you? I can't get him to shut up sometimes. You're his world Ginny. He's just scared about the future and I know he wishes his parents could be there tomorrow," Ron told.

"I kind of understand how he feels. I wish my parents could be here too," Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her. "I'm just afraid I'm not going to be enough for him."

Ron placed an arm around her. "Ginny, you're perfect. Harry is so lucky to have you. He loves you to death and so do I."

Ginny sniffed and looked at him. "I love you too Ron. I'm going to miss you."

Ron smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, I won't be too far. We're Weasley's remember?" Ginny laughed a bit and laid her head against his chest. Ron wrapped his other arm around her and closed his eyes. Hermione bit her lip. She had a feeling leaving was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

Graduation had finally come. The ceremony was held outside in the grounds. Seventh years and their families were the only ones who attended. It was a beautiful Saturday in June. Hermione readjusted her hat and looked around.

"They're not coming," Dean breathed. Hermione turned to him. He was on her right. He looked just as gloomy as she did.

"I know. It's a reflex I guess," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, my parents aren't here either," Ron said from her left.

"Stop complaining Ron, at least they'll be here and not under the ground somewhere," Harry said from the other side of him. Hermione gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her eyes. No one was in a good mood.

Dumbledore stood in front of them at a podium. The head professors from all the houses along with other teachers and staff members sat in chairs behind him. Behind them were the parents and families. The Weasley's had reservations in the front row but were still not present. Ginny sat alone and looked around as well.

"Another year is gone and for this class of students, a new journey begins. All we can hope is that we have prepared you all enough to face challenges with your heads held high and confidences strong," Dumbledore began. Hermione tried her best to smile.

She heard Ron gasp and grab her arm. "Hermione," he breathed.

"What is it?" she whispered. However, she too gasped when she realized what Ron had seen. Fred and George arrived along with Mr. Weasley. They took their seats in the front row next to Ginny and waved at them. Mrs. Weasley brought up the rear with Nathan in her arms. She sat down next to Mr. Weasley and held Nathan in her lap. Nathan had a rattle in his hand and shook it violently.

Hermione's mood was instantly lifted. She snuck a glance at Ron. He too was beaming. Harry looked a bit better as well. "Wow, that's Nathan, eh?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, that's my son," Hermione choked.

Dumbledore continued with his speech. He told the seventh years around the dangerous times ahead and how each pupil was a value to society. Hermione was too distracted to pay attention. Her hands ached to hold Nathan.

"…When the hard times come all one can do is to be calm and use the lessons that he or she was taught. It's as equally important to not take life too seriously. You only get one life and it's essential to laugh and-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a loud cooing. Nathan shook his rattle and gave another loud noise. A lot of people chuckled. Dumbledore turned to him and smiled. "Yes, I think Mr. Weasley has the right idea." Hermione laughed as well and placed her hand into Ron's.

He squeezed back. "I love that kid," he breathed.

"He's just like his dad," Dean said from her other side. Hermione nodded and swallowed the lump of joy that had lodged in her throat.

After the ceremony, Hermione and Ron rushed over to him. "I can't believe you brought him," Hermione said taking her son.

"Oh, well I know your parents couldn't be here so I thought this might help," Mrs. Wesley said hugging Ron.

"Yeah, it helps a lot," Hermione said beaming. She kissed Nathan and he smiled at her.

"You made it Ronnie. Even we didn't pull that one off," Fred said hugging him.

"Yeah, you out did us on something finally," George added while hugging him as well.

"Your parents would be very proud of you Harry, Sirius as well," Mr. Weasley told him. Harry smiled sadly and nodded. Mr. Weasley opened his arms and Harry walked into it. Hermione couldn't stop the tear that escaped.

"Well, we'll let you lot talk for a bit," Mrs. Weasley said. She and Mr. Weasley headed off to see Dumbledore.

Dean came over. "He's so fat."

"Yeah, the bloke won't stop eating," George said.

"He gets it honest," Ginny added whiling grinning at Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes and touched Nathan's cheek. "He's my boy. He knows just when to make things interesting."

"He's beautiful, mate," Dean said smiling.

For a while they talked but Fred and George had to get back and Mr. Weasley had to get back to work. Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Nathan and the others. The rest of the day they mostly stayed outside. They had nothing else to do until school let out.

Later that night, the four of them were once again outside near the lake. Harry was once again holding Ginny tightly and Hermione was between Ron's legs. There was a comfortable quietness between the four. "I think I'm going to head off to bed," Ginny said getting up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

Ginny chuckled, "I think I can make it alone." Harry gave her a look. She rolled her eyes. "I'm okay, I'm just tired. Not everyone has been homework free." She bent down and kissed him. "See you guys tomorrow." Harry watched her as she walked away.

"She really loves you," Ron said.

Harry nodded. Hermione saw tears in his eyes. She sat up. "Harry?"

Harry turned to her. His lips quivered. Hermione didn't know what to do. Harry had to have been the strongest person she knew and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him cry.

"I really wish my parents were here today," he spoke quietly. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. "I bet they would have loved Ginny."

"Oh, everyone loves Ginny," Ron said rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed a bit. "I wish they could have met you guys too. I know they would have adored you Hermione."

"I'm sure I would like them too," Hermione told.

"Ron, I know my dad would have gotten a kick out of you. I bet he would of told us stories about him and Sirius and I could tell him stories about us," Harry breathed. He blinked and tears fell.

Ron had a pained expression on his face again. "I bet he would have. You know what else?" Harry looked at him and shook his head. "I bet he and your mum would have told you how proud they are of you. I know they would say how much they love you and how they couldn't have asked for a better son. I know I couldn't have asked for a better best friend."

"Me either," Hermione added.

Harry wiped his tears and looked from Hermione to Ron. "You two are the best. I would be dead if it weren't for you guys. Thank you for always being here."

"I didn't want to be anywhere else and it's not like I had anywhere else to go. Harry, we're always going to be friends. We're always going to be the best of friends. We've gotten through seven of the most dangerous, horrible, beautiful, and amazing years together and I'm shooting for another hundred more," Hermione said smiling.

Harry smiled at her. His green eyes reflected the water so beautifully. Everything about Harry Potter was an inspiration and she loved him so much. He had given her so much and had helped her in so many ways. She only wished she could fill the holes in his life but knew it would never happen.

"I love you both so much. Ron, I know I don't ever say it but I do. You've always been like a brother to me," Harry said.

Ron's eyes were glossy. Hermione knew he wanted to let his tears fall but would never surrender to weakness in front of Harry. "You are my brother, Harry. You know I love you too."

"I love you, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione smiled, "I can't say how much you mean to me. I want the three of us to always be there, no matter what."

"Well, you know I'm not going anywhere," Ron said.

"Me either," Harry said. Hermione smiled at her men. Words could not describe what they meant to her.

"Okay, enough of all these tears. We've been around Hermione and my mother way too long. Let's go fly," Ron said getting up. He let out his hand and Hermione took it getting up.

"We probably shouldn't," Hermione said.

"Why? Are they going to expel us? Is the Head Boy going to give us detention?" Harry said getting up as well. Hermione opened her mouth but knew it was useless. The "dream team" was never to be challenged.

"Fine," she said in defeat.

"You're flying too Hermione," Ron said.

"I don't have a broom," Hermione said terrified.

"You can use a practice one," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. She hated flying and had never been very good at it. "Don't worry, we won't let you fall, I promise," Ron said sweetly. Hermione's heart melted. She could never deny him of anything.

"Oh alright, but if I get hurt, I'll hex you both," Hermione warned. Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed.

The next few hours were both terrifying and exciting for Hermione. Tried as she did the feelings from the past few days would not leave her body. The problems at school may have been over but she knew there were new ones to come.

* * *

I know a terrible ending…but it had to be this way. I wasn't that excited about this but I like the way it turned out. Okay, there is only **ONE** more chapter left in this story but after much debate… I decided that I have to write a **sequel**!! There is too much I want to explore and develop for the characters. I am so excited about it and I'm already starting on it so it won't be long before I have the first chapter up. Yea!! REVIEW!!!!!

CRAZED


	35. Hermione and Ron

Thanks for the reviews!! Last chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione spent the last week doing nothing. It was bizarre for her. She went to the Burrow to see Nathan every night and she loved it.

"Why again am I helping you pack all this rubbish? It's not like you'll need your Transfiguration book anymore," Ron said from the floor.

Hermione put down a pair of jeans she was folding and gave him a look. "Of course I'll need it. I'm sure being a curse breaker requires knowledge on the subject."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you already know everything in the bloody world. I'm sure you have the book memorized just like everything else."

Hermione threw a pair of socks at him. "I don't need your cheek. It's our last night here. Tomorrow we're leaving and I just want to make sure I have everything." Ron got up from the floor and lay on her bed. He rubbed his face and closed his eyes. Hermione frowned at him. He had finished his packing two days prior. That was only because he threw most of his stuff away and the rest he stuffed into his truck.

"You know, you don't have to stare. If you want me, just take me," Ron breathed with a smirk. Hermione hit his arm and Ron grabbed it. He pulled her to him.

She put her head on his chest. "You're such a prat…and I wasn't staring. I was frowning at your laziness."

"I'm not lazy. I finished before you," Ron defended.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up at him. She touched the bridge of his nose. Four faint freckles formed a line across it. "You know, a year ago we weren't talking."

Ron opened his blue eyes. They were a bit darker than normal. Hermione noticed they got like that when he had too much on his mind. "I know. A year ago, I was trying to figure out how I was going to make it a whole summer without you."

Hermione bit her lip. When she reminisced about the past it made her sick. She couldn't believe how far she had come. She hated what she had done and hoped she never would do anything so stupid again. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ron put a hand against her cheek. "I know. I love you so much Hermione."

"Thank you for giving me another chance," Hermione breathed. She couldn't believe one statement could make her feel so terrified and yet so relieved at the same time.

Ron chuckled, "Well, it's not like I can find another woman who can put up with me."

He sighed when he saw the look in her eyes. He pulled her face toward his and lightly kissed her. When he pulled away, he was smiling again. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. His eyes and smile were too beautiful to make her do anything else. "But seriously, don't thank me. No matter what I'll always come back to you. You have me completely Hermione. You pretty much own me."

Hermione licked her lips at the statement. "Is that right?"

Ron smirked, "Yes, it is."

Hermione slowly licked his mouth and bit on his bottom lip making him whimper softly. "Well, will you do something for me?" she asked as seductively as she could.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Anything you want me to do."

Hermione pulled on his hair and kissed his ear. "Well, in that case, help me finish packing!" she ordered.

"Oh, bollocks," Ron groaned. He lightly pushed her off him. Hermione laughed loudly and went back to her jean folding.

Ron returned to the floor and placed books into bags once more. He frowned at her. "You're so evil. You have no idea what you do to me."

Hermione shrugged innocently and continued to laugh.

The next day, everyone was in an uproar. All her classmates were hugging and telling each other goodbye. Of course, Hermione had no one to say goodbye to. She watched Ron talk to Susan Bones in the Great Hall. She tried not to look too upset.

"She's really not that bad," a voice said.

Hermione turned around. Dean was standing on the other side of her. She smiled a bit. "I know, she just makes me uneasy."

Dean nodded, "Well, I thought I should say bye now."

"Oh, of course. You're actually my friend," Hermione said getting up. She held out her arms and Dean hugged her back. She took in his usual warm scent and smiled. "I hope we keep talking. It would be a shame not to see you anymore."

"I know, as soon as you two get settled in your flat write me. I really like you and Ron. I've had fun," Dean told.

"What are your plans?" Hermione asked feeling better.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Seamus wants to travel a bit. I'm not sure where my future lies yet."

"Well, keep in touch, okay?" Hermione asked. Dean nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the cheek. He gave her one more smile and walked away. Hermione grinned as she watched him leave.

"Do I need to take care of him?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Right after you let me deal with Susan."

Everyone began to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione looked around. She couldn't believe it was all over. She didn't see how she made it. The sight before her told it all. Harry and Ron were laughing with Hagrid. Hermione loved the pair more than her life and she felt blessed everyday that they were in her life.

"Hermione," someone said from behind her.

She turned to see Susan Bones. A bit of irritation washed over her. "Yes," she said.

Susan glanced at the floor for a moment. When she looked up her face was different from what she had seen the entire year. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted and for how Hannah treated you."

Hermione shrugged, "I got over it."

Susan rolled her eyes. "I mean it. I know Ron means a lot to you and I know he loves you. I'm sorry okay? I don't want to end on bad feelings. That's not how I am and you know it."

Hermione couldn't help but believe her. Susan had never been horrible. She was just…honest. "I do know that. I don't want to be mad anymore either. I'm sorry."

Susan nodded and smiled a bit. "Is it okay if I stay in touch?"

Hermione returned her smile. "Yes, it's okay. I know you're a really good of Ron's." Susan's smile grew. She nodded again and walked away.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron and then back to Susan. She hoped that in the future her decision would stay a good one.

Hermione boarded the train with Harry and Ron. They sat at their usual compartment with Neville and Luna. Luna's head was on Neville's shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione chuckled at how adorable they were.

She sat down and Ron put his head in her lap. Her fingers instantly ran through his silky, long hair. "Thank you for giving people room to sit," Ginny said while sitting next to Luna. Ron stretched his long, lanky legs across the seat even more.

"I think the bloke has a right to take up room. He's not in school anymore," Harry said sitting next to Ginny. He had a smile on his face that Hermione had not seen in some time.

"Harry, have I told you lately that you're my best mate?" Ron said while giving him a high five.

"Speak for yourselves. No all of us are free to go," Luna said.

"Oh, the time will fly by," Neville reassured.

Hermione could see Ron wanting to laugh. She pulled on his hair a bit to keep him from doing so.

"What I want to know is, what are you going to do this summer?" Harry asked.

"Well, I talked to Professor Sprout. She's going to help me find a job. I really want to do something in Herbology," Neville said.

"You should teach. You would be amazing," Luna said wisely. Neville blushed a bit and shrugged.

"Well, I'm spending every day with Ginny until camp," Harry breathed before kissing her.

"When does it start?" Hermione asked.

"Sometime in August," Harry told.

"The internship starts in July. I need to get a job before then," Hermione said.

"Where do you want to work?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked down at him and bit her lip. "I don't know really. I was thinking a book store or something. I'd quite like that."

"It seems everyone has a plan but you, Ron," Ginny teased.

Ron took one of the hands Hermione had in his hair. He played with her fingers and examined each one. Hermione knew he felt guilty. "Well, I mean Kingsley said it wouldn't be until mid summer before he had everything together. It's not like I'll be taking a holiday. Someone has to take care of Nathan."

Hermione watched him. She tried not to feel a bit irritated at the arrangement that they had made. The rest of ride the group talked about school, memories and the future. Hermione was in a daze the entire time. She couldn't believe she was enjoying her train ride. Just a year before people were harassing her and Ron didn't want anything to do with her. Now, Ron wouldn't stop nibbling on her fingers and she was laughing with her friends.

They finally made it to Kings Cross. She hugged Luna. "Thank you so much for all you've done this year. You've helped me out so much Luna."

"Oh, no problem. You're my friend. You always have been. Just take care of that baby. I'll come by sometime okay?" Luna said hugging her back.

Hermione nodded. Neville hugged her next. "Write me whenever you want some more teas and whatever else for Nathan. I'll send it to you," he said.

Hermione grinned at him. Neville had grown up so much since she first met him seven years ago. "That would be lovely."

She watched Neville and Luna walk away together. "This is it," Harry breathed in her ear.

"I know, last time I have to be here. For a while at least," Hermione said while thinking about Nathan.

She pulled her trunk and found Mrs. Weasley waiting for them. "All ready?" she asked.

Being at the Burrow with everyone felt like home. She, Ron, Harry, and Ginny played with Nathan all day.

"Hermione, you're parents sent a letter. They want you to stop by. They want Ron to come by too," Mrs. Weasley said. Hermione looked to Ron. He had a rattle in his hand and was shaking it at Nathan. His eyes met hers. She knew what he was thinking. After his last visit with them, he never wanted to return again.

She got up and so did Ron. They walked over to the window. "No," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whined.

"Mione, we just got here. I'm in a really good mood," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I doubt my parents will be able to take away the joy you feel about being out of school. Look, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can come back."

Ron opened his mouth but knew she was right. He sighed and shrugged. "Fine, let's just go now and get this over with."

After ten minutes of complaining, Hermione finally got Ron to apparate to her house. His face was just as sulky as when she last saw it before leaving the house. Hermione took his hand and the two walked up her stairs.

She knocked on the door and a few minutes later, her mother answered. "Hermione, Ron, I'm so glad you two came."

Hermione smiled and hugged her mother. Ron nodded and walked in. His poor expression changed when he saw the living room. A large cake was sitting on the table. Congratulation balloons were floating in the air.

"Wow, mum, this is great," Hermione said walking in and sitting down.

"Well, it was terrible that me and Sam couldn't be there and we just had to do something," her mother said.

"Why?" Ron asked. His tone wasn't harsh. It was more surprised than anything.

Her mother looked at him with a serious expression. "Well, I know we haven't been there and I personally have not supported either of you, but the fact that you two made it through school and are still together is incredible. It's even more fantastic that you two have a beauty, healthy, and happy son."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She looked at Ron. He too had a smile on his face. "Thank you," he breathed.

"Patty, I found the camera," her father said. "Hey, you two. I thought I'd film this. I don't have much of you on camera Hermione. Not since you were eleven and Ron I don't have anything of you."

Ron's mouth was open. He stared at the camcorder her father held. Hermione chuckled a bit. Sometimes she forgot Ron was a pureblood and had almost no knowledge of muggle gadgets.

"Oh, um…dad is going to take videos of us. They're like pictures…kind of…only it records what we do and then we can play it back….like with a pensive," Hermione tried with difficulty. Ron's face looked even more confused. "Oh, let me show you. Dad, record something." Her father nodded and pressed the red button. "Hi, my name is Hermione and this is Ron. We just graduated from Hogwarts," Hermione said while standing up and pointing at Ron.

Her father stopped recording and walked over. He rewound and played it back for Ron. Ron's eyes grew when he saw himself standing there like a zombie and Hermione talking. "Incredible. This is brilliant. Dad would go mad over this."

Hermione and her parents laughed. Ron shrugged and sat down on the floor. She knew he was ready for cake. "This is so lovely," Hermione breathed once more as she joined him.

"It was nothing sweetheart. We're just so proud of you. We're proud of the both of you," her father said while recording them.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered out of nowhere.

Her father put the camera down. "No, son. I won't let you do that. You only did what you thought was best. You were protecting my baby girl. I have nothing but respect for you."

Ron rubbed his neck. "I'm still not okay with everything."

"I don't think you should be. I'm not okay with everything either. All we can do is adjust to it in the best way we can," her mother said.

"I agree," Hermione added while taking Ron's hand. He looked at her and smiled a bit.

Hermione and Ron didn't get back until late that night. Nathan was already asleep in their room. Hermione made tea and she and Ron sat on the couch. "I'm glad you came around."

"It was for you, not them. I must admit though, that cake was delicious," Ron mumbled before taking another sip.

"Well, I thank you for that. I want things to get better," Hermione said. "We have so much to do."

"I know. We have to get stuff for the flat. Bill said we're meeting with Mr. Morgan next week to go over the lease," Ron said.

Hermione stared at him. He seemed so spaced out and preoccupied. "We'll be fine," Hermione reassured.

"You promise," Ron said.

Hermione rubbed his knee. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Ron bit his lip and stared back at her. He looked so much older than eighteen. There was a maturity to his face that his boyish freckles no longer covered. "I believe that."

Hermione grinned. "Good. There's nothing more important to me in this whole world than your trust."

Ron put his mug down. "Well, you have. You have it all…again."

Hermione sat her mug down as well. She got closer to him. "I will never hurt you again. I can't ever hurt you again. I know we wouldn't survive. I love you so much with my entire heart. I am yours and only yours. You are the only man I want. It's mad how badly I need you. I think I can confidently call it an addiction."

Ron laughed at this and Hermione smiled. She adored his smile and loved making him laugh. "There are my babies," Mrs. Weasley breathed. She and Mr. Weasley came into the room. They sat on the couch in front of them.

"We were just talking about the flat," Hermione said.

"Yeah, the time has really come. I can't believe Nathan will be leaving," Mr. Weasley said sadly.

"Oh, he's such a joy. The house is going to be so quiet," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not true at all. Harry and Ginny will be here. I reckon they'll make lots of noise," Ron joked. Hermione gasped and hit his arm.

Mr. Weasley laughed but Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, Harry will definitely be staying in Percy's old room while he's here. We need to furniture shop," she added trying to change the subject.

"I want to start sooner than later. I saw some secondhand stores that I'd like visit," Hermione said. She could see Ron frown a bit at the word _secondhand_.

"Can I not be there for that?" Ron said.

"Yes, because I'm taking you to get a haircut," Mr. Weasley said. Ron cringed and grabbed at his hair.

* * *

The next few days were busy for Hermione. She spent a lot of time shopping with Mrs. Weasley. She took all the money she had saved along with some her parents gave her and Ron's little money to shop for things for the flat. She was frustrated and quickly learned that shopping secondhand was a lot worse than she thought. She didn't see how Mrs. Weasley did it and finally understood a bit to what Ron and Ginny talked about. Most of the stuff she found was old, damaged in some way, and didn't have a match.

However, she had managed to get bathroom supplies and dishes and such for the kitchen. She also picked up a few tables and dressers and a small couch and chair. By the end of the week, Hermione was both broke and tired.

She returned to the Burrow one afternoon after a long day of shopping with Mrs. Weasley in a foul mood. All she wanted was a shower and nap. Her mood instantly changed when she saw Ron on the couch with Nathan.

She wasn't in shook because he wore shorts that displayed his long, freckly legs or a tight fitting Cannon's shirt that outlined his lean, and somewhat fit body perfectly. No, she was in shock because his hair was cut. It was a bit longer than how it was when their seventh year started. It was completely off his neck and was just below his ears. His once long bangs were a lot shorter. She could see his eyes perfectly without moving hair and it was spiked just a bit. He looked a tad bit like Charlie and Hermione was in love with the cut already.

"You like it?" Ron asked apprehensive.

Hermione nodded and walked over to him. She sat next to him on the couch. His eyes looked so much bigger without hair in his face. Hermione ran a hand through the short locks. "You look gorgeous Ron. You're so bloody sexy."

Ron's bright blue eyes grew bigger. "Wow, a swear word. It must be good." Hermione chuckled and kissed him. "How was shopping?"

Hermione shrugged. "We're going to be poor for a long time."

Ron nodded, "That I'm used to."

* * *

The day had finally come. Harry, Ginny, and the twins helped Hermione and Ron move in. She felt a bit embarrassed at the furniture she had picked out. She watched Ginny put the cushions into her couch. The couch was a forest green color. It didn't match the dark brown chair or wooden coffee table she bought but at least it looked okay with the black area rug.

"Why do you have so many rugs?" Fred asked.

"Every inch of this place is wooden. I don't Nathan hurting himself too badly," Hermione answered as she put knives and forks away.

"Well, I feel we're going to get hurt in the bathroom. The ceiling looks a bit dodgy," Ron said coming out.

"Mr. Morgan said he'd look into that. Besides, I know a spell to fix it temporarily," Hermione reassured.

"Well, I'm more concerned about Nathan's room. It's so small," Harry said. He was holding Nathan while sitting in the ugly brown chair.

"It will have to do. Trust me, there's always a way to make do, right Weasley's?" George asked. Fred, Ron, and Ginny nodded and mumbled incoherently.

"He'll be fine. He'll be just as cramped as us. Our room is not that much better," Ron said. Hermione didn't even want to look in their bedroom. Her parent's let them have the bed from the guest room and it took up a lot of their space. They had to store a lot in the closets and dressers.

"As long as you three will survive, it will be okay. This isn't forever," Ginny reassured.

For the next two hours, the lot worked on putting things away and finding places to store (on in Ron's case shove) odd bits and ends. By evening Fred and George left. Fred had a date with Angelina and George wanted to inventory the shop. Harry and Ginny left as well. Hermione knew they didn't have anywhere to be but just wanted to spend the evening doing things that were really beginning to worry Mrs. Wesley.

Ron came from Nathan's bedroom. He had a curious look on his face. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

Ron plopped on the ugly, forest green couch. "I dunno know. Nate didn't want to go to sleep. It was like he was scared."

"Well, I would be too. His room is not as nice to look at like as the old one," Hermione said sadly. She looked around at their flat and already hated it.

"Hey, you did a good job. You did way better than I ever would have," Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything. Ron wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Oh, this is fine. It's no worse than what I've grown up with. I think it's great. Besides, the most important thing is that we're all here together. I'm right here, love."

Hermione turned to him and swallowed the lump in her throat. Ron was even more gorgeous with shorter hair. It helped bring out his features. "Gods, you make me so happy. I love you so much."

Ron smiled and kissed her. Hermione instantly moaned and kissed him back. She absorbed every bit of his taste and it made her feel good. In fact, it made her feel very hot and very charged. "I want you," she breathed against his mouth.

She felt Ron smiled against her lips. "I'm yours. I'm yours forever." He pulled away and put his forehead to hers. His blue eyes gazed into hers. "I'm so happy we're here."

"Me, too. We have to make it," Hermione pressed.

Ron nodded and got up. He took her by the hand. "And we will, but first, join me in our bedroom. My goal tonight is to shag you senseless and no Harry, Ginny, or mother of mine is going to stop me."

Hermione laughed and followed him. Before they could even get all the way in to their new room, Nathan gave a shriek that would surely wake the neighbors.

"Oh Merlin's sweet bollocks," Ron groaned. He and Hermione went into Nathan's tiny room. Ron picked him up and rocked him gently. Nathan's crying became a bit quieter but he still shrieked. Hermione winced and prayed no one would complain. She looked at Ron. He looked the way she felt.

Something always seemed to happen but they always pulled through. The past year had been the hardest test Hermione ever had to take but she was more than sure she was ready for the next one to come.

At least she hoped she was ready.

* * *

THAT'S IT!! I know it may not seem like the best ending but I am too excited about the sequel to care too much, lol. I just wanted to get it all in here and not have another chapter in this story. I want to thank all of you for reviewing and reading. It's been tough but we made it through together! So, if you're on the edge of your seat and you want to know happens to your favorite characters, I suggest you read "Exhausted Knots". It's the sequel to this and will be up in the next few days. I love you all and this story line so much that I didn't see a point it waiting too long. So, thank you all once again. Review and starting reading the sequel "Exhausted Knots" it's amazing and it's rated M *sighs in relief* so I can finally let the dogs out! Love you all and thanks a million!!

CRAZED


End file.
